Ludwig Beilschmidt and The Cheerful Muggle
by kyootness
Summary: Vacations blow when you're sixteen, unable to perform magic and stuck in a tiny village that is really just a Muggle dump. Or such were Ludwig's thoughts before a cheerful Muggle girl decided to trip over him while he was napping in the shade of a tree..
1. Prologue

"Go on, you stupid knight, you're under the lead of General Awesome! Have no fear and strike that bishop down! Down, I said!"

"Rook, avenge our bishop! Eat that knight! Eat it now!"

"West, you little bastard, you! How dare you eat my knight! Queen! Advance three cases and..."

"Gilbert! Ludwig! Stop whatever you're doing, I need to speak with you."

The two brothers looked up from their heated match of wizarding chess and stared at their father, who seemed to have just got home, before exchanging a confused look between themselves. On the one hand, Gilbert was thinking about what exactly could had landed him in trouble this time. On the other hand, Ludwig simply said "What is it, father?"

Their father looked very tired and concerned. There was a worried shadow in his brilliant green eyes. His long, blond, normally perfectly combed hair looked disheveled. He reached for his cravat and loosened it, then chose the comfiest couch in the room and let himself fall down on it heavily. He kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"... I'm very sorry, but you won't be going to Durmstrang once the summer's over."

Both children let out a horrified sound before launching themselves in loud, protesting questions against their father.

"What do you mean, old man! ? Of course we're going back! What the hell are you going on about!"

"Father, that's unreasonable! Why can't we go to school? We need to! How are we going to get a job if we don't! ?"

Their father had expected the onslaught, but that didn't mean that he approved of it.

"Shut up!"

Both children recoiled as if they had been physically hit. Gerhart heaved a long sigh.

"I didn't mean that you boys are never going to go to a wizarding school ever again. I meant that since the situation in Germany is... well..."

Gilbert snorted. "Well..." was not exactly the way things were in Germany. Ever since that Grindelwald guy had started acting up and controlling the mind of that crazy Austrian Muggle dictator, things were most definitely not well in (and for) Germany.

His father cleared his voice before going on.

"So, seeing that Durmstrang is not that safe a place anymore, I'm having you change school. You both speak English fluently, so the two of you are going to be attending Hogwarts. It's a half-way decent school, and in the British wizarding world there's no sign of turmoil whatsoever. So, you'll stay there until the situation here is... uhm... better."

Gilbert thought that if he had anything in his mouth, he would have surely choked on it. Moving school was a big damn fucking deal. He honestly couldn't see himself switching his allegiance from his beloved school to that pathetic loony bin that was Hogwarts. And losing all his friends from school! What would Antonio and Francis say when they found out? Gilbert felt a sharp tightening in his chest. If he went to Hogwarts, then how would they see each other every day? And besides, Hogwarts and Durmstrang were rivals ever since the days of the Founders, and now he would have to go there! Study with their stupid teachers? Eating their awful English food? Trying to make friends with a bunch of bastards that were sure to hate him the moment he stepped through the threshold! ?

He turned to Ludwig, who didn't quite seem to catch the horror of it all. _Of course_, he reasoned, _Ludwig is going to start school this year... allegiance and everything mean nothing to him..._

Gilbert scoffed. It wasn't fair! His little brother would simply start school from scratch, whereas HE had to give up three years in his beloved Durmstrang!

His eyes shot up to their father. "I'm not moving school, father. I'm staying in Durmstrang. If West here wants to go off to Hogwarts, then fine, I don't mind, but I..."

His father suddenly stood up with his wand in hand. He looked at Gilbert with piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I ever mention that I was giving you a choice?" he asked.

Gilbert gulped, but held his father's gaze. "Well, it's me that you're talking about! I should have a say in..."

Gerhart didn't even let him finish. He shoved his wand right under his eldest son's nose and hissed

"You have no say in this. You are a minor, and I'm your father. You'll listen to me. You'll do what I tell you to do. You're going to Hogwarts and that's final."

Gilbert did get a bit scared, but tried not to show it. He spoke with a firm voice.

"You can't make me! You'll have to drag me all the way there and fucking tie me down on the bloody train! And as soon as you turn your back, I'll just fucking run to Durmstrang! You can't decide that for me! I'm nearly fourteen, I'm not a kid anymore! "

Gerhart's eyes shone with something that could only be defined as a murderous light. For a moment, Gilbert wondered if he had gone too far...

When his father spoke again, Gilbert winced. He had never heard such ice in his voice.

"You really are just an immature brat. Don't you understand that going back to Durmstrang is a death sentence for you? Don't you know that Grindelwald knows Durmstrang very well? Don't you realize that you both are in mortal danger as long as I have the Eld..."

Then, he stopped suddenly. He had almost told the boys the real reason why he had to ship them off to England. Gerhart turned around brusquely and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to be more careful. He didn't need to get so worked up. Gilbert was reacting just like any teen would. He had to be patient. He had to hold his Hippogriffs. If his boys found out, they would be in terrible danger. His eyes fell on his wand, and for a moment, his children saw a glimpse of regret darting through their dad's eyes.

But when he turned around and spoke again, his voice was normal, if a bit too controlled.

"Look. I don't want to be sending you boys to Britain, but for reasons that you can't know – Gilbert, I'm not telling you, so don't pull that face on me – you have to be as far away from Germany as possible. Hogwarts is a very safe place, and there's that very talented Transfiguration teacher, what's his name..."

Ludwig looked up and said hesitantly "... maybe Dumbledore, father?"

Gerhart nodded and awarded his youngest son a proud smile. Honestly, that boy was really a smart one. "Yes, him. He's the only one that Grindelwald ever feared, so you boys will be safe there. Now, go back to your chess match. I'll be in my room."

With that, he left the room, his cloak dancing around him as he turned and headed for the door, leaving two half-scared, half-dazed children in his wake.

* * *

><p>Ludwig held on to his father's cloak a bit longer than he needed to for side-along Apparition. They had Apparated in a train station, where a gleaming red steam train was waiting. All around them there were crying mothers, happy children and worried fathers. He couldn't help but notice how lighter the atmosphere was. Clearly, the British wizarding world had no clue about Grindelwald, and they were safe and sound from the German Muggles that were waging war on the non-magic population of their country. Ludwig had no idea what to think. He knew that he would have to go to school, but now it all felt so terrifying. Would he make it? Was he talented enough? And what was more, father had clearly stated that they were not to exchange owls during the year, and that they'd have to spend Christmas and Easter at Hogwarts, and not at home. Which made him feel very helpless. Father said that it was because no one had to know that they were related, because then they'd be in danger. He really wished that father could tell him not to worry, that it was going to be okay. He looked up at him, only to see a lot of worry in his eyes.<p>

"Father? What's wrong?"

Gerhart snapped out from his thoughts and shook his head, as if to clear it. He stood in front of both boys and put his hands on their shoulders. He looked at them straight in the eyes.

"Now, you boys stay out of trouble. If you see something suspicious, you go to Dumbledore and tell him immediately. Don't tell anyone that you are my sons. There are a lot of Beilschmidt wizards in Germany, so as long as you don't just say that I am your father, no one has a reason to know. And..." he Conjured a letter out of thin air. "... you give this to Dumbledore as soon as you can. It's really important. And though you, Gilbert, can owl Antonio and Francis, the both of you are to never, ever owl _me_. Do you understand?"

He stopped and looked at his children, waiting for an answer.

Gilbert shrugged and said grumpily "Yeah, sure, whatever. I understand."

Gerhart could still see how much it stung for Gilbert to be changing schools.

Ludwig instead said "I understand too, father. Don't worry."

Gerhart nodded and said "Alright then, Ludwig, watch over Gilbert, ok? Don't let him get too reckless, and for the love of God, if you see him drinking Firewhisky, jinx him into next week for me."

Gilbert scoffed. "If anything, I should be the one taking care of West here! He's just eleven!"

Gerhart gave a small smile. "I know, I know. I was merely joking."

Then he composed his face in a serious expression and, without any warning, gave both children a tight hug.

Both brothers were stunned. Father was hugging them! That happened only once a year, and at their birthdays!

Gerhart smiled as he felt his boys hugging him back. His voice was a bit unsteady as he said "Now, you guys are going to be fine. You're strong and smart. You show these Brits how it's done. I love you both. Your mother would be so proud of you. And I am, too."

Gilbert exchanged a stupefied look with his blushing younger brother.

"Uhm... yeah, uhm... awesome. So... see you, I guess...?"

Gerhart hastily let the boys go. He looked a bit flushed too. "Of course. See you next summer." and with that, he hastily retreated. He felt so worried for his children, but this was the only way to keep them well out of harm's way. Even if he couldn't see or hear from them for basically a year. If he knew they were safe, he didn't care.

But later that night, when he received a owl from Dumbledore, stating that Gilbert had ended up in Slytherin and Ludwig in Hufflepuff, and that he had read the letter and decided to protect them, he felt suddenly relieved.

* * *

><p><em>Le voilà. A story of mine, with Fem!Feli of course, but you should be used to it by now. I seriously debated with myself if I should put this in the Crossovers, but in the end, the story is completely Ludwig and Feli-centric. I put in a cameo or two from known characters, but that's it. They're not really relevant to the story. You'll see as it progresses. Also, it's already done, with an epilogue too, so no hiatus for sure. All in all, I really wanted to read a story where the characters live in the magical world, but all the ones I found were never about Ludwig and Feli, and they merely go on about what would happen if the Nations went to Hogwarts and stuff. But I wanted a serious take on their world, so there. I should warn you, this is possibly the longest story I've ever written. And also arguably completely original, as far as I know.<em>

_That's it. If you liked the prologue, drop a review! XD_


	2. Chapter I

Ludwig walked around the Muggle part of the tiny Tuscan village he was currently spending his hard-earned summer vacations in. Great. Just great. What was better than getting lost in a stupid town and not being allowed (damn being sixteen!) to do a simple incantation that would simply bring him back home in a heartbeat? Shit.

He heard a distant noise, and he looked up at the clear, blue sky with a frown. Again with those flying things (planes, was it?) that Muggles used to kill each other. Now, not that he really cared. The Muggles were just... Muggles. They were not really like wizards, and as long as it concerned him, they could go on having wars for however long they wanted. Not like it could affect him or his family, anyway. They just needed a few, painfully easy spells to keep the "bombs" well away from their house, and they were also German. Apparently, the German Muggles had started a war with the Italian Muggles (it seemed that Grindelwald was the mastermind behind it, but his father would never really tell him), and as of now, the Germans had invaded Italy, which meant that every Italian, Muggle or not, had to treat him with respect, and every German, Muggle or not, treated him normally. So, all in all, life was not that hard. And besides, it was just a summer. In three months, he would be back to Hogwarts and forget about stupid Muggles and their petty wars. But in the meantime, he was stuck in the outskirts of the stupid village, with no one around that could give him directions and the inability to use his wand. He cursed and sat down against a olive tree, in the shade of its silvery foliage. He really wished he could spend the summer in a wizarding city, like London or Berlin, not in a fucking village swarmed in Muggles, where the wizarding population accounted to two wizards and three witches (one of which not even 3 years old) that didn't speak German anyway. And what was worse, his brother had decided that for the year he just couldn't come home for the vacations because of his _job. _Ludwig snorted. Job. Ah. As if Gilbert would sacrifice his holidays to his job. More like to a pretty Hungarian Gryffindor that he had just married.

Ludwig sighed. Wow. Just wow. His vacation had started merely a week ago, and he already wished he could just go back to school. Father was always worried and not talking much. Gilbert was away, training dragons and having the time of his life with his wife. Kiku, his Ravenclaw best friend from Hogwarts was back in Japan. Roderich, his Ravenclaw cousin, was back in Austria and not in any mood to talk to someone that was related to Gilbert. Berwald, his other Hufflepuff best friend, was in Sweden, probably pining over that stupid Gryffindor Mudblood Finn, and probably not in any mood to be writing. And so on and so forth.

Ludwig let himself lie down on the grass. His summer vacations were already starting to blow. Oh joy. Just as he was about to just take a nap in the shadow, he felt something fall very hard on him.

* * *

><p>Feli had been walking carelessly, and didn't notice that there was something in her path. Or better yet, someone. A blond, blue eyed boy to be precise. As she was still draped over him, she started to let out a continuous stream of apologies, only to be stopped by the boy in question, who snapped in German "Watch where you're going, you idiot!"<p>

Feli suddenly stood up and started to speak in German like a machine gun. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ve, it's just, this is my spot, and it's usually empty, but now you're here, so yeah, I guess it's not that empty anymore, ve..."

The boy was looking at her in complete shock, as if trying to keep up with her fast words. Feli wanted to cry. She couldn't anger a German, or she could get in deep shit. She was a Resistenza member, and her twin brother and grandpa were too, so it would be better to just steer clear of him. But running away now would have been like declaring that she had something to hide, and she doubted that she could outrun the boy.

The boy finally seemed to find his words. "Uhm, calm down, it's okay. I didn't really mean to snap at you. Sorry about that."

Feli looked at him surprised. A German had said sorry to her, an Italian girl! That didn't make much sense. She took a moment to look at him. He looked tall and built even when he was lying on the grass, but he couldn't be older than sixteen. Maybe he was the son of some officer stationed in Italy...?

"Ve, yeah, it's okay. Uhm, what's your name?"

The boy looked a bit taken aback, but in the end he answered. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Feli gave a nervous smile and said "Ve, nice to meet you, I'm Felicia. Ve, so, what brings you to Italy?"

Ludwig snorted.

"The weather." he said coldly. The girl had not recognized his name. If she was a witch, she would have recognized it immediately, since it was the name of an ancient, powerful wizarding family, known all throughout Europe. It meant that the girl was just a Muggle. Which, by extension, meant that they had nothing to talk about.

But the girl didn't look discouraged. She was working for the Resistenza, and God knew they needed someone to speak German, and improving it with this guy meant that she could help them more. So she just sat down by his side and tried to start a casual conversation with the boy. She didn't notice the disgusted look in his eyes as she sat down.

"Ve, yes, Italy has really a nice climate, eh? It's always sunny in the summer! Ah, but we do get cold winters, and snow, and rain too, I guess..."

Ludwig decided that it couldn't get any worse. Oh joy. Now he was stuck with a Muggle who was going on about the weather... _someone please Avada-Kedavra me._

But since it would be just too rude to not say anything, he answered.

"Yeah. How nice."

The girl smiled at him. "Ve, I know! What part of Germany are you from, Ludwig?"

Ludwig sighed in exasperation. Would she get off his case already! "... Berlin."

Feli smiled widely. "Ve, really? I've been there, before the war started! It's a beautiful city! Don't you think that the Brandenburger Tor is fantastic?"

Ludwig looked at her without knowing what to say. The Brandenburger Tor was in the Muggle part of Berlin, and he had never had any business to take care of there, so he had never gone. He had just a vague idea of what the thing actually looked like.

"Uhm, yeah, kinda. It's just a big door."

Feli looked completely taken aback. "Just a big door! Oh my God! Ve, it's like saying that the Colosseum is just a crumbling building!"

Ludwig tried to rack his brains for this Colosseum she was talking about. Something told him that it had to do with Muggle Rome... what the hell did it look like again...?

"Uhm... I suppose you're... right...?"

Feli laughed whole-heartedly. "You haven't been around much, have you, ve?"

That comment piqued Ludwig. Just because he didn't get involved with worthless buildings, it didn't mean he had to look like an ignorant fool to this red-haired, Muggle nuisance of a girl!

"Hey! I've been around, okay?" he snapped.

The girl jumped back in surprise. "... ve, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to chat a bit, so I can improve my German. You don't have to be rude, ve!"

Ludwig felt a bit sorry for having snapped at her for the second time. The girl honestly looked nice enough. He blushed and mumbled "Sorry. It's just... I don't really want to be here. I guess I'm taking out my frustration on the first thing that comes my way. Sorry."

The girl's yellowish eyes softened. "... why are you frustrated, ve?"

Ludwig threw his hands in the air. "Because of everything! About having to spend three months here instead of Germany or England, about having to be practically in hiding every single da..."

he stopped dead. He couldn't explain his frustration without talking of the wizarding world. And this Feli girl really had no business knowing about it. She was just a Muggle.

But she answered anyway, if after a bit of a pause. "... actually, I understand very well. There's just... ve, another place you really want to be instead of here, and you always have to be careful about who's around you, because you don't know if you can trust them or not..."

Ludwig looked at her, positively bewildered. How could that Muggle understand his feelings so well...?

"... you feel the same...?"

Feli looked as if something clicked in her mind. She looked back at him with a big, empty smile and said "No, no, of course, not at all! Why would I? Ve..."

Ludwig was not stupid. She was just trying to backpedal. And maybe he had a vague idea why. After all, he was German, and she was Italian. He figured that she wouldn't really want to get all buddy-buddy with one and tell him her own business.

He decided to let it go for this time. Maybe the girl could become a way for him to feel a bit less lonely for the rest of the long summer months in front of him... though it was better if father didn't know. If he knew that his son was talking to a Muggle, he would surely disown him. But he needed a distraction badly, or he would have ended up going insane with boredom... and there was something exciting about doing something to that his father disapproved so much anyway... Ludwig sighed. He was so desperate that even a Muggle could keep him entertained...

"Look, if you really want to learn some German, I could come and chat with you like this some other day..." he said tentatively.

Feli looked troubled. "I... ve, I'd love to, but... ve, how do I explain this..."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not a... "soldier", or whatever you call them here. I'm just a guy who's stranded here in the middle of nowhere and would really like to have someone older than 3 to talk to. And believe me when I say that I absolutely don't care nor do I wish to get in the way of anything you're busy with."

Feli looked a bit taken aback. If her grandpa knew that she was talking to a German boy, he would kill them both. But this boy was clearly uninterested in the war, he seemed to not want to have anything to do with it... and besides, who ever said that they were going to do anything but talking? She let a more meaningful smile grace her lips. "I would really like that, ve..."

Ludwig felt something faintly stir inside of him.

* * *

><p>It had been pretty much a month since he had ended up in that magic-forsaken village, but to Ludwig had felt more like a week. He remembered how strangely excited he was the first time he had met the Muggle girl. It made him feel like he was actively rebelling against his father, and the thrill of that was something that he had never, ever experienced, since he had always followed his orders blindly, and generally followed all the school rules religiously. But now, he was doing something as big as meeting a Muggle! Finally, there was something to relieve him of the terrible boredom that had plagued his week until then. But when she showed up, he couldn't help but notice how she looked really pretty in that green dress... but It had been really awkward too, so she had started talking and laughing like someone had cast a Speakeasy Spell on her. Until three weeks ago, when she had brought a soccer ball to a meeting. Oh, how many quarrels that day! Feli had explained to a completely disinterested Ludwig the rules of soccer, but he had interrupted her and told her to imagine how bad-ass could a sport be if it was played in the air instead of the ground with four balls. And Feli had brought him straight back to Earth, because even if soccer was played on ground and with just one ball, it was goddamn hard. But he was an athlete himself, the Keeper and Captain of the glorious Hufflepuff team to be precise, so he put up a good resistance, since he could actually understand the rules and thought that soccer, maybe, was not a waste of time after all...<p>

And now, every time they met, Feli brought him books about Muggle art (even it the pictures didn't move, they were very impressive anyway), or brought some home-made Muggle food. But Ludwig was also starting to see how many secrets he had to keep from her. He would have loved to bring something from his world for her to see, like a moving picture or a broomstick, something that would take her breath away, but he clearly couldn't. It bothered him that he could not impress her the same way she did to him, but he had no choice. Chatting with her with one thing, but revealing her about magic? It would have been something close to high treason in his father's eyes. And the law stated that there must be a very serious reason for revealing magic to Muggles without ending up in Nurmengard shortly after. But, even through his fear, he had also noticed that Feli looked exactly the same as him. It was difficult to notice because of her sunny, cheerful personality, but it was there. She was hiding something too. Probably something to do with that stupid war the Muggles had to deal with. Not that Ludwig really cared about that. It was something that really didn't bother him. If he had to be frank, the thought kind of scared him a bit, because Feli was not a witch, so that meant that she was extremely vulnerable to those "firearms" and "bombs". But Feli seemed to be getting on relatively well, and had not been wounded thus far, so why should that change now? Or at least he hoped so.

He looked up from his History of Magic homework and let his gaze rest over his calendar, where he made a note of every "appointment" he had with Feli. He frowned a bit when he saw that it was still two days till they could meet again. He sighed and went back to his homework, when his father knocked on his bedroom door.

"Ludwig? I'm coming in."

Ludwig turned around on his chair, but didn't get up. His father had already let himself in anyway.

"Hello, father. What is it?" he asked, only mildly curious.

Gerhart shrugged. "Nothing, just glad to see that you do spend some time with homework. Usually you're always out at this time, and I've been meaning to ask you where exactly you run off to."

Ludwig immediately froze. Did father know about Feli! ? Did someone tip him off? He really, really hoped not, or he would end up in a very bad situation.

He swallowed, but managed to keep his voice even as he spoke.

"Nowhere really, I just walk around the town. There's really not a lot to do here, and I can't even use magic."

His father nodded and sat down on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry that you have to spend your holidays here, but you know that we have no choice, right?"

Ludwig scoffed. Father was always saying that. "I don't have a choice." "It has to be done." "There's no other way." and so on and so forth. Oh, if only Ludwig knew exactly why his father was so troubled. It must have been a really big deal, or else him and Gilbert would have never gone to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, and would be allowed to send owls home, they could have seen their father, their only family, more than just three months a year...

But father never said why. And quite frankly, it made Ludwig very angry. He was sure that Gilbert knew already, but father would not tell him. It simply wasn't fair. Wasn't Ludwig the best student of the two? Didn't Ludwig become a prefect? Did father think that he was still eleven years old?

With those thoughts on his mind, he coolly answered "You always say that. But you never care to explain anything to me."

Gerhart looked up, a weary look in his eyes. "... Ludwig, please, don't start this again..."

Ludwig got suddenly very irritated. There he was again! He was not going to explain!

"I'll start it again, instead! Why don't you tell me? Do you think I'd go around and tell people? You just don't trust me enough! I'm sixteen, I'm nearly of age, you have to tell me the truth as to why, for all these years, I've had to pretend to not even know your name, and why did I have to go to school in Britain, and why we have to spend the summer in this stupid village instead of London or Berlin, and..."

"ENOUGH!"

Ludwig shut up immediately. Father almost never raised his voice.

Gerhart got up from the bed and said in a very clipped voice "You are not to know yet. When you'll be of age, I'll tell you. Until then, you have to do what I tell you to, and if it means that you get to spend your summer in the middle of nowhere, then be it. You wouldn't understand. You'll thank me for this one day."

But Ludwig was having none of that.

"I'll thank you for this! ? Are you even listening to yourself! How could I thank you for always keeping secrets, not trusting me and treating me like a child? That'll never happen!"

Gerhart didn't look impressed. He sighed wearily. "Ludwig. If you'll ever have someone that you need to protect, you'll understand. Until then, you won't. And this conversation is over."

Ludwig didn't think so. "No, it's no..."

Gerhart stood up from the bed, gave Ludwig the hardest gaze he could muster and simply walked away.

Ludwig waited until his father and gone downstairs to slam the door really hard.

* * *

><p><em>Before people start raging and saying "Germany in the duffer house? Hufflepuff and not SlytherinRavenclaw/Gryffindor? Do you really think he's that pathetic?" I should explain you my train of thought: Hufflepuff is the house of the hard-workers. And Ludwig is one. Thus, Hufflepuff. Plus, remember that Ludwig is German. He was supposed to go to Durmastrang, so he didn't really know all the House prejudices in England, and he was quite happy to end up in HUfflepuff. And same with Berwald. He's such an hard-worker too!_

_Plus, before someone decides that I'm just going to butcher Harry Potter, I should say that I just bent the story a little bit to fit in Gerhart (who by the way, is Germania), but believe me, I did a huge research concerning Harry Potter timelines, enchantments, rules, laws, the whole nine yards. I tried to stay as true as possible to the story. And I think I succeeded._

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and if you do, drop a review!_

_Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter II

Feli arrived at their meeting spot, but since it was too early, she was not surprised that Ludwig wasn't there yet. She sat down in the shade of the olive tree and closed her eyes. Today, grandpa and her twin brother, Lovino, were going on a very dangerous mission. They had to attack a truck full of German SS members, in order to steal all the guns, rifles and ammunition. Naturally, the mission was well-planned, but it was still very dangerous. Quite frankly, she had to admit that she was glad to not have to go, but on the other hand, it was grandpa and Lovi she was talking about. They were the only family she had, and if something happened to them, she didn't know what she'd do. She felt tears sting her eyes at the mere thought, until someone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey. How are you?"

Feli looked up at him and gave Ludwig a smile. "Hi, Ludwig. I'm fine, ve. And you?"

Ludwig sat down beside her, carelessly twirling a smooth stick in his hands. He said darkly "I could be better."

Feli looked at him with curious eyes. "Ve? Did something happen?"

Ludwig buried his fingers in his hair. "It's my father. He never tells me anything, he doesn't trust me, he treats me like a damn baby!"

Feli sighed. "Ve, maybe he wants to protect you. There are... things... that would put you in great danger if you knew them."

Ludwig looked at Feli in slight wonder. For a moment, he forgot that she couldn't know what he was really talking about. She had probably interpreted his words as if he wanted to know something about that petty Muggle war and his father wouldn't tell him. He felt a twinge of guilt for having to always deceive her.

He sighed. "I just want to know why I had to come along with him here and not stay where I wanted to."

Feli felt a bit of sadness at that. "Ve? But then we could never have met! Aren't you happy that we made friends, Ludwig?"

Ludwig shot upright and started flailing with his arms, a wild blush on his features. "No! No, of course not, of course I'm hap... uhm, glad, about meeting you! It's just... just..."

He scoffed. "It's just that father won't tell me why he had to bring me along with him. If he could just trust me enough with that..."

Feli brought her index finger to her chin, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Well, there can be many reasons. Though I admit, it's strange for a German officer to be bringing his son along in the middle of danger, ve..."

Ludwig answered before really thinking. "What danger?" he asked carelessly.

Feli looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers. What danger? ! Really! ?

"Ve, the war!"  
>Ludwig's eyes suddenly took the expression of someone who realizes that they just said something really stupid. "Oh, that! Yeah, uhm, sure, it's dangerous, I guess..."<p>

Feli kept on looking at him bewildered. It was just too strange. Ludwig was abysmally misinformed about the war, in such a way that it seemed impossible. He seemed to have no clue as to what was going on. If she mentioned a well known name, such as Hitler's or Mussolini's or even Churchill's, he would always asking who she was talking about. Which was really strange, seeing that he claimed to live in Berlin and go to school in Britain. And Feli thought he was lying about living in Berlin anyway, because he didn't seem to know any of the great landmarks of the city. And he didn't know the rules of soccer, which was a downright crime for any self-respecting European man. And he would always carry a smooth stick around with him, and when she had asked him why, he had just blushed and said it was just a lucky charm. And not only that. She remembered the look in his eyes when she had showed him a book about art. As if he had never seen any of the masterpieces that were in the book. Now, Feli knew that not everyone was as passionate as her about the subject, but any guy in the world would recognize the Monna Lisa or Saint Peter's Basilica if he saw a picture of them. All in all, Ludwig was just really, really clueless about everything. Either he had lived his life under a rock, or he was plain stupid. But obviously he wasn't stupid, Feli had been meeting with him for nearly a month, and "stupid" was the most unfit word to describe him. There must be something else. And this time, she was going to finally ask him. She had kept that question to herself for too long.

"Ludwig, ve, what exactly is the deal with you?"

Ludwig averted his eyes from her face and started twirling the smooth stick in his hands restlessly. Shit. He had made another blunder about the war. He just kept forgetting that the Muggles were involved in that, dammit! He reacted defensively.

"What do you mean, what's my deal?" he asked bluntly.

Feli cowered a bit at his sharp tone, but went on. She had started now, she might as well give it a shot.

"Ve, I mean everything! You're just so... so... clueless! It's... honestly, ve, you just don't know so many basic things! You keep forgetting about the war, as if it's no big deal and so on..."

Feli noticed that Ludwig had looked at her with something close to wonder in his eyes, as if he saw her for the first time, before sharply turning his face away from hers.

Ludwig cursed under his breath. Shit. He had terribly underestimated Feli. He had thought that, since she was a Muggle, she would be very easy to keep up with, because honestly, how complicated could a Muggle be anyway. But now he suddenly realized a lot of things. First, Feli may have looked like an airhead, but she wasn't dumb. Second, the Muggle world was just as complicated, if not more, as the wizarding world. Third, he had been a fool for thinking that he could spend time with a Muggle without looking like a misinformed, ignorant idiot. Fourth, HOW IN THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS.

"Uhm... I... you know, it's a bit..."

Damn! He was stuttering now! What the hell could he do? He couldn't tell Feli his secret! If he did, he could end up in serious problems! The only times when someone could tell a Muggle about magic was when a Muggle was the spouse-to-be of a wizard or witch, or the Muggle Prime Minister of a country. If he told Feli his secret, then he would be legally bound to marry her within six months of the revelation, and since he would still be a minor in six months' time, he would simply be brought to trial for the violation of the Secrecy Code, which could land him in Nurmengard for a good three years. And Feli, having been told about magic illegally, would have to have her memory erased, and that meant that she would forget everything about Ludwig. Plus, the Obliviators didn't take too kindly to Muggles, it was a well-known fact, and who knows what else they would erase from her memory just for the fun of it! And besides, Ludwig didn't really feel like actually marrying a Muggle. It would just get him in trouble with his father, and possibly his brother. It really didn't have to come to that. There had to be a way to avoid answering to her questions, since jail and marriage were not on his list of "Things To Do Before I Turn Seventeen" anyway.

He looked at Feli with a mixture of helplessness and desperation.

"Look, you're right. I'm clueless. I know shit about your world. But I can't tell you anything. It's... it's better for the both of us. Trust me."

Feli looked at him straight in the eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you understand your father now, ve."

Ludwig opened his mouth to retort something, then shut it again. Damn. Feli had the power to make him lose his words. He finally relaxed and gave Feli a small smile of his own.

"Yeah. I think I do now."

Feli smiled. "Well, since that's out of the way, ve, I brought something today! It's fun, ve!"

Ludwig sighed and looked at her in mild curiosity. "Yes? What is it?"

She took her bag and extracted something that looked like a small jewelry box. "Ve, since you told me that you don't know a lot about music, I brought a music box! We call it a _carillon_ in Italian, we use the French word for that. What do you call this in German?"

Ludwig looked at the box without really understanding what it was. A music box... oh! Maybe he got it! He had an enchanted box that made music, though he didn't think that it was exactly the same thing, since Muggles couldn't make instruments play on their own...

"Oh! I get it! Yes, we call those _Spieldose_ in German."

Feli smiled and opened it. Ludwig recoiled a bit in surprise when he saw that the box actually did play on its own, without Feli touching it. The sweet melody played through the air, and his eyes widened. It couldn't be magic, so how in the hell did the thing even work!

Feli laughed openly. "You know, it doesn't bite, ve!"

Ludwig still eyed it warily. "... what the hell...? How does it work?" Damn! So Muggles did actually have something breath-taking in their world! A box that plays on its own without magic... how was it possible! ? Maybe he had greatly underestimated Feli and her people...

Feli shook her head. She was spot on. He really was clueless... She decided to pull his leg a bit. "Ve, magic, you know?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed and he got closer to get a good look at the box. Magic? Impossible, Feli was a Muggle. She couldn't have an enchanted box. It had to be something else...

"Yeah, sure, _magic_. You can't perform magic, Feli. I know you can't."

Feli smiled and got a mock-mysterious face. "You don't know that, ve. Actually, I'm a very powerful witch, didn't I tell you?"

Ludwig scoffed. Yeah, sure. Feli was just a Muggle, and he knew that very well. However, he decided to play along. "A powerful witch, uh? Then surprise me. Show me your unbelievable powers."

Feli laughed and said "Lo and behold! _Abracadabra... hocus pocus... _ve, you see? It worked!"

Ludwig tried very hard not to roll his eyes. _Abracadabra_... honestly, give him a break. "Forgive me, but I didn't see it. What did you do?"

Feli smiled and held up the box. "Ve, I made this box play on its own!"

Ludwig was caught by surprise. He tried to retort something, but in the end he gave a smirk. "_Touché, _Feli."

Feli smiled and said "Ve, sorry, I was just teasing. It's all clockwork. It works with levers and vibration, they are channeled in the inside of the box, and they make it play."

Ludwig looked at the box with interest. Clockwork? Interesting... "Can I touch it?"

Feli nodded and gave him the box. Ludwig took it as if it could break, and examined it closely. Oh! There was a screw, so probably if he undid it he could take a look at the inner workings of the device... but he couldn't open without his trusty wand, so he had to accept that inside the little box there was something mysterious that made it play... man, weren't Muggle cool for inventing so many things to cope without magic...

"This... this is really something, Feli. I never knew there were such things in the world..."

Feli rolled her eyes. "Honestly, ve, it's just a music box."

Ludwig carried on his inspection and mindlessly asked "Where did you get it? It looks pretty old..."

Feli waited a bit before speaking. "... it's a present, ve. I don't really know where it comes from."

Ludwig looked at Feli. Oh man, had he made her sad? "Feli? Sorry, was it something I said?"

Feli shook her head. "Ve, don't worry. It's okay. It's been so long anyway, ve..."

Ludwig decided not to pry. Better not start to get too close to Feli. With all the secrets they had to keep from each other, it was better to maintain some sort of distance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. But anyway, this trinket is just amazing. Where do I get one like this?"

Feli sat up straighter and gave one of her big, empty smiles. "Ve, in town there's an antique shop, I'm sure he has one or two... but Ludwig, ve, you better not waste your money on these things during wartime."

Ludwig shrugged. Yeah, what was he thinking anyway. He wasn't going to go to a Muggle shop to buy himself a Muggle playing trinket. He had a perfectly good enchanted box for that anyway. Still, the thing was pretty cool.

"Maybe you're right. Still, this is really amazing. I really like it. When... uhm... the war is over, I'll get one for sure."

Feli smiled, and this time it was a more meaningful one. "Ve, I'm glad to see you like this so much!"

Ludwig gave it back to her, and she carefully put it back in her bag. "Yes. It was pretty interesting. Thanks for bringing it over."

Feli smiled and said "No problem, ve!"

Ludwig was going to say something, when Feli's breath caught in her throat. She shot to her feet and looked in the distance, where it seemed that someone was approaching.

Ludwig instinctively got up too, though he didn't really see why Feli was so concerned.

However, when she said "_Merda_! Ve, I have to go! See you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig kind of knew that something wasn't right. He grabbed her wrist before she could run off and said "Hey! Why all this haste all of a sudden? We haven't even decided when we'll meet again!"

Feli looked really twitchy, and her eyes were still trained on the nearing (but still very far) person. "Ve, tomorrow, okay? Now I have to go!"

Ludwig didn't let her go. "But why?"

Feli looked close to tears. "Ve, what do you mean 'why'? I can't be seen with you, ve!"

Ludwig's brow furrowed. What! If there was someone who had the right to say that, it certainly wasn't Feli! It was him. Why would Feli be ashamed of being seen in his company?

"What do you mean? Are you ashamed of me?"

Feli let out a frustrated sound and pulled her wrist free of his grasp. "Please, Ludwig, ve! You're a German! If someone saw us together, he'd think I'm a prostitute! My grandpa would kill me!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. "...really! ?"

Feli looked nervously at the stranger. He was walking right in their direction! "Ve, really, I'm sorry, see you tomorrow!"

There was nothing that Ludwig could do to stop her, since she had wiggled free of his grip. He could only watch as she ran away, not really knowing how to feel.

So the situation was that bad? An Italian girl seen with a German was immediately labelled a prostitute? Feli's grandfather would really get that livid if he knew that his granddaughter was seeing a German? For the second time that day, he felt clueless. He knew what problems he'd have to face should he be discovered, but he had no idea that Feli too would get in trouble... nonetheless, Feli still showed up to meet him, and talked to him kindly.

The thought made him feel strangely happy.

He sighed and ran away too. Better not meeting the man that was coming, whoever he was.

* * *

><p>Feli was working on translating the pile of papers that grandpa and Lovi had managed to steal during the attack on the SS truck when someone knocked at the door. She was a bit surprised. Grandpa and Lovino were holding a meeting with the other Resistenza members, so it couldn't be them. And they weren't expecting any visits, too. She got up from her chair and went to open the door.<p>

She smiled broadly as she recognized Antonio, a cheerful, sunny Spanish member of the Resistenza that worked alongside the Italians in the war.

"Hello, ve! How are you, Antonio? Come on in!"

Antonio gave her a broad smile and kissed both her cheeks. "Hi, Feli. I'm doing well. And you?"

Feli gestured for him to come in and closed the door behind him. "Fine, thanks. You want something to drink?"

Antonio held up both his hands in polite refusal. "Yes, thank you. A glass of wine, if you have it. Oh, and Roma and Lovi are at the meeting, right?"

Feli gave a small, knowing smile. Antonio would always ask of Lovino. "Sorry, but yeah, they're both at the meeting today. They will be back in an hour or so."

Antonio sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Feli looked at him, a bit confused. What could Antonio want to tell her when she was home alone?

"Ve, sure. Come here, sit in the kitchen, it's more comfortable like that, ve."

Antonio smiled a thank-you and took a seat in the kitchen.

"Now, what I'm going to ask of you might sound a bit... strange, but you have to bear with me, okay?"

Feli cocked her head to the side. It was a good thing that she trusted Antonio completely, or she would have been scared at his turn of phrase.

"Uhm, sure. What is it?"

Antonio fished something from his pocket and put it on the table. For a moment, Feli expected to see something like gems or stolen goods, but she was disappointed. They were just three simple, thin chains, each with a small, silver cross as a pendant. Feli looked in wonder. What was so strange about three necklaces? They didn't look particularly valuable or pretty anyway.

Then Antonio spoke. "What I want you to do, is keep this crosses on all the time. You choose one for yourself, one for Lovi and one for Roma. Once you put them on, don't remove them, not even to sleep. That's my request for you. It's very important."

Feli looked at the necklaces in wonder. Now, that was a strange request alright. She could understand if there was only one (and meant for Lovi) but why three? And the way Antonio spoke made her feel that it wasn't just one of his whims, but something actually serious.

"Ve? Antonio, what's the meaning of this?"

Antonio looked away before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Just, it's very, very important to me that you do this. I mean it. You'll have to trust me on this. Do I have your word that you'll give two of this to Roma and Lovi, and that you'll wear yours all the time? And that you won't tell anyone but Roma and Lovi that I gave these to you?"

Feli was still a bit confused, but picked up one of chains and slipped it around her neck.

Antonio gave a warm smile. "Thank you, Feli! I was worried you would not take this seriously!"

Feli smiled. "Ve, don't worry. I know I can trust you, and if you say that these necklaces are important, then I know they are."

Antonio laughed. "You flatter me, little Feli! I'm glad you understand. Now, I have to go. I don't have much time today. I'll try to see if the meeting is still going. See you soon, Feli. And thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>And here you go, Antonio makes his glorious appearance! XD<em>

_I hope I was able to make you understand that Ludwig is just as surprised about clockwork making a box play on its own as Feli would be seeing a flying broomstick..._

_By the way, Ludwig, your inner engineer is showing! XD_

_Man. I put way too much thought in this..._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter III

Ludwig ran to their meeting. He was running late, and he hated arriving late with a passion. But father had asked him to de-gnomify their garden, saying that he could forget about going out if there was a single gnome going around by the time he was done. Of course, the excuse he would tell Feli had to do with homework, but still.

When he arrived, he spotted Feli sitting under the olive tree, her legs crossed, carefully observing a little pendant that she was holding close to her face with a thoughtful expression.

Ludwig greeted her, and Feli looked up from her pendant to give him a warm hello and gesturing for him to sit beside her.

Ludwig did, and started chatting. "What's that thing you're looking at?"

Feli shrugged at held the pendant between her fingers again. "I don't really know. A friend of mine gave it to me, and said that I always have to keep it on. Ve, isn't that strange?"

Ludwig was going to merely shrug and say a "yes, indeed" when he did a double take. His eyes widened in dazed recognition. He instinctively reached for the necklace to see it up close, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Feli.

Ludwig couldn't believe it. How did Feli get her hands on a Protective Cross so powerful! ? Wasn't she a Muggle? Where had she found it? Who had given it to her? ! Was she in contact with some witches or wizards? ! How could that be? She was just a Muggle!

"Feli, just who... where the hell... _a friend of yours_ gave this to you! ?"

Feli didn't understand why Ludwig looked so impressed with her pendant. It was just a common, normal cross. But she didn't see a reason for not telling him, so she did.

"Ve, it's a present from a friend of mine. He gave me three, and I gave two to my family and kept this one for me. Is it so strange?"

Ludwig's eyes widened so much that it was a miracle his eyeballs didn't fall off their sockets. He asked urgently "Who's this friend of yours? Did he tell you where he got them? Is he trustworthy? How do you know this guy?"

Feli looked puzzled. "Ok, ve, I think I'm missing something here."

Ludwig started to get anxious. The Protective Cross was a powerful protecting charm that worked also for Muggles, worth at least five hundred Galleons a piece (on the legal market). It protected its wearer from all bodily harm, and the one Feli was wearing looked pretty damn powerful. Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if it could take at least one or two Unforgivable Curses before shattering. If someone had given Feli such a protection, it could only mean that she was in great danger. And it seemed her family had one each, which meant that they all were in great danger. Ludwig had to know more. He just had to.

"Look, Feli, it's very important. Who's the guy that gave this to you?"

Feli smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. My friend made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone who I got this from." then she gave a true smile. "But calm down, anyway, ve. It's just a necklace. You don't have to get all jealous, ve!"

Ludwig's cheeks burned red. He was not jealous at all! Couldn't she see that this had nothing to do with jealousy?

"I'm not... I'm not jealous! I just... this pendant... it's worth a lot of money. And when I say a lot, I mean it. And you said that you have two others!"

Feli looked a bit surprised. "A lot of money? Ve, it's less than 5 grams of silver. It can't be worth much."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, believe me, I know what I'm saying."

Then, a new, terrifying thought hit him. "Feli, what's exactly your role in the war? Are you running any risks?"

Feli's eyes narrowed. What did Ludwig mean with that question? He had never been interested in the war. He had not asked anything about her role in it until now.

"What do you mean, ve?"

Ludwig didn't seem to catch Feli's cautiousness. "I mean, are you exposed to a lot of danger? Do you run risks? Did you get involved in something really big?"

Feli didn't know what to say. She couldn't confess to a German that she was working for the Resistenza! As much as she liked Ludwig, that was a thing that she could not tell him.

"Uhm... not really, I... ve, I'm pretty safe actually..."

"Liar!"

Ludwig's word hit Feli like a dagger. She looked up at him, hurt.

"Ve? I'm not a liar!"

Ludwig got up and feverishly ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Yes, you are. You are running a great risk, or you wouldn't wear that Cross. Someone who knows very well in how much trouble you are gave it to you, am I right?"

Feli's eyes widened. "Ve, how do you...?"

Ludwig went on as if he didn't hear her. "Yes, of course, it all makes sense... you must have some sort of risky role in the war, and a friend of yours, who didn't tell you anything of course, gave the Cross to you and your family to keep you safe..."

Feli was scared now. How could Ludwig know all that just by looking at her necklace? She hastily said "VE, you're wrong, I swear! I'm safe, I don't meddle in dangerous things, I don't..."

Ludwig interrupted her again. His eyes were alight with a feverish, anxious glint.

"YOU'RE LYING! Look, I don't know what it is that you're doing, but you must stop right away! It's too dangerous, it's too reckless, you could get seriously hurt! Otherwise, no one would have given you a Cross like that!"

Feli walked back against the olive tree as Ludwig started approaching her through his speech. What the hell! That could not be happening! She didn't know what to say.

Ludwig instead was growing exasperated with her silence. He abruptly put his arms on either side of her, making Feli squeak in fear, resting his hands against the tree, pinning Feli between the tree and himself. She had to tell him the truth. He had to know what was threatening her.

"Look, Feli, tell me. I figured it out, okay? You have to tell me the truth!"

Feli suddenly put both her hands on her chest, in a vain attempt to make him step back. She looked positively terrified. Her eyes were scanning the meadow madly, as if looking for someone that could help her. She had never seen Ludwig so worked up. And the fact that he seemed to know her secret job with the Resistenza when she had never, ever told him anything about it was downright impossible. And terrifying. It meant he actually had some sort of clue. It meant he could discover so much more.

"Ve, Ludwig, let me go! I want to go home, get off of me!"

Ludwig didn't even budge. He got closer to her and said "You're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what it is that you're doing! TELL THE TRUTH!"

The loud sound of a slap seemed to echo in the meadow. Feli didn't even realize that she had moved her hand until it slapped Ludwig straight in the face, leaving her handprint there. And then, before he had a chance to say anything, Feli just dashed away, running very fast across the meadow, leaving Ludwig standing there alone, cupping his reddening cheek with one hand.

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked back home with his tail between his legs. He felt like the most stupid wizard on the face of the Earth. How could he not realize that acting like that would scare Feli away? Suddenly him knowing that she was involved in the war while he had never even asked her what the hell was the war about, and then yelling at her, and pinning her against the olive tree... of course, he would never, ever hurt her. He had just lost control of things, because the mere thought that she was in so much danger to receive such a powerful Protecting Cross made him very worried. But of course, Feli must have seen something completely different. She must have seen a jealous, upset boy who had slammed her against a tree when she refused to tell him her own private business. It would be enough to scare any girl, and he should be glad that he had gotten away with just a slap in the face instead of a very painful knee in his family jewels.<p>

But still, he may have done something that could put their friendship in jeopardy. He had to go back to her, to apologize as soon as he could. Even if it meant coming every day to the olive tree. And besides, he was a wizard. He'd just have to look on his father's enchanted map, see where a dot labelled "Felicia Something" lived and then go to her house. Though, he reflected, that should be the last option. Feli would be really scared if the guy she had angered so much seemed to mysteriously know where she lived...

He sighed and rubbed his cheek. Damn, Feli looked like a pipsqueak, but she did have an amazing right hook. His cheek was still a bit sore, and he was sporting five red streaks right above his jaw. Man.

But the physical pain was nothing compared to the turmoil he was feeling inside. So many feelings were mixed together. Worry, for he was sure now that Feli was indeed involved with something very dangerous. Surprise, for someone close to Feli was surely a witch or wizard. Confusion, because seriously, even if he liked Feli, it didn't mean that he had to get so worked up about her, seeing that she was simply a Muggle. Fear, because maybe, just maybe, he was starting to lose control of the situation... he was starting to see Feli as an equal, someone with feelings as sharp as a wizard, and with dreams, and hopes, and fears, and a family, and a life of her own... even if she was a Muggle. The thought alone made his mind reel. If he ever gave in to his feelings, he would be in for a world of pain. But could there be something worse than not explaining himself to Feli, and let her believe that he was just a violent, jealous boy, and not see her again forever? He could meet her again, just once, before cutting off his ties to her... only once couldn't hurt, right?

He opened the door to his house, hoping to God that he wouldn't come across his father. But his prayers went unanswered, since the second he put his foot through the threshold, his father appeared in the hallway. And he didn't look pleased.

"Why, hello there, you idiot! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you tell me that you wouldn't be home today? And why th... is that a _handprint on your cheek_?"

Ludwig cursed and looked down. Shit. Father had seen him. And he didn't have a story ready. What was he going to say?

"It's... it's nothing, really, I... uhm..."

His father looked beyond surprised. He was flabbergasted.

"... Ludwig, who the hell gave you a slap in the face?"

Ludwig cringed. Shit. What could he tell father?

"I... uhm... I fell on somebody's hand...?"

His father looked at him with a look that clearly said "yeah, right."

Ludwig looked at the ground again. Oh damn, shit and fuck.

He bowed his head in defeat.

"Uhm... okay, I got it from a girl. Happy now?" he said.

And then Gerhart did something that caught Ludwig completely unprepared. He started _laughing_. Heartily. As if Ludwig had told him a very nice joke.

"A girl! ? Honestly? Oh my God, didn't you grow! You've got your first witch-slap! It's just as important as your first kiss! Oh, my boy, my boy, I honestly thought I would never live to see this glorious, wonderful day!"

Ludwig looked very piqued and offended. "Hey! It's not a witch-slap! It's just...!"

His father interrupted him and spoke good-naturedly. "Of course it's not, it's just a slap you got from a witch. So tell me, who's the lucky girl? I should at least know whose father is going to jinx your balls off."

Ludwig wanted to sing in happiness. Yes! Father had obviously thought that the girl in question was a witch. So, no need for Ludwig to tell him the truth. If he did, he would get both himself and Feli in a world of unnecessary hurt.

"It's... uhm... a girl that comes here from time to time... she lives in... uhm... Florence, and..."

His father gave him a knowing pat on the back. "Now I know why you run off everyday, at least. So tell me, is this thing a summer love, or am I going to be introduced to your wife-to-be here?"

Ludwig blushed with the intensity of Fiendfyre. Better playing it safe. "Uhm, actually, it's more of a... a summer thing... I don't think we'll see each other after I go back to school..."

His father gave him a wink. "I understand, boy. Don't worry, I won't get in your way, as long as you keep doing your homework. Just, you have to hold your Hippogriffs here. It's okay to get a bit frisky..."

Ludwig's blush deepened. "Father!"

His father went on as if he hadn't heard Ludwig's scandalized reproach.

"... and of course, I understand that sometimes girls like to play hard-to-get, but boy, try to be a little more subtle, will you? Judging by that handprint, this girl has a mean punch. You don't want her to kill you before the summer's over, do you?"

Ludwig looked at the floor, completely mortified. Oh crap. Father was going to give him a Talk. He wished he could simply Apparate somewhere very far.

His father kept going. "Now, I don't know how far you actually got, but you know, protection is impo..."

Ludwig's head nearly exploded in embarrassment. He shouted "I know, I know!" before retreating to his room as fast as lightning, leaving his father laughing loudly in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Feli instead had run home in complete and utter fear. Ludwig knew that she worked for the Resistenza. Ludwig was German and the son of an officer. Ludwig had been beyond himself when he saw the necklace. Ludwig could very well go to his father in retaliation for the slap she had given him and tell him about her. She had never told him her surname, but she lived in a very small village, and she was the only girl whose name was "Felicia". He could do something terrible in revenge. She had been stupid for trusting him. She ran and ran, until she saw her house in the distance. Only then did she slow down. She didn't know if it was better to tell her grandpa what had happened, thus risking being grounded andor murdered for talking to a German, or keep it to herself, hoping that Ludwig would not do anything stupid while he was blinded by anger. She had honestly no idea. She took a deep breath when she reached the door. She closed her eyes and got in.

"Hey, Feli! Nice of you to honor us with your company from time to time." said her grandpa. Feli immediately looked at the ground.

"Ve, I'm sorry... I was just... ve... walking around..."

Grandpa didn't go on much longer. He just said "Well, I don't have time to tell you off now, it will have to wait until tonight. See you, Feli."

Feli said an half-hearted "see you too" before looking at her hands.

Then she heard Antonio's voice coming from the kitchen. Her head whipped up. Antonio! Of course! She had to speak to him, ask him just what the hell were the pendants!

She barged into the kitchen, where Lovino and Antonio were talking about a new mission, occasionally pointing to a spot on a big map.

She didn't even bother saying "hi".

"Antonio! Ve, I need to talk to you! Now!"

Both Lovino and Antonio looked up from the map and at her in surprise. Feli was never that determined about anything...

Antonio looked at her in wonder. "Uhm, right now? I'm kind of in the middle of explaining a mission..."

Feli got a pleading look in her eyes. "Ve, it's very urgent, we have to talk! It's about that time, when we were home alone!"

Lovino's eyes suddenly took on a very angry, hurt look, and he looked at Antonio as if he had just stabbed him in the back.

"What the hell did you do to Feli, you cheating son of a bitch?"

Antonio swallowed and held his hands up in defense.

"Lovi, calm down! It's nothing, really, we just had a drink..."

But Lovi was having none of it. "Oh sure, _you just had a drink_! Then why does she..." then his eyes widened in understanding. "You can't... you haven't... Feli, what the hell..."

Feli shook her head. "No, we just had a drink, ve, but now I need to talk to him, urgently, in private!"

Lovino looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw a massive hissy fit or if he could just let his sister talk with his Antonio alone.

He swallowed and said "Okay. I'll be in my room."

With that, Lovino went upstairs, leaving Feli and Antonio alone.

Antonio cleared his voice before speaking. "Uhm, so, what's the matter? What's so urgent?"

Feli grabbed her pendant and held it up in front of Antonio's eyes. "Ve, what the hell is this? It's not just a necklace, is it?"

Antonio's eyes widened in surprise for an instant before going back to their usual sunny expression.

"Of course it's just a necklace, Feli. What else could it be?"

Feli was exasperated. Why did everyone think that she was stupid?

"I know it's not, ve! Someone told me that it's worth a lot of money! Did you steal it off someone? Where does it come from?"

Antonio got up so suddenly that his chair fell to the floor.

"Who the hell told you that?"

Feli recoiled a bit. "It doesn't matter, ve! You have to tell me the truth! Are we in trouble? Is the police going to..."

Antonio said a very curt "Enough." which made Feli shut up.

"First of all, who told you that it isn't a normal necklace?" he asked, his voice controlled.

Feli looked away. "I can't tell you, ve."

Antonio was having none of that. "Feli, it's crucial that you tell me. You could be in great danger, even greater than now. Tell me who it is. You know you can trust me."

Feli hesitated. After all, she could tell Antonio about Ludwig... it was not like she had told him anything about the Resistenza, and besides, Antonio wasn't grandpa. He couldn't tell her who to see and what to do.

"... a German boy."

Antonio's eyebrows knitted together. "A German boy? Do you know his name?"

Feli swallowed. "Ve, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Antonio's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "No way! Blond, blue eyes, built like a tank?"

Feli looked at him in confusion. "No way what? Ve, do you know him?"

Antonio shook his head in disbelief. "... he's the brother of a very dear friend of mine. I'm afraid I don't like him too much, though. He's always been a bit of a... uhm... a racist. What the hell is he doing here anyway? I thought he was spending the summer in London?"

Feli honestly didn't know how to take the news. "I don't know, ve, but I think he's the son of an officer or something, and he doesn't want to be here... he's a very strange guy, ve... it's him that told me about this necklace..."

Antonio was still completely baffled. "But... but... he's still sixteen, he can't have told you... he hates your kind... why would he... what exactly did he tell you about the Cross?"

Feli frowned. That little bit of info about Ludwig being a racist bothered her. "Ve, nothing much, he just said that it's worth a lot of money. He seemed to know that I got it from someone else, though... it seemed that as soon as he saw it, he knew that I was in danger..."

Antonio let out a small, disbelieving laugh. "No way, no way! It's really a small world! I had no idea he was here... and he befriended a Mug... you! That's really... oh man, his dad is going to get a stroke when he finds out!"

Then, he abruptly stopped talking. It seemed that a realization had dawned on him. He looked up at Feli and said "Did he ever tell you about... uhm... being in danger himself? About having to hide, or something? Does he ever talk of his father?"

Feli decided that she couldn't get any more surprised than she was. "Well, ve, he never told me... I think he's safe and sound, ve. He doesn't look concerned about the war at all. Sometimes, he seems to be very frustrated with his dad, but I've never seen him scared..."

Antonio let out a small sigh of relief. "Ok, then. Nice to know."

Feli decided that she wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Look, ve, what's going on here? Where did you meet Ludwig? How do you know he wanted to be in London? Why should he be hiding? And just what on Earth is this pendant anyway?"

Antonio sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry, Feli. I can't tell you anything."

Feli wanted to cry in exasperation. "But why! ? Ve, why do you and him keep saying 'I can't tell you, I can't tell you' all the time? What the hell are you two busy with? What's so secret, ve?"

Antonio shook his head. "Feli, I am going to tell you only one thing. From the moment me or Ludwig tell you the truth, you will be legally bound to... uhm..."

Damn. How was he going to say this? He had to choose his words carefully.

"... uhm... let's say, you'll be bound to..."

Oh, fuck it.

"... to marry the person that told you within six months of the day you found out. Which can't happen, because Ludwig is still a minor. If he told you the truth, he'd just be sent to jail, and you... uhm... you too."

Feli looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "... ve?"

Antonio sighed. "I know, it sounds very hard to believe. But it's the truth. There's a very strict law about the subject. Ludwig can't bypass it, and neither can I. However, take this from me: stop seeing him."

Feli was now completely bewildered. "... stop seeing him! ? Why on Earth, ve?"

Antonio shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I don't know if Ludwig told you yet, but he goes to a British boarding school. As soon as the summer is over, he's sure to go back, and besides... Ludwig probably doesn't take your... "friendship" very seriously. Like I said, the guy is a bit of a douche. He doesn't like, let's say, people like you. And his father is even worse. He will never allow the two of you to see each other, and besides, the guy is involved in very risky business himself. You don't want to get tangled in his shit. Trust me on this, little Feli."

Feli looked at Antonio in shock. Okay, maybe he knew Ludwig through his brother, but that didn't mean that he could insult him like that and say that he didn't consider their friendship important! If it was so unimportant, then why would he have overreacted like that? What did Antonio know anyway?

She shook off Antonio's arm from around her shoulders and said a bit coldly "Ve, thanks for sharing this with me. I'll see you around, ve."

And with that, she ran to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaand here we go. New chapter. Oh, the suspense!<em>

_Oh, by the way: I know you'll think that Gerhart is out of character, but I figured that after being in a state of constant worrying everyday, he would gladly welcome any distraction, especially one that finally proves that his son is not a robot =D_

_If you enjoyed, drop a review XD_


	5. Chapter IV

Ludwig paced nervously up and down under the shade of the olive tree. It had been three days, and Feli had never showed up. He had checked her name on his father's enchanted map to find out where she lived, finding out that her surname was Vargas, but he didn't go to her house yet. Unless Feli decided not to show up for the entire week, in which case, he'd just have to go. But until then, he kept waiting by the olive tree. Because Feli would come back, sooner or later. He was pretty sure that after their row she had gone straight home to talk to her wizarding friend. Now, Ludwig was not worried about this mysterious guy telling Feli of his secret, but he was worried about Feli telling him his name. That would mean that the wizarding world could know where he, and by extension his father, were spending the holidays. Ludwig had prayed very hard for the mysterious wizard to be trustworthy, but of course, he couldn't be sure. And he couldn't tell his father what had happened, or he would end up in a sea of trouble. And Feli was still nowhere to be seen. Damn, he was burning from how much he needed to see her and explain what had happened. Now, he could not really explain everything, but he could explain enough, and surely he could apologize for frightening her. She had to understand that he had never meant to scare her, but that he had reacted that way because he was very worried. And finally, he had decided that he gave a elf's ass if she was a Muggle. He didn't know anything about the future, he didn't know how they would keep in touch when he had to go back to Hogwarts, and he didn't know if Feli would be willing to be friends with a guy that had so many secrets. But he had no other choice. He liked Feli too much. He had to see her, and work things out with her. So that was why he kept pacing up and down in the shadow of their olive tree, impatiently waiting for his Feli to show up.

* * *

><p>Feli decided that she couldn't take it anymore. It had been three days since that fateful day, and she had never gone to the olive tree. Not like Ludwig would be there, anyway. They had parted on very bad terms, since she had slapped him in the face and dashed away before he had a chance to apologize. During those three days, Feli kept thinking of Ludwig's reaction. And the more she thought, the more she grew convinced that he had no real intention of hurting her. According to Antonio, the pendant she was wearing was a very big and possibly dangerous secret. So probably Ludwig had thought that she was in trouble, and overreacted. Either way, as soon as she slapped him, he didn't even try to retaliate. He had simply stood there dumbfounded and let her run home without following her (Feli was a fast runner, but Ludwig was too, she had seen him play soccer and he just had amazing speed and stamina). And since no members of the German military or the Fascist police had shown up at her house, it meant that Ludwig had kept his mouth shut about the incident, meaning that he had not tried to exact revenge. And there was another thing that she needed to ask him. Antonio, who seemed to know Ludwig fairly well, had told her that he was a racist and that he didn't like "people like her". She had to know what that meant. Now, she did remember that the first times they had met, Ludwig seemed to regard her as little more than a cute entertainment tool that served the purpose of not letting him die of boredom. But she had also noticed a definite shift in his attitude towards her. And since the only one who knew the truth was Ludwig, it meant that Feli had no choice but to go and talk to him.<p>

And maybe, just maybe, she could give him a second chance. And maybe apologize for giving him a slap. With those thoughts, Feli left her house unnoticed and headed to the olive tree.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had decided to sit in the shade of the olive tree while he waited for nothing. He was twirling his wand in his hands, trying to think of what he could say in the unlikely event of Feli showing up. Now, he could not tell her the truth. But he could tell her a part of it. Like, that he had recognized the pendant because it was a lucky charm...<p>

Ludwig mentally shot down that argument. He tried with something else. He had suddenly known that Feli had a role in the war because the pendant she was wearing was... something... that did something...

Ludwig wanted to bang his head against a wall. Shit. Was there a plausible explanation that didn't have to do with magic?

"Ludwig? ! You're here! ?"

Ludwig felt his heart beat in his throat. He looked up and there, after three days of apprehension and worry, was Feli. He got up suddenly and tried to control his fierce blush as he spoke.

"Feli! I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I swear, I was just worried, I..."

Feli interrupted him by placing her index finger on his mouth.

Ludwig's heart beat a a thousand times a minute and his face became as red as a tomato.

"Ve, calm down. One word at a time, or you'll choke, ve." she said with a smile.

Ludwig tried to relax. He took a deep breath, wishing he could have a drink of Firewhisky to give him courage, because now, he felt as scared as he was before being Sorted. Well, at least Feli had smiled to him, and touched him. She was probably willing to forgive him. Or at least, he hoped so.

"Uhm, I just meant... that day, I overreacted. I didn't mean to scare you. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry if you thought that I was going to, but really, I wasn't. I was just... just very worried. You know that I have a ton of things that I can't tell you, and I'm sorry for that, but please, bear with me. That pendant you're wearing means that you are running a great risk. That's why I suddenly seemed to know a lot about what you do for the war. I'm sorry."

Feli seemed to ponder his words for a moment before speaking.

"Ve, I think I understand. Uhm, I'm sorry for that slap I gave you..."

Ludwig shook his head. "Don't mention it. I kinda deserved it. I was asking for it."

Feli took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Uhm, Ludwig, I have to ask you something. Ve, you know the friend that gave me this necklace? Well, I can't tell you who he is, but he seems to know you fairly well, and he said that you... well... that you are a racist. That you hate people like me. Is it true?"

Ludwig's eyes widened, and he blushed in shame. Her friend should mind his own business! He really doubted that the guy actually knew him. It was more likely that he knew his surname, and had thus worked out that he must be like the rest of his family. A Muggle-hater. Ludwig couldn't deny that until a month ago he had considered Muggles to be little more than animals, but now he felt very ashamed of it. And he most certainly didn't hate them anymore.

He looked at the ground and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I... well, it used to be true. I used to... uhm... not think much of your people." then he raised his eyes and looked at her straight in the eyes, a look of determination on his features.

"But now it's different! Now that I know you, I know I was stupid! I used to think that people like you were not like us, but I was wrong! Talking with you, and getting to know more of your world, made me see the truth. You can tell your friend that he should shut up about people he never even met and stop judging them based on their surname!"

Feli cocked her head to the side, a bit surprised. "Actually, Ludwig, my friend seems to know you in person. He said he's a friend of your brother."

Ludwig's eyes widened. A friend of Gilbert was here? A friend of Gilbert was involved with the Muggles enough to know the risk they ran for the war? A friend of Gilbert from Hogwarts or from Durmstrang? Could it be that he too had fallen for a Muggle...? Ludwig blushed and shook his head. He had not fallen for a Muggle! Honest! He distracted his treacherous mind with a question.

"Feli, who's this friend? What's his name?"

Feli looked a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, ve."

Ludwig shook his head in frustration. There were just too many secrets between them...

"Alright. I have things I can't tell you, and you too. It's only fair, I guess."

Feli gave him a beaming smile. "I knew you would understand, ve! But I'm sorry anyway. There's just so many things that we can't tell each other..."

Ludwig was suddenly hit by a realization. Even if they had spent pretty much a month together, they really knew nothing of each other. And since he really, really liked Feli, it was very sad that he knew nothing of her.

"Look, now that I think of it, I don't think I know you that well. I mean, I know your name, but what about your family? What about, I don't know, your school? And your hopes for the future? If you tell me that, don't you think it would be easier to not know the stuff that has to remain secret?"

Feli seemed to ponder his question for a moment. Then she smiled. "I think it's a great idea, ve!"

Ludwig smiled. He sat back down against the olive tree and patted the empty space next to him. Feli sat down there, and they finally started talking about themselves for the first time in a month.

* * *

><p>Ludwig came back home feeling like a second year who's been asked on a date by the Captain of a Quidditch team. He was just so happy. Now he knew so much of Feli. He had already known her surname and the names of her family members due to his father's enchanted map, but now he knew that Feli had a twin brother, Lovino, and that they lost their parents very young, so their grandfather had raised them. Feli seemed to get along well with her family. She had an enormous admiration for her grandfather, Roma, because he was a fun, nice man and a war hero of World War One (the war that came before this one. Oh man, didn't Muggles like to go to war...). Her brother instead was a very bashful guy who loved tomatoes, and according to Feli, they resembled each other very much, as if Lovino was a male version of her and vice-versa. Then he had found out that Feli had been going to an art school before the war started, and that she was determined to go back as soon as it was over, and that she was very happy that her grandpa loved her enough to send her to school even though she was a girl (by the way Feli talked, it seemed that Muggles didn't treat women with much fairness). Ludwig instead had told her that he had a father, Gerhart, an older brother, Gilbert, and a sister-in-law, Elizaveta. He had told her that his mother had died when he was ten, so they had a sad thing in common. He had told her that Gilbert was albino and that he was now working in Hungary with his beloved wife, which he had married a year ago, and that his father had made both him and Gilbert go to a boarding school in England instead of Germany because of the political climate (of course, Feli thought about that small Austrian dictator. Hinkel, was it?) and that he was actually a very good student and that he loved going to school.<p>

All in all, now Ludwig felt like he actually knew Feli better, and that they had gotten closer. He had to check the law, see if he was allowed to send owls to a Muggle without having to tell her about magic for when he went back to Hogwarts. Such were his thoughts when he got home and subsequently tackled by an over-enthusiastic albino waste of space that liked to call himself "Awesome."

"Weeeeest! Father told me that you got your first witch-slap! Awesome dude, maybe there's still hope for you! Look at you, have you grown another ten centimeters or what? You little bastard, you, did you really have to get taller than your big bro?"

Ludwig tried to disentangle himself from the ferocious hug of his brother. He breathlessly asked "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Hungary?"

Gilbert gave his trademark toothy grin. "I know, but I just had to see you. Soon you'll be cooped up in Hogwarts again, and I can't see you there! And besides, can't I just see my little West without a reason?"

Ludwig shook his head in resignation. Then his eyes shot up to his brother.

"Gilbert, is there someone else you're visiting here? A friend of yours from school perhaps? Either Hogwarts or Durmstrang? Probably a guy who took Muggle Studies?"

Gilbert looked at him in surprise. "Uhm, no? Why would a friend of mine be here, and besides, none of my friends ever took Muggle Studies anyway. Why would they be here? This place is just a dump of Muggles anyway."

Ludwig got very irritated at his brother's comment and snapped "Don't insult Muggles!"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig in mild wonder. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Since when do you like them? I thought that they were pretty much the same as garden gnomes in your opinion?"

Ludwig looked away. "... I changed my mind, ok? Don't insult them."

Gilbert cocked his head to the side. He didn't know what to say. "... okay, I guess...?"

Then he said on a lighter note "You know, I've met someone in Hungary..."

Ludwig asked completely out of politeness "Yeah? Who?"

Gilbert got a wolfish grin on his lips. "Someone whose name starts with 'L' and ends in 'ili Zwingly! Also known as, the sister of Vash Zwingly. Also known as, being very, very single at the moment!"

Ludwig looked at his brother, not knowing what to say. "Oh really? Nice."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "West? I've met your not-so-secret love in Hungary, and I tell you that she's single at the moment, and you act all disinterested? You're the epitome of unawesome!"

Ludwig shrugged. "Well, I had a bit of a crush on her for some time, but I'm over it now."

Gilbert's jaw touched the floor. "WHAT! ? You got over that enormous, embarrassing crush you had on that little Hufflepuff ever since your second year! ? What the hell happened to you? Who are you and what have you done to my West?"

Ludwig blushed and looked away. "Can't I just change my mind these days?"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. Ludwig was acting strange. He had defended Muggles and acted completely uninterested about Lili. And Ludwig was the worst actor ever. It meant that something had happened.

"West, you know you can tell your big, awesome brother anything, right?"

Ludwig nodded uneasily. "Yes, I know."

Gilbert went on. "Then, why don't you start by telling me what changed so much in just one month?"

Ludwig was a bit surprised. Since when was his brother so perceptive? "Nothing changed, really."

He couldn't tell Gilbert about Feli. None of his family was to know for now.

Gilbert gave him a piercing gaze. Ludwig held it. And then he cursed himself for it. Because he had realized too late that Gilbert was using Legilimency on him. But it was too late. Judging by the shocked look on his face, he had seen at least one memory with Feli. Shit! How could he forget Gilbert's talent in non-verbal spells?

Gilbert's eyes narrowed again. What did that mean? Why was his brother involved with a Muggle? Didn't he really hate them until just one month ago? He had to investigate. He had to see how serious it was. "Who's that Mudblood you're hanging out with?

Ludwig's cheeks blazed red in anger. He gave Gilbert a harsh push backwards and snapped "Don't you _dare_ call her that! She has a name!"

Gilbert didn't take it too well. But he went on. Just how serious was Ludwig about that girl? He had to find out. He should push him a bit farther. "Oh really, she has a _name_! How sweet! You troll, what the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your mind? She's a Muggle! She's not like us! If father finds out that you're seeing her ...!"

Ludwig's eyes showed a flash of fear. "You're not telling him! You're not telling anyone! You won't, right?"

Gilbert shook his head. Okay, it wasn't that serious then. Better using a few choice words to put West off the idea and be done with it. "You really don't realize the shit you're getting yourself in. This is not about me telling father. This is about you being as blind as a fucking Dementor!"

Ludwig reacted badly to being called like that. "Hey! Watch what you're saying!"

Gilbert ignored him and went on. If Ludwig was going to be so scared about telling father, then he might as well forget about that girl. If he was frightened about such a thing, then nothing could prepare him for the stigma of having a Muggle girlfriend. Better put him off the idea before he got any more serious. "Look, you idiot, you can't go around chasing Muggles! All they're good for is hating us and confine us into hiding! Unless this is just a bit of summer fucking, in which case it would be more or less okay, those Muggles whores are good for that too af..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Ludwig had moved too fast. He had given him a clean punch straight to the jaw, that made Gilbert's eyes go out of focus for a second. He fell on the floor. Even if Gilbert was a more experienced magician, Ludwig was physically stronger than him.

Gilbert winced in pain as he cupped his offended jaw. A thin trail of blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Ludwig with pure wonder in his eyes.

Ludwig instead was breathing heavily. No one had the right to call Feli a whore, or a Mudblood. And surely no one that said such things in his presence would get away with it. Not even his beloved big brother. And he thought he should make it very clear to Gilbert.

"You bastard! You can't come here, creep through my memories and call Feli a whore! If you do it one more time, you won't be so lucky! I'll fucking _Crucio_ you, and I don't care if they kick me out of school for that!"

Gilbert was looking at him in sheer amazement. Was this really his cute little West? When had he learned to stand up to him? West had always held his opinion's in high respect, even if he never admitted it, but now he had given him a punch in the face for a girl! That was unprecedented.

Then he smiled and got up. "I guess I should apologize."

Ludwig snapped "Like hell you should...!"

Then his brother's words sank in. "...apologize?"

Gilbert grinned. "You're right, baby bro. I can't come here, pry in your memory and call your girl names. I fucking deserved a punch in the jaw. I must say, you have the right hook of a giant."

Ludwig was at a loss for words. What the hell? Did he punch him too hard? Did he damage his brain?

"... Gilbert? What do you mean with that...?"

Gilbert laughed and patted him on the shoulder as if nothing had happened. "I mean that if you are going to stand up to me like that for a Muggle, then she must be awesome! And sorry for saying those things about her. I had to test you. I don't really think that shit. That's your and father's job. Though now, just father's, it seems to me..." with that, he winked to him.

Ludwig felt a huge smile tug at his lips. He had been so scared about going against his family for Feli, and knowing that Gilbert supported him was one hell of a relief for him.

* * *

><p><em>And... here you go! Mr Awesome McAwesomesauce! Gilbert is seriously the best. I wish I had a big brother like him, and not two younger sisters that don't respect mah authoritah XD<em>

_So, yep. Gilbert finally makes his glorious entrance, and like always, he got a good thrashing from his cute lil' West. I like to think that Ludwig has the utmost respect for Gilbert, even if he doesn't tell him. He wouldn't want Gilbert's already big head to get even bigger. _

_And remember what Dumbledore once said: it's harder to stand up to your friends than your enemies! _


	6. Chapter V

Feli sat in a café, nervously tapping her fingers on the table. Where was her contact? Why wouldn't he show up? She frowned and started playing mindlessly with her pendant. If the contact didn't arrive, she'd have to go home empty-handed. But the real problem was that if the Germans had caught him, there was a big chance that they knew of their meeting, and thus of the envelopes full of info that they were going to exchange. But he was just ten minutes late... maybe he was late because of trivial reasons. Maybe she was worrying too much. Maybe she could stay here five more minutes and then go back...

"Miss, show me your identification papers, please."

Feli's heart skipped many beats. She turned to see who had spoken. And went white when she saw that it was a German officer clad in an immaculate SS uniform.

"My... papers...?" she asked, trying to buy some time.

The officer didn't look to be in the mood for wasting time. He replied in irritation "Yes, miss, your papers. Now, or I might get cross."

Feli gulped and complied. Shit. She really hoped it was just a routine check.

The officer took her documents, and Feli knew she was done for when she saw a cruel smile form on his face. He handed her documents back to her, along with a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

"Miss Vargas, you're under arrest. Don't try to resist."

Feli shrieked in horror. The other patrons of the bar looked like they would much rather be anywhere else but there.

"No! Why? Ve, what have I done? You can't arrest me like that!"

The officer gave yet another unpleasant smile. "Actually, I can. But if you're interested, it's because of the envelope that you're hiding on yourself."

Feli paled and swallowed. Oh damn. She was done for. She felt a strong, paralyzing fear-induced stomachache slowly start to settle in her belly. She realized in horror that her contact had been captured and had spilled the beans to the SS. Who were going to torture her in order to make her talk too. Feli felt a rush of terror wash over her, and it was very difficult for her to stay upright and walk as the officer pushed her towards a truck. She looked at it in a frenzy, trying to see if it had any weak spots. But it was an armored truck, and it looked brand new. Once she was made to step onto that, she would be done for. Feli swallowed, her stomachache increasing tenfold. She didn't know if she could take being tortured, but she couldn't tell the SS about the Resistenza. She felt tears sting her eyes. Maybe it would be better if they just killed her on the spot rather than torture her for hours, or maybe – she gulped – days. She really didn't want to betray anyone, but she knew that she wasn't very strong. She'd have to try her best and resist. She'd have to invent a story and stick to it. But what could justify her possession of top-secret stolen German military information? She started crying. She considered if maybe a bit of pity could soften the heart of the cold SS officer, but she decided against it almost immediately. There was no use in begging. The SS weren't know for their heart of gold, so to speak.

And indeed, the officer pushed her none too gently on the truck along with other prisoners, heading for a place she didn't know. But it was most likely going to be the last she saw.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was sitting under the olive tree, twirling his wand in his hands. He frowned as he looked at his watch. Feli was two hours late. Now, it was not unusual for Feli to be late. It actually was a frequent occurrence. But she had never been so late. Which was strange. He tried to think rationally about the subject. Now, Feli had cancelled their meeting the day prior because she said that she had to go to Florence to do something very important. But she said they could meet normally today. So why didn't she show up?<p>

Ludwig decided to go home. Feli was clearly not coming today, and he thought that before getting worried he should at least check on her with his father's enchanted map. _Yes_, thought Ludwig, _maybe she just forgot... she can be careless at times..._

When he got back, he peeked inside before getting in his house. It seemed that father and Gilbert were talking pretty animatedly between each other. Ludwig swallowed nervously. What could they be discussing about? But then again, even better. If father was busy with Gilbert, then he wouldn't notice Ludwig sneaking in his room to take a look at his map. He silently walked towards the stairs and went to father's bedroom. He looked around, trying to locate the map. When he found it, he quickly took it and opened it, looking for her dot. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't home. The dot labelled "Roma Vargas" was moving up and down, as if the man was pacing nervously. His frown was still on when he looked through the village and couldn't see Felicia's spot anywhere. She seemed to have simply disappeared. But it couldn't be, she said that today she would be here... frowning, he decided to use magic to locate her on the map. He still had the Trace on, but he was in a house with two grown wizards. Any magic he did around the house would be simply "blamed" on them. So he put the tip of his wand on the map and said "_Monstra Felicia_" under his breath. The map obediently shifted from the small Tuscan village to Florence, zooming in on Felicia's dot. He frowned. It seemed that she was in a building in the outskirts of Florence. What was she doing there? He read the label under the building. It said "Prigione per traditori di guerra". Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed even more, since he couldn't speak Italian. What did it mean? What kind of building was it? He looked up from the map and started thinking about who he could ask. He didn't know anyone that spoke Italian, so that meant that he had to go into town and find an Italian who spoke German, or English. He got up, copied the building label on a scrap of parchment, pocketed it, muttered "_Atlas Deleo_" and quickly slipped out of his father's room. As soon as he was down the stairs, however, he heard his brother shout.

"... WERE YOU THINKING, ANYWAY! WHAT IF HE USES WEST AS BAIT? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT, YOU BLOODY OLD MAN?"

Ludwig jerked in surprise. He had never, ever heard Gilbert talk like to father, nor had he ever heard his brother insult him. And who the hell was going to use himself as bait? Bait for what? He held his breath and kept completely silent. He needed to hear more of this. Maybe he was going to find out father's secret...?

However, father responded in a much more controlled tone, and he couldn't hear what he said. But Gilbert was still shouting, so at least he could hear his answer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IF HE HURTS WEST, IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ludwig swallowed. Was someone after him? Who was this "he" Gilbert was shouting about? Was he in danger? Had it something to do with the reason father had to be in hiding?

But then again, he could only hear Gilbert after another quiet, inaudible answer.

"OH YES, I'M SURE HE'S TOO MUCH OF A GOOD GUY TO BLACKMAIL YOU WITH HIM! WAKE UP, OLD MAN, IT'S GRINDELWALD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU THINK HE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HOW MANY INNOCENTS HAVE TO DIE IF HE CAN GET WHAT HE WANTS?"

Ludwig tried to get nearer to the door without revealing his presence. If either of them found out that he was eavesdropping, they would simply drop the subject and leave him in the dark. Again. However, Ludwig started to feel a definite fear. Grindelwald? The most powerful Dark Wizard in centuries? What the hell could he want with father? Was he the reason why father had to ship his sons off to England? Shit. If Grindelwald was really on their backs, then he had greatly underestimated all the warnings that father had been giving him all throughout his life.

Still, he could just hear a pause and Gilbert's enraged yelling in response.

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! EITHER YOU SOLVE THIS RIGHT NOW, OR I'M TAKING WEST AWAY WITH ME TO HUNGARY! SEE IF I'LL LET YOU NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN!"

Ludwig gasped. Gilbert was planning to take him to Hungary? Gilbert was willing to keep father away with such a passion? Just what the hell was going on!

But this time, Ludwig was close enough to the door to hear his father's voice. It sounded very strained, but cruel. He had never heard father speak that way to Gilbert.

"If you even think of that, I'll bloody murder you. Ludwig has to stay here. And that's final."

Gilbert's voice sounded completely crazy now.

"YOU'RE JUST SELFISH! TO YOU, THAT BLOODY STICK IS WORTH MORE THAN ME AND WEST PUT TOGETHER!"

And then, Ludwig heard the sound of a slap. And immediately after, his father's voice.

"Don't you _dare_ say that."

Ludwig heard Gilbert's footsteps go for the door, but before he could open it and see that Ludwig had heard their conversation, he ran out of the house, leaving everything that he had heard behind him.

* * *

><p>Feli was sitting huddled up in a cell, crying. It had been a day already, but the SS had not come to interrogate her yet, but she knew that it was just a matter of time. She was using the time to come up with a lie, because there was no way that she could keep silent if they tortured her for info. Up until then, she had decided on the main parts of her story: she knew nothing of the partisans, but a guy had offered her some money to exchange an envelope with a man at the café. The guy had told her that the man would be wearing a white hat and smoking a pipe. The guy had told her that she had to tell him "This morning I woke up" and wait for him to answer "And I found the invader" before exchanging the envelopes. It sounded like an half-way passable story, if only she knew how to justify the fact that she had no money on her at the moment. If the mysterious guy had given her some in payment, then why didn't she have any on her at the moment? She started playing nervously with her pendant, when she was hit by an idea. Yes, she could tell them that the guy had offered her that cross as payment... after all, it was made of silver, and even if it wasn't worth a fortune, selling it could ensure at least two weeks of warm food on the table... she sighed shakily. Well, at least that was taken care of. Just as she thought that maybe, maybe she could make it, someone opened the door of her cell, making Feli shriek and press herself more against the wall. Oh shit, they had come to interrogate her! They were going to torture her for sure! She tried not to cry as she looked at the man that had gotten in. It was the very officer that had arrested her. He was a very handsome man, with fair, short blond hair and eyes as grey as iron. He gave her a polite, cold smile.<p>

"Hello, little girl. Now, I usually take prisoners like you to a proper interrogation room, but..." his smile became suddenly lewd, and he licked his lips. He looked at Feli as if she was a piece of meat he was going to eat. "... but I don't know if that room is private enough for what I want to do with you when I'm done with your questioning..."

Feli went white and started crying. Oh no! "Ve, no, please, I'll tell you everything, everything I know, just don't do that, please! Ve, anything but that! Please!"

The officer was obviously unmoved. He walked to her, smile still in place, and put a dagger to her throat. Feli pressed herself against the wall, as if trying to be swallowed by it. The officer gave a cruel smirk. Didn't he love to see the fear in his captives' eyes...

"Oh, I know you will tell me everything. But don't you think that I should be given a little reward for wasting my time with sluts such as you? You should be honoured that a high ranking officer like myself even looks your way..."

Feli just kept on crying. She started reviewing her made-up story in her mind. She had to sound convincing, or she was going to be in big trouble.

The officer seemed to be pleased with how scared he had made her. His cruel grin hadnever faltered.

"Very well, miss... uhm... Felicia Vargas, was it? First off, when did you become a Resistenza member?"

Feli gulped and looked away from the man. "Ve, I'm not that, I swear to God, I'm not!"

The officer laughed. "My dear girl, if that's the best lie you can tell, then you might want to start praying." With that, he pressed the knife to her throat in order to give her a nice, bloody cut. But he frowned as he noticed that no matter how hard he tried, her skin would just not tear. But he got back in the saddle very soon. He shrugged and simply said "Oh well, it seems you're one lucky bitch. I must have taken a dull knife. But no matter."

With that, he got up and gave her a forceful kick in the stomach. And he was completely baffled when his foot didn't make contact with his victim. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion as he whispered "What sorcery is this?"

Feli didn't really know, but she was damn well grateful that whatever was happening, was happening NOW. She decided to keep silent. One more of those miracles, and maybe she would manage to get out of the questioning with a whole skin.

The officer instead didn't seem to think so. His voice was not that controlled anymore.

"I asked you a question, slut! What the hell is going on here?"

Feli swallowed. Better not get cocky with him. She couldn't be sure that whatever had happened would keep going for a long time. She looked at the officer with pleading eyes and said "I really don't know, ve!"

The officer got very irritated. "Don't play dumb with me!" and tried to backhand her to emphasize his point. But once again, his hand got very close to her skin, but didn't touch it.

The officer looked at her with a mixture of surprise, wonder and a bit of fear. Who the hell was this girl!

"You... you... what the fuck is going on here? Tell me, or I'll fucking check if you're bullet-proof too!"

Feli pressed herself more against the wall. She was just as surprised as the officer.

"I don't know, ve! This has never happened to me! I swear!"

The officer stopped trying to look in control of things.

"LIAR!" and with that, he took his gun from his holster and emptied a full round of bullets at her chest.

Feli shrieked and closed her eyes, huddling up against the wall. But once the noise died down, she saw six bullets on the ground in front of her. Her eyes widened in utter wonder. No way...!

She dared to look up at the officer. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Or a person repelling six bullets in a row.

"... no... this... this can't be happening... this can't be true... I must have aimed wrong..."

Feli swallowed. She was just as surprised as he was. But seriously, something told her that it was not a question of how bad the aim of the officer was. He was standing merely a meter from her, and had pointed the gun straight to her chest. His aim wasn't off. It was something else entirely. And if she could know exactly what...

The officer looked at her with complete and utter wonder. "... what the hell is going on here! ? How do you do this! ?"

Feli didn't know what to say. "Ve, I... I'm just as surprised as you..."

The officer looked at her without a word. He seemed to be pondering something. After a long silence, he spoke again. And his voice was very pleasant.

"I'm very sorry for the way I treated you, miss, but you must understand, we're in dire times, and you are a suspect for treason. However, please do accept my apologies."

Feli looked at him in complete bewilderment. What the hell did he think he could achieve by that abrupt change in how he talked to her?

The officer gave her a very, very charming smile. Feli thought that the man was used to have his way with women. If Feli didn't know better, she'd be very flattered to receive such a beautiful smile from such an handsome man. But now it simply scared her.

"Now, miss, I'm very sorry to say that you will have to stay here for a while. Do not worry, I am in charge of this floor, so no one but me will visit you. And of course, you shall be treated with the utmost regard. I'll personally take care of your living arrangements. I'm going to have someone put a comfortable bed in this cell, and I'll make sure that your meals will be prepared with the same care devoted to mine."

Feli's eyes narrowed. Was this guy for real? Did he really think that she would get all friendly with him in exchange for a bed and good food after he had tried to torture and kill her merely moments ago? But she let him go on. She really wanted to see where he was going with that.

The officer went on with the same charming smile and warm voice.

"Since I will be going to great lengths to keep you safe and sound, I'd like you to share your secret with me in return. Of course, I can't make you, nor is it my intention to do so. I'd simply be very grateful to you for that, and should you decide to do it, then it will be my honour to set you free, and also give you anything in return, whatever you need, be it money, or a house, or protection, even for your family. Do we have a deal, miss?" he concluded with a polite bow.

Feli had no idea what to say, but she had to admit that this turn of events was not totally unwelcome. If the man was going to be so kind in exchange for nothing, then all the better. It meant that she wouldn't be tortured, and that her family would be safe. Not like he could do anything to her anyway...

"Ve, I... uhm... I appreciate your... uhm... "kindness", but I really don't know what's going on. I don't know how to explain what just happened. And I..." Feli thought that she could get a bit bold with this dandy, after all. She spoke with more determination. "... I would never accept anything you have to offer me, ve! I don't need anything from a killer such as you!"

The officer's smile faltered for a moment. Then it came back full force as he reached for her hand, pulling her gently to her feet.

Feli was very confused. What was he going to do now?

"I'm sorry you think so ill of me, miss. I am merely a soldier, and I have to do what I'm ordered to, even if I dislike it. But..." and then, he took her hand and gave her a kiss on the knuckles that made Feli blush like a tomato.

"... but it will be my pleasure to change your mind. You'll see, not all SS are the same."

And with that, he left her cell, leaving Feli in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p><em>And voilà. Another chapter. I'm uploading like crazy. I don't have much to say on this, 'cause if I do, I'll spoil the story.<em>

_So yeah, hope you like it. This was one of my favourite chapters to write._

_Also, don't go thinking that Gerhart is a bastard that beats his children. Just, in the 40s people gave their children way more slaps, smacks and spanks than today. It was normal. But they still loved their children. I mean, my grandpa used to give my dad a thrashing every time he misbehaved, yet my grandpa was the kindest, most wonderful, loving man on the face of the Earth. We're lucky nowadays, us children. I mean, in all my life I got like 5 slaps from my parents. If I was born in the 40s, I'd have gotten waaaaay more._

_Sorry, I think you noticed that I use this little spaces to rant about anything that comes to my mind. Bad Kyootness, bad!_


	7. Chapter VI

Ludwig had decided that whatever was going on with his family, it would have to wait. He had to find out exactly what was going on with Feli, and what "Prigione per traditori di guerra" meant. However troubled he was about Gilbert's and Father's row, he had to get well away from home, or Gilbert would have taken him away to Hungary, and he couldn't go anywhere before he knew for a fact that Feli was alright. So that was the reason why he got in the first open public place he could see in town. It happened to be an antique shop. Ludwig didn't waste any time looking at the beautiful objects around him. He went straight to the owner and asked in English "Excuse me sir, but do you speak English?"

The owner looked at him with something close to disgust. "Yes I do, but there's nothing I want to talk about with a German brat like you."

Ludwig was a bit surprised at the sharp words, but didn't lose heart. "I'm sorry, but it's very important. I would just like to know if you could translate this for me." and with that, he fished the piece of parchment in his pocket and put in on the counter in front of the man.

The man looked at it in surprise and took it in his hands, giving it a quick exam. "Parchment? It looks pretty old..."

Ludwig didn't want the guy to get side-tracked. "Yes, it's parchment, I just need to know what the inscription means."

The shop owner seemed to think about it for a moment. "If I do, I expect payment for my time."

Ludwig cursed in German under his breath. He didn't have any Muggle money on him at the moment... "But I don't have any money..."

The man shook his head. "I would be content if after I translate this for you, I could keep it. It's a nice sheep-skin parchment, and it looks pretty old..."

Ludwig sighed in relief. If the man wanted that worthless scrap in exchange, then be it. He really couldn't care less. "Sure, it's all yours, but now please, what does it mean?"

The man smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "The inscription? It's nothing much really, it just means "Prison for traitors of war" in Italian. Now, can I ask you..."

But Ludwig didn't even wait for the man to be done. He dashed out of the shop and headed to their olive tree, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Shit. What did it mean? Was Feli really a traitor of war? Was that the dangerous business she was involved in? Was she alive and well? Ludwig slowed down and started to walk. No, Feli was surely wearing the Cross when she was arrested, so it meant that no one could hurt her as long as she had it on. At least that was out of the way. But then again, to a Muggle, the Cross looked like a small piece of silver, and it would be possible that someone would want to steal it off her. He couldn't be sure that Feli still had it, and if she didn't, it meant that she was just as vulnerable as any Muggle. And probably treason was a grave crime in the Muggle world, just like in the wizarding one, which meant that her captors would be very likely to – his heart beat faster at the thought - torture her. Shit. He had to go to her, set her free. He didn't care what her crime was. He just knew that Feli was a nice, cheerful, loyal girl, and that nothing she could have done could be so grave as to justify prison and possibly torture.

Ludwig squared his shoulders. He needed a plan to get her out of there. It couldn't be too difficult.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was still very sore about the huge fight that he had with his father, and the slap that he had given him. He didn't care if father would disown him, but he had to go and get West <em>now.<em> He couldn't let him be in such danger, especially after the rumors he had heard while he was in Hungary. But West looked like he was out again (probably with his Muggle girl), so he had decided to go and look for the meadow with the olive tree that he had seen when he had used Legilimency on West. And when he found it, there he was. Just, he was alone and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He tried to play it safe. Telling West that he had to leave everything and follow him to Hungary until the end of the summer would not be easy.

"Hi, West. Uhm... awesome day, is it?"

Ludwig jumped out of his skin at his voice. He scrambled to gather the pieces of parchment and hid them behind his back, asking him a very nervous "What do you want here?"

Gilbert raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Look, we have to talk about..."

Ludwig interrupted him. "I'm not going to Hungary with you."

That caught the awesome Gilbert completely off-guard. "What... how do you... you heard our row! ?"

West nodded quickly and got up. Damn, he really was at least five centimeters taller than him...

"Yes, and I don't care about Grindelwald and shit. I have to stay in Italy until I'll rescue Feli. I can't go anywhere now."

Gilbert decided that he was missing a piece of info. "Rescue who? Why? What happened?"

Ludwig wanted to dismiss his brother so that he could be left alone with his plan. "Feli, the Muggle girl I've been seeing. She's been taken prisoner, and I need to bust her out of jail."

Gilbert shook his head. "... and here I thought that you were the smart one."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Gilbert said "I mean that you can't bust someone out of jail without magic, West. I thought that much was clear."

Ludwig shrugged. "That's why I'll use magic, brother."

Gilbert sputtered "What! You can't, you're underage, they could kick you out of Hogwarts!"

Ludwig simply said "I don't care. Feli is more important."

Gilbert's hand snaked to his brother's collar, pulling him closer as he hissed "You can't get kicked out of Hogwarts, you understand? It's the safest place for you to be! You heard our row, and yet you think that you can afford being expelled? Use that brain of yours once in a while, dammit!"

Ludwig didn't seem very affected. "I don't care what happens to me, I need to save her! Don't you understand? I have to do it! They may be torturing her as we speak! And if I will get kicked out for it, then be it!"

Gilbert scoffed. He released his brother and said weakly "You're not going to see reason, are you."

Ludwig's eyes shone with determination. "I have to save her."

Gilbert sighed in resignation. Oh boy. The things he did for West... "Then, if it's so important to you, I'll do it."

Ludwig looked at his brother. He had to have heard him wrong. "... you'll what?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Dear Merlin, Ludwig, did someone Vanish your brain? I said I'll do it, since I'm awesome and of age. You just tell me where they're holding her, and I'll show up there and bust her out. Is that so difficult to understand?"

Ludwig looked at his brother as if it was the first time that he saw him. "... you would do that for me?"

Gilbert gave a wry grin. "I'll do it if you promise to come to Hungary with me once she's free."

Ludwig snorted. Yeah, right. He was not going to Hungary. He would not be seeing Feli for a year once he got back to school, and he had less than two months left of summer vacation. He would not go. "Look Gilbert, I'm not going to Hungary. I want to stay here. Whatever's happening with Grindelwald, I don't really care. Father will protect me."

Gilbert blurted out "Father is the one who put us in this shit in the first place!"

Ludwig looked away from his brother's eyes. "I don't know about that. No one ever tells me anything. You can't expect me to go on following your orders blindly. And if you're not going to bust Feli out of jail because of this, then you might as well go home. I have a plan to make."

Gilbert wanted to cry out in frustration. "Look, there's a reason why we can't tell you anything, ok? I'm under the Unbreakable Vow here! I swear, as soon as you turn seventeen I'll tell you everything and I'll answer your every question, but until then, please, just please, come with me to Hungary! You'll be safer there, and I'll be with you, and if you want to see this Muggle so much, then fuck it, I'll bring her to Hungary too!"

Ludwig sat back down with his parchment in front of him. He didn't care if Gilbert saw it now.

"You can't kidnap Feli. I don't know what you think, but she kind of has a life. She has a twin brother and a grandpa, and she's probably fighting in something that's very important to her, and she wants to go to art school. You can't take all that away from her. She's already lost both her parents, and currently her freedom. She doesn't need any more heartaches."

Gilbert never felt like jinxing West's tongue off so much. "Are you listening to yourself! _'_She doesn't need any more heartaches'! ? Not like being with you will make her go through hell and back!"

Ludwig got up suddenly. "What exactly do you mean?"

Gilbert blurted out "Hello? ! She's a Muggle, and you're a wizard! If this thing is so serious for you, then don't you think that you both will have to take everyone's shit? You used to hate Muggles yourself! Would you have approved of me if I married one? I don't think so! And that's exactly what father will do! He'll fucking disown you! And do you think that it will be easy for her to accept the existence of magic? For all you know, she might think that you are some sort of monster, and leave! And what if her family forbids her to see you and she chooses them over you? And if she actually does end up marrying you, she'll always be seen as a second-class citizen, she'll never be taken seriously in our world, and you know it! So don't go lecturing _me _about being cruel or inconsiderate of her life and 'heartaches', okay? And for the love of Merlin, _come to bloody Hungary with me!_"

Ludwig didn't say anything and looked at the ground. Shit. He had never realized all those things. He had always known them of course, but he had never really stopped and thought about them seriously. Since when did Gilbert become so wise? Shit.

"... it doesn't matter. I can't just fall out of love with her."

Gilbert cursed very loudly and brought his hands to his hair. "You damn bloody troll, you! Way to choose a time to grow a fucking heart! Couldn't you wait a month more for that? Damn..."

Ludwig felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Sorry for all the trouble. But now I really have to work out how to save Feli before they come to confiscate my wand."

Gilbert seemed to be at a loss for words, which was extremely rare for him. He opened and closed multiple times, as if trying to speak but then deciding against it. And in the end, he said "Damn you, always making me do fucked-up shit" before plopping down beside Ludwig and saying "So, where are they holding her prisoner?"

Ludwig looked at his brother with a huge smile on his face. "You're gonna help me anyway?"

Gilbert grunted and said "Of course, you idiot. I can't let you get expelled from school. But you'll owe me big time for this, you little bastard."

Ludwig kept his smile up as he showed his brother a map of Florence and pointed to where the prison was located.

Gilbert kept on grumbling and calling Ludwig various very unflattering names all throughout the process.

* * *

><p>Feli didn't really know what to think. The officer had honoured his word. He had made two soldiers bring an actual bed in her cell, and her first dinner there had been nothing short of delicious. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what he would do when he realized that Feli actually didn't know the secret to her new-found invulnerability. Although he couldn't hurt her (or so it seemed for now) it didn't mean that he couldn't go after grandpa and Lovi. And that thought was torturing her more than the thought of being in prison.<p>

She sat on the floor, ignoring the bed. She looked out of the small, iron-barred window. It was the dead of night. By now, grandpa and Lovi must have found out that she had been taken prisoner. But it seemed that this prison had very high security, probably due to being the headquarters of the SS. There was no way they could come and bust her out. Feli wanted to cry. Surely they were worried sick about her. She really hoped that they wouldn't get themselves in trouble for her. As much as she wanted to be free, she could not stand the thought of her family dying for that.

And then she thought of Ludwig. He must have been so disappointed today, when she didn't show up for their meeting. Who knew what he had thought. Maybe that she didn't want to see him anymore? He had no possible way of knowing that she had been taken prisoner. He must be thinking that she had simply not showed up for all different reasons...

Feli started crying. If she didn't tell the SS officer the reason why she couldn't be hurt, he would keep her in that cell forever. She was probably already under top security, so escaping was not an option.

Then she heard a loud sound, not unlike a small explosion.

Feli jumped in fear at it. Oh shit! What else could be wrong now? !

And then, the door to her cell opened, but it was too dark to see who exactly had come in.

Feli walked back against the wall. "Ve, who are you? What do you want with me?"

She heard the man snicker. "Oh, you speak German? Ain't that awesome."

Feli swallowed, trying to see if she could run to the open door and escape.

The man spoke. "Look miss, don't be scared. I'm here to bust you out of this shithole. If you could follow me."

Feli was beyond puzzled. "... ve?" Why would a German want to free her?

The man walked to where she was and said "Look, I don't exactly have time to explain you everything. Now, you'll have to trust me. I'm the only one who can take you out from here. And besides, as long as you wear that Cross, I can't hurt you. So be awesome and listen to me, okay?"

Feli's eyes fell to her pendant. _That _was the reason why nothing could hurt her! She had to have a word or two with Antonio...

"Ve, just what..."

The man let out an impatient noise. "Look, we. Don't. Have. Time. Do you understand?"

Feli swallowed. Okay, maybe this guy was right. Better doing what he was telling her. "Ve, uhm, sorry. What do I have to do?"

The man cackled. "Not a lot, miss. The awesome plan is this: one, you don't remove that Cross from your neck. Two, you let me blindfold you. Three, you give me your hand and follow me. Four, I will make you unconscious as soon as we are out of this building. Five, I'll bring you back to your senses near your house. Six, you proceed to go home. Seven, you'll never tell anyone how exactly you got out of here. Is it clear? Questions?"

Feli shook her head no in silence. The man seemed to smile, but it was too dark to see.

"Ok then. Here goes."

With that, he blindfolded her and led her out of her cell.

"Now miss, this is the most dangerous part of the plan. Whatever happens, whatever you hear me shouting, whatever you hear anyone shouting, you keep both the blindfold and the Cross on. Okay?"

Feli nodded nervously.

The man wordlessly took her hand and started walking her through the prison, occasionally saying "Stairs ahead" "Turn right" or "Don't grip my hand so tight"

But in the end, she felt the night breeze on her face. She just couldn't believe it! How could it have been so easy!

"Ve, we're out already! How did you..?"

The man, who was still holding her hand, said "You'll know when it's time. Now, I'm going to knock you out for a moment, so don't freak out. You'll wake up safe and sound in more or less five minutes, ok?"

Feli nodded nervously. She hoped it wouldn't hurt.

The man said "Okay, on the count of three. One... two..."

Feli couldn't hear the three, because she felt something indescribable hit her square in the chest, making her lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. New chapter. So, yeah... I don't have time to rant today, 'cause I have an exam tomorrow.<em>

_Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter VII

She woke up soon after. And if the smell of the grass was anything to go by, they were in a meadow. She could feel the warmth of a little fire somewhere in front of her.

The man spoke again. "Alright, you can take it off. You're safe now."

Feli did as she was told, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she was where they were. It was their meadow! Their olive tree! Why did the guy choose that place out of all the others he could have chosen! How could they have ended up there in five minutes? She turned to finally take a good look at him, and in the light of the fire, she saw that his eyes were blazing red and that his hair was silvery white. An albino...

Something clicked in her mind.

"Gilbert! You're Gilbert, right? Ludwig's big brother!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Hell yeah, miss, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt in flesh and bones. I'm flattered that my brother told you about me."

Feli couldn't quite grasp why, and most importantly how, did Ludwig's brother risk so much to save her.

"I... I... thank you so much for saving me, really, but why...? And where is Ludwig? Does he know you're here? How did you know that I was held prisoner?"

Gilbert laughed. "Calm down, miss, a question at a time. I saved you because if Ludwig did it himself, he would have landed in a world of shit, and as a good big bro, it's my duty to make sure that doesn't happen. West is walking here as we speak, he had to stay in bed because our father kind of... say, he's keeping West on a very short leash now. And sorry, but I'm afraid that it's classified information. Regardless, it's awesome to meet you. Your name's Feli, right?"  
>Feli nodded and smiled. "Yes! Did Ludwig tell you about me? Ve, I'm so happy to meet you! Ludwig talked to me of you, he has the utmost respect for you, you know? But I have to say, you look nothing like him, ve!"<p>

Gilbert gave a laugh. "Awesome to know that. Sometimes I think that West is there just to make my hair go white prematurely..."

Feli smiled. "Ve, your hair is white already, you know?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I know, can't a guy use a figure of speech these days?"

Then he added on a more serious note "Look, before West gets here, I have to tell you a couple of things. It's really important, so listen up and listen good, okay?"

Feli nodded. "Ve, of course. What is it?"

Gilbert sighed. "First, are you serious about West?"

Feli thought just how strange it was to call your brother with a cardinal point. "Ve, I don't really know what to say. I like him really much, ve, but I don't know if he feels the same..." she blushed. "It's not like we're really together, ve, he has never even kissed me..."  
>Gilbert's ears perked up. "What! ? He has never even kissed you! ? Oh, man, there really is no hope for him after all... and here I thought he was making progress..."<p>

Feli was too embarrassed to answer, so Gilbert went on.

"Anyway, look here: West is dead serious about you. He may not have shown you yet, but trust me. He was willing to risk everything to save you, that's why I had to go in his place. You have to know that West is not playing around with you. He's not that kind of guy. So, if you are just messing around with him, then go home now."

Feli felt offended. "Hey! Who said I'm messing around with him? I really like him!"

Gilbert wasn't impressed. "That's not enough. You know that come September, Ludwig will spend the year in England, and that he won't be able to keep in touch with you?"

Feli's heart fell to her shoes. "... he won't be able to keep in touch? Why, ve?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Because of stuff we can't tell you. You have to know that your relationship is going to be very hard, and very, very frowned upon by everyone. And trust me, I would know. You'll have a lot of shit coming your way. If you're not ready for that, go home now."

Feli thought that she didn't need to answer. She had always known that being friends with a German would bring her many, many problems. She simply sat down by the fire. She was not going home before having seen Ludwig.

Gilbert awarded her a pleased smile. "Awesome. I see that your heart is in the right place. Now, on to more urgent matters. You have to convince West to go to Hungary with me for the remainder of the summer. And I mean it."

Feli's eyes shot up to Gilbert. What...? "Ve, but why? If we won't see each other for a year, then why can't he spend the rest of the summer here?"

Gilbert sighed. "That's exactly what West told me. Now, he won't listen to reason. But if you care about him, you'll tell him that he's just being stubborn."

He sighed again. "What I'm going to tell you is of the utmost secrecy. You have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Just West. Is that understood?"

Feli nodded nervously. Ludwig was proving to be a real mystery. "Ve, yes, I swear. What is it?"

Gilbert squared his shoulder. "Ok. You have to know that West is in danger. Someone has been chasing that pathetic excuse for a father that we have, and this guy won't hesitate to use West to blackmail father. I'm not joking when I say that he could very well kill him in the most terrible ways."

Feli's breath caught in her throat, but she didn't interrupt Gilbert, who was very thankful for that.

"Now, this bastard found out that our old man is hiding in Italy. I don't know how, but he managed, which by the way doesn't surprise me at all, since he's one powerful son of a bitch. It's only a matter of time until he will find out exactly where he lives. Now, when the guy will show up, West will be in mortal danger. But, if he's going to be in Hungary with me, then he will be safe, because West is not the main target of this guy. What I want you to do, is convince him to come with me. That, or he's dead. Can you do that for me?"

Feli felt tears sting her eyes. But she had no choice. "... ve, yes. I'll talk to him."

Gilbert gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry this has to happen. But the truth is, there's no other way. I'm sure that once West gets out of school, he'll come dashing back here. But until then, he can't. And he won't see reason."

He smiled at Feli and said "You know, he has never been willing to risk so much before in his life, for no one. You really are special for him. Don't ever forget it."

Feli blushed, but she felt immediately warm and fuzzy inside. "I... I'm really, truly happy to hear that, ve..."

Gilbert awarded her one last smile, then got up and said "Alright, Mr Loverboy will be here in minutes, so I'm going to leave and give you guys some alone-time. And for the love of Merlin, do use protection. I'm too young to be an uncle."

Feli was left trying to keep her blushing at bay and sputtering while Gilbert cackled and ran away.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had managed to sneak out while father was asleep, and was now walking to their olive tree, where he was sure that Gilbert had brought Feli. He was not worried about Gilbert failing to bust her out of jail; after all, the Muggles had no way to counter a wizard as talented as Gilbert. He was very worried, however, about the state Feli would be in. Was she alright? Did she manage to keep the Cross? And if not, had they tortured her? What if Feli was in terrible pain? He couldn't even start to think of it. He really hoped with all his heart that nothing had happened, and that she was safe and sound. As he walked, he took a necklace out of his pocket. He swallowed. If father knew just who he was giving it to... but no matter. The Cross that Feli wore was powerful alright, but this one had been in his family for generations. It worked exactly the same way, but it was several centuries (someone even said a whole millennium) old, and it was amazingly powerful. It could be taken off the wearer's neck only by the wearer himself or the person who had given it away in the first place. It was said that it could take up to ten Killing Curses, though there was no real evidence of that. And obviously, it was worth a shitload of Galleons. It was also one of the most prized heirlooms of the Beilschmdits, and father had given it to him, so it was not like he had stolen it or anything. Since it was his, he could do anything that he wanted with it. And since Feli seemed to really need it, he would give it to her. Not like he had ever used it anyway...<p>

Finally, he reached the olive tree, and he felt his heart beat in his throat at the sight of Feli, sitting by a small fire, her features so beautiful in the warm glow of the flame... and she looked unscathed, too!

"Feli!"

Feli looked up and saw Ludwig. She got up with the most beautiful, beaming smile on her face and practically ran at Ludwig and glomped him so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground, with Feli's never relenting grip on his neck.

He smiled. She was safe. She was alright. Thank God.

"Ludwig! Ve! I'm so happy to see you! I was so scared, ve! But now I'm here, I'm so happy, thank you for everything, your brother told me everything, I'm so happy, ve! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ludwig smiled and rested his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and hugging her tight, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He felt light-headed from the relief.

"It's quite alright. I'm just happy that you are safe and sound. I was worried sick. I was so scared..."

Feli felt her heart beat faster when Ludwig tightened his grip on her. She wanted this moment to never end.

"Ve, but now it's over. I thought I would never see you again."

Feli could feel Ludwig's mouth move very close to her neck when he spoke. It was making her blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Me too." he whispered.

Then he broke the hug and took Feli's hands in his. He swallowed. He was so happy that it was too dark for Feli to clearly see how strong a blush he had on his cheeks.

"Uhm, I think I have to tell you something before you go home..."

Feli's heart caught in her throat. What was he going to say?

"Ve, what is it?"

Ludwig's blush didn't die down. He took the deepest sigh he could, then looked up. He wanted to look at Feli while he said what he wanted to.

"I... I think... I've never felt this way about a girl, even if I did have a crush on one some time ago, she never made me feel like you do. So, uhm... I think... I think I... I love you."

Feli looked at him for a moment to see if he was telling the truth before smiling softly. She put her hand to his warm cheek and said softly "I love you too, I think."

Ludwig wanted to sing out in happiness. Yes! Yes! YES!

Feli chuckled and said "Ve, this is when you kiss me, I think."

Ludwig didn't know that he could blush such a deep shade of red when he closed his eyes and shared his first kiss with his Feli. It was merely a peck on the lips, but it left him feeling as if he had just won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. When they parted, Feli gave him a wolfish smile he had never seen before on her lips before pulling him in again for a long, full-fledged, wet, sloppy, exhilarating, wonderful, indescribable make-out session. And this time, when they parted because they suddenly remembered about breathing, Ludwig felt as if he had single-handedly led the German National Quidditch Team to a 1,000 – 0 victory. Blindfolded. Without Chasers. With four Bludgers. Against France.

He hoped that that conveyed his feelings when he would have to answer Gilbert's nosy questions.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that, kissing and hugging, for a long time, or maybe very short. But when Ludwig breathily said that maybe she should go home, because her family must be worried sick about her, Feli's expression shifted very quickly. She squared her shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.<p>

"Ludwig, your brother told me that you'd be in great danger if you stay here. That a crazy killer is after your father, and he won't hesitate to use you as blackmail material, ve."

Ludwig's eyebrows knitted together. Gilbert had told Feli about Grindelwald? Why in the hell...

But Feli went on. "Ve, he also said that you'll be safe in Hungary with him. So please, ve, go with him?"  
>Ludwig's heart fell to his shoes. "... but... but in September I'll have to go back to school, we won't see each other for nearly a whole year..."<p>

Feli smiled sadly. "I know, ve. Your brother told me. But Ludwig, I prefer to not see you for a year, knowing that you're safe, than see you for two months straight while you are in mortal danger, ve. I'm sure you understand. You are a smart one, ve."

Ludwig wanted to protest, but her words were just too true to ignore. He bowed his head in defeat. Damn it. "... I know. Alright then. I will go." then his face lit up. "Oh, but about not being able to keep in touch... actually, we can! Just, in a very strange way. Uhm..."

Feli smiled widely. "We're going to be able to keep in touch? Ve, does that mean I can write to you?"

He smiled and said "Yes, but... okay, I know it sounds strange, but you must be used to it by now. So, listen. You'll receive letters by an owl, or a bird in general."

Feli looked at him in confusion. "...ve?"

Ludwig sighed. "I know it sounds impossible, but it's like that. I'll send you letters by owl, and to reply to me, you'll just need to write my name on the envelope and tell the bird to bring the letter to me. I know it sounds crazy, but it really does work."

Feli smiled weakly. "... ve, you really are a strange one, you know?"

Ludwig replied "Well, in my eyes, you are the strange one, you know?"

Feli laughed. "Oh, come on, ve! I'm perfectly normal, I just have to keep a secret or two..."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, believe me, you are strange. But in the good way."

Feli decided to rest her case. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, have it your way, ve."

Then Ludwig remembered another thing. "Oh! I had nearly forgotten... here."

He fished in his pocket and extracted a pendant with a cross. Feli frowned at it. It was the Iron Cross, the symbol of the German army. But how strange – it didn't have the small swastika in the point where the arms joined...

Ludwig held it up in front of her and said "Look, this works just like the Cross you've been wearing, just, it's way more... uhm... precious. And no one can steal it off you. So please, wear this one at all times. Keep it on even when you sleep, okay?"

Feli frowned. "Uhm, Ludwig, I can't wear that, ve."

Ludwig looked genuinely surprised. "What? Why not?"

Feli scratched her neck in embarrassment. "Uhm, it's the symbol of the German army. I can't go around with an Iron Cross around my neck. People would get the wrong idea, and my grandpa would not even let me in the house if he sees it, ve."

Ludwig looked puzzled. "Ah, really? Damn, I knew it was an old symbol, but I didn't expect Muggles to have a use for it..."

"Muggles?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Never mind. Look, you can wear it under your clothes. No one has to see it if you don't want, it really doesn't matter. You just have to wear it, concealed or not. Please. It's very important."

Feli looked a bit conflicted, but in the end took it and slipped it around her neck, removing the other one and putting it in her pocket. "Ve, is this okay?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. Don't ever take it off, okay?"

Feli nodded. Then she thought that since Ludwig had given her something, then she should give him a present too. But she had nothing handy... unless...

She reached for the ribbon that she always wore in her hair, untying it. Her hair fell smoothly around her face, and she handed the white piece of silk to Ludwig. She blushed a bit, but said "Ve, this is not as important as your necklace, but it's my favorite ribbon. I wear it all the time, and I like it really much."

Ludwig looked at the ribbon, then took it from her hand and tied it around his wrist, much like a bracelet. He smiled. "Thanks. I'll treasure it."

And with that, they shared a last kiss

* * *

><p><em>Aaand here you go, another one! And they kiiiiiissed! FELI AND LUDWIG SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! XD<em>

_Sorry for the slow updates, but one of my dearest friends has come to see me in Belgium and I'm a bit busy being a tour guide at the moment. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!_


	9. Chapter VIII

_8/31/1941_

_Dearest Feli,_

_Thank you very much for the picture you sent me, it's really beautiful. You really are very good at drawing, you are definitely art-school material (I can't draw to save my life). I really like the colors, you caught exactly the atmosphere of the meadow and the olive tree. Though I have to keep it hidden from Gilbert (God knows I'll never hear the end of it if he sees that you sent me a handmade picture of the two of us under our olive tree), I keep it in my room, and I'm bringing it to school with me._

_Which reminds me... tomorrow I'm going back to school. I feel very excited about going back and seeing my friends again and finally learn very advanced things. I can't wait to prove myself. I've also received a Head Boy badge! It means that the Headmaster thinks that I'm one of the best students in the year! I'm really very happy about that. Gilbert won't stop teasing me about it, he keeps calling me Bookworm-in-Chief or Head Poof (yes, he's still going on about the ribbon. He just won't give it a rest! You'd think he has something else to worry about, like not getting eaten by the wild beasts he works with. He really is incredible.) I'm really pleased about it, and father was really proud. He's still not speaking to Gilbert, but I'm seeing definite signs of improvement in their relations, so I'm relieved for that. This is also my last year of school, so I'll be very busy studying for the final exams, so I apologize already if my letters will not come regularly. It just means that I sit under a load of homework, not that I'm not willing to write to you anymore. Remember that, please. _

_I'm also a bit worried about the future. Once I graduate, I'll have to find myself a job, and what I want to do is very difficult, and I'm not sure I can pass the selection, but I'm going to work hard and give it my very best shot. I'm sorry all of this sounds very vague and strange, but I swear, I'll tell you everything and answer all of your questions when the day comes. And I'm really confident about that. _

_That was quite a bit about me. And you? Are you alright? Are you still wearing my pendant? Do you know if they're going to re-open your school for the year? I really hope so, I know how important it is to you. I hope you're still drawing and painting, it would be such a waste if you don't, and I mean it._

_Reply as soon as you can,_

_All my love,_

_Ludwig B._

Ludwig put down his quill and called Gilbird over. He tied the letter to its paw before going to sleep. Tomorrow would be a great day, there was no room for doubts.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was already in his uniform the moment he sat down in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express after having given the usual instructions to the new prefects. He was now sitting with his best friends, Berwald (that everyone called Sven because of his origin), an intimidating Hufflepuff in the same year as Ludwig, and Kiku, an Anglo-Japanese seventh year in Ravenclaw.<p>

Ludwig smiled to both of them. Had he missed the guys...

They started talking between themselves, but since Kiku was worried about the N.E.W.T.s and Berwald was going on about Quidditch and how to hold the tryouts for the team, the topic "vacations" came up just when they were nearly in Hogsmeade. But come up it did.

"So? How was your summer?" asked Ludwig.

Berwald kept his usual stony face on as he answered. "Was g'od 'nough. But my cousin was th' usual pain in the ass. I wish I cou'd use magic durin' the summer, so I cou'd hand his ass an' wand back to him."

Ludwig felt a rush of pity for Berwald. His cousin was Mathias, a boisterous, arrogant Danish Gryffindor ex-student that would never leave Sven alone about the fact that he had been sorted in the "Duffer House".

"Just don't let it get to you. He's just a brawn-for-brains idiot and you know it." he said.

Kiku nodded in approval. "Ludwig's right, Sven. Just be happy that he graduated two years ago and you don't have to be bothered with him until Christmas."

Berwald gave a small smile of thanks that looked more like a murderous expression.

"An' you, Ludwig? Where w're you thi' summer? H'ven't seen you in Diagon Alle'."

Ludwig paused before giving an answer. Should he tell them the truth? That he had met and – he blushed a bit – fallen in love with a Muggle? What would they think of that? He took a moment to look at his friends. Berwald wouldn't really think anything bad, he was head-over-heels for a Muggle-born himself. And Kiku... well, he was more difficult to read, but he had never said anything about Muggles and such...

Finally, he spoke. "Uhm... actually, I was in Hungary with my brother." Ludwig didn't like having to lie to them, but he no choice. And besides, it was partially true. He went on. "And I kind of... uhm... met... someone there..."

Berwald's eyebrows shot up in his hair. Kiku let out a small surprised noise.

"Fo' real! ?"

Ludwig blushed for all he was worth. "Uhm, yes..." he brought his hand in front of his mouth in embarrassment. "... a girl."

Berwald shook his head, an amused smile (that looked terribly close to a cruel smirk) on his lips.

"Man, what's with you an' your brother? You both h've a thin' for Hungarians?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, I met her there, but she's Italian."

Kiku replied thoughtfully. "Does she go to the Morgana Academy? I heard they have a wonderful Charms department there..."

Ludwig took a deep breath. There he went.

"She's a Muggle."

Berwald, who was in the middle of eating a chocolate frog, choked on it. Kiku said a disbelieving "WHAT! ?"

Ludwig blushed and looked out of the window. "I know, I have never liked them. But I met this girl... you guys have no idea... their world is just as complex as ours, and they're just like us..."

Berwald shook his head. "I've been tellin' you that ever s'nce our f'rst year, I think."

Kiku instead liked acting like the voice of reason, and said something completely different.

"You do realize that it won't be easy, don't you?"

Ludwig and Berwald looked at Kiku, curious as to what he really meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Ludwig.

Kiku talked very calmly. "Well, you know what most people think of Muggles, you were one yourself. Associating so closely with one could bring you great sorrow and prejudice. And besides, you're not going to see each other for nearly a year. And I don't think your family will approve. The Beilschmidts are a renowned wizarding lineage, I'm sure that your relatives won't really approve of her. And you are legally bound to marry her if you let the truth slip, or you'll get in serious troubles. I advise you to let it go, unless you are really serious about this whole predicament."

Ludwig took Kiku's words very seriously, but he couldn't say that they were new to his ears. He had known what was in front of him the moment he had decided that he didn't care if Feli was a Muggle or not. And he remembered what a blazing argument he had had with Gilbert on the subject. But it wasn't like he could choose to stop being in love with her.

"I know what you mean, Kiku. I mean, I'm no Seer, so I don't know what will happen in the future. But I know that I at least want to give it my very best shot. I'll work really hard for it to work out. And that's a fact."

Sven smiled (taking on the look of a bloodthirsty werewolf) and nodded. "You r'lly are an H'fflep'ff, uh?"  
>Ludwig just smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hogwarts merely an hour later, and once the Sorting was done and they were finally dinner, Berwald elbowed Ludwig in the ribs and said playfully "Look, look, Riddle doesn't look too happy w'th the Bloody Baron sittin' next t' him..."<p>

Ludwig looked over at the Slytherin table and smirked. Berwald was right. Riddle, a sixth-year in Slytherin, had a look of uneasyness while the gory ghost hovered next to him...

Ludwig snickered. "Oh well, aren't I so sorry to see him like that..."

Berwald chuckled. "Yes indeed. Oh, look, Dippet's gonna spe'k..."

Ludwig dutifully looked at the Professors' table, but instead of Dippet, it was Dumbledore who rose from his chair. His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"My dear students, I will have to make the opening speech, since Professor Dippet has had a bad encounter with a Voice-Snatching Vine two hours ago."

All the students let out a discreet sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for that. Dippet's Start of Year speeches were so boring that many students tried to kill themselves with their cutlery just to escape them. They just hoped that Dumbledore's was going to be at least a bit more interesting.

"Now, to our new students, welcome! To our old ones, welcome back! I hope that this will be a year of study and hard work, and not only a chance to sneak out after hours to prove how brave you are to your friends."

Several students cackled and looked at each other with knowing glances.

Dumbledore went on with the same smile. "Now, my dear boys and girls, our Caretaker Pringle has asked me to remind you that everything coming from the Zonko's Joke Shop is strictly forbidden in the castle, but I have a feeling that you know that already. Also, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students, unless you wish to know what life is like without several limbs. This goes especially for a certain fifth-year student who likes to prove himself a hero over and over." He gave an amused look at the Gryffindor table, where one of the students, a certain Alfred Jones, had snickered loudly.

Dumbledore went on. "Also, Mr Pringle thinks that I should remind all of you that the Broom Closet is a place where you store brooms, and not where you get hot and bothered with your significant other. There's a perfectly good room for that, and it's at your own home when your parents are out grocery-shopping thinking that their sweet, innocent children are simply going to play chess with their little friend."

This time, even Ludwig and Berwald openly laughed, especially at the scandalized reaction of the teachers. From the Gryffindor table, Jones made a catcall directed at the Slytherins, where a seventh-year with very bushy brows had choked on his drink and gone blazing red. Ludwig had always known that Dumbledore was a bit of a unique guy, but he had not really expected such an opening speech to his last year...

Dumbledore seemed to be holding a chuckle when he spoke again. "Yes. Even if I know already that my sensible warning is wasted on a bunch of healthy teenagers. And now, I do think I said everything. Just, one last word of advice before shipping you off to your warm, soft beds."

Dumbledore's face lost all mirth, and all hilarity stopped. Dumbledore looked very serious...

"Whatever you do this year, anything at all, take the following words very seriously, and always remember them."

The students looked at each other with worried eyes.

Dumbledore's voice was very somber when he said "Do make sure to steer clear of orange Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, for they do not taste of pumpkin, but vomit. Trust me. Personal experience."

All the students erupted in a cheerful laughter. Ludwig and Berwald held their stomach, and they could see that even the usually blank face of Kiku was sporting an amused grin.

That night, Ludwig looked at the wrist where he had tied Feli's ribbon. What would he give for Feli to be a witch, and be able to attend Hogwarts with him... surely, they'd have a blast, and they could see each other every day...

He blushed as his treacherous thoughts swerved to the Broom Closet before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A connecting chapter. The next will be better, I swear! <em>


	10. Chapter IX

Feli threw herself on her bed. She was home completely alone, since Lovi and grandpa had gone to Florence, and they would be back in the morning. It was Christmas Eve, and thus the perfect time for a mission. Feli was a little sad that they wouldn't be having a nice, traditional dinner, and she would have liked to go to Florence with them, but it would have been just too risky. Chances were that the SS were still on the lookout for her, so she was safer at home. She sighed and turned around on the bed, looking for something that could entertain her. And her eyes fell on the pack of letter she had been getting from Ludwig. She blushed a bit as she took it. She extracted the first letter from the pack. It was the first letter Ludwig had sent her. She still remembered how surprised she had been at the fact that a bird could work as a mailman. Of course Ludwig had told her, but she had thought that it was just a figure of speech. She smiled as she re-read the letter.

_7/4/1941_

_Dear Feli,_

_This chick is Gilbird, my brother's owl. He looks all hyperactive, but he is trustworthy. And don't judge him from his appearance, he's actually at least 5 years old. You'll just have to reply to this letter, tie it to his paw and tell him to bring it back to me. _

_How are you? Are you still involved in the war? Do you always wear my necklace? How is your family? I hope you're not putting yourself in danger. Always watch out and be careful._

_And now, on the other matters. I arrived at Gilbert's safe and sound, and currently I'm living with him and his wife, Elizaveta. She's a bit crazy, but alright. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane guy in this house, but at least I never get bored. _

_Father was very angry when I went off to Gilbert. I thought he was going to get a stroke. Gilbert and him had another huge row about the matter, and they're not talking to each other anymore. But I think it will get better over time. Gilbert can't really hold a grudge for too long. I just hope that father will realize that he's the grown-up of the situation and stop sending me letters that say "_tell Gilbert this and that_" and do it himself. _

_Life here is very different from the village. It's a lot more hectic, and I have gotten to know a lot of new people my age. And I can finally concentrate on my homework here, so at least that is going well. _

_Gilbert is a nuisance, and he sends his greetings. He says, and I quote, "_Tell that Feli chick that she's really awesome and cute and that she can play with my bird anytime."_ Don't take it the wrong way. You've met him, and I'm sure you noticed that his broom doesn't quite reach the highest branch._

_I really miss our afternoons together. I miss playing soccer with you, and learning about art. I miss you very much. I hope you're still wearing my necklace. I'm always wearing your ribbon. Gilbert won't give it a rest, he keeps saying that I look like "_a friggin' poof" _but I don't really give a elf's ass care. _

_Reply as soon as you can,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Ludwig B._

Feli smiled.

"yours faithfully".

Honestly.

It was just so Ludwig. She extracted another random letter from the pack and re-read that too.

_10/19/1941_

_Feli,_

_WE WON WE WON WE WON!_

_All of my love,_

_Yours forever, _

_Ludwig B._

Feli laughed at that little letter. It was just a note, really, but she could just see Ludwig winning the match of that sport he wouldn't tell her about and sprinting to his desk before joining the celebrations to just send her that letter. He must have been in a really good mood to write "yours forever". And since she was in such a good mood now, she picked another letter.

_11/25/1941_

_Dearest Feli,_

_Something strange is happening at school. There have been some funny accidents, and the teachers are saying that if they don't stop, they might close the school. I really hope that doesn't happen, because it would be a tragedy. I don't know for sure, but I think that student that I told you about, that sixth year Tom Riddle is not completely innocent in the thing, but I have no proof of that. I can just tell Dumbledore (one of my teachers, remember?) and hope that he will look into the matter. Sven (that's Berwald, I just always call him with his nickname) says that I shouldn't meddle in these things, but if there's someone that can do something about it, it's Dumbledore, and if there is a single chance that I can help keeping the school open, then who cares, I'll do it. I don't care if Riddle says he has no idea, I know it's him. I can feel it. The guy is just too creepy. I really hope they won't close the school, or I could end up without my degrees and no job. I hope to God it won't be the case. I don't want to move schools in my last year. But at least, they are still running the House Cup of that sport I told you, so maybe it won't come to that. I mean, sports are the first things to go in this cases, right?_

_And what about you? I've been reading your newspapers, and I must say, the Germans and the Italians are behaving like a bunch of assholes with all that "Nazi-Fascist" crap. And I found out that there is a resistance movement in Italy called "Resistenza" whose members are "partisans" and if they get caught, they end up in jail with the charge of treason, and possibly get killed or deported, or exiled. You're one of them, are you? That's why you were arrested, right? I can't say how much I respect your choice. You're willing to put your freedom and life on the line for something you believe in. I'm really proud of you. You are as brave as a Gryffindor. I had no idea you had that kind of courage in you. That was really a wonderful surprise. Still, I hope that you're still wearing my Cross, especially now that I realize exactly what kind of danger you're in. I hope your family is alright. Don't do reckless things, however. I still wear your ribbon._

_I don't have much time, I have a ton of homework to do, so I'm ending this letter here._

_All of my love,_

_your Ludwig_

Feli had mixed feelings about that letter. It was clear that Ludwig was very troubled about the idea of his school closing, but surely he could just choose another one instead of going without a degree? But she had also felt very flattered about Ludwig's opinion on her activity with the Resistenza, and she had been very relieved that Ludwig approved her choice, because if he didn't, then Feli would have been deeply disappointed. She was going to pick another letter, when she felt something tap at her window. She looked up and she saw a big barn owl knocking on the glass. She smiled excitedly and ran to the window, letting the owl in and taking the letter from its paw. She opened the envelope and took the letter out. It read

_12/24/1941_

_Feli,_

_Please go to our olive tree at five o'clock today. _

_Ludwig_

Feli frowned. She hastily looked at the clock on the wall, which said that she had still two hours before five. Did that mean that Ludwig was going to see her? Then why did his letter look so... so curt? He had never signed his letters with just his name, nor did he ever write something that looked so brief. Did something happen? Did they close the school? Or – Feli's heart sank to her shoes – was he going to tell her something unpleasant? Feli shook her head. No, Ludwig would never... right? She had to go the the olive tree. She had to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was standing in front of Dumbledore's office. He was going to ask him a big favor. He wanted to know if he could leave the school tomorrow, Christmas Eve. There were no classes, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that maybe Dumbledore would not give him permission, in which case, he would have to find a way to sneak out of school. But if he had a tiny chance of getting permission to leave the school, it was Dumbledore. He was the only Professor that would understand. Ludwig swallowed nervously. Oh well, it was now or never. He knocked and waited until he heard a "Come on in."<p>

Ludwig was still nervous, but he opened the door and said in a very small voice "Hello, Professor. I... I have something to ask of you."

Dumbledore looked up in mild wonder. "Ludwig, my boy. Here, sit down. Butterbeer?"

Ludwig didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he answered. "Uhm, thank you very much."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and two glasses of Butterbeer appeared out of thin air. Ludwig took one, nodded a thank-you, but didn't drink from it.

"So, what is that you have to ask of me, Ludwig?"

Ludwig felt his insides twist a bit. "I... uhm... I was wondering if..."

Dumbledore saw how Ludwig was not going to go on unless prompted. "It is not a sin to ask something, Ludwig. So please, don't be so tense. In the worst case scenario, I will just turn you down."

Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could leave the school tomorrow. There is... uhm... something I have to do."

Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing blue gaze. "I'm afraid I can't accord you permission, Ludwig."

Ludwig felt like someone had filled his insides with lead. He bowed his head. "Professor, please... I'm not going to see my father, I swear. I just want to go and visit someone else."

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. "Ludwig? Are you telling me that you're not going to be in Germany? Are you sure?"

Ludwig hopefully looked up. "Yes, sir. The person I want to visit lives in Italy anyway. It's the truth."

Dumbledore looked amused. "I believe you. I think I can trust you not to go to Germany. Though I have to admit, I'm very curious as to who you'll be visiting. I have a feeling it's not your brother."

Ludwig blushed. He was glad that Dumbledore trusted him enough, but he could not tell him about going to visit a Muggle. No one at school had to know but Kiku and Sven.

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh well. Since you trusted me enough to come and ask permission instead of just sneaking out, you can't be up to no good. Alright. You can leave the school tomorrow. But you'll have to be back by eleven."

Ludwig felt immediately much more cheerful. "Really? Thank you so much!"

Dumbledore gave one of his amused smiles. "That's quite alright. I'm sure this girl is very special to you."

Ludwig blushed like a ripe tomato and got up. He stuttered "Uhm... I... I have to... do my homework, yes..."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You do indeed. Oh well. See you, Ludwig, though not tomorrow, I think..."

Ludwig bowed his head and muttered a "Goodbye, and thank you" before making himself scarce. Dumbledore really had an air of omniscience around him...

He bid Dumbledore goodbye and headed for the Hufflepuff Common Room, tapped on the barrel the right number of times and sat down in the nearly empty room.

There was only Berwald, who hadn't gone home for Christmas because his parents were going to Denmark to visit his family. And Berwald had no intention of being in the company of Mathias, his Danish cousin, if he could avoid it. And he also noticed the state Ludwig was in.

"Ludwig? What's wron'? You look like you h'd a two hours tra'ning..."

Ludwig knew that he must have looked like that. "I'm... nothing... going to visit my girlfriend for Christmas Eve... just, Dumbledore seemed to know that too."

Berwald's eyebrows raised. "Dumbledore allowed you to go an' visit a Muggle?"

Ludwig shook his head "He doesn't know that she's a Muggle. But it doesn't matter, he said yes, so whatever."

Berwald chuckled in a way that made Ludwig think of a blood-thirsty hyena. "Oh well. I hope you'll h've your fun then."

Ludwig blushed again, but this time he was sporting a somewhat smug grin.

* * *

><p>Feli leaned against the tree, blowing on her hands to warm them up. Damn, it was cold. But Ludwig was probably coming, and judging by his letter, he wasn't in a good mood. She really hoped that nothing had happened.<p>

"Feli!"

Feli looked up to see Ludwig. She smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but smile. Ludwig had really come! "Ve, Ludwig! I'm so happy to see you, I thought that until summer we wouldn't see each other, I'm so happy!"

Ludwig returned her hug with as much force, saying "I know, but I managed to get permission to come here anyway!"

Feli smiled and kissed his cheek before unravelling herself from him and taking a good look at him. She couldn't help but notice how different Ludwig looked now. He was dressed in what looked like one of those English school uniforms, only he was wearing a black cape that almost reached the ground, with a wide yellow collar – or was it a hood? – on top of his cardigan, along with a black and yellow striped scarf and tie. There was a little crest embroidered in his cardigan, with the image of a small black badger on a yellow background, and pinned to the lapel of his cape stood a shiny, shield-shaped pin, with a black, flourished "H" on a red, green, yellow and blue background. Feli was speechless for a moment. So this was what Ludwig looked like when he was at school? Maybe it was just the clothes, but for the first time since she had met him, she suddenly felt how really different from her he was.

Ludwig seemed to notice the thoughtful one-over that she was giving him. He frowned and asked "Uhm, Feli? Is there something wrong...?"

Feli snapped out of her thoughts and said "Wha...? Oh! No, no, ve, everything's alright. Just, you look... different."

Ludwig looked confused for a moment. "What? Why? Is it the hair? I haven't gotten a haircut in a pretty long time..."

Feli cocked her head to the side. It was actually true. His hair did look a bit longer, but it wasn't the reason why he didn't look the same anyway. "No, ve, it's just... maybe it's because you're wearing your school uniform... I have never seen you in a tie! You look dashing, ve!"

Ludwig blushed, but allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. "Uhm, thank you. You... well... you look... uhm..." his blush intensified. "... beautiful."

Feli awarded him a beaming smile. "Thank you, ve! So, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Ludwig shrugged and said "Nothing happened. Just, I wanted to give you a Christmas gift in person, you know?"

Feli smiled, but then her brain caught up to her. "Ve, really? Thanks, but... I don't have anything for you, I thought I would not see you before summer..."

Ludwig didn't look offended or disappointed. "I know, I just... uhm..." he blushed and mumbled something, and Feli thought she had heard the word "surprise".

"Ve! That's so sweet of you!" then she realized something. Her house would be empty until the morning! She didn't have a present for him, but she could invite him over, show him her house, maybe cook something really fast before he went off to his family for the real Christmas dinner!

"Ve, listen, how about you come to my house? There's no one home, grandpa and Lovi are away, so if you have time, why don't you give me your gift there instead of here? It's cold here, ve!"

Ludwig blushed ten different shades of red. "To... your house? Alone? Just you and me?" How forward of Feli!

Feli chuckled. "Ve, don't worry, I won't try anything funny, I swear. I am a true gentleman!"

Ludwig stuttered and said "What! If anything, I should be the one saying that!"

This time, Feli laughed out loud. "Ve, Ludwig, you're the guy that kissed me after I told you to, if you remember..."

Ludwig's blush didn't fade, but he couldn't stop the chuckle that made its way to his lips. "Ok then. Show me the way, oh mighty knight in shining armour."

Feli smiled brightly again, bowed to him and offered her elbow for Ludwig to take, much like a man. "Ve, this way then, fair maiden."

Ludwig looked a little startled at first, but then laughed and playfully curtsied with his cape as if it was a skirt, taking the offered arm. "Why, thank you, Milord. I'm sure you're used to have your way with the ladies..."

Feli laughed and started walking towards her house. She winked to him and said "Yes, but only with the very pretty ones."

Ludwig just laughed to that, feeling very silly, but also very happy. The thought of what his father would say if he had witnessed the scene didn't even cross his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, the two lovebirds are reunited for Christmas. D'aaaw!<em>


	11. Chapter X

"Ve, we're here! This is my house!"

Ludwig couldn't help but be impressed. It was a big rural villa on at least three stories. The outside was painted a warm yellow, with big windows. The whole house was circled by beautiful, ancient olive trees. He wondered what that house looked like in the spring and summer. It surely was breathtaking.

When Ludwig spoke, Feli could hear that he was impressed.

"This is really beautiful! It looks pretty ancient..."

Feli smiled. She wasn't the kind of girl that liked to boast, but she was really proud of her house.

"Ve, it is! You know, it was built in the Middle Ages, over the ruins of an ancient Roman villa. There are still some mosaics in the basement, they're really pretty! And it's been in our family for generations. Or at least I think so, ve... I mean, grandpa says that his own great-grandpa was already living here, so I guess that it's been in the family for quite some time..."

Ludwig let out a low whistle. He couldn't help but wonder how they kept it clean without house-elves. "That old, eh? And all this land? Is it yours too?"

Feli smiled and said "Ve, yes, but we don't have much use for it. We rent it out to the local farmers. Grandpa says that his father was the last farmer here, because grandpa decided to pursue the military career. And I don't think that me or Lovi are ever going to be farmers too. I mean, I want to be an artist, and Lovino wants to open a restaurant. But we'll still hold onto this house, that's for sure. It's our family's treasure after all, ve."

Ludwig wondered if it would be as pretty on the inside. And he wasn't disappointed. The inside was made of pale red, naked clay bricks, and pretty much all the furniture was made out of golden cherry wood, and in the living room there was a monumental marble fireplace.

Ludwig had thought that he was the one with an ancient family history, and that Feli was just a farmer's daughter, but now he wasn't sure about that anymore. It seemed that Feli's family was pretty well-off...

Feli led him to the kitchen and playfully held out a chair for him, saying pompously "My fair maiden, you must be tired after such a long walk. Here, sit down, I'll bring you something to drink."

Ludwig shook his head with a mock resigned expression and sat down. "Thanks, milord."

Feli giggled and said "Look, I don't know how much time you have, ve. At what time do you have to go home?"

Ludwig shrugged and said "Whatever time, but before eleven. Even if I'm a seventh year, I still have to be back to school by then."

Feli looked at him in confusion. "Ve? To school? Aren't you going to have dinner with your family tonight?"

Ludwig shrugged again. "Nope. I can't go home to father, what with that crazy murderer still wanting to use me as bait, and my brother was invited to his wife's family for Christmas. And my cousin Roderich... let's just say, he won't have anyone related to Gilbert in his house." he chuckled. "Not since Elizaveta chose my brother over him, that is. It's been three years, and he still hates Gilbert with a passion."

Feli chuckled too. "Ah, _l'amore..._" but then she said with a hopeful voice "But then, does this mean that you can stay for dinner?"

Ludwig nodded.

Feli's eyes looked like someone had placed stars in them. "Ve, really? This is so cool! Grandpa and Lovi are on a mission in Florence, and I was so sad about spending Christmas Eve alone! Ve, then, if I start now, I can make you a typical Italian Christmas Eve dinner! Ve, do you like fish?"

Ludwig nodded and said "Sure. Just do what you would for your family. If you want, I can help. I've never really had to cook. It might be fun."

Feli smiled, then spoke with the voice a drill sergeant would use when talking to a bunch of clueless recruits. "On your feet then! If we have to prepare an honest-to-God Christmas Eve dinner, we better get started now, ve!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig had never known that cooking could be fun. He had never really done it, so it was a completely new experience. Feli seemed to really be in her element in the kitchen, and though it took a long time to prepare everything, they had fun. It had taken hours for them to finish, but in the end, Ludwig felt like he had learned a whole bunch of new stuff that no other wizard his age, and possibly older, ever knew. Like that in Italy, eating meat on Christmas Eve was more or less a deadly sin, or that pasta could be made with such a variety of sauces that you could never really get tired of it, or that if you value your life, you have to etch a small cut in chestnuts before roasting them, lest you want them to literally explode and make a mess in the fireplace, and that you have to make three signs of the cross in the flour before starting to make dough out of it, because apparently, it brings good luck to do so, and so on and so forth. By the time everything was either roasting in the oven or boiling in a pot, they were both covered in flour from head to toe, along with smears of egg yolk and several other kinds of food and sauce that Ludwig could never, ever learn to pronounce without making Feli double over in laughter. However, thanks to Ludwig's inner clean freak, the kitchen was not in the same sorry state of the two teens. It looked positively spotless, unlike them.<p>

Ludwig gave a sigh of satisfaction as he finished drying the kitchen counters. Now it was all really perfect.

Feli smiled beside him and said, tired but happy, "Ve, we're officially done. Now we wait twenty minutes for everything to be done cooking, and then we eat!"

Ludwig collapsed on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall. He gave a tired, satisfied smile.

"Dude. As soon as I go back to school, I'm going straight to the kitchens to kiss the cooking elves' feet. I never knew they slaved away like that."

Feli laughed and said "Elves? Is that some sort of slang for cook?"

Ludwig immediately went with what Feli had said. "Yeah. But just in our school."

Feli smiled and sat down by Ludwig, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ve, this is the very first time I spend Christmas Eve with someone that's not family, you know?"

Ludwig scoffed. "You're lucky then. For me, this is the seventh year I can't go back to father for Christmas. Back when Gilbert was still in school with me, we spent it together, but then he was always busy with this or that, so I just stayed at school. Ah, but this is the very first time I spend Christmas alone with a crazy cook from hell."

Feli mock-frowned. "Ve, and you should see me at Easter! Roasting lamb on an open fire is serious business! Only the brave can do it."

Ludwig suppressed a chuckle. "Well, since today you are the knight and I'm the fair maiden, I have no trouble believing that."

Feli elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "You are a fairer maiden than me, anyway. You're blond, blue-eyed and fair-skinned. The perfect damsel in distress, ve!"

Ludwig laughed. "I think that Gilbert would be even fairer than me as a maiden."

Feli laughed too. "Yep, he really is the fairest of them all, unlike me. I'm a strong, weathered bloke in comparison to him, ve!"

Ludwig tried not to laugh out of respect for his brother. "If I tell him that, he could very well murder me."

Feli gave one last chuckle before reaching out to touch Ludwig's cheek and turning his face towards hers.

"Ve, we still have some time before dinner, you know? And you haven't kissed me yet..."

Ludwig suddenly felt bold, maybe because of the wine they had sampled before choosing the best one to season the fish. "Now, that won't do."

In the end, they were very lucky that Feli had set an alarm clock to go off when the food was ready, or else all their effort would have gone to waste.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had been surprised at how good the dinner had turned out. He had never had Italian food, and he must say that even though wurst with mashed potatoes was still his favourite food, it was still amazing. But now that they were done, and it was almost nine anyway, Ludwig had to carry out his mission. Giving Feli her present.<p>

So when they were done with the dishes and they were drinking coffee and _amaro_ in the living room, he said "You know, I still have to give you my present."

Feli lightly slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh, right! I had forgotten! It's the reason you're here in the first place, ve!"

Ludwig blushed a bit and nodded while he fished in his cloak pocket and extracted a box wrapped in a shiny red paper.

"Uhm, I don't know if you'll like it, but... here it is. Merry Christmas."

Feli smiled brightly and took the packet, taking great care not to tear the paper as she opened it. She found a note attached to it, but Ludwig told her to read it when he was gone. So she set it aside and opened the actual present. And she couldn't help but chuckle. In the box, there was a beautiful, silken ribbon. It was green and smooth, with golden, flourished "F" and "V" on each end.

Ludwig blushed very hard and anxiously said "It's because I took your favourite ribbon, so I thought... do you like it?"

Feli smiled and hugged him tight. "Ve, of course I do! And green is my favourite color! Thank you so much, ve!" she kissed his cheek, then unraveled herself from the hug to tie her hair with it.

Ludwig smiled and, blush still firmly in place, said "It looks very becoming on you. You look very good with your hair tied up..."

This time, Feli blushed too. "Ve, you really think so?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry it's not a big thing, but..."

Feli smiled and put her index finger on his mouth to silence him. "It's really beautiful, ve. I like it. And I prefer a small thing that you put much thought into rather than something big and pricey that I don't really need, or won't use. So, ve, thank you so much! I love it!"

Ludwig smiled too and took her hand from his mouth to use it as a lever to pull Feli in a hug. "You're very welcome, then."

Feli smiled, then looked up to him straight in the eyes. Ludwig's blush intensified, but he couldn't resist when Feli looked at him like that...

* * *

><p>Ludwig left Feli's house in a complete daze, and only when he realized that it was eleven thirty. He was going to get in trouble at school, but maybe not so much... it wasn't like he had played truant or anything, and after all, it was Christmas. Surely the teachers would simply shrug it off and not even bring it up. Besides, he was Head Boy and always got excellent grades. Surely they wouldn't give him detention. Not like he cared that much anyway. His thoughts were still on what had happened after he had given Feli his present. He blushed like a ripe tomato at the (very recent) memory.<p>

_Their make-out session was getting a little out of hand, but they realized it only when they couldn't really tell where exactly had they hands landed. Or better, one of Feli's hands was tangled in his hair, while the other had snuck under his shirt and cardigan, whereas his were dangerously close to her breasts. They stopped a moment to breath, and Ludwig breathily said "Maybe... maybe we should... stop..."_

_Feli kissed him again, with more urgency, and something that Ludwig could only define as hunger. She answered anyway, just she punctuated pretty much every word with a kiss and sometimes a grope. "You're... definitely... right, ve... but... you stop... first..."_

_Ludwig felt that kissing like that was getting a little uncomfortable, so he pushed Feli back against the couch until he was basically on top of her. And somewhere during the action his treacherous hands had snuck up under her shirt too. He too spoke while he was in the middle of kissing her._

"_No, you... stop first..."_

_Feli wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him closer to her, and said "Ve, then... let's just... go on... for a while..."_

_Ludwig thought it was just a brilliant idea. _

_Needless to say, they hadn't stopped._

Ludwig Apparated in Hogsmeade and started walking to the school. God. Just... God. What had he done. What had they done. If father ever found out...

Ludwig shook his head to get rid of that thought. Father had no business knowing about that. And even if he did, then whatever. He would take the heat. And besides, he really didn't want to think of his father when his mind was full of Feli's moans and the feeling of her writhing in pleasure under him.

Ludwig couldn't suppress the fierce blush that colored his cheeks at the mere thought. Oh God. He had done it. He had actually done... that... with Feli. Oh, man. He really hoped that Feli didn't think that he had come to visit her just for... that. He had really not planned it. Feli had the power to make him do things that he had never planned in advance for. He had merely thought that he would just show up under the olive tree, then give her his present and go back. He had thought that she had to spend Christmas Eve with her family, so he had just thought that his would be a short visit. He just had really, really wanted to see Feli, but he couldn't deny that he had one or two fantasies about... that, but the real thing had been so...

so...

so.

It wasn't a very articulate way of putting it, but he thought that he knew no words that could make it justice. He was so deep on his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had reached the castle, where a very disgruntled Berwald was waiting for him. Though knowing Berwald, that was his normal default expression.

"H'llo. You're late."

Ludwig jumped a mile in the air, then clutched his heart as he looked at Berwald in shock.

"What the hell, Sven! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

A single eyebrow on Berwald's face raised. "Uh, I j'st said 'h'llo'. That doesn't re'lly count as wantin' to murder you, I'd say."

Ludwig's heartbeat started to slow down, and he followed Berwald in the castle. "Yes, but I wasn't paying attention!"

Berwald gave a single chuckle that sounded like a subdued super-villain laugh. "Hey, not my fault you w're in your own w'rld. What's with th' giddy smile anyway? Had fun with your M'ggle?"

Ludwig's blush returned, and he feared that it was there to stay. "Nothing happened! We just... talked..."

Berwald shrugged. "Yeah, r'ght. You _talked _from f've to midn'ght. You came back l'te, which hasn't happened in at least two ye'rs, but you j'st _talked. _Oh, and b'sides, I didn't say th't somethin' happened. You said it."

Ludwig looked at the ground and cursed in his mind. He didn't know if he should feel offended, stupid or smug.

"... okay, maybe, just maybe, we didn't really... just talk..."

Berwald was getting curious. They got into the castle and went to sit in their Common Room, which was empty, since all the Hufflepuffs but Ludwig and Berwald had gone home for the holidays.

"I guess you had the longes' snog of your l'fe?"

Ludwig plopped down on a fat, yellow armchair by the fire and hid his blushing face in his hands. He had to tell someone, or he would have exploded.

"... more than... just snogging..."

Berwald, who had sat on a nearby armchair, narrowed his eyes, taking on the look of a dragon that looks forward to eating its prey.

"Wh't do you mean?"

Ludwig's face was still buried in his hands. "You know what I mean."

Berwald's eyes widened to the size of a cauldron. "No way! You've done the nasty w'th h'r?"

Ludwig blushed even darker. _The nasty_? Honestly! But he answered in a very small voice "yes."

Berwald broke out in hearty laugh. "Oh man, dude, congrats! You're officially out of the V'rgin Club! We hav' to celebr'te! Your br'ther would be so proud!"

Ludwig tried not to think about his brother's reaction. "Please, Sven. Calm down. It's..." he was going to say "no big deal", but the words were simply crushed by his (now very giddy) mind.

It seemed that Berwald was having none of that too. "Ok, I'll c'lm down, but you h've to tell m' everything! So?"

Ludwig sat up straighter and rested his face on his palms and his elbows on his knees. "So what?"

Berwald answered so suddenly that Ludwig jumped a bit. "H'llo? How was it?"

Ludwig's head sank, mostly to avoid Berwald seeing his heated face. "Oh. Right. Uhm... I can't really describe it to you... it's just... I don't even know..."

Berwald snorted. "Kiku too didn' know wh't to say. Damn, 's it _that_ cool?"

Ludwig's head shot up. "Kiku! ? What... when... it was Herakles, wasn't it?"

Berwald fished a couple of Butterbeers from his bag and handed one to Ludwig.

"You betcha it was w'th Herakles. Kiku's been smitten with the guy f'r... wh't, two ye'rs?"

Ludwig took a swig from his bottle and said "No, I think three... oh man, and what did he say about it?"

Berwald took a sip from his own bottle and sighed. "I don't know, b't he tol' me that h'... uhm... you know, he... he didn't re'lly... have th'... you know, the lead..."

Ludwig thought he understood. "He wasn't on top, was he?"

Berwald grunted and said "Yeah. I coulnd' r'late too m'ch to wh't he said. Not th't he said m'ch anyway. He was all 'I don' know' and 'I can't d'scribe it'"  
>Ludwig nodded. "Yep, I bet that it felt very different than me for Feli too..."<p>

Berwald's eyes were crossed by a fleeting look of amusement. "Don' worry. They say th't all the girls have it rougher th'n us the first time. It's j'st normal."

Ludwig blushed very hard and took another sip of Butterbeer. "I don't know. But hey, even though I'll get in trouble with my family, I don't regret it. Feli's worth it."

Berwald smiled. "You sound so 'n love with her. I w'sh Tino would feel like th't f'r me too..."

Ludwig sobered up for a moment. That was right. He had not asked Berwald about Tino for some time... maybe something had changed?

"What about him? Did something happen?"

Berwald sighed and hung his head. "Nothin'. He's j'st so twitchy aroun' me. Am I re'lly th't scary?"  
>Ludwig felt a pang of compassion for Berwald. But it was kinda true. Berwald looked very, very scary to most people. He was very tall and imposing. And the fact that he was the strongest Beater in the last ten or so years didn't add to his image. Most students thought that Berwald looked a bit too much at ease while hitting Bludgers in the face of the opposing team's members. "Look, Tino is twitchy because he just doesn't know you. Try to spend more time to with him, talk to him more. Works like a charm."<p>

Berwald sighed. "I won't give up. By th' way, you know th't Gryffindor 's re'lly fired up about the m'tch?"

Ludwig perked up with a much more relaxed smile. "I'm so going to destroy them. You'll see if that bastard Jones gets a single victory while I am on the damn field."

Berwald smiled too, and this time, he didn't look that scary. "You g't it, Captain. I st'll remember how it felt when we beat the Griffindor' f'r th' fist time. Mathias was oh, so swe'tly horrified... it looked like someon' tol' him that his wh'le family had died..."

Ludwig laughed. Oh yeah. He still remembered the look on the face of Mathias when he and Sven had beaten his team, the strongest one of the Championship since forever, whose Captain, Mathias himself, had been undefeated until then and was a seventh year. Back then, Ludwig and Berwald came from the underdog team and were just fifth years and in the team since their second. Ludwig still treasured that memory as one of the best Quidditch moments of his life. "Yeah, it was just so sweet... And we'll do the same this year! Jones is just like Mathias, you'll see how we're going to wipe that grin off his face! "Duffer team"... I'll make him eat those words or die trying!"

"You got 't. Just wait, the first Bludger th't comes close to m', I'll send straight to h's family jewels! 'f that doesn't wipe his sh't-eatin' grin off his face, I don' know wh't will!"

Ludwig laughed. "You do just that! I bet he won't be so smug when he'll become Alfreda Jones, ah!"

Berwald laughed too, and this time too, he looked just like a boy having a good time.

They went on for nearly all night, drinking Butterbeer and talking about Quidditch and love, and of whatever "c'rny crap" came to their mind.

When he was finally in his bed, Ludwig thought that he was the luckiest guy on Earth, because he had the best of girls, Feli, and the best of friends, Sven.

* * *

><p><em>Oh em gee! Ludwig became a maaaan! Bruder is so proud! XD<em>


	12. Chapter XI

_12/24/1942 _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Since I took away your favourite ribbon back in June, I thought that I could give you a new one, and since you like green, here it is. It's not a big thing, but I hope you'll like it._

_I can't wait for it to be summer again. Will you come and visit me in England this August?_

_I love you,_

_Ludwig B._

Lovino read the note twice. His German wasn't that good, but he had understood the general idea.

What the hell did it mean! ? Who the fuck was Ludwig B.? Why was he saying such things to Feli? "I love you" "I want you to come to England"! ? WHAT THE FLYING FUCK! Who was this guy? ! Why would Feli even look his way, since he was German? Shit! Just what the hell was going on? ! And why in the hell was that note written on parchment? Lovino didn't know what to think. He couldn't ask Feli, because he couldn't admit to her that he had read her note (but it was her fault, dammit! Why did she leave it on the kitchen table anyway?). Now a lot of things made sense. He remembered how when he and grandpa came back from the mission in the morning, some of the food for the Christmas lunch had disappeared, along with some of the coffee, and also some liquor. Thankfully, grandpa had gone straight to bed, so he hadn't gotten a good look at the kitchen, but Lovino had stayed to drink a cup of water, so he did. It could only mean that either Feli had stuck to tradition and eaten a good Christmas Eve dinner alone, or she had had someone over.

But he had no proof, and besides, Feli loved to cook, and used any excuse to prepare festive dishes, so he had not thought about that anymore. But now, this note...! Shit! Who could know?

Then suddenly, something clicked in his mind. Ludwig B.! Of course! That day, when Feli had run home and talked alone to Antonio, he had heard the name, Ludwig Beilshwhatever! Maybe Antonio knew something? He had to speak to him, immediately.

* * *

><p>Antonio was mindlessly Transfiguring a tea-cup in a turtle when he heard someone knock forcefully on his door. He quickly put his wand but into his back pocket and went to open the door. He didn't even have a chance to see who was there, that Lovino pushed the door open and said "You and I have to talk." with a look that made Antonio think of a basilisk.<p>

"Lovino! ?"

Lovino let himself in and started his questioning.

"Who the hell is this Ludwig B.? What does he want with Feli? Why didn't you tell me anything? Is he the reason why Feli was never home in June?"

Antonio looked at Lovino in pure confusion. "How did you find out about him...? !"

Lovino let out an impatient sound. "It doesn't matter how! You have to tell me! Who's this guy, and why does he want to take Feli to England? You know him! You knew his name, back in June! Is he going to kidnap Feli? Is he dangerous? Feli was so upset that day! Dammit!"

Antonio's eyes widened even more. Either Lovino had mastered Legilimency overnight, or... or... he didn't even know. But since Lovino was as Muggle as they came, that couldn't be a possible explanation.

He grabbed Lovino's wrists and said "Calm down, Lovino. Have a seat."

Lovino shook Antonio's hands off his wrists. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! What does this mean! ? You have to tell me! Tell me, or I'll never speak to you again!"

Antonio swallowed. Now that wouldn't do. He pondered his options. He could just tell Lovino the truth (not the whole truth, but a good chunk of it). After all, he had somehow found out about Ludwig already. Might as well give him some peace of mind. He sighed.

"Look, sit down, I'll tell you everything I know."

Lovino snorted and said "You'd better, tomato bastard!" before plopping down on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest, a look of "let's see your excuse for this" shining in his yellowish eyes.

Antonio sat down beside him. He sighed again.

"This Ludwig guy is the brother of a dear friend of mine. He apparently spent the summer here, and so he and Feli met." he stopped for a moment, then added. "He's German, too, but not involved in the war."

Lovino scoffed. "What the hell does that kraut want with Feli? Is he going to kidnap her and take her away to England? Is he the one that kept her prisoner when she went to Florence in July? Is that the reason why Feli wouldn't tell us how she managed to escape?"

Antonio shook his head in denial. "No, he's not going to kidnap her. And no, trust me, Ludwig most probably knows nothing about the war. I know it sounds strange, but he really is completely not involved with it. I think he and Feli met some time in early June this year. I... I don't know much else. And yes, I'm nearly sure that Ludwig helped her escape."

Lovino growled. "If grandpa were to know about this he'd fucking have a stroke! And he'd kill Feli! And he'd be right! What the fuck is she thinking, getting involved with a kraut? ! Who writes on parchment, no less! He's a stuck-up bastard, isn't he?"

Antonio's eyes looked worried for a moment. "Lovi, please, keep your mouth shut about this. I really don't know anything else. You'll have to ask Feli, she's the only one that has the full story."

Lovido groaned. "I can't ask her, I'm not even supposed to know this shit! I just found a note on the kitchen table and read it!"

Antonio shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Lovino."  
>Lovino brought both his hands to his hair. Shit and fuck. "... one more thing. Three years ago, when you arrived, you too knew nothing of the political climate, of the impending war. You and this kraut... how do you know this guy?"<p>

Antonio looked at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "... I can't tell you, Lovi."

Lovino stood up at once. "But that's just strange! Another guy that lived under a rock? You know him from somewhere... somewhere strange. You can't say "I cant't tell you"! You have to!"

Antonio's eyes became very bitter. He could not tell Lovino anything because since they were both male, they couldn't get married within six months of the revelation. However much he wished he could marry Lovino, it was just impossible. Telling him the truth would grant Antonio a three-years stay in Juezaràn, the Spanish magical prison. And the Obliviators for Lovino, obviously. And he'd be damned if Lovino forgot everything about him, about their time together, about their love. His only chance of ever telling him the truth was when (and if) Ludwig decided to marry Feli and told her. Since Muggles couldn't be tracked by the Ministry, she could reveal the secret to whomever she wished, and Antonio planned to have her tell Lovino within a day of her discovery. But until then, he had to shut up. However much he hated to deceive his beloved Lovi.

"Look, Lovi, I really wish with all my heart that I could tell you. But I can't. You would get in serious trouble, and I'd end up in jail. I'm very, truly sorry."

Lovino cursed out loud. "What does that even mean! ? You think I would be so stupid as to go telling your secrets around? Don't you trust me? I've always trusted you! Every single time I've had to accept every single impossible thing you did, and I never asked questions, and now you won't tell me anything!"

Antonio's eyes didn't lose their bitter expression. "It's not a matter of trust. You know that I trust you completely. I'd trust you with my life. It's just something that I can't say. Either you go telling people or not, I would still end up in jail."

Lovino wanted to cry. "But why? How in the hell would they find out you told me something if I don't go blabbing around? Magic?"

Antonio winced at the word. He would have given anything to say "Exactly." But obviously, he couldn't. "Not really magic. I'm sorry. You'll have to bear with me. I swear, the first chance I get, I'll have you know everything. But that chance... it's still very far. At least – " he stopped to think. If Feli and Ludwig were to marry, they would have to wait until Feli was of age, that meant 21. Or maybe before, if Roma accepted to marry her off to a German wizard that would take her to England. If they were to marry at all. Antonio was no Seer, he had no guarantee that Ludwig and Feli's relationship would end up in marriage. They could break up. It was a possibility. "... at least five years. Maybe sooner. But it could also never happen."

Lovino's eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell is this chance exactly?"

Antonio pondered if he should tell Lovino the crucial part that his sister's relationship played in the matter.

Lovino grew frustrated with Antonio's silence. "What? Cat got your tongue? You can at least tell me that! Or am I going to get tracked down and shipped to jail for that too?"

Antonio sighed. Fuck it. "That chance has everything to do with Feli's relationship to Ludwig. Should they decide to marry, then Feli would be legally allowed to tell you, because of reasons that are both very stupid and very secret. I will never be able to come clean to you with that. And by the way, Feli still has no idea. She too has to put up with all the "I can't tell you"s and "Trust me on this"s. Of that, I am sure."

Lovino looked like someone had told him that magic actually existed. "What – why – it doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

Antonio got up. He took Lovino's hands in his. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Look. Secret or not, I love you anyway. I still want to be with you, every day of my life. I don't care if you'll know my secret, or if you never will. Do you understand?"

Lovino blushed like an overripe tomato. "W-what the hell, you..."

Antonio didn't let it go. "Do you understand me, Lovino?"

Lovino really wished he could control his blazing blush. "... I... I do, dammit..."

Antonio gave him a beaming smile. "Thank you for putting up with this, Lovi. I love you."

Lovino was still blushing like no tomorrow when he said "I... I love you too, you – you tomato."

Antonio merely smiled.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was sitting under a tree by the lake, giving one last review to his Arithmancy essay on the magical properties of the numbers from 1 to 10, when someone greeted him.<p>

"Hello, Ludwig! How are you?"

Ludwig looked up. It was Lili Zwingly. Also known as, his former crush. And if he recalled correctly, Gilbert had told him that she was single too now. He looked at her and nervously said "Hi, Lili. I'm... uhm... getting by. And you?"

Lili smiled to him and sat down by his side. "Oh, the usual, you know. How was your Christmas?"

Ludwig's nervous smile got a slightly giddy tinge to it, but he wiped it off his face very fast. Of course, she couldn't know. Only Kiku and Berwald knew what had happened. He swallowed and looked back at his essay, trying to sound natural when he answered with a poorly concealed tender smile "It was nice."

Lili seemed to notice the shift in his attitude. "Ludwig? What exactly did you do? I thought you were at school for Christmas?"

Ludwig shook his head, keeping his eyes on the parchment. Damn, why wouldn't his smile just disappear? "No, it's nothing."

Lili decided to not push the matter. She sighed to herself, then squared her shoulders. She had a mission today! "Uhm, Ludwig. I... I would like to talk to you. It's... it's important."

Ludwig finally looked up from his essay. Was that a blush on her features? "Uhm, okay. What is it?"

Lili blushed even harder. "It's... uhm... you know how Slughorn is going to hold one of his parties, and I was wondering... I mean, I know that you are invited, but... uhm... you know"  
>Ludwig rolled his eyes. Oh man. He had worked so hard to forget about that stupid party. And this time he had to go, because he had managed to avoid three of them in a row. If he didn't go to this one, Slughorn could take it bad. And this was the N.E.W.T.s year. The last thing he needed was a sour professor grading his homework. "Oh, that. Yes, I was sadly invited. I really wish I wasn't. I hate those parties."<p>

Lili wasn't discouraged. She knew already what Ludwig thought about those parties, after all. All she wanted to know was if he was going alone or with someone else. "Uh, yeah, I know. Still, uhm, are you going with someone?"

Ludwig shrugged. He had still not thought about who to invite. Kiku and Berwald had been invited by Slughorn himself too, so maybe he could just get away with showing up alone and stay in their company. That was, if Berwald hadn't invited Tino, and Kiku had not asked Herakles. He frowned for a moment. Was he a gay magnet or something, now that he thought about it?

"Uhm, no. I still don't know if I'm going to ask someone. I mean, Kiku and Sven are probably going to ask someone to the party, but I don't know if they'll succeed." Well, he pondered, Kiku was going to be successful for sure. Herakles was still not dating Kiku, but anyone could tell that it was just a matter of time: Herakles had stopped hitting on any girl or guy that walked and talked. He reminded Ludwig of Gilbert's friend, Francis. But Berwald... Ludwig frowned again. Poor Berwald. Tino was always so twitchy in his company, and it was difficult to tell what he really thought of his Swedish friend.

Lili cleared her throat. Her blush didn't go down. "So, uhm, if you've not invited anyone, then... uhm... do you think you could... I mean..."

Ludwig didn't seem to understand. "Could I what?"

Lili closed her eyes and blurted out "Then could I come with you?"

Saying that Ludwig was astonished at this turn of events would be an understatement. He looked at Lili in utter shock. Lili had asked to go with him to the party! ? Man! If that had happened last year, he would have been as happy as a Cheering Charm. But now... now it just made him really flattered, but not happy. And though he still liked her, going to the party together would also implicitly mean that they were together. Which couldn't happen, since he already had his Feli. And if he could not go with her, he might as well go alone. Or with a male friend. "Uhm... I... I'm sorry, but I can't. I... I have a girlfriend already..."

Lili's eyes were crossed by a look of hurt and disbelief. "What! ? Who is it? Oh no, it's that Gryffindor, Belle Van de Vos, right?"

Ludwig shook his head. It was true that he was friends with the Belgian girl, but he didn't think they had ever acted like a couple. "Uhm, no. we're just friends. My girlfriend... she doesn't go to Hogwarts."

Lili was a bit surprised to hear that. "What?"

Ludwig debated with himself if he should tell Lili the truth. But then again, they weren't really friends, even if they were in the same House. Their relationship had been more of Ludwig looking at her when he thought she couldn't see him, and her generally not giving a damn about him. "She's Italian, she goes to the Morgana Academy. I met her this summer, but we're still in touch. I'm sorry, but I don't think she'd like it if I went to a party with another girl. Sorry."

Lili didn't look particularly hurt. Just let down. "Oh... okay, then. it... it was worth a shot, I guess. I... uhm... I'll see you around..."

Ludwig just nodded as she got up and went back to the castle. He wondered for a moment about what Feli would say if she found out about that... Oh well. No matter. Better concentrating on his essay now. He'd think about who to go with to the blasted party with later. Or so he thought, until more or less ten minutes later, he saw Jones (an American Gryffindor two years younger than him) run to him. Ludwig was puzzled. What was with people today? Was he ever going to find some time to review his homework? And Jones, no less. That little son of a Bludger would always brag and nag about some thing or the other. Suffice to say that his post owl was a bald eagle. And he didn't miss a single occasion to remind Ludwig that now that he was Captain of the Gryffindor team, Hufflepuff was done for. But he didn't know of what Berwald was planning for the match... the thought still made Ludwig laugh.

When Jones reached him, he leaned against the tree, catching his breath. "Beilschmidt, you need to come back to the castle now! Something happened, the- the thing, whatever's been causing the accidents, it's killed Myrtle Connolly, you know, that Muggle-born Ravenclaw! Dippet wants to see everyone in the Great Hall now!"

Ludwig shot to his feet. "WHAT! ? Holy shit! When did that happen! ?"

Jones shook his head impatiently and grabbed Ludwig by the scarf, dragging him as he made his way back to the castle. "I don't know, but Olive Hornby has found her dead in the bathroom on the second floor! Shit, I wish I had been there! I'm a hero, I could have done something! I could have saved her!"

Ludwig decided not to comment on the last part. Jones seemed to be under the delusion of being a hero that would one day rid the wizarding world from, and he quoted, "all that nasty Dark Stuff".

But he had something to say anyway. "Jones, do you think this is really it? You know, all that talk about the Chamber of Secrets, and whatnot?"

Jones seemed to ponder his words (which made a single eyebrow on Ludwig's face raise) before speaking again. "I don't know. I really hope it's not. Because if it is, then all the Muggle-borns in this school are going to get it." his eyes seemed to cloud for a moment. Maybe he was thinking about his beloved step-brother, Matthew, who happened to be one. He didn't know the whole story, but Jones was a pureblood whose parents had divorced, and one of them (he had a feeling it was his father) had remarried with a Muggle woman who happened to have a magical child. Or so he had heard.

Ludwig tried to say something to change topic. Jones was a giant prat, true, but he was also a good boy overall. "You know what I think? I think that Riddle has something to do with this."

They had almost reached the school now. Jones looked at Ludwig in mild wonder. "No dude, how could it be him? The guy is top of the class in everything. I bet that the biggest crime he ever committed is getting Outstanding instead of Really Fucking Amazing or something."

But Ludwig didn't think so. He said "Yeah, sure. The guy's insane, believe me. I overheard him talking to Avery in the library last week. Let's just say, I never knew there were that many ways to torture someone into telling the truth before their little conversation. And he's a Slytherin. He could very well be a distant descendant of Salazar, go figure."

Jones looked a bit troubled at that. "... well, I don't know. But the guy has mad skills, if it was him, he'd have managed to kill all Muggle-borns in a matter of minutes."

Ludwig didn't let it go. "Maybe he's having his lackeys do it. You know, Lestrange, Rosier, his little entourage. They're not as good as him. Maybe he decided that he had had enough of their blunders and got the matter into his own hands."

Jones merely said "I don't know, dude. But here we are, I have to go to my table. See you."

Ludwig gave Jones a nod and went to his House table, sitting by Berwald.

The Headmaster got up from his chair and gave a deep, sorrowful sigh before speaking. "My dear students, as many of you already know, Myrtle Connolly was found dead in the bathrooms. However, I wish to tell you that all this rumours about the Chamber of Secrets are false. Such a Chamber doesn't exist. What happened to Myrtle was a terrible accident."

Ludwig noticed how Dumbledore seemed to burn from the desire to say something.

The Headmaster went on. "However, we cannot deny that a monster is roaming the castle. That is why we have to tighten security. For that, we have created new rules. The first is: no student is allowed out of bed after hours. If any student should be caught doing it, he or she will be immediately expelled. Number two: there will be no more Hogsmeade weekends. Number three: any student that is informed of the facts and doesn't share them with a Professor, or the Headmaster, will be expelled. Number four: the Quidditch Cup will be put on hold until the situation has improved. Number five: all students are to be accompanied by a teacher when going to class, or to the bathroom. Number six: all evening activities are to be stopped. Number seven: Muggle-born students are urged to take this rules very, very seriously. You're dismissed."

All the students looked completely petrified, even the Gryffndors. It was true. It meant that there was a real, concrete danger hovering on the school. It meant that Myrtle Connolly had been murdered by Slytherin's monster. It meant that any Muggle-born student could be the next victim. It meant that the Chamber of Secrets had indeed been opened.

Ludwig looked at Berwald, whose eyes were wide in horror and trained at the Gryffindor table. And Ludwig knew exactly why. He must have been looking at Tino, who was a Muggle-born. He felt a pang of fear for the cheery Finn. He really hoped he would not be the next victim, or Berwald could very well do something insane.

The students started to get up and head back to their Common Rooms. He noticed how Berwald had dashed towards the Gryffindor table before going back, but he had also noticed a look of pure horror on Riddle's face. Ludwig frowned. He really didn't know how to interpret it.

* * *

><p>115/1942

Dearest Feli,

_I hope you are alright, and always wearing my pendant. I don't have words to comment on your last letter. I have to admit that I'm terrified at the idea of you being under the bombs. It keeps me up at night. And from what I read on your newspapers, it's only going to get worse. I really hope that the Americans decide to get involved in the war. They could bring fresh blood and new strength. God knows you need it. Don't be reckless. Be very careful about everything you do. Promise me that you'll try to always stay out of trouble._

_And now, about me. The situation here is finally solved. Well, solved in the sense that there are no more attacks and the the school won't close. They have found the "culprit" (As if Hagrid could have done all that!) and expelled him from school, and Riddle even received a shiny trophy for services to the school. I don't know, but I just have a feeling that it was his doing. But I have no proof, and if Dumbledore didn't manage to find any, then it's impossible that I could. _

_However, on a lighter note, the House Cup is back on! And in a month there will be Hufflepuff (my team) versus Gryffindor (if they awarded the Cup based on how much the teams brag and nag, they'd win hands down). But I have a good feeling about it. I mean, last year we defeated them, not by much, but we still did. And the team is exactly the same as last year, only they changed a member and made another player Captain (Jones, which is the most obnoxious, braggy, arrogant bastard of them all). And we did wonderful in the last match (it was against Ravenclaw, another school team. We fucking handed their asses back to them). I'm really worried about the Slytherin team, though. They have a new player, Natalya Braginsky, and the girl looks like she has her stuff together. But my team is strong, and we work hard. I think that we could maybe manage to win the House Cup for the third year in a row. If we manage this record under my lead (I don't remember if I told you, but I was made Captain three years ago) I think I could very well die of pride. People always say that Hufflepuff is the duffer team, but if I manage to lead them to victory for the third time in a row, then they will have to shut their traps and eat their words. And I'll make sure to be the one to spoon them down their fucking throat._

_Sorry if I get a bit passionate about sports, but I really, really want to win, just as much as I want to see you again. I just have more or less five months of school left, and then I'll be free. Well, not really. If I manage to get good grades at the final exams, then I'll be able to choose the job I like. _

_I still wear your ribbon._

Hoping to see you very soon,

_All my love,_

your Ludwig

Ludwig put the letter in an envelope and walked to the Owlery. He had been thinking about the future lately. He was following a lot of subjects, and he was really good in all of them. (except Divination. God, what had possessed him to take the stupid subject anyway?) But he wanted to be an Auror, so he needed to get Outstanding in Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Honestly, he knew he could do it. So, that brought him to the other part of his thoughts about the future.

If he managed to get into Auror training, he would be getting paid for it. Which meant, he would become a functioning member of society, with a job and a house. Which meant that he could be independent from his father, who was definitely going to kick him out the house. Which meant – and here he blushed – that he could ask Feli to marry him. And screw father.

Ludwig let out a very unmanly giggle at the thought, and was really grateful that there was no one to witness his embarrassing, girly responses to such a thought. But seriously, he could do it. Feli had wrote a letter to him where she said that she wanted to go and visit him in England over the summer, but that it would be impossible with the war. Ludwig had written back saying that there was a way to safely travel, and Feli's answer had been ambiguous. Probably she had understood how her visit in England would mean that they would become really serious. And Ludwig remembered that Feli had made it clear that she wanted to go to an art academy, so probably she wouldn't want to marry before graduating. But seriously, just being married would not hinder her studies much (Ludwig couldn't make himself think of having children with her yet. The thought alone made his head explode in embarrassment and it provided too much giggling fodder). It would mean that they would live together in the same house (most probably in England, since he had no wish of going back to Germany as long as that son of a filthy troll Grindelwald was alive), but if she wanted to go to an Italian school, he could simply Apparate her in the vicinity of the school every morning and then go and get her back when classes were over. In his mind, Ludwig had it all planned out. And, last but not least, if Feli accepted to marry him, then he could come clean with his secret to her, and finally dispel all her doubts about him. Still, getting married was a very serious thing in the wizarding world, and probably in the Muggles' too, so he couldn't blow it by being hasty and giving in to his (rather embarrassing) fantasies. But thankfully, Ludwig was rational, hard-working and responsible. Before deciding anything, he had promised himself to think the matter over for at least six months. And he would deal with his father when the time came.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, sorry, sorry for the slow update, but my house has been invaded by some of my relatives, which are:<em>

_My cousin, her husband and their two kids (7 and 3)_

_My other cousin_

_My grandmas_

_I'll let you imagine the mess that's my house. Imagine your typical Italian relatives get-together and multiply it by four and for two freakin' weeks. A fine mess, I tell yah! There's always a kid screaming, touching my mangas and action figures, a judgemental grandma telling me to cut my hair, another one telling me how "I'm so thin that I could just turn sideways and disappear", thus stuffing me with (delicious) food, cousins that want to explore northern Italy, thus needing me as a guide to take them around Milan and the towns by the lake Maggiore and so on and so forth. I'm this close to just kill myself. _

_But they're also fun. XD_

_Oh well. Enjoy this chapter, anyway. See how Wee Little Voldemort is acting up? XD_


	13. Chapter XII

Feli and Lovino were hanging out at home together. Grandpa was out on a mission and they had nothing to do, so Lovino decided that it was a good time to come clean with secrets. He had decided to tell Feli about his secret relationship with Antonio (since they had just decided to go and live together once the war was over), and though he was half-way sure that she would accept it easily, he couldn't be certain. But he hated to lie to her. And if he told her his secret, then maybe she would tell him more about that Ludwig B. Sauerkraut she had been seeing... since their relationship would play an enormous part in his own anyway.

He looked up at Feli, his heart beating faster. She was mindlessly reading the newspaper. He swallowed and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He said with no bows and scrapes "Me and Antonio are together. As in, a couple."

Feli didn't look up from the paper, but she smiled and said "Now that is something I surely wasn't expecting, ve. Aren't I completely baffled."

Lovino blushed with the intensity of a thousand suns and said in pure shock "You knew! ? How? Since when! ? Dammit, did that tomato bastard tell you?"

This time, Feli looked up from the paper and kept her smile. "Ve, Lovi, one would have to be blind, deaf and pretty much in a coma not to notice. The looks Antonio gives you..."

Lovino's blush intensified. "Wha-why... oh shit, does grandpa know! ? Did you tell him? !"

Feli shook her head. "Ve, I don't think he knows. The two of you do a good job when he's around. But you'll have to tell him one day, you know?"

Lovino swallowed and looked at his hands. "... I know. When I'm ready. God, he's going to have a stroke when I tell him. He will disown me. He'll think I am a revolting fag. He will never speak to me again. He'll kill Antonio."

Feli shook her head. "I don't think so, ve. It will surprise him, but he's still our grandpa. He loves you. I'm sure he'll accept it, ve, don't worry so much! And besides, I never understood why it should be so revolting to like someone of the same sex. I mean, I like boys, but I would be the same if I liked girls, right? Nothing would really be different. I'd still like pasta, and art, and everything. I'd still have my personality. I'd still have red hair. So I don't see what all this fuss is about anyway."

Lovino's blush faded a bit, and a small smile tugged at his lips. He felt a rush of relief for finally having come clean to his twin with his secret. God knew how much he had ached to tell her.

"I... I don't know, I guess... uhm... what the hell. I'll see. But, tell me, is there something _you_ have to tell me, relationship-wise?"

Feli looked at him, a conflicted look in her eyes. Should she tell him about Ludwig? After all, he had told her about Antonio...

But when she was going to say something, the door flew open, revealing Roma and Antonio, who was clutching a bloody arm. Roma was helping Antonio stay upright, and Feli had never seen her Spanish sort-of-brother-in-law so pale.

Feli shrieked and brought her hands to her mouth. Lovino shot to his feet and ran to them in panic. But before he had a chance to say anything, Roma slammed the door closed with a swift kick and said urgently "No time to explain! Grab your coats and meet me at the backdoor!"

Feli and Lovino looked at each other in pure horror. What the hell was going on! ? What had happened to Antonio? !

Seeing that his grandchildren were not moving, Roma roared "NOW, GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU IDIOTS? GET A FUCKING MOVE!"

Feli and Lovino jerked at the outburst, but dashed to get their coats in anxious silence and ran to the backdoor, where Roma had adjusted Antonio on his back. Lovino paled. Antonio looked like he could faint at any moment. He was white in the face, and he was breathing erratically.

Roma nodded. "Good kids. Now follow me, we don't have time. I'll explain while we go."  
>Feli and Lovino nodded, a matching tense expression in their faces. As they walked briskly out the door, into the back yard and then took the little path that led to the mountains, Antonio fainted. Lovino was frantic, but Roma insisted that they keep on walking. And he started to explain.<p>

"We were ambushed. We were on a mission, but they saw us. The Germans. They shot at us, and I have to say, it's really strange how they didn't get me, they weren't even that far. But they got Antonio. And they saw me in the face. They now know who I am, and thus where I live. They're going to raid the house, that's for sure. We have to go and hide in the mountains with the other busted partisans. Thank God I already moved the documents and maps to our new hideaway."

Lovino's eyes were still panicked. Antonio had not said a single word. It meant that he was feeling really bad. "But Antonio is going to be okay, right? He's gonna heal, isn't it?"

Roma readjusted Antonio on his back before answering. "Yes, don't worry. He fainted because of blood loss, but I already bandaged him. The bullet didn't hit the bone. Don't fret about him."

Lovino gave the biggest sigh of relief of his life. Feli crossed herself in gratitude. They kept on walking for some hours, and in the end Antonio came back to his senses, and Feli swore she had never seen such a wide smile on her bashful twin's face before.

They were even laughing to each other, when they heard Roma curse loudly. The three of them looked worriedly in the direction that Roma was looking at. And they understood why he had cursed. They had reached the river, which meant they were halfway to the hideout, but the bridge had been destroyed, probably during a bombing, or by the German army. Which meant they'd have to swim to the other bank. And since it was the middle of January, the water was as cold as ice.

Roma set Antonio down on the ground and turned to the three of them. He sighed.

"Okay. Now, let's not worry. Here is what we're going to do: Feli, Lovi, you are going first. Remember what I taught you about swimming in a river: swim diagonally, so you won't have to fight the current. Then, once the two of you are safe on the other bank, I'll go and swim Antonio along with me. If you have problems, don't worry, I'll dive and help you."

Feli and Lovino looked at each other in mild worry. True, they could cross that river, but what about the cold water? And it was also getting dark...

* * *

><p>Ludwig was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Kiku, Berwald and a glass of Butterbeer, in the foulest mood in the history of forever. A thing that didn't go unnoticed.<p>

"Ludwig? You've barely touched your Butterbeer. What's troubling you?"

Ludwig looked up to Kiku. He sighed and said darkly "Feli has not written anything in two weeks."

Berwald let out a hiss. "Two whole we'ks?"

Ludwig nodded in desperation. "Yes. It's my fault, I was too hasty, I shouldn't have invited her over to England, I should have held my Hippogriffs, I..."

Kiku interrupted Ludwig's rant. Merlin knew that when he started worrying about something, it was very difficult to make him stop. "Ludwig, don't worry. Maybe you're getting worked up over nothing. Maybe she just has something else to do. You told us that she's a freedom fighter, right? Maybe she's busy."

Berwald nodded. "Yeah, Kiku h're 's right. Mayb' she just has somethin' else to do..."

Ludwig shook his head, a depressed look in his eyes. "No. I know that something's wrong. Shit, I came on too strong, and now she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore..."

Berwald and Kiku looked at each other and seemed to find it hard not to roll their eyes.

"Look, you are overthinking the matter. Just wait for her answer. Maybe it's taking her so long because she's been seriously thinking about your relationship. It could be."

Ludwig clutched his glass a bit too tight. "Yeah, she's thinking of a nice way to dump me. I swear, if I don't get an answer by next week, I'm going to Italy. I need to talk to her."

Berwald sighed and talked in a condescending tone. "Look, you know th't you can't. You'd h've to sne'k out, and you could get 'n trouble."

Ludwig snorted. "I give an elf's ass. If I have to sneak out, I'll do it. I can't let this go without a fight. Feli must know that I didn't mean to overwhelm her."

Berwald and Kiku exchanged a worried look. "But you can't, Ludwig! You could get expelled! What will happen to your future if you do?"

"Kiku's right, Ludw'g. You can't b' reckless. You ne'd to keep a cle'n record for Auror trainin', and you know th't."

Ludwig finally took a sip of his Butterbeer. "I know, and trust me, I won't be caught. If in a week I won't get an answer, I'm going to Italy, and screw the rules."

Berwald laughed. "Honestl' dude, you're re'lly serious about th't girl."

Ludwig blushed and emptied his glass. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>That evening, Ludwig said goodbye to Berwald and Kiku and went to study in the library. The N.E.W.T.s Were approaching, and he always allowed himself an hour per day to review his notes, even on weekends. Just, when he was getting started, Tom Riddle took a seat in front of him.<p>

"Hello, Beilschmidt. How's life?"

Ludwig raised his eyes from his notes. Oh, joy. Riddle had decided to talk to him.

"I'm getting by." he didn't want Riddle to have the impression that he enjoyed talking to him, so he kept his answer as short as he could.

Riddle didn't even seem to notice. "Nice. Listen, I have a question for you. May I?"

Ludwig looked at Riddle a bit puzzled. "Uh, sure...?"

Riddle gave him one of his fake smiles and asked "Have you ever heard of a wizarding family by the name of Riddle?"

Ludwig frowned. "Why are you asking me that?"

Riddle looked unsure for the very first time in at least... forever. "Well, you come from a long line of purebloods, your name is one of the most well-known in the wizarding world... I thought that since I can't find "Riddle" in Britain, then maybe they could be foreigners..."

Ludwig scoffed. Riddle had always been obsessed with his lineage... "Nope, sorry. No Riddles that I know of."

Riddle gave a frustrated noise. "Really? Are you sure?"

Ludwig nodded. "Positive. At least to my knowledge."

Riddle gave a longing, forlorn sigh. "I envy you, Ludwig. You're a pureblood, you know exactly where you come from. Two long lines that have always maintained their purity. The Beilschmidts and the Edelsteins..."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my mother's surname?"

Riddle shrugged. "I've been researching purebloods, and I came across your parents' names."

Ludwig immediately stood up. Shit! Did Riddle find out about his father? "You... you... mind your own business! And lay off that bloody research of yours! What do you care about your surname? You're a wizard, and a good one! If your father was a Muggle, then what's the problem? Not like it matters, anyway!"

Riddle looked at Ludwig as if he had lost his mind. "What do you mean? Of course it matters! But you wouldn't understand. You're a pureblood. You don't know the shame of having a Muggle in your family..."

The comment ticked Ludwig off. "I suggest you stop delving so deep in the family history of people. If you're so obsessed about blood purity, then fine, your problem, not mine. But don't go bugging other people about it! And now, please, go away. I am here to study."

Riddle stood up and gave Ludwig a very dirty look. For a moment, Ludwig saw a flash of red dart through Riddle's beautiful black eyes. "Alright. Thank you very much for your help, Beilschmidt. Have a good study session."

And with that, he turned around and marched right out of the library.

Ludwig snorted. Little creepy bastard...

* * *

><p><em>So, don't they say that Wee Little Voldemort was obsessed with his lineage? <em>

_Oh well. Enjoy Feli's lack of answer XD_


	14. Chapter XIII

_2/18/1942_

_Dear Ludwig,_

_Antonio here. I don't know how regularly you and Feli write to each other, but I think you noticed that she hasn't written anything in three weeks. I think I'm right to say that you are worried sick, so I took it upon myself to tell you what's going on, since her family can't get in touch with you. By the way, I'm the one who gave Feli the Cross back in June. _

_I'm afraid I have very bad news for you._

_Three weeks ago, Feli's house was raided by the Fascists, they wanted to arrest her and her family for treason because of their involvement in the resistance movement. Thankfully, all three of them managed to escape unscathed. Problem is, they had to go into hiding in the mountains. Up there it's still very cold, and sadly, during the escape we had to cross a river, and Feli fell ill with pneumonia. We weren't able to get a doctor (a Muggle healer) right away, and even when we got one, he didn't have any antibiotics to give her, since during wartime they are rationed, so Feli just had to cope with it. I managed to find some, but they didn't work anyway. It's been three weeks, but there are no signs of improvement. She's getting weaker by the day. Needless to say, her family are devastated. We've tried everything, but she won't get better. And I know nothing of healing spells, and since I'd have to work on the lungs, if I screw up it could be fatal. And besides, I don't know how much a healer could do with Muggle diseases anyway. So obviously she can't write. That's the reason why she hasn't answered your letters (by the way, stop sending them: her family didn't see them yet because I was around when they came and I got the letters out of the way before they could see, but it's too much of a risk. And I really don't wanna marry Feli's grandpa.)_

_I'm very sad to say that the situation is not good. If you want to see Feli, it's better if you come right away._

_If you want to come, owl me back. I'll send you another owl with the location of the nearest fireplace, and I'll take you to her. If you come, I'll have to tell her family about you. _

_Reply as soon as you can,_

_Antonio_

As Ludwig read the letter, he felt colder and colder. He read it twice, but the words wouldn't change. Now it was clear. That was the reason why she had not answered his letters for so long! Right when Ludwig was starting to think that Feli didn't want anything to do with him anymore and he was starting to mope about having lost her... he had even started to plan how to escape from school undetected to go to Italy and ask explanations in person. Now, it all made sense. His heart sank. It would have been better if Feli had decided to be done with him instead of being so sick. At least, she would be safe. Though he had to admit that he was happy about knowing for sure that Feli was still in love with him. But his happiness was short-lived. If something happened to her...

Then, before even realizing what he was doing, he started writing on the back of the letter.

_I'm coming. Tell the family about me. Where's the nearest fireplace?_

He gave it to his owl, then ran to Dumbledore's office, praying that he would excuse him from classes and let him use the fireplace again. Not that he cared if he was denied, he would have done it anyway. But it would be better to tell a teacher that, permission or not, he would not be going to classes for some time.

Shit. He had thought that as long as she wore his Cross, Feli would be safe. He hadn't thought that the necklace could not do anything against diseases. But why would he think about it? Feli was young and healthy! He had no idea that she would be swimming in ice-cold rivers! He needed to see her. He needed to know that she was going to be alright. If something were to happen to her, he wouldn't know what to do. He finally reached Dumbledore's office. His breath labored, he knocked on the door, not really waiting for an answer before he let himself in. Dumbledore was grading some papers at his desk and looked at him in mild surprise.

"To what do I owe this very unexpected pleasure, Ludwig?"

Ludwig suddenly realized that asking to leave the school indefinitely to visit a sick Muggle who was not even related to him would have very few chances of getting a positive answer and it was the second time he asked a big favor of Dumbledore. And what reason could he come up with to keep Dumbledore from telling father? He swallowed and looked at the ground. "Uhm, I..." damn. What story could he come up with?

"... uhm, my brother, he's sick. I... I need to go and visit him. I wanted to know if I could be excused from classes for a while."

Dumbledore said in a concerned tone "Your brother, Ludwig? And what did he come down with, if I may ask?"

Ludwig kept on looking at the floor. Shit. Dumbledore always gave the impression of being omniscient. He said the first illness that came to his mind. "... dragon pox."

Dumbledore got up from his chair, an eyebrow raised. "Dragon pox? And when did he come down with it?"

Ludwig wanted to cry. Would Dumbledore just let him go already!

"Yesterday night. He sent... I mean, Elizaveta, his wife, sent me an owl."

Dumbledore gave a very amused smile. "Ludwig, are you familiar with the procedures that a foreign students has to go through before being accorded permission to attend Hogwarts?"

Ludwig wanted to bang his head on the floor. What the hell. What did it matter. Was that even the moment. "Uhm, not really... I was eleven, father did everything..."

Dumbledore went on, the same amused smile on his features. "Well, we usually ask for a vaccine certificate, especially from students coming from the the north of Germany, since dragon pox and scrofungulus are more of a problem there than in Britain."

Ludwig's eyes widened in understanding. Oh shit! If father had to give Hogwarts their vaccine certificate, then Dumbledore knew that Gilbert had received a dragon pox shot! Oh man! He was screwed! What the hell could he say now?

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Ludwig, don't be so mortified. If you came up with such a poorly rehearsed lie, it means that you didn't have any intention of deceiving me in the first place. I can assure you, I won't tell anyone. But I need to know exactly why you wish to take a leave so urgently."

Ludwig felt a rush of gratitude for Dumbledore. He finally looked at the teacher in the eye. He blushed a bit and said "Uhm, actually, it was a half-lie. There really is a very sick person that I want to visit. But..." damn. He hoped that Dumbledore would take him seriously. "Well, she is... uhm... kind of..." oh, what the hell. Dumbledore said he wouldn't tell anyone. "... she is a Muggle."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I might be wrong, but something tells me that this girl is no relation of yours, my boy. And that she's the same one you went to visit in Christmas Eve."

Ludwig blushed even darker. "She's... uhm... my girlfriend." he said in a very small voice. Then he went on. "But we're really... I mean, we're obviously not married, she's not really family, but she... she is so kind and understanding to me, she has always been there – well, not physically, but she writes to me a lot and says exactly what I need to hear, and please, please, don't tell my father... -" shit. What the hell was he telling Dumbledore! He must think he was off his broom.

Dumbledore gave a knowing smile. "My dear boy, blood ties are not the only things that say how much we care or not about the people we know. Alright. You'll be excused." then he winked. "Though the official reason will be that your brother has had a dragon-related accident. That would have been a much better story anyway. And I believe that just this once, I won't owl your father. Is that alright?"

Ludwig nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you very much, Professor."

* * *

><p>Antonio took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the small mountain house that was now the hideout of the Vargas family. He was going to have to tell Roma about his little Feli's relationship with a German boy. It would not be easy. But it had to be done. Ludwig had been pretty adamant about wanting to visit her, and he would do it. The problem was not whether he'd show up or not, but to at least inform Roma that Feli's boy was going to come.<p>

The door finally opened, revealing a tired, strained looking Roma Vargas. Antonio's chest tightened. Neither him nor Lovino had smiled in the last two weeks.

"Hello, Roma. How is Feli?"

Roma gestured for Antonio to get in as he ran a hand through his disheveled auburn hair. "As usual." he said, his voice low and tired.

"And Lovino? Has he been better?" asked Antonio with a hopeful voice. Ever since Feli had fallen ill, Lovino had been feeling sick too, as if it was him that had contracted pneumonia. He was very weak and pale too.

Roma shook his head and went to take two shot glasses, filling them with the strongest _grappa _he had in the house. "... no. But it's always been like that. Whenever one of them is sick, the other feels it too. I guess because they're twins. I don't even want to think about what will happen to Lovi if Feli..."

but he didn't finish his sentence. Antonio dutifully looked away as Roma tried to discretely rub his eyes.

"... don't think about it, Roma. Feli will be alright. However, I am here because I have to tell you something."

Roma sniffled and said "What is it?"

Antonio took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, someone will come to see Feli."

Roma's eyebrows knitted together. "Feli is in no state to be seeing people, Antonio. I thought that much was obvious."

Antonio sighed. "I know. But this person... this boy is Feli's boyfriend."

Roma's shot glass fell to the ground and shattered with a strangely loud sound. Or maybe it was a normal sound, enhanced by the complete silence that had fallen.

"Her _what_! ?"

Antonio went on. "I know, it's hard to believe. But Feli... she has met this boy in June..."

Roma interrupted him mercilessly. "I _knew_ it! It had to be a guy! Dammit!"

Antonio gave a weak smile. "Uhm, anyway, this guy... he's... uhm... he's German." then, seeing Roma's face twist into a disbelieving, horror-struck grimace, he hastily added "Uh, he's not involved in the war in any way, of that I'm sure. He's just sixteen and not a soldier, and Feli never told him anything about the Resistenza, and I'm also sure of that, don't worry. But I also think he's had a hand in Feli's escape from jail back in June. I am nearly sure of that, though I'll be damned if I know how he did it."

Roma seemed to not know what to say. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to say something that sounded half-way coherent.

Antonio took him out of the pinch. "Look, this boy, his name is Ludwig. I don't know much of their relationship, I just know that they have one. I also know for a fact that he has been sending her letters all throughout this three weeks, even if he didn't get any answers from her. I believe he really does care about Feli. I think he's very much in love with her."

Roma got up and started pacing up and down the small kitchen, a frown deep set on his usually cheerful face.

Antonio downed his glass of _grappa_ in one go and got up. "Look, Ludwig will come here tomorrow, and I'm afraid he won't care if you approve of him or not. I'm sorry you'll meet him under these circumstance, but please, bear in mind that he must be really serious about Feli. So, please. Don't give him a hard time. He risks losing his love. Have some pity on the guy. Promise me that you'll treat him... uhm... decently."

Roma plopped down on his chair. He snorted and said "I promise."

Then he added with a fiercer look in his eyes "But if I get the impression that this little fucker is playing around with Feli, or using her for whatever fucking reason, I'm going to castrate him with my bare hands. And that's also a promise."

Antonio gave a weak smile. "I would expect no less from a man like you. I'll be sure to tell him what kind of guy you are, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Ludwig Apparated in the fireplace of a normal Muggle house, and he immediately saw Antonio waiting for him in the room. He wasted no time in getting out of the flames.<p>

"Hi. Is Feli here?"

Antonio gave a small smile. "Hi there, Ludwig. No, Feli is somewhere else. I'm going to Apparate there. Here, take my arm."

Ludwig did, and they Apparated on top of a hill. If Ludwig weren't so worried about Feli, he would surely have noticed the beauty of the scenery. But he had something else on his mind than sightseeing.

Antonio started walking, and Ludwig followed him. "So? How is she? Is she feeling better?"

Antonio kept on walking. "I'm sorry, but there's no improvement. She's still getting weaker, and is still bed-ridden." his voice broke a bit. "We can't do anything. We can just hope, and pray."

Ludwig swallowed the lump in his throat. "... did you tell her family about me?"

Antonio nodded. "Yes, and let me tell you something, her grandpa looked ready to murder something. Watch very carefully what you'll say around him. He already said that if he thinks that you're not serious about Feli, he will rip off your balls. And trust me, the guy never threatens to do something that he can't actually do."

Ludwig paled a bit, but not too much. Damn. "But Feli told me that her grandpa is a – what did she say? - Ah! "A big softie", and I quote."

Antonio chuckled. It was the closest thing to laughing that he had done in almost three weeks. "Yeah, sure, "a big softie" to her and her brother. But I've seen the guy at work with three bastards who had betrayed a fellow partisan. He found them by chance in a bar in town, and he was unarmed and had not a plan ready. Let's just say that by the time he was done, not even their mothers would have recognized them."

Ludwig felt a twinge of fear for his vital regions. Shit. How could such a guy be related to a girl as sweet as Feli anyway? He said nervously "I really hope that I'll never have a bone to pick with the fellow then."

Antonio chuckled again. Though probably it was no laughing matter. The day he and Lovino would come clean, he too would be in for a round of "let's see if you have the balls to mess around with my grandkid".

"Are we there yet?"

Antonio shook his head. "Not yet, ten more minutes."

Ludwig cursed under his breath. "Damn it. Why did we Apparate so far then?"

Antonio shrugged. "Because if we got nearer, we'd have risked Apparating in front of someone."

Ludwig sighed. Then looked up at Antonio. He couldn't stop himself asking "So, uhm, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were working as a Curse Breaker for the Italian branch of the Gringott..."

Antonio turned to look at Ludwig in the face. "You mean what I'm doing here in Italy with the Muggles?"

Ludwig cocked his head to the side. Really?

"I mean, why would a wizard end up here? It's full of Muggles. I mean, I was here because of... well, you know. But you? What's your story?"

Antonio sighed. "It's actually just like yours. I was here because I took a wrong turn with the Floo Powder and ended up in the village. I thought that I might as well visit it before going on to where I wanted to go, and while I was walking around I saw... well, there was a boy who seemed to be having a hard time with a couple of SS – a part of the German military" he added in response to Ludwig's blank stare. "So I saved him with magic, discreetly of course, and I gave the boy a tomato to cheer him up. From that day, I fell in love. And I stayed here, to work in the Resistenza. I'm living here with the Muggles now, since I can't tell that boy that I'm a wizard." he concluded, a fleeting look of sadness that Ludwig understood very well in his green eyes.

Ludwig couldn't help but say without thinking "Damn, I really am a gay magnet."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Nothing, just that my two closest friends are gay, and you are too. That's all I meant."

Antonio chuckled again. "I get it. Oh well, I'm glad to see that you don't have any prejudices. Anyway, we're here. That's the house."

Ludwig looked in front of him, and he felt his heart beat very fast as Antonio knocked rhythmically on the door, probably to reveal that he was a fellow partisan. God. He was going to meet Feli's family. More precisely, her grandfather and twin brother. They were going to find out that he had been in a relationship with her since the summer. Ludwig swallowed and tried to breath evenly. He felt the crazy impulse of just turning away and running until he was very far from that house. But if he did that, he would not see Feli. And God knew how much he wanted to see her, to make sure she would be alright. Nonetheless, he jumped out of his skin when the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man that looked somewhere in his fifties. His eyes were a shadow darker than Feli's, but rimmed with black shadows, and his hair, though streaked with some white, was auburn, with several crazy curls. Now he could see what Antonio had meant when he said that Mr Vargas never threatened to do something that he couldn't actually do. He had an air of strength around him that was hard to explain. However, Ludwig could definitely see that Feli and this man were related.

Ludwig was a bit nervous when the man looked him from head to toe.

And then he spoke. He had a deep, but strained voice. He spoke in perfect German, with barely no trace of accent.

"So, you must be that Ludwig Whatever that likes to think that he's Feli's boyfriend. Am I right?"

Antonio gave the man a meaningful look, but Ludwig didn't notice. He held the man's gaze and said, if a bit nervously, "I don't like to think that, sir. I actually am her boyfriend."

The man's eyes narrowed. "You look as German as they come."

Ludwig honestly didn't know what to say. "I... I'm German, sir. I guess that's why."

Roma scoffed and opened the door wider, curtly gesturing for him to come in. "Come on then, get a move. I don't want the others to see that I'm inviting a kraut in."

Antonio shot yet another glare at Roma, and Ludwig decided to ignore the comment and just get in. the sooner this whole thing was over, the better.

The house was completely different to the one he had seen on Christmas. It wasn't that big, it had a kitchen joined with a sort of living room, and two doors that probably led to the bedrooms. Ludwig nervously got in, but didn't sit down. He noticed a pale, tired-looking boy sitting on the couch in the living room. He must be Feli's twin, Lovino. He really did look like a male version of her. He gave Ludwig a curt nod, but said nothing. Antonio sat down next to him, and Ludwig's eyes widened a bit as he understood that this must be the boy Antonio was talking about. So Mr Vargas was going to have both his grandchildren taken away by wizards? Seriously, what were the odds?

Roma closed the door and turned to him, his dark-golden eyes boring into his own light blue ones.

"So. Do you have a surname to go with Ludwig?"

Ludwig was still nervous and still holding Roma's gaze. "Beilschmidt."

Roma snorted. "Which means axe-smith."

Ludwig didn't know what to say. "I guess it does."

Roma went on. "Do you know my name, kid?"

Ludwig didn't really see the point of the question, but answered anyway. "You're Roma Vargas, right? Feli told me your name."

Rome seemed a bit impressed, but only for fleeting moment. "And tell me, who's the boy sitting there? Do you know?"

Ludwig decided not to worry about the point of this all anymore. If he wanted to see Feli, he had to play along with this guy. "I think he's Feli's twin. Lovino, if I remember correctly."

Roma's eyes narrowed again. "How old are them? What's their birthday?"

Ludwig answered easily. "They'll turn seventeen on the seventeenth of March."

Roma went on. "What school did Feli attend?"

Ludwig answered yet again "Art school, but it closed for the war."

Roma gave one last shot. "Why are they living with me? What happened to their parents?"

Ludwig said "They died when Feli was very young, but I don't know at what age. It must have been when she was a baby, or a toddler. She says she doesn't remember them at all. That's why you took them in."

Roma gave a long, resigned sigh. "Shit. You really are her boyfriend. You know all the basic stuff."

Ludwig felt like he had passed some sort of test, but didn't dare to get cocky with the man. He rather liked his balls where they were, thank you very much. "Uhm, yeah, I told you so before. But now, can I see her? Please."

Roma sighed again. He exchanged a glance with Lovino, who got up and said "You know that strange sort of secret that Antonio here has, right?"

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably and looked at Antonio with questioning eyes. Should he say yes?

The Spaniard gave him an encouraging nod, so Ludwig answered truthfully.

"Well, yes. But I can't..."

Lovino scoffed and ended his sentence for him. "... tell us shit, I know already. You're the guy that busted Feli out of prison in Florence, aren't you."

It really wasn't a question. Ludwig realized that much. "Not me in person. For reasons I can't say, I had to make my brother do it. But yeah, I was sort of "the mastermind" behind it. But I can't tell you how he did it."

Roma shook his head. He really didn't want to be indebted to a German, but he had saved Feli's life. He sighed, then tried to get back on track. He wanted to know more of this boy before he let him anywhere near Feli. He wanted to know if his secret was dangerous.

"Okay. Thanks for that, I guess. So, you have a brother?"

Ludwig was getting very frustrated with all the questioning, but he put on a brave face. "Yes."

Roma went on. "And the rest of your family? I kind of have a funny feeling I can't shake off, you know. A feeling that your parents don't know that you're here..."

Ludwig stiffened and opened his mouth to retort something, but Antonio was faster. He got up and said "Roma, will you cut this kid some slack? He's just said that he helped save Feli's life, and you treat him like dirt? Don't you have a heart? How would you feel if it were you in his shoes?"

Roma's eyes narrowed at Antonio. "You mind your own business. I asked the kid a question. However grateful I am for what he did, I don't know if I should hand my grandkid off to someone who has so many secrets. Maybe he meddles in dangerous shit, what do I know?"

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He blurted out in pure indignation "That's the pot calling the cauldron black! Are you even listening to yourself? You say I could put her in danger, while you let her meddle in stuff that landed her in jail? Stuff that could have gotten her tortured, or killed? Stuff that made her end up with a life-threatening disease! If she dies, it will certainly not be my fault, but yours!" he had gradually raised his voice as he spoke, and now he felt that if he had a chance of getting the family's approval, he had just blown it big time, if the faces of the people in the room were anything to go by.

Lovino's jaw had fallen open. Antonio cursed under his breath. Roma looked like someone had slapped him in the face. The cheek of that boy...! No one had ever talked back to him like that in at least twenty years! He stood up to his full height and grabbed Ludwig's collar. Ludwig's hand instinctively flew to his wand, but he did not draw it. Lovino and Antonio looked at the scene in horror. Ludwig noticed how Antonio's hand was behind his back, probably clutching his own wand too. Roma shouted in his face.

"You filthy son of a bitch, you fucking kraut! It's MY fault that Feli fell ill? ! If anything, it's the Fascists' fault! It's the Germans' fault!"

Lovino had gone even paler. Antonio's eyes looked very scared as he said "Roma, let him go! He didn't mean it like that! He doesn't..."

But Roma didn't seem to have heard him. He went on, a murderous look in his eyes. Ludwig didn't know what to do. And Roma's grip was starting to get very tight on his neck.

"If your dirty people didn't go invading Italy and bombing us, then why would we fight? Do you think I like it? Risking my neck every day, risking my children's lives? What alternative do we have? To sit at home and swallow all the bullshit about how the Great Kraut Empire will bring us all peace, and justice, and fairness, while they go around murdering innocents, deporting people to death camps? Do you think I could live with myself if I did that? Do you think Feli could? After what they did to my son! The reason she fell ill is because it couldn't be helped! We have to fight for what is right! But if I give her off to a guy who's full of secrets that he can't tell, possibly dangerous ones, then I have a choice! Then it can be helped! Do you understand, you little, pathetic, good for nothing...!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped dead. And everyone turned around to see who had spoken. And to their surprise, it was Lovino. Who looked just as stunned as them. He had wanted to say something, not to help the kraut, mind you, but because he had saved Feli's life. He hadn't wanted to sound rude to his grandpa, but since he had started, he might as well go on.

"I... uhm... dammit, grandpa, let him go! You know that he's just like Antonio in the beginning! He doesn't know anything about what we do! You're getting worked up over nothing! All he sees is just a mad guy saying that he could get Feli in danger while her own family does just that!"

Antonio was even more speechless than before. Roma let out a sound that could only be defined as a loud growl and finally let Ludwig go. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"... fuck it. Just fuck it. Do as you please. Lovino, bring him to Feli. Make sure he doesn't stress her. I'm out of here."

and with that, he went out, making sure to slam the door hard enough to make the glass panes of the windows shake. Ludwig swallowed and gave a sigh of relief. Seriously, how could that guy be related to Feli anyway...

Antonio's eyes were opened so wide that Ludwig asked himself how his eyeballs were still in his sockets. Lovino looked like he was half-smug, half-terrified.

Ludwig timidly said "Uhm, I guess, thank you...?"

Lovino scoffed. "Don't thank me. Now, follow me."

Ludwig nodded silently and followed Lovino to one of the doors. He couldn't help but notice how Lovino's gait was very wobbly, as if it was costing him more than normal to just stay upright. The auburn-haired boy opened the door and said "Now, I guess Feli woke up, what with all that racket. She can't speak much, and she can't stay awake for a long time. Don't upset her."

and with that, he went back to his spot on the couch.

Ludwig took a deep breath and got in the room, closing the door behind him. Damn. He couldn't say that he had gotten a nice first impression of Feli's folks, but at least he could see her now.

He walked to her bed, and his heart sank when he saw Feli lying there, with her eyes closed, breathing erratically. She looked white as a sheet, though her cheeks were flushed, she had dark circles circles under her eyes, and she looked way thinner than he remembered. Her lips were ghastly white, and her cheeks hollow. However, he noticed that her hair was perfectly combed, and she looked clean. It must mean that her family was taking good care of her. He swallowed and sat down on a chair by the bed.

He looked unsure for a moment, but then he took one of her hands from under the covers and held it in his. He frowned as he noticed how cold it was. He coughed a bit to clear his voice, then started speaking.

"Hi, Feli. I know, I told you that we wouldn't see each other for a year, yet this is the second time I come. This is such a terrible occasion. But... but I'm happy to see you nonetheless."

Feli's eyes opened a bit. She turned her head and said "... ve? Ludwig? … but how...?"

Ludwig felt tears prickle his eyes. Goddammit. Feli's voice sounded so weak and strained. She reminded him of his mother in her final days, back when he was ten. His voice shook when he spoke again.

"I... I met your grandpa, and your brother. They're... uhm... nice. I really don't know how you can be related to those guys, really. By the way... 'A big softie', eh?"

Feli's eyes fluttered close, but she spoke again in that painfully tired tone, but this time colored by a tinge of humor.

"I knew I heard... grandpa's voice, ve..."

Ludwig sniffled and chuckled at the same time.

"Look, you have to get better. It will be summer in just a few months. I'll graduate from school soon. I'll be free to see you everyday soon. You have to get better. How are we going to play soccer if you're sick? How are we going to cook another Christmas Eve dinner?"

Feli's eyes remained closed. It seemed that speaking was a daunting task for her.

"I... ve..."

She broke into a coughing fit. Ludwig paled and held her hand tighter, frantically asking "Hey! Are you alright? Do you need something? Do I call someone?"

Feli shook her head through the coughs, saying "H-help me...si-sit up, ve..."

Ludwig did as he was told. He helped Feli up and sat on the bed beside her. He cringed when he felt that she was burning up. Feli leaned against him. Ludwig's gut clenched when he noticed how much lighter she felt now.

When she was done, she was just leaning limp against his side. Ludwig circled her shoulders with his arm, while still holding her hand with his own.

"Is it better now?"

Feli's eyes were still closed. "... yes, thanks... sorry, I … I wanted to... see you again... on a... b-better occasion, ve..."

Ludwig swallowed his tears. Shit. Feli sounded just so sick, and she was so thin, and looked so frail.

"I know... me too, but it can't be helped. I... I just..."

damn. What could he say? He felt like his ten-year-old self, sitting by his mother, asking her when she was going to feel better, not knowing what was to come...

Feli spoke again. "Ve... you know, I... I've been thinking lately..."

Ludwig swallowed. "Yes? What about?"

"... I don't... I don't w-want to die, ve... I..."

Ludwig rubbed his eyes before interrupting her in a stony voice "Then you've been wasting your time. You're gonna be okay, and you know it. You should think about what to do when you get better instead."

Feli gave something that could only be described as a very weak groan. "Are you blind? Look at me, v-ve..."

Ludwig ignored her words. "It doesn't matter. Everyone gets sick from time to time. You'll get better. And when you do, and I'll be out of school, I'll bring you to England with me. You won't have to worry about anything there. You won't have to run away from Fascists there, or dive in rivers in the middle of winter to save your life. You won't be taken prisoner anymore. You'll be safe."

Feli's voice shook. "... I can't even... even keep my eyes o-open... I can't get up, and... I c-can't eat anything..."

Ludwig's grip tightened around her shoulders. His voice sounded more clipped when he spoke.

"It doesn't matter. This kind of things have to get worse before getting better. You'll see. You'll be okay. And when you'll be fine again, I'll tell you my secret. I'll take you away with me, I'll marry you, I'll make sure you'll go to art school, I..."

Feli interrupted him. "I'm so happy I g-got to see you... one last time, ve..."

Ludwig's face twisted in pure horror. "Don't say such things! You're gonna be okay, and you're going to laugh at what you're saying now! You're not dying! Get that through your thick Muggle skull!"

Feli gave what could only be described as a very weak chuckle. "... that's the second time... you say that... that word... ve... what does it even... even mean, ve..."

Ludwig chuckled weakly too. "Well, I'll explain when you'll be better. It's something closely related to my secret. But you have to be healthy when I tell you."

Feli spoke again. "Ve... this secret of yours... just what is it, any-anyway..."

Ludwig swallowed his tears. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet. When I'll get a job, I will. I never told you this, but If I tell you, I will have to marry you within six months. How am I going to do that if I don't have a job, and a house? Since father is going to disinherit me when I tell him about us anyway."

Feli's voice was a bit weaker, which made Ludwig's heart sink. "... I'm sorry..."

Ludwig said with fierce determination "Don't be. I could never be sorry about meeting you. I don't care on whose toes I need to step to be with you. My father, your grandpa, the Minister, screw them all. But you have to get better, Feli. What would I do if you don't?"

Feli smiled weakly. "... ve... you've never said... such th-things to me..."

Ludwig was going to answer something, but he heard someone knock on the door, and then Lovino appeared on the threshold.

"That's enough. She can't stay up so long. She'll get exhausted."

Ludwig gave a dubious look at Feli. Had he really strained her so much? With just a simple, ten-minutes long conversation?

Feli said, even more weakly, "C-could you... help me lie down...?"

Ludwig hastily helped her into a lying position again. She had her eyes still closed. "Th-thanks. I'm sleepy, ve..."

Lovino got into the room. Ludwig noticed how tired and worn he looked too. He spoke in Italian, so Ludwig could not understand what he said. "Then sleep, Feli. I'll come later with your dinner. You get some rest. Or else you're never gonna get better."

Ludwig didn't know what to do. Did he have to go away now? After just ten minutes? Was Feli really that sick? What had Lovino said?

Feli spoke in Italian too. "Ve... yes... later..."

And with that, she stopped speaking. She seemed to have fallen asleep.

Lovino's lips were pressed together in a very thin line as he gestured for Ludwig to follow him out of the room. As soon as they were out and the door was closed, Ludwig swarmed Lovino with a bunch of questions.

"When did she get so sick? Isn't there a... a doctor, what the hell you call them... someone that can help? Does she have enough to eat? How could it get this bad? Is there nothing you can do? Is she going to be alright?"

Lovino sniffled and walked out of the house, with Ludwig at his heels, answering his questions in a tight voice. "It's been two weeks that she's so weak. And goddammit, a doctor can't do shit. Antonio managed to score some antibiotics, God knows how he did that, but they are useless, but it turns out that Feli's disease is resistant to those. And... I don't know if she's gonna be alright. She sure doesn't look okay now."

But Ludwig didn't want to waste his time talking about Muggle remedies. "Look, where's Antonio? I need to talk to him. Maybe together we can work something out. Where is he?"

Lovino sat down on the steps of the back door, clutching his head as if he had a splitting headache. "He's in the living room. Talk about whatever the fuck you want. No one can help. Fuck."

Ludwig's jaw tightened. If her family was so resigned, then no wonder Feli felt like she was doomed too! He turned sharp on his heel and got back in the house. Antonio was sitting on the couch with his arms folded over his eyes.

Ludwig wasted no time. "Look, is there no magic that can help? Nothing at all?"

Antonio removed his arms from his face and said tiredly "Nope. Do you remember Francis?"

Ludwig curtly nodded. Francis was another good friend of Gilbert who had become a Healer after getting out of Durmstrang. (Ludwig thought that he did it just for the cute nurses, but yeah, it was irrelevant now)

Antonio went on. "Well, I contacted him, asked him if there was something he could do. But it appears that magical medicines have no power against non-magical bacteria. Which means, that if the antibiotics didn't work, then magic surely won't. It would be highly toxic for a Muggle, and it wouldn't help her anyway."

Ludwig groaned and collapsed on the couch by Antonio. "Then what can we do?"

Antonio put his arms back on his eyes. "'Nothing' pretty much sums it up. It's all up to Feli. But you can tell she's starting to lose hope too. She can't keep anything down. She's gotten so weak that she can't get up. She hasn't been out of her bed in at least a week. You can see how talking, or keeping her eyes open tires her out."

Ludwig cursed out loud. Shit.

"... is it contagious anyway? I see her brother doesn't look too well himself..."

Antonio bit his lips. "... no, it's not contagious. Roma says that when one of them is sick, the other feels bad too. He says it's always been like that. It's because they're twins, apparently. I don't know. But Lovino and Feli, even if it doesn't always look like that, are incredibly close. If... if Feli..." he swallowed. "... I don't know. But Lovino would not take it well. He could..." then he stopped and sniffled.

Ludwig got up. He didn't know what to do. He felt completely powerless.

"... what does the Muggle Healer say? Is there really nothing he can do?"

Antonio groaned. "He says that if Feli doesn't start to get better in a week, then..."

Antonio didn't finish his sentence. But to Ludwig, the silence fell like a body from the gallows.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Extra long chapter. So yeah, Feli ain't dead. Just mortally sick. And finally, I got to introduce the awesomeness of Roma, giving Luddy a hard time like the good grandpa he is! XD <em>

_Oh, and Lovino showing that he has some guts talking back to Mighty Grandpa Roma, and Antonio mediating between Lutz and Roma! _

_And Feli on the brink of death._

_Hope this chapter was packed enough to make up for the very short one from last time XD_


	15. Chapter XIV

_2/22/1942_

_Dear son of a troll,_

_You little bastard you, why didn't you tell that I've been roasted like a marshmallow by an Hungarian Horntail? (by the way, tell Dumbledore that his sense of humor sucks big time.) Man, aren't I always the last to know what goes on with myself..._

_Still, why didn't you send me a letter saying what had happened? Here I am, having my fun time not being cooked à point by a dragon, when I get a letter from Big Gay Al telling me that you've gone off somewhere to visit your girlfriend, who's apparently very sick. You know that if father were to know, he'd Avada Kedavra you into the middle of next year? Sneaking out of Hogwarts while you-know-who is on the prowl to go visit a sick Muggle in Italy. Hell. If father ever gets a whiff of that, make sure to sell tickets, 'cause there'd be a lot of people who'd pay good Galleons to see that face-off. I would._

_I understand that you must have been thinking about something else, but since you used me as an excuse, I think I deserved to know what had happened, especially since Hagrid (By the way, tell the guy that he's still my favourite monster nerd, and that dragons actually ARE amazing) sent me a get well soon card that nearly poked my eyes out._

_Anyway. Is Feli alright? Dumbledore didn't know much of what happened, but I don't think that you'd have asked to ditch classes for a simple cold. Send Feli my best wishes, and tell her to be awesome about whatever's wrong with her and that she'll make it for sure._

_And by the way, tell Antonio that me and Francis send our greetings, along with the biggest kick in the ass he has ever gotten in his life, for not telling us that he's going to tie the knot with your brother-in-law-to-be._

_And with that, you little secretive Head Poof, I send my greetings._

_Your big bro_

_Gilbert the Awesome_

Ludwig tried not to laugh out loud at Gilbert's letter. Honestly, it had been the cheeriest thing that had happened to him in days. He was still in Italy, living at Antonio's house and Apparating at Feli's hideaway every day, waiting for Feli to get better. She was still very weak, but at least she had not gotten worse.

What had gotten worse was Roma Vargas' mood. Every time Ludwig showed up to see Feli, he would send him the dirtiest looks, and he would refer to Ludwig as just "kraut", or sometimes "barbarian". But he never tried to keep Ludwig away with more than just hurtful words, so Ludwig thought that he had been not accepted, but at least acknowledged as Feli's boyfriend.

As he got up to put the letter away, Antonio knocked at the door and said "Ludwig? I'm coming in."

Ludwig turned around to nod a greeting to Antonio. "Hi. What is it?"  
>Antonio said "Look, I need to ask you a favor."<p>

Ludwig cocked his head to the side. "What kind of favor?"

Antonio went on. "Me, Roma and Lovino have to go on a mission. It's very important, and we can't ditch it. But if we all go, then Feli would be home alone, and..."

Ludwig didn't even let Antonio finish. "I'll do it."

Antonio gave a small smile. "You'll do what?"

Ludwig said "It's pretty obvious. You need someone to watch over Feli while you're away, right? I'll do it."

Antonio sighed. "Well, yes, it was that. Okay then, thank you for that. We will be away until at least three tonight, so you'll have to spend the night there. Though Roma says that if you value your life, you'll sleep on the couch."

Ludwig looked offended. "What? Does he think I'm that much of a slimy bastard? That I would try something while Feli is so ill?"

Antonio chuckled. "The fact that he allows you to take care of her should make you see that he trusts you enough to not do that. He was merely trying not to look too... uhm... permissive."

Ludwig sighed in resignation. "The guy is never going to approve of me, is he?"

Antonio patted his shoulder and said "Now, don't worry about that. He just thinks that you're a shady guy with a crush on his only baby girl. It'll get better in time. Roma tends to be a bit impulsive, and he's fiercely protective of Lovi and Feli. They are his only family. But he's also very fair. When he sees that you deserve his trust, he will stop treating you like that."

Ludwig tried not to think about what Roma would do if he ever found out about what had happened on Christmas Eve. However, he said "If you say so... But anyway. When are you leaving?"

Antonio checked his wristwatch. "In about ten minutes. Here, take my arm."

Ludwig did as he was told, and they Apparated in the back yard. Antonio knocked, and Lovino came to open the door. He gave Ludwig a half-suspicious, half-grateful look.

"Oh. You did show up." then he opened the door wider, stepped aside to allow Ludwig in and said "So. Dinner is ready, it's on the counter in the kitchen. Warm it up and give it to her in about two hours. Keep her some company, but if you see that she wants to sleep, don't make her stay awake. Also, when you go to sleep, use the other room or the goddamn couch, 'cause if grandpa sees you in bed with her, he's going to castrate you, and this time for real."

Ludwig nodded. "Okay, I get it."

Lovino gave him a piercing look and said "Feli is to stay in this house, okay? I swear to God, if you use this occasion to take her away to England, you are going to fucking get it."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. The comment in itself was too stupid to take seriously, but it meant that he had some sort of clue of his future intentions. But Feli had not told her family anything...

"You read my note."

It wasn't a question.

Lovino looked away, looking somewhat ashamed. "I didn't do it on purpose, okay? But I did. So, hear me out. Hold your horses, you potato bastard. Don't go thinking that England is a much better or safer place than here. It's exactly the same."

Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not here to kidnap Feli. And you should learn to not go reading other people's notes. It's terribly rude."

Lovino snorted. "Yes, I surely needed a lesson on manners from you, uh? You've been seeing my sister behind everyone's back for a month, and you most probably lied to your family to be here. So don't go lecturing me about what's rude and what's not, kraut, 'cause you'd be wasting your time."

Ludwig and Lovino glared at each other for a while until Roma showed up in the room and interrupted them.

"Antonio, Lovino, we have to go." he completely ignored Ludwig, but when the other two were out of the door, he turned to him and said "Don't do things that will make me strangle you. But thank you for your help. I won't forget it."

Then, he was out of the door.

* * *

><p>Feli had opened her eyes when she heard someone open the door. She smiled weakly when she saw that it was Ludwig.<p>

"Ve... good morning, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled in return and sat down by her bed. "Good morning. How are you today?"

Feli managed to keep her eyes half-lidded as she answered with her tired voice "Ve, I think... a bit better... I think the fever has gone down... at least a bit, ve..."

Ludwig gave a beaming smile. "See? I told you that you would get better!"

Feli smiled again. "I hope you're right, ve..." then she added "Where are grandpa and Lovi...?"

Ludwig brushed a lock of hair from her face. "They are out on some mission. They'll be back tonight. They asked me to take care of you while they're gone."

Feli gave a strained smile. "They trusted you... with me? Then ve, that means... that means that they... trust you, ve..."

Ludwig kept on playing with her hair. "Yes. But they still felt the need to remind me that they will kill me if I tried something."

Feli chuckled. "Poor grandpa... if he knew about Christmas Eve... ve, he'd have a stroke..."

Ludwig blushed very hard. "Well, if it helps, my father would too."

Feli turned around and said "Ve... I'm sorry for not... not having answered yet... about England, ve..."

Ludwig sighed. However much he wanted to hear an answer, now was not the time. "Don't worry about that. When you'll feel better, we'll talk about it."

Feli shook her head slowly. "No, ve... the problem was... well, I had to tell... my family, you know... but now they know about you... ve... that's taken care of..."

Ludwig's heart suddenly started beating a mile a minute. "... where are you going with this, Feli?"

Feli coughed, but then spoke. "I mean that... ve... if I'll heal, I'll come."

Ludwig felt a rush of happiness and took Feli's hands. His eyes were alight when he said "Really? You'll come and see me this summer?"

Feli smiled weakly. "Ve, yes. When I... feel better, ve..."

Ludwig's smile was so broad that he felt his cheeks hurt a bit. "You'll love it, you'll see! You can come in August, because I will have to apply for Aur... a job, and I'll be neck deep in examinations until the end of July, but it will be wonderful! You'll see, if I manage to get that job, I'll tell you my secret, and everything will make sense to you! You won't have to put up with my "I can't tell you"s any longer!"

Feli smiled at his happiness. "Ve... grandpa and Lovi are going to be livid..."

Ldwig sighed. "I know. But there's no other way. You'll see, it'll be fine. They already know that I'm serious about you, or else I wouldn't be here. They must have figured it out already. Otherwise, they wouldn't be treating me like that." then his happy expression came back. "But you'll see, it'll be wonderful! I'll introduce you to Kiku, and Sven! And you've already met Gilbert, but not Elizaveta. I'm sure she'll just love you. And the things that I will show you...!"

Feli kept up her smile. "... ve, so it means... that I have something to look... forward to..."

Ludwig squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Of course. You have to heal for all that to happen. But you will. I know you will. Antonio told me that if you make it through this week, you'll be alright. And you're getting better! I'll have to go back to school in two days, but I will make Antonio send me daily updates, and I can't wait for the letter that says that you are completely fine once again!"

Feli sat up on the bed, this time on her own. Ludwig went to help her, but she shook her head. It was clear that she wanted to do it on her own. "Ve, I'll miss you... when you go back..."

Ludwig sat down beside her on the bed. "I will too. But it's just until August. Just six months, and then we'll be free! Isn't that wonderful?"

Feli leaned against Ludwig. "... ve, yes. It will be wonderful."

Ludwig's smile was very giddy. He felt just like he did after their first (and only) time. "I know. You'll see. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig had to go two days later, but he was convinced that Antonio would be sending him daily updates about Feli's health. He was making his trunk, thinking that in just a week they would have the match against Gryffindor. However, he heard Antonio call.<p>

"Ludwig? You need help packing?"

Ludwig paused a moment with his trunk to greet Antonio. "Hi there. Not really, I'm almost done anyway."

Antonio nodded. "Okay then. Look, I need to ask you something. It's pretty personal, so be warned."

Ludwig nodded in turn to signal Antonio that it was okay.

Antonio sighed and said "I hear that you have spent Christmas Eve with Feli. That you've invited her to visit you in England this summer."

Ludwig blushed a bit, but said "Uhm, yes. What about it?"

Antonio said "Nothing. Just... you must be really serious about Feli. You know that if she comes to visit this summer, she practically means that she'll marry you? Her family would not allow her to go to England if she doesn't."

Ludwig tried to hide a giddy, very unmanly smile. "Oh, that. I... yes, I know."

Antonio looked serious as he said "And your father? Won't he be furious when you'll tell him?"

Ludwig's eyes immediately became darker. "He will be livid. But I don't care. He'll see reason eventually. And if he doesn't, then... well... I'll deal with it if it comes to that."

Antonio went on. "Are you going to tell Feli about magic during her visit?"

Ludwig sighed. "I think so. I wanted to tell her after I do the interview for Auror, and that will be in July. By August, I'll have told her."

Antonio's voice was half-hopeful, half-pleading when he told Ludwig his request. "Then, as soon as you tell her, would you owl me? I want her to tell Lovino, since I can't. But Feli is a Muggle, she's not bound by the Statute of Secrecy. She can very well tell him, and I'll be able to come clean with Lovino. Will you do that for me?"

Ludwig paused for a moment. Right. Since Lovino was a man, Antonio couldn't marry him, and subsequently, he could not tell him about magic. But Feli indeed could. "Sure thing. As soon as Feli knows, her brother will too."

Antonio gave a sunny, cheery smile. "Thank you! I thought that you wouldn't do it for Lovino, since you guys don't seem to like each other that much..."

Ludwig shook his head. "I may not like him, but he trusted me with Feli. He stopped Roma when he was shouting at me. I can't pretend that never happened."

Antonio's smile was still on. "You're a real Hufflepuff. So loyal. But thank you. It means a lot to me."

Ludwig said "It's no problem, really. Besides, it seems that Feli is very close to Lovino. She would tell him anyway, whether I like it or not."

Antonio nodded. "Yes. Lovino doesn't admit it easily, but he cares very much about Feli. If Feli was a boy and Lovino a girl, I'm sure he would do the same."

Ludwig sighed. "I'm sorry that that stupid law gets in your way. Whoever came up with it was a real bastard."

Antonio spread out his arms in a theatrical, resigned gesture. "What do you want. We're the minority. But it's okay. We'll get by."

Ludwig closed his trunk and said "Yes. Well, I have to go now. Please, send me an owl daily about Feli, okay? If there is the slightest change, good or bad, tell me, okay?"

Antonio nodded. "Of course. Well, Ludwig, I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you... I don't know..." he gave a malicious smile "Maybe at your marriage. Oh, and say hi to Gilbert, ok? Tell him that I'll come to visit him and Eliza as soon as I have a free moment."

Ludwig nodded. He tried to hide his blush about the marriage remark. He stuck out his right hand and said "Yes. See you, Antonio. Thanks for everything. Take care."

Antonio smiled and shook his hand. "Don't mention it. And you take care too. Good luck."

* * *

><p><em>And so. Stay tuned, you guys. See these little kids! They saw each other for a month in total, and they're already thinking about marriage! Dude, weren't the forties other times...<em>

_Oh well. If you liked it, drop a review! XD_


	16. Chapter XV

Ludwig was sitting on the bench of his team's changing room. Today was The Day. If they managed to win against Gryffindor by at least 150 points, they would win the Cup. If they managed to beat them with whatever score, they would have to face Slytherin, but they still could win. However, if they lost, then it would be all over.

He looked at his team. Berwald was already carrying his trusty bat, and he looked more sinister than ever in his yellow and black uniform. His other Beater, John Macmillan, looked positively fierce too. His Seeker, Feliks Łukasiewicz, didn't look anything like the effeminate guy that he usually came off as. His eyes were alight with fire, and he had an air of "I'll, like, catch the Snitch if it kills me." around him. Michael Belby, Jake Abbott and third year (but goddamn talented) Augusta Clearwater, his three Chasers, looked ready to show a Gryffindor or two how it's done.

Ludwig smiled. He got up and spoke to his team.

"Alright. You guys, this is it. This could be a very important match for us. I'm glad to see you all so fired up. However, don't underestimate the Gryffindors. You know very well how those bastards want nothing but to snatch back the Cup that we've been holding onto for the last two years."  
>Augusta Clearwater snorted and said "We know, Captain. No need to tell us. But you'll see! I can't wait to teach that prat Longbottom a lesson!"<p>

Ludwig tried to contain his smile. Augusta had a fierce infatuation with one of Gryffindor's most talented Chasers, Mark Longbottom. But she showed it by trying to crush him at Quidditch every time.

Ludwig nodded his approval and went on. "I don't want to tell you that we will beat them by a thousand points. I wish I could, but we can't. Their team is strong. Jones is a goddamn good Seeker. Longbottom knows what to do with a Quaffle. And Väinämöinen is one little devil Keeper." he stopped a moment to shoot a pointy look at Berwald. Every time that they'd been up against Gryffindor since Tino had joined the team, he had never, ever aimed a Bludger at him. Berwald seemed to catch his drift, and he gave a reassuring smile that would have looked better on a hungry Acromantula. Ludwig felt relieved.

"But! Even if they're strong, we're stronger. Feliks, I want you to catch the Snitch the first occasion you get. Don't wait for our advantage to be 150, or we could lose a wonderful occasion."

Feliks gave a hungry smile. "I, like, wasn't planning that. As soon as I see the Snitch, it'll be totally mine. I won't think about points, so you totally have to keep the lead."

Ludwig smiled at his Seeker. Feliks could be unreliable sometimes, but he had an uncanny ability to locate the little golden ball. And he had done so in the last three years. Ludwig had no reason to doubt his words.

"Good. Sven, John, you show no mercy. To no one. Am I clear?"

Berwald and John shared a devilish smile.

"You got it, Captain! Wait and see. Oh, I'm so going to hit a Bludger in Jones' face..."

Berwald nodded. "Or h's family jewels. Wh'chever comes f'rst."

All the team laughed, but then Ludwig said "Enough." and looked at his three Chasers.

"And the three of you go all out. Väinämöinen won't know what hit him, and Longbottom will learn a thing or two from you today. Right?"

Michael, Jake and Augusta nodded with a grin. "You leave it to us, Captain. You just worry about the goal posts. We'll take care of everything else. Right, Jake, Michael?"

The two boys nodded in turn. They looked determined.

Ludwig allowed himself a proud smile. "You guys are the strongest team Hufflepuff has had in years. We are going to teach the Gryffindors how calling us the "duffer team" will bring them a world of pain. They'll see if they can take the title from us! You know that if we win against them, we'll be halfway there to our record? Three years in a row undefeated. Three years in a row the Cup's holders. No one has yet accomplished that, not even the Gryffindors. They'll be fierce. They'll want to win. You will be swarmed in Bludgers. Väinämöinen is going to be saving most of your shots. Jones will be looking for the Snitch a minute into the match. I will let some goals in for sure. But we won't lose. So, you don't lose heart. You never give up. You grit your teeth, and we'll win. We've worked hard. We deserve to win. We are going to do our very best for that, like true Hufflepuffs! And when we win, no one will ever dare to say that our team is full of duffers! Am I right?"

Everyone in the team roared "RIGHT!"

Ludwig smiled. Oh yes. He did love to see them so fired up. Whatever happened during the match, they would fight with all they had. Whatever the result, he would be proud of his boys (and one girl). "Then let's go, Hufflepuff! Let's show the Gryffindors how this bunch of duffers will kick their ass into the middle of the loser's bench!"

A loud "HELL YEAH!" was the last thing the team said before stepping out to the field and mounting their brooms.

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome to the season's most heated match! Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! That's right, not Slytherin! It seems that for the third year in a row, the Hufflepoofs – sorry, sorry, Professor – have managed to remain the Cup's holders. Should they win this match by 150 points, they'll win for the third time in a row, and that, my friends, would be a record. So, anyway, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff! So the Hufflepuffs like to think that they are all high and mighty because of that, and someone heard Sven Oxenstierna say that he's going to evirate at least one player today, namely, Jones."<p>

"Jordan, please, try to be at least a bit impartial."

"I was just joking, Professor Dumbledore! Now, playing for Gryffindor: the Captain and Seeker, A. "Hero" Jones! The Keeper, lil' big T. Väinämöinen! The Beaters, Bludgers in human form, B. Weasley and C. Potter! And the Chasers, the pride of Gryffindor, pun completely intended, M. Longbottom, R. Miles, and J. Ross! For Hufflepuff, the Seeker, F. "Like, totally" Łukasiewicz! The Captain and Keeper, L. "Herr Shtick in the Mud" Beilschmidt! The Beaters, B. "Basilisk" Oxenstierna and J. Macmillan! And the Chasers, M. Belby, A. "Harpy" Clearwater, and J. Abbott!"

"Jordan, I still don't know if you come up with those nicknames as you go, or if you do give them some thought."

"I know, Prof, I'm just that good! I just had a little doubt there about "Herr Shtick in the Mud" or "Head Kraut"! But anyway, there, the referee whistled, and they're all... UP! And here goes Oxenstierna, arguably the scariest player Hogwarts has ever seen, already hitting a Bludger at Jones, but there comes Weasley, that beats it away! Great job, Bilius! Oh, but what's going on in the field! Clearwater gets the Quaffle like the little harpy she is..."

"Jordan, please refrain from giving your opinion about the players."

"Just joking, Prof! Clearwater passes quickly to Belby, and... OH NO, OH NO, TINO, SAVE IT, SAVE IT, SAVE... YES! HE SAVED! NO POINTS SCORED YET!"

"Jordan, what part of "objectivity" don't you understand?"

"I'm just playing, Prof, you know you're happy too! And now, the Quaffle is still in the middle of the field, but Longbottom manages to snatch it away from Belby, and... wait... Łukasiewicz dives! And Jones comes straight after him! Holy Hippogriffs, Łukasiewicz means it! He's going to... NO! He manages to get away unscathed, but Jones does too, and they're still looking for the Snitch! Nice Wronsky fake, you Pole, but don't let that get to you! Meanwhile, Longbottom and Ross pass the Quaffle to each other, and... you go Jenny, you slam that ball right past Beil... HE SAVES! SHIT!"

"Language, Jordan!"

"Sorry, Prof. But yeah, Beilschmidt saves. Goddamn him..."

"Jordan, I swear..."

"Sorry, sorry, please give back the mike, I won't do it anymore! Now, Gryffindor 0, Hufflepuff 0. And here comes Potter, he aims a Bludger straight to Beilschmidt's head, but Macmillan gets in the way, and sends it to Oxenstierna, who... DAMN! That was horribly close to Jones' vital regions! Don't get scared, Captain! And meanwhile, the Quaffle goes from Belby to Clearwater... back at Belby, now Abbott... Abbott gets close... Väinämöinen is going to dive... Abbott... PASSES BACK TO CLEARWATER! ? WHAT THE... OH NO, SHE SCORES!"

"Jordan, I'm begging you."

"Sorry, sorry, but... argh, Gryffindor 0, Hufflepuff 10. Better luck next time, Tino! Now, the battle is still on in the field, and Longbottom has it. Holy Thestrals, look, he got through Macmillan, and he's heading straight for the posts, he passes to Ross, Ross passes to Miles... Miles gets hit by a Bludger from Macmillan! Damn, his poor jaw... but he doesn't drop the Quaffle! He gets closer... passes back to Longbottom... YES! YES! BEILSCHMIDT LETS IT IN! 10 – 10! GREAT JOB, MARK! ATTABOY! And the Quaffle is back into the field, and now it's Miles that gets it, and there he goes, passes to Ross, who by the way looks incredibly good with her new hairdo..."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Prof. Anyway, Ross goes back to the hoops, and there she goes, she shoots... ARGH! CLEARWATER GETS IN THE WAY AND SNATCHES THE QUAFFLE! And there she goes, goddamn her, she passes to Belby – yes, straight to the face, Potter! - but he ducks and avoids a Bludger to his nose, damn, the guy has some reflexes, and... YES! LITTLE TINO V. SAVES! GREAT JOB, YOU FINNISH PIPSQUEAK, YOU'RE AMAZING! Sorry, sorry, Prof, but it's true, he's small and Finnish... anyway! Never seen so much action five minutes into a game! Memorable match, this one is! And now, Little Big Tino V. passes straight to Longbottom, that charges towards the hoops like the dragon he is, bless his heart, and... DAMMIT, BEILSCHMIDT SAVES AGAIN! What's with Keepers today? They're all on a roll! But there, Beilschmidt passes to... OXENSTIERNA SAVES BEILSCHMIDT FROM A BLUDGER, AND SENDS IT STRAIGHT BACK AT WEASLY! Ouch, you never want to know the pain of a Bludger to the stomach! But Weasley is tough – you go, Billy! - and gets back in the saddle, just when Clearwater gets the Quaffle, passes it to... ŁUKASIEWCIZ DARTS RIGHT PAST HER! Has he seen the Snitch? OH GOD HE DID! FLY, FLY, JONES, DON'T LET THAT HUFFLEPOOF GET..."

"Jordan, one more comment about the players..."

"Sorry, Prof, I didn't mean it. OH GOD, JONES IS RIGHT AT ŁUKASIEWCIZ'S HEELS! GO, JONES, YOU'RE A HERO! THE SNITCH GOES STRAIGHT UP, AND THEY BOTH FOLLOW IT, DAMMIT PROF, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN AN AMERICAN REACT THAT FAST TO ANYTHING! JONES FLIES UP, WILL ŁUKASIEWICZ JUST SCRAM, JONES EXTENDS HIS ARM, AND HE'S NEARLY... YES, YES, YOU GO, AL, YOU'RE OUR HERO! HE'S GOING TO... OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"... Jordan... please."

"I... I... Oxenstierna shoots a damn Bludger to Jones's hand, possibly breaking it, and Łukasiewicz takes advantage of it and gets the Snitch. It's over. Gryffindor 10, Hufflepuff... 160. Hufflepuff... won the Cup. That's it. Now excuse me while I go and hang myself from the goalposts."

"Jordan, such a drama queen you are..."

* * *

><p>Ludwig flew to his teammates in utter joy. Feliks flew straight down, proudly holding up the Snitch in his hand. "WE LIKE TOTALLY WON! BY 150 POINTS! WE WON THE CUP, WE ARE TOTALLY THE CHAMPIONS! SVEN, YOU SCARY MOTHERFUCKER, YOU, THAT WAS LIKE, THE BEST HIT YOU EVER DID!"<p>

Everyone in the team flew to them and hugged Feliks and Berwald over their brooms.

"WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!" shouted Augusta as she hugged, or better, strangled, Berwald and Feliks at the same time.

"YES WE DID! THREE YEARS IN A ROW! RECORD! WE'RE BLOODY AMAZING, WE ARE! HUFFLEPUFF FOREVER!" screamed Belby, who was in tears and holding Macmillan and Ludwig so tight that Ludwig thought he was going to choke.

Ludwig laughed in pure joy and elation. "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU WERE ALL AMAZING! THE BEST DUFFERS HUFFLEPUFF EVER HAD, WE ARE! I COULD KISS YOU ALL, YOU BASTARDS! "

Berwald laughed and said "We r'ther you don't, Captain. But we won!"

The team landed in a collective hug, and Ludwig practically died of pride when Dippet awarded his team the Cup. He kissed it nearly in tears, then handed it to Berwald and Feliks, who kissed it in turn. Feliks even pretended to have a make-out session with it just to get a laugh from the team.

"Feliks, don't snog the bloody Cup, we all have to kiss it!" laughed Macmillan.

Feliks playfully stuck out his tongue. "Ah, you totally wish you were this Cup right now, don't you?"

Macmillan laughed. He was used to Feliks' comments. "You read my mind, I could bloody well snog you right here for that catch! Now pass the Cup here! I want to see if I can make a kid with it!"

Everyone laughed, but then Ludwig noticed that Berwald had left the team for a moment and had gone to the Gryffindors. Everyone in the stadium froze. What was Berwald going to do? Ludwig prayed that he hadn't gone to the opposing team just to be done with his job of castrating Jones. Brwald ignored the tension and walked to Tino.

"T'no. Th't was a good match. You really 're a good Keepe'."

Tino looked close to tears of anger for having lost, and forgot to be scared of Berwald.

"Are you here to laugh at us? Because if you are, beat it!"

Jones reached them, and said "What do you want? You won, right? You broke my fucking hand! Ain't that enough? Piss off!"

Berwald didn't look like he had even seen Jones. He simply extended his right hand to Tino.

"T'no. I'm sorry that you l'st. But it was a really 'ntense match. Congr'ts."

Tino looked scared for a moment, then decided to shake Berwald's hand. He knew he was sincere. Berwald wasn't the gloaty type.

"I... thanks. You... you were... uhm... good."

Berwald's smile could have lit up a room.

* * *

><p>"And there you see Sven Oxenstierna declare his undying love for Little Big Tino V., right after he murdered all his hopes of winning the Cup. Way to go, Sven. How can he say no to that. Especially with those baby-dragon's eyes, uh? Sven and Tino sitting in a Quidditch Pitch, K-I-S-S-I-..."<p>

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Prof. Just a joke. You don't get to do the commentary to a blooming love story every day, you know?"

"Jordan, if you ever have kids, remind me not to allow them to do the commentary. Ever."

* * *

><p><em>And here you go! Finally, Berwald hooked up with Tino, and I introduced a lot of OCs that are supposed to be Harry Potter's characters grandpasgrandmas! And here you go, a good carefree chapter about Quidditch! If you enjoyed, drop a review! XD_


	17. Chapter XVI

_3/3/1942_

_Dear Ludwig,_

_My compliments for your victory! I don't even know what sport it was, but I can tell that it was a great achievement, and very important to you. Tell your friend Sven that I congratulate him too, and also this Feliks, even if I don't know him. I'm so proud of you! (Ve!)_

_As you can see, I'm finally strong enough to sit and write a letter. I've been getting better, and finally Lovino and grandpa smile again. Just think, now I can get up and leave my bed, and walk around again! It's so fantastic to be able to do that again!_

_I've told them that I will be visiting you in August, and you can guess that they weren't too happy about it. But in the end, grandpa said yes, but only if there is a safe way to travel. If there is, and I'm sure you know of one, then I will really come to see you!_

_I wish I could have seen your match. I bet that now you're the new school hero. Please, stay away from the adoring girls that now surely flock around you, okay? Or I will get very sad! Remember that I'm still here, and still your girlfriend! Ve!_

_But anyway, congratulations. I'm sure you were amazing. I wish I could have seen the match. I'm very proud of you!_

_I love you,_

_your Feli _

Ludwig received her letter during breakfast, but he read it once he was in the library, where no one could read over his shoulder. He swelled with pride and happiness. Feli not only had congratulated him on his Quidditch victory, but had also decided to really come and see him in England! That was going to be so awesome! He was going to tell her everything, and he would introduce her to his friends, and she would meet Gilbert and Elizaveta! He could hardly wait!

"Beilschmidt? Can I talk to you?"

Ludwig looked up in irritation at the interruption. And what an interruption it was. Tom Riddle in flesh and bones was smiling friendly to him. Ludwig's eyebrows shot up. Riddle wanted to talk to him? What the hell about? He really hoped he wasn't going to bore him with bloodlines anymore...

"Riddle? You sure you have the right guy?"

Riddle chuckled and sat down at the table in front of Ludwig. "Would I get you wrong? You're Head Boy, and Captain of the winning Quidditch Team, and currently the only Captain to have won every match since he was appointed. A bit hard to confuse you for someone else..."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. Riddle could act as friendly as he wanted. Ludwig was not going to be lured in by his good looks, flattery and warm voice. He knew that Riddle was a crazy bastard.

"Thanks for all the compliments. What do you want?"

Riddle's smile didn't falter, but he spoke with a tone that was too cordial to match Ludwig's unfriendly one. "Please, Ludwig, don't get the wrong idea. I merely wished to speak to you about something that's been on my mind."

Ludwig didn't know why, but hearing Riddle call him by his name made him feel very uncomfortable for a moment. "I wouldn't know how to help you. We're not friends. Why don't you ask Avery, or Lestrange? They'll come running to help you, I'm sure."

Riddle seemed to not have heard Ludwig's answer. "What I want from you, is just knowing if you would be up for a little game."

Ludwig didn't know what exactly was keeping him at the table. A little game? As if! "Look, I don't want to play "little games" with you, Riddle. Now please, I was reading a letter."

Riddle went on. "Hear me out at least, Ludwig, please. This little game could bring you fame, and fortune."

Ludwig stood up abruptly. "I don't need fame and fortune, thank you very much. You may be Dippet's pet, and the best student this school has ever seen since Dumbledore, but I don't care. I don't like you, Riddle. I thought I made that very clear."

Riddle's eyes narrowed a bit, and for a moment, Ludwig could swear that he had seen a flash of red dart through his handsome, dark irises. "Ludwig, you know what I think? I think you're letting your prejudices against me talk for you. You think I meddle in the wrong things. But you know, in this world, there's no right or wrong. There's only power, and those too weak to go after it. Are you weak, Ludwig?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. What was Riddle trying to get from him with that snide little remark? "I beg to differ. Right and wrong do exist. And you of all people should know. Opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing a student, for example, is wrong."

Riddle looked stunned for a moment, but before answering, his smile was as pleasant and friendly as ever. It unnerved Ludwig a bit. "You know it wasn't me. It was Hagrid. The monster was that Acromantula that he was raising in a cupboard. No one ever talked about a Chamber of Secrets. Dippet says it doesn't exist. Do you know more about this school than the Headmaster himself, Ludwig?"

Ludwig didn't look impressed. "Yeah, sure, Hagrid did it, uh? Well, Hagrid, unlike you, is not a coward. If he was the culprit, he'd have come clean. He'd have taken the consequences, like a real man. You can say all you want, Riddle. I know it was you. And Dumbledore does too. So I suggest you stop trying to lure me in your "little games" and beat it. I'm Head Boy, and you're just a Prefect with a big head. If you don't leave me alone, I'll take 20 points from Slytherin, and ask a teacher to put you in detention."

Riddle stood up. His eyes weren't that friendly anymore. "Very well. I understand. You're weak. You hide behind a stupid title. I thought you were better, Beilschmidt. From what I hear about your family, I thought you would be willing to listen to me."

Ludwig gathered his papers and put them in his bag. Again with his family..."I'm not like my family. You like to judge people just based on their blood status and surname, don't you?"

Riddle snorted. "Well, don't you too? Don't we all? I remember hearing you going on about Muggles and Mudbloods with my dear friend Rosier, last year. Isn't that the same?"  
>Ludwig cringed. He was never going to get rid of that shameful phase of his life, was he? "Maybe a year ago. But people change, Riddle. And I did. I'm not like that anymore. And I am really ashamed of ever thinking such dragonshit. I'd like you to shut up about it. And leave me alone. You have no business talking to me, and I really don't want to be seen in your company. See you."<p>

Riddle's smile changed. It became cruel. For a moment, Ludwig's hand twitched for his wand.

"I understand. But mark my words: you'll regret this, Beilschmidt."

Ludwig snorted and turned around, heading for the door. "Yes, I already am, can't you see?"

But Riddle wasn't done. "Did something change, Beilschmidt? Did you get yourself a Mudblood girlfriend or something equally disgusting?"

Ludwig stopped dead and turned around to face Riddle. "Mind your own fucking business, Riddle. As if I would be telling you anyway."

Riddle gave a cold, joyless laugh. "I was spot on. Alright then. I wouldn't want to be seen with a blood traitor like yourself either. I'll see you around, Beilschmidt. Though I hope not."

Ludwig didn't even waste his time for an answer. He simply turned on his heel and got out of the library.

* * *

><p>Antonio waited patiently for Feli to be done dressing. Probably she was putting a little more effort in how she looked today, since she had made him promise to bring her to Ludwig. Antonio chuckled. He had told her that she would have to be knocked out if she really wanted to go, because how else was he going to explain her Apparition without telling her the truth? But she said that it would not be the first time for her. Antonio reckoned it had to do with her jail escape, but he couldn't be sure.<p>

"Ve, I'm ready! Can we go now?"

Antonio got to his feet and smiled. Feli looked nowhere close to how she had looked just two months ago. She finally looked healthy again. Her cheeks were not hollow and pale anymore, and the usual gleam was back in her yellowish eyes. And she was wearing a really cute green dress.

"Sure, little Feli. You look very cute today. I'm sure your Ludwig will notice too!"

Feli blushed a bit. "Ve, I just hope that I don't look on the brink of death anymore."

Antonio laughed. "My Feli, you look really, really cute, and I'm sure he will think so too! Now, I'll count to three, then I'll knock you out. It won't hurt, don't worry."

Feli shook her head. "Ve, I know it won't. You'll just hit me a bit in the chest, right?"

Antonio became more serious. "You weren't joking. Someone really did that on you before, uh?"

Feli nodded. "Yes, but I don't know if I can tell you who it was, ve..."

Antonio shrugged. Ludwig had already told them that it was Gilbert, but he saw no reason wasting time. She obviously itched to just get a move. "Okay. Now, one... two..."

* * *

><p>Ludwig had gone to Hogsmeade alone, since Kiku was too paranoid about the N.E.W.T.s and had decided to study, and Berwald would be going with Tino. About time, poor Berwald...<p>

But now he felt really excited. Feli had sent him a letter, where she had asked him to show up in "Hogsmid" in front of "the Shrilly Shack". Ludwig knew that Antonio must have told her where to go, but he still found her spelling mistakes funny. He arrived at the Shrieking Shack and sat down in front of it. Thankfully, no one was there. But it was obvious. The Shrieking Shack had been pretty popular some fifty years prior when a shrieking ghost had decided to inhabit it. But now, it had been thirty years that the ghost had gone, and there was no yelling to be heard from the Shack anymore. And since it had lost its charm, now it was just a secluded place where no one really liked to go. It was far from the shops and the pubs. No reason for a student to go there. Antonio must have chosen it, and Ludwig did have to say that it was a good idea. Not very romantic, but yeah. Any other place would have been too close to the other students. He knew he should have stayed in the library to study, since his N.E.W.T.s would take place in just two weeks, but the idea of seeing Feli again was just more important. And besides, he already studied like mad. Surely he could award himself a pause?

But when he saw her approaching in the distance, all his serious thoughts went straight out the window. He ran to her and hugged her tight. "Feli! I can't believe to see you here! How are you? You look so good!"

Feli returned his hug with the same strength. Ludwig let her go. He figured that it was best not to squeeze her to death right after she had healed. However, the brightness of her smile put the very sun at shame. "Ludwig, ve! I'm so happy to see you! I'm healthy again, now, see?"

Ludwig smile very widely. "You look much better than the last time I saw you, Feli. And that dress... you wore that one at our first appointment, right?"

Feli blushed and smiled. "Ve, I knew you would recognize it! But ve, I have a little surprise for you!"

Ludwig smiled and sat down, patting the grass beside him to tell Feli that she should sit down too. Feli did, and he circled her shoulders with an arm. "A surprise? What is it?"

Feli fished in her bag and took out a small, square thing wrapped in shiny blue paper. "Ve, your birthday present! It's still early, I know, ve, but I thought that you would like this!"

Ludwig blushed. "You... you didn't have to. I didn't give you a gift hoping for something in return..."

Feli shook her head. "No, I really wanted to give you this! Here, open it!"

Ludwig smiled and took it from her hands. What could it be? Judging by the shape, it could be a jewellery box, but why would Feli give him one?

Just, when he opened it, he couldn't suppress a smile. "Feli, this is the music box you brought once last summer! Right?"

Feli beamed. "Yes, ve! It's that very same box! Since you gave me a very thought-out gift, I figured I should do the same!"

Ludwig smiled and held the weathered box in his hands. He opened it, and the sweet melody that he remembered played through the air.

"Thanks, Feli. I can tell you really put some thought into this. I really like it. But you said it was a present. Are you sure I can keep it?"

Feli leaned against him. "Yes. It's the only present my father ever gave us, ve. Well, not really, since he was killed by the Fascists before we were born, but when grandpa went to tell mom, he saw the box and a soccer ball there that were meant for us. Grandpa said that dad had bought two because he didn't know if he would get a boy or a girl. He never knew that we were twins. That he got both in one go, ve..."

Ludwig tightened his grip around her shoulders. This was the very first time she gave him details about her parents, other that they had died when she was very, very young. "I'm sure your dad would be proud of you, and your brother. And you should be proud of him. I'm sure he died a hero."

Feli buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. "I know. But ve, mom died a few days after we were born. Grandpa never told us, but I think she died in childbirth..."

Ludwig looked at Feli. She was getting so sad... that wouldn't do. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure your mother is happy to know that you and your brother are alive and well. You have to be happy now, or her sacrifice will have been in vain, no? I'm sure she'd want you to smile, and not be sad about her."

Feli was still leaning against him, and Ludwig's arm was still circling her shoulders. She said nothing for a long while. But in the end, she smiled.

"Ludwig? Ve, is this the place where you go to school?"

Ludwig sighed. "Kind of. This is the town where my school is, though I can't take you there to visit it. I'd love to, but I can't."

Feli sighed. "It has to do with your famous secret, ve, am I right?"

Ludwig sighed in turn. "Yes indeed. I'm sorry. I wish I could just tell you now."

Feli let some time pass before speaking. "... but it's still not the right time, ve?"

Ludwig tightened his grip around her shoulders a bit. Actually, there was something in the back of his mind that he wished he could discuss with Feli. "I've been thinking."

Feli asked "What about, ve?"

Ludwig went on. He took a deep breath. Feli felt that was she was going to say would be very important. "Are you really sure that you'll be visiting me in England, this August?"

Feli blushed, but said "Ve, yes, of course. Though grandpa said that if I go, I better come back with a date for the wedding in mind, or he'll have to kill you, ve."

Ludwig scratched the back of his neck, but he went on. "Feli, if you're serious, I'll have to tell my father about us. I was planning on telling him the 2nd of June. That's when I turn seventeen, and become of age."

Feli sounded a bit surprised. "No you won't, ve. You become of age at 21, ve."

Ludwig shook his head. "Nope. It will be when I'm seventeen. That's a fact."

Feli didn't sound too convinced. "Ve, so in Germany people turn of age at seventeen?"

Ludwig shook his head yet again. "Not in Germany. But for those who share my secret, for example, Antonio, and Gilbert, the law states that we turn of age at seventeen."

Feli looked surprised. "You don't say, ve."

Ludwig didn't talk for a long while.

"Feli, my brithday will be in just two weeks. I'll have to tell my father about us then, and he's going to go berserk. He's very well going to kick me out, and possibly disown and/or disinherit me."

Feli took a moment to answer. "I remember you saying that. But maybe you're exaggerating... I too thought that grandpa would rather die than approve of you, but he did. Maybe your father will too, ve."

Ludwig groaned. "No, believe me, he'll be fit to be tied once the words are out of my mouth. He'll want to murder me."

Feli frowned. "I... ve, where are you going with this?"

Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Feli, before I tell him, I need to know that you are really serious about me. I need to tell you my secret before talking to father."

Feli looked a bit taken aback. "You mean... you're going to tell me now, ve?"

Ludwig swallowed. Oh shit. There went. "... yes. But Feli, from the moment you hear it, you'll be legally bound to marry me. The moment I say it, we'll have to be married by November, come hell or high water. Otherwise, I'll be put in jail for at least three years, and you... uhm... you too."

Feli suddenly felt very worried. Oh God. She had waited so long for this moment, but now that she was going to actually hear the famous secret, she felt a twinge of fear. It was just too sudden. She had not prepared herself for that. What could it be? What if it was something terrible, and she had to marry Ludwig anyway? What if...?

Ludwig noticed her worry. "Feli, my secret won't change anything. It's not something I did, it's something I am. If you love me now, you will love me after I tell you. So, are you ready? Can I tell you?"

Feli swallowed and looked at Ludwig. She squared her shoulders.

Oh God.

That was it.

"... ve. Lay it on me."

Ludwig's heart started beating a mile a minute. He took the deepest breath he ever had. He looked up to Feli and looked at her straight in the eyes. Oh, God. Oh dear merciful God.

"I'm a wizard."

From the moment the words were out of his mouth, a thin fire rope appeared out of thin air and ravelled for a second around their wrists before disappearing. Feli shrieked and jumped to her feet, leaning against a tree and shaking her arm frantically.

Ludwig immediately got up and went to her side. "Hey! It's okay, it was just the revelation, it's nothing to worry about..."

Feli looked at him as if he had confessed to killing someone. "You're a _what_, ve!"

Ludwig swallowed. Oh shit. Did Feli think that he was some kind of monster? A freak?

"I... uhm... I'm a wizard. I can perform magic. I live in the wizarding world. That's my secret."

Feli was still leaning against the tree, as if she wished for it to open and swallow her, her eyes wide in fear and understanding. "The pendant! My escape! You being clueless! Of course, ve! Now it all makes sense! Oh Christ, ve!"

Ludwig didn't know what to say. He had expected her to have some trouble accepting it, but he didn't expect her to be so... scared.

"Feli, I... I was a wizard all along. I didn't suddenly change. I'm still Ludwig. I'm still your boyfriend. I still love you."

Feli didn't seem really convinced. "Ve, I must have looked so stupid to you! Oh God, you've been laughing at me the whole time! Why would you even look my way, ve? I must be so... so boring to you, ve!"

Ludwig shook his head. "That's not true, and you know it. I think I've given you enough proof that I am, and always have been, serious about you. And I don't think you're boring at all. In fact, you're the most... funny, entertaining person that I know."

Feli started twisting her hands. "But... but, ve, I can't do anything! I can't... I can't do magic, I must look so pathetic to you..."

Ludwig shook his head. "You don't. Please, Feli. It's not like I suddenly became someone else. I was a wizard all along."

Feli snapped "But now I know, ve! I just thought that your secret was something... ve, I don't even know! But I wasn't expecting this! Oh my God! Please, don't turn me into a frog, ve!"

Ludwig looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Where did that even come from? Why would I Transfigure you into a frog? I would never use magic against you!"

Feli pressed herself more against a tree, a look of pure fear in her face. "Oh my God, you _can_! Ve, I can't believe it! Magic doesn't exist!"

Ludwig sighed. Oh boy. He had never thought how difficult it would be for a Muggle to accept the truth. "Well, I'm afraid magic does exist. I can prove it to you. I can... I don't know, I can Conjure something if you want. So you'll believe me."

Feli looked confused. "Conjure something! ? Ve! ? What does that even mean! ?"

Ludwig smiled. "Here, look..." he took his wand from his back pocket, and Feli immediately said "That's a magic wand! You always said it was a lucky charm! Ve!"

Ludwig could only nod. "Yes, I couldn't exactly tell you what it was. But anyway... _Expecto Lilium!"_

Feli yelped as a white lily burst from Ludwig's wand. He caught it in mid-air, and held it in front of Feli.

"Sorry if this all scares you. But Feli, I'm still me. I'm still Ludwig. I didn't change in this five minutes. If you wanted to marry me before you knew the truth, then you must want that still. I hope you do. And this flower... it's for you. It's enchanted. It will never wither. A proof that magic exists, and that I will never keep anything from you again. Accept it. Please."

Feli looked at the flower as if it could bite her.

But then, very slowly, she extended her hand and took it from Ludwig, who gave the brightest smile of his life.

"I knew you would understand! I knew it! Oh, thank God!"

Feli gave a small smile. "Ve... this is incredible. I never thought... of all the things it could have been, ve... I was thinking that you were some sort of secret agent or something..."

Ludwig smiled. "It doesn't matter! Now you know the truth! Now I can tell you everything! Now I don't have to keep saying 'I can't tell you' all the time!"

Then he sobered a bit, and hugged her for all he was worth. "I love you, Feli."

Feli finally let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too, ve."

* * *

><p><em>THIS IS SUCH A TURNING POINT, OMG! XD<em>


	18. Chapter XVII

_Antonio was having a nice, hard-earned siesta, when someone started knocking on his door with such a passion that it nearly fell off its hinges._

_He got up in a foul mood and went to open the door. And as usual, Lovino slammed it open and got in like a crazy Bludger._

_"Goddammit, you crazy tomato bastard, I was expecting anything from you, and just when I thought I had you figured out, I find out that you're a damn warlock! What the fuck! Do you take pride in making me look stupid?"_

_Antonio was still a bit sleepy, and Lovino's words didn't really sink in until he was midway into his answer. "I'm just a wiz... YOU KNOW! ?"_

_Lovino nodded forcefully. "Feli told me an hour ago, it seems that that Ludwig Sauerkraut told her yesterday! Shit, tomato, a wizard! ? Give me a bloody break! It's not true, is it? She was just joking, right? That potato bastard must be having a right laugh at us now!"_

_Antonio burst out in a hearty, joyful laugh and hugged the very worked-up Lovino. _

_"You know, I'm so happy that you finally know, I felt so bad about lying to you, Dios, por fin..."_

_Lovino sputtered in the hug. "Stop it! It's not true anyway!"_

_Antonio merrily let him out of the hug and smiled so brightly that Lovino felt the sudden need to put on some sunglasses. "Yes it is, Lovi, oh, I'm just so happy... so happy..."_

_Lovino buried his fingers in his hair. "What! You expect me to believe that? Get the fuck out! You can't be a wizard! If you were, you would have never accepted to be with me!"_

_Antonio shook his head and took Lovino's hands. "Oh please, Lovi. You know I love you. I told you a thousand times already!"_

_Lovino snatched his hands from Antonio, whose eyes filled with hurt surprise. When he spoke, his voice was unsteady. "But... dammit, I'm just... I'm as plain as they come! Why would you like me? I can't do anything, I have no talents, I sure as hell am not interesting, and you on the other hand, are a bloody wizard! You make magic! You can do anything! You... I..."_

_Antonio sighed. Why did Lovino have so many issues with self-confidence... "Look, Lovi. How many times must I tell you? I love you. I'm serious. I don't know what I can do to convince you. I don't care if you're a wizard or not, Lovi. I thought I made that very clear for you, mi vida."_

_Lovino suddenly blushed and started flailing his arms. "Don't call me that! You think I don't know what it means? How can someone like you..." but his voice broke. Lovino sat down on the couch, holding his head as if he had a splitting headache. _

_Damn. Antonio was a wizard. Antonio was special. He was an extremely brave partisan, he was beautiful, he was nice, he was funny, he was sexy, everyone liked him, he had the power to cheer Lovino up, and he could perform magic. Not the cheap tricks that magicians do, but real magic, things that surely were wonderful, and amazing. And what was Lovino, compared to him? Lovino was not special. Lovino was just a grumpy, talentless nuisance that Antonio had decided to look at from the enchanted world he surely had lived in. Antonio would surely get tired of a worthless fucker like himself that shackled him to his tasteless, non-magical world. Hell, he might as well be a piece of gum stuck to the sole of Antonio's shoe..._

_Suddenly, he felt the couch sink with Antonio's weight. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge him. _

_"Lovi, please, listen to me. Look at me."_

_Ah! As if! Lovino would never have the gall to look at Antonio ever again. He surely could do so much better than Lovino..._

_"Lovi, please. I mean it. Look at me."_

_Lovino groaned. "Not a chance, you tomato bastard."_

_He heard a sigh. "Please, Lovi, will you listen to me just this once?"_

_Lovino snorted. "Or what? You will transform me into a toad?"_

_Antonio didn't seem to catch Lovino's references. "Uhm, why would I do that? I hate toads. Turtles are better anyway..."_

_Lovino looked up against his will to give Antonio a glare. "Honestly, you bastard! It was just a figure of speech!"_

_Antonio smiled widely. "And now that you're looking at me, you have to listen!"_

_Lovino realized too late that he had indeed looked up. He sighed. Oh well, let Antonio speak. He would change his mind soon enough anyway._

_"Lovi." he took Lovino's hands again, an this time, Lovino didn't try to snatch them away. He looked at Antonio, who was looking straight in the eyes, a look of pure determination, and love, in his own. "I love you. There's nothing else I can say. I love you so much. I hope you can accept me, even if I'm different from you. I already did it for you. Won't you do it for me?"_

_Lovino felt a lump form in his throat. "you... damn you, always sweet-talking me..."_

_Antonio gave one last, beaming, enamored smile before kissing Lovino with all the tenderness, love and passion he could muster._

* * *

><p><em> 527/1942_

_Dear West,_

_CONGRATS! You came clean to Feli! Oh man! I knew you had it in you, you awesome little bastard you! And I'm also glad that you told me immediately! Shit man, you're gonna get married! Take it from your big bro, you'll have a blast! At least your wife won't smack you with a frying pan on a daily basis..._

_But anyway! I never thought that I would be saying this, but don't let it distract from your studies! You still have to sit the damn N.E.W.T.s, and so help me, if you don't get a You're Too Amazing Just Apply for Auror Already on every subject, I will have to kill you!_

_Sorry this letter is so short, but you'll have enough to think about without your awesome big bro giving you a lot of tips about marriage, so..._

_See you soon,_

_Have a blast and good luck with your exams,_

_Your awesome big bro,_

_Gil_

Ludwig read the letter with a smile on his lips. He was going to be called in and see his N.E.W.T.s results any minute now. Thankfully, Gilbert's letter put his mind off the impending moment of truth, when he was going to see if he could apply for Auror or if he had to accept the place as Keeper that the Heidelberg Harriers had offered him (which made Ludwig very, very proud). Michael Belby, Kiku and Berwald were sitting with him, and each and every one of them had the typical look of someone who has to walk the plank.

Suddenly the door opened, and Apollyon Pringle, the nasty Caretaker of Hogwarts, boredly read some names off a parchment scroll. "Baddock, Daphne to Professor Slughorn. Belby, Michael, to Professor Beery. Beilschmidt, Ludwig to Professor Dumbledore."

Ludwig got up and exchanged an anxious look with his friends, who all looked a bit white in the face. Berwald swallowed and said "Go'd luck, yo' guys. It'll b' oka', you'll se'."

Ludwig swallowed in nervousness. The more clipped Berwald's speech was, the more stress he was in. He tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew he had failed miserably when Kiku said (in a shaky voice) "Do you want to go to the infirmary for a bit?"

Ludwig looked at Belby, who looked as pale as a ghost. "No, I... uhm... c-come on, Mike, we have to go..."

Belby swallowed, and in the end they got in. Michael headed to the desk where their Herbology teacher and Head of House was sitting, while Ludwig walked to Dumbledore's. When he sat down, he didn't even have the heart to look up from his hands. If he hadn't gotten enough good grades, he was done for. He could never apply for Auror.

Dumbledore looked like he was used to deal with scared-half-way-to-death students. "Now, Ludwig, calm down. You have nothing to worry about. I have your results right here, and I must say, I expected no less of you."

Ludwig finally felt that he could breath again. He had not realized that he had been holding his breath...

"Really!"  
>Dumbledore smiled. "Sure. Bear with me until I'll have told you all your grades. If you have questions, please wait until I'm done, alright?"<p>

Ludwig swallowed and nodded.

Oh God, if Dumbledore didn't get a move, he was going to die.

Dumbledore seemed to know what Ludwig was thinking, so he wasted no time. "Now, first with Transfiguration. I must say, you really earned your "Outstanding". I was really pleased with your performance. Then, Potions. Another "Outstanding" though no surprise there, it has always been your favourite subject. Then, Herbology, which has always been a bit of your weak spot, but you managed to get an "Exceeds Expectations" anyway. Charms, another "Outstanding", and a very well deserved one, especially your Protean Charm, that was one nice bit of magic. Defence Against the Dark Arts, "Outstanding" plus a mention for producing a corporeal Patronus, my compliments for that. Same goes for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of the Magical Creatures, though you have an "Exceeds Expectations" in History of Magic and you didn't pass Divination, though I don't think that it comes as a surprise for you. All in all, Ludwig, an excellent batch of N.E.W.T.s. My compliments for your hard work. You did extremely well. You can apply for any job you want now."

Ludwig felt like he could sing in happiness. YES! HE HAD DONE IT! He tried to hide his enormous grin, but he knew he had failed.

"I... that's... oh Merlin, I..."

Dumbledore smiled. "My boy, you will certainly shine in any career you choose. I know you want to try for Auror, and I also know that you didn't ask anyone for a cover letter yet. It will be my pleasure to write one for you, if you wish. You have well deserved it."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Really! ? You'll do that for me! ?"

Dumbledore's smile didn't falter. "Of course. You proved to be a very good student, and you showed that you have the humility to change your mind and make amends for your mistakes, and sometimes misguided actions. Plus, you were a capable Head Boy who never abused his power, and an inspiration for your team-mates, since they managed a Quidditch record under your lead. I believe that you will make a very good Auror, and I'll take care to make sure that your future employers don't get sidetracked by your surname and reject you on that basis."

Ludwig blushed in happiness. "I... I... thank you very much, Professor. I... I'm honoured that you think so highly of me. I... if there is any way to repay you..."

Dumbledore sighed. "The only thing I want in return, is knowing that you will do your best, and always choose what is right in place of what is easy. But I'm already sure of that."

Ludwig could only feel honoured at his Professor's words. "I... sure. I'll do that. Thank you very much, Professor."

Ludwig got up, and Dumbledore did too. "Ludwig, I hope that these seven years of Hogwarts taught you something more than Charms and Potions." then he extended his right hand. "Good luck in all of your endeavors, Ludwig. Though you won't need it, as long as you remain a true Hufflepuff and keep working hard as you always did. It has been some time since your House felt like they were as worthy and honourable as all the others. You managed to remind them the value of hard work, fairness and loyalty. You're a good boy, Ludwig. Or more accurately, a good man. I hope you'll never change."

Ludwig was blushing like a tomato, but shook Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you very much, Professor. It has been a real honour to be your pupil. Goodbye."

Dumbledore sat back down at his desk. "Don't mention it, my boy. Now, if you could call in Mr Honda before he worries himself dead, I'd be very much obliged."

* * *

><p><em>A little connector never killed anyone, right? OH AND SPAMANO IS JUST TO EFFING CUTE. <em>

_Sorry for the long wait. I have to write a freaking thesis if I want to graduate. Though I'd like to be a student forever and never have to get a job... - insert forlorn sigh here - _


	19. Chapter XVIII

Ludwig knew that today was the day. Today, the 2nd of June, he would turn seventeen, and had to go to his father, just like every birthday. But today, he would also tell him about his intention to marry Feli by November.

He tried not to think too hard on what father would say. He knew already that he would be disowned, so he had made sure to rent a house before his birthday. And Gilbert would be there too. He and father had started talking again a year prior, so he had been invited too. And chances were that he'd bring Elizaveta along. After all, they had gotten married. Elizaveta was part of the family now. He felt a pang of envy for his brother. He had fallen for a Half-blood, someone that his father could easily accept. Gilbert never had to worry about being disowned, or kicked out of the house for her. Ludwig instead did.

Ludwig sighed. Today was the day he chose Feli over his family.

* * *

><p>Gerhart was talking to Elizaveta and Gilbert, when they heard the flames in the roar and turn green, revealing Ludwig. He stepped out of the fireplace and gave a very nervous smile.<p>

"Hello, father, Gilbert, Elizaveta. How are you?"

Gilbert cackled and immediately threw an arm over his baby brother's shoulder. "Hey there, Birthday Boy! Awesome, thank you."

Elizaveta smiled and said "Hello, Ludwig. It's nice to see you again."

Ludwig smiled to her, then turned to look at his father.

Gerhart didn't understand why his son looked so nervous. "Happy birthday, Ludwig."

Ludwig looked away and blushed a bit. "Yeah, uhm, thank you, father."

Gerhart sighed. "Now that you're seventeen, I can tell you the reason why all these years, you had to pretend not to know me. Why you had to spend summer cooped up in Muggle villages instead of London, or Berlin."

Ludwig swallowed. Oh yeah, he had almost forgotten about that... for the first time, he felt that his father's secret was not that important. "Oh, that. Yes, I..."

Gilbert sighed. "Dude, West, you used to burn from how much you wanted to know about it."

Ludwig still didn't feel confident enough to look up. "I... I know. What is it?"

Gerhart was surprised at Ludwig's disinterest. "I thought that you would be more eager to find out."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, no, I really am interested. Tell me, what is it?"

Gerhart sighed. "I hope it won't scare you."

Ludwig swallowed. Nothing could scare him more than telling his father about his impending marriage to a Muggle. "I don't think so. Besides, I applied for Auror. If I get scared about your secret, then it means that I might as well go and play for the Heidelberg Harriers."  
>Gerhart allowed himself a proud smile. His youngest son's prowess at Quidditch had always made him swell with pride. He sort of hoped to see him play for the German National Team, but becoming an Auror was just as honourable. He really did have the best of sons. A dragon tamer and an Auror. If his wife could see them now, she would die of pride.<p>

"You have to know that some years ago, I came across a manuscript about wandlore. It talked about the Deathstick, or Elder Wand."

Ludwig's eyes shot up to his father. What! ? "You... you have it! ? Your wand is the... the..."

Gerhart nodded. "Yes, it is. However, Grindelwald..."

Ludwig interrupted his father. "He knows! He found out that you have that wand! He's been after you all this time! That's why we had to go to school in England! Is that so?"

Gerhart's eyes took on a look of proud surprise. "You really are Auror material. Great deduction skills. I figured that telling you would take some more time. I figured you'd be scared about it. Gilbert was."

Gilbert let out a scandalized "Hey! I wasn't scared! I was just worried! Don't you remember? West was this tall when you told me! I was just worried for him, like any awesome big brother would!"

Gerhart chuckled. "I know. I understand that those were different circumstances. But Ludwig, now you know. Sadly, Grindelwald is still chasing after me. That's why I always have to change houses for the summer. That's why this year I'm in Spain, and last year in Italy, and the year prior in Sweden."

Ludwig swallowed and said "Is he still chasing after the wand? Is he still on your back?"

Gerhart nodded. "Yes, but don't let it bother you. I'm safe here. I won't be found."

Ludwig allowed himself a sigh of relief. Well, now that was taken care of. Now he had to come clean with Feli to father.

Oh God.

Oh dear merciful God.

"Father... I... I have to tell you something too. It's very important."

Gilbert and Elizaveta seemed to catch on. They shared a worried glance. Gerhart instead just nodded and said "Yes? What is it?"

Ludwig closed his eyes. Here went. "I... I'm going to get married."

Gerhart's face morphed from "pleased" to "astonished" in less than a second. "What! ? Married! ? To whom! ? Oh God! It's that Italian witch you were seeing last summer, isn't it? What's with you and your brother? You just don't like German girls, do you..."

Then he sighed and said "Oh well. After all, you're of age. But aren't you a bit rash? Shouldn't you wait some more?"

Gerhart had just sounded surprised, not affronted. Ludwig cringed. That would change soon.

Gilbert allowed himself a discreet prayer, and Elizaveta closed her eyes. Oh God. West was really going to come out of the closet...

Ludwig swallowed. "Yes, it's her. But... father, I..."

He took a deep breath. "I lied to you. She isn't a witch. She's a Muggle."

Gerhart seemed to take some time to let Ludwig's word sink in. "... a _what_! ?"

Ludwig sighed. He said it. He better prepare for whatever would come next. "You heard it right. She's a Muggle. But we're going to get married. I'd like you to meet her."

Gerhart looked as if his son had told him that he had killed someone. "You... I... _meet her_! ? In this house? I will NEVER stay in the same room as a Muggle! And you can't marry her! And that's final!"

Ludwig cringed. "Father, please, be reasonable. Just because she's a Muggle, it doesn't mean that..."

Gerhart yelled "SHUT UP!"

Ludwig recoiled and did as he was told. Gerhart was fit to be tied. "You little bastard! A son of mine, a blood traitor! How could that happen! ? Where did I go wrong with you! ?"

Gilbert tried to save Ludwig from Gerhart's harsh words. "Dad, calm down! It's not that bad!"

Gerhart roared "NOT THAT BAD! ?", effectively shutting up his eldest son. "Oh sure, it's _not that bad_! Why should I be angry? Your brother just said that he wants to marry a fucking Muggle! Where are my manners? I'll just go and invite her in, have her for tea, won't that be just peachy? A Muggle! You have no right to dirty _my_ blood with hers! Do centuries of purity not mean anything to you? Couldn't you be a fag? It'd be better than having a filthy Muggle in the family tree!"

Ludwig blushed in anger. "By the way you speak, it seems that I'm marrying an animal! She's just like..."

Gerhart interrupted. "Oh yes, she's just like us! Only, she can't perform magic! Where's the difference, I wonder? You idiot! You're not marrying her if you..." then a thought seemed to reach his mind. "Oh my God, you got her pregnant, didn't you? You don't have to marry her for that, don't worry, I'll just write her a check that will make her back off. You don't have to ruin your life for a Muggle and a Mudblood brat."

Ludwig blushed deeper. "She's not pregnant! And don't talk of her like she's a gold digger! I want to marry her because I love her!"

Gerhart growled. "You love her... how _sweet_. Wake up, you troll! I bet you haven't even told about magic! See if she doesn't run away from you the moment you do! She'll be scared, she'll think you're a monster, she'll never want to have..."

Ludwig interrupted him calmly. "I told her already. She's okay with it."

Gerhart's eyes widened. "You _what_! ?" damn! If Ludwig had told that bitch, then he was legally bound to marry her! Oh, shit.

Ludwig nodded. "I told her everything. About magic, the Ministry, Hogwarts, everything. She knows, and she's okay with it. She doesn't think I'm a monster. She still wants to marry me. She doesn't care. And if you love me, you won't care too."

Gerhart's eyes seemed to give off sparkles. "It's because I love you that you are not to marry her! I have some connections at the Ministry, I'll make them overlook the revelation, I'll..."

Ludwig sighed and said tiredly "You can tell your friends whatever you want. But I don't want to marry her because I told her my secret. I told her my secret because I want to marry her. It's different."

Gerhart's eyes got suddenly very cold. "I see how it is. Very well, Ludwig. You are out of here. You are never to come back to this house as long as you don't change your mind."

Gilbert spoke before Ludwig could retort anything. "Hey! Dad, that's harsh! He just wants to marry, and what do you care with whom? You sound as if it's you that has to marry a Muggle! Leave West alone about this!"

Gerhart's eyes narrowed. "I will of course leave Ludwig alone about this. I think he knows that very well."

Ludwig felt tears sting his eyes. He knew that father would take it very bad, but a part of him had hoped that he would understand. But now...

"I... I understand. It's okay. I knew you would have gotten angry. But it doesn't matter. I will marry her anyway, whether you like it or not."

Gerhart roared "DO THAT, AND YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

Ludwig winced, but turned around and walked into the fireplace. Gerhart's eyes narrowed. "I see. Well, well, well. If you leave now, don't ever bother coming back. You're disowned. You're disinherited. You are not my son anymore."

Ludwig closed his eyes. He threw a pinch of Floo Powder in the flames and said "I understand." then he said "My house." and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was pacing up and down the waiting room. That was it. He had achieved all the grades required for sitting the Auror Exam, plus a cover letter signed by Dumbledore himself. But that didn't mean that he was done. He had already sat the theoretical examination and aced it, but now he had to have a talk with his prospective Trainer (a certain A. Moody. He had been a seventh year Gryffindor during Ludwig's first year). If the man decided that he wasn't Auror material, he'd simply have to find another job. But he really, really wanted to succeed. He had worked hard. He was going to make it.<p>

However, he jumped a mile in the air when a woman opened the door and said "Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

He squared his shoulders and tried not to look too scared as he got in. the woman simply showed him a seat in front of a desk, where a blond, tough-looking wizard was sitting before making her exit.

The man curtly gestured for Ludwig to take a seat and immediately started.

"I'm Alastor Moody. So, Ludwig Beilschmidt. A kraut. Why are you applying for a position in the British Ministry? Why not the German one?"

Ludwig relaxed a bit. That was an easy question to start with. "Because I went to school to Hogwarts. I'm already living in the country, so I thought that I should work here too."

Moody snorted. "A well-rehearsed answer. I hate that."

Ludwig stiffened a bit. "That's the only answer I have for that question."

Moody's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to be an Auror? And please, no pre-packed answers. Tell me the truth."

Ludwig swallowed nervously. "Because I want to fight the Dark Arts."

Moody raised a single eyebrow. "It would have nothing to do with the glamour of it, right? You wouldn't be thinking about how cool it would be to tell a girl 'Hey sweetheart, wanna go home with the Auror?' or anything like that, uh?"

Ludwig seemed a bit offended. "Of course not. I don't think that I would start such a dangerous profession just to impress people. And if I wanted that, then I'd have gone for a career in Quidditch."

Moody gave a smirk. "Yeah, I've read your record. You're a pretty good player, uh? I hear you were offered a position as Keeper for the Heidelberg Harriers. You could have done that. The worst you'd get would be a Bludger to the head."

Ludwig shook his head. "I like Quidditch, but I don't want it to be my job. I want to be an Auror."

Moody took an a slightly more friendly expression. "I guess you know already that it will take you three years to become a full-fledged Auror. You know that for the first year, I will have to train you, and for the other two years, you'll be my Trainee before being able to work on your own?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, I know all that already. I did some research before applying."

Moody went on. "You're one real Hufflepuff, uh? If you make it, you'd be the first one in Auror training in the last six years. All the people we get are normally Gryffindors, or the occasional Ravenclaw. And most don't have a surname as big and ominous as yours, if I can be sincere."

Ludwig lowered his head for a moment. "My surname doesn't matter that much anymore. I've been disowned. My father made it clear that I'm dead to him. So my surname is just something attached to my name now. And about being a Hufflepuff, I don't know what to say. I think I have the qualities to be an Auror, and I won't take anything about my Hogwarts House."

Moody's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You've been disowned? Oh well, even better. In this job, it's better not to have too many relations. Our enemies always use them as bait anyway. That's why I'm still not completely sure that I'll hire you. You are merely seventeen, yet you told a Muggle about magic. It means you will have a wife pretty soon. Perfect blackmail material, wives are."

Ludwig felt a twinge of uneasiness. "I know that too. I wanted to tell her after this interview, but I had to do it sooner. But I'll keep her safe. If I become an Auror, then I'll learn to use many powerful spells. And I'll be able to protect her should anything happen."

Moody sighed. "What am I supposed to say to that. You sound pretty convinced about this. You seem to have at least a pale understanding of what this job entails. Dumbledore told me that I'd just have to hire you after this little chat."

Ludwig didn't shout victory yet. He had a feeling that this Moody was not a guy that was easily impressed. "I don't know what Dumbledore said, but you don't seem the kind of guy that... uhm..."

Moody completed his sentence for him. "... that bends over to what someone else says?"

Ludwig nodded. "I wouldn't have phrased it like that, but yeah."

Moody allowed himself a tight smile. "Proper one, aren't you. Okay then. You're hired."

Ludwig was taken aback by that swift decision. He had thought that the interview would be much longer, and much more difficult. "What? Just like that?"

Moody smiled more widely. "My dear rookie, if I don't feel that a guy is worth hiring in the first five minutes of an interview, I send him on his way. It takes literally that long to see if you're Auror material. If you want to do this job, you'll have to learn to trust your instincts. And if you have good ones, you'll make it. If you don't, you'll be kicked out before you get yourself killed. But if I decided to hire you, there has to be a reason. So you will show up here tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning. If you're late, I'll take that as a "After all, I don't want this job, thank you very much." It won't be pretty. I suggest you don't have breakfast, or you'll throw it right up an hour into the morning. Is that clear, rookie?"

Ludwig stood up and tried to conceal his satisfied smile. "Yes, sir. You won't be disappointed!"

Moody grunted. "Yes, yes, now get out of here. If you try to hide that smile a second longer, your face will break."

* * *

><p><em>All this chapters are so grown-up... getting a job, getting kicked out of your house... <em>

_sigh._

_Life has been sucky as hell this last few weeks. My relatives just can't seem to stay out of a sea of shit for more than two months in a row. God I wish they used that brain of theirs once in a goddamn while. But since I went offline for a year already, I kinda realized that no matter what life throws at you, you can't curl up in a ball and cry. So yeah, whatever the hell happens, I'm not going on hiatus. After all, the story is written already. All I have to do is periodically upload new chapters._

_So yeah. Enjoy, and if you liked, drop a review. _


	20. Chapter XIX

_7/15/1942_

_Dear Feli,_

_I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I PASSED MY THEROTICAL AUROR EXAM! That means I'm half-way there! I still have to sit an interview with my prospective Trainer, but God, I made it until now! It means that if I pass, I'll start to get paid, and I'll be able to repay my brother for renting a house for me._

_I'm so, so happy that I can finally write all these things openly. I'm so happy that you accepted magic. I wish it was August already. I miss you like crazy. I'm happy that you still have my flower. _

_This is just so amazing. _

_I'm sorry that my father doesn't want to meet you. I really tried to convince him, but he just doesn't listen. But maybe one day, he will. Until then, I can't do much. I can merely send him letters, but he never answers. He's still pretending that I never existed. I wish my mom was alive, she surely would have knocked some sense into him. But it's okay. I don't regret it. He will get over himself sooner or later._

_Sadly, I don't have much time today, I still have to review a ton of things, in case my Trainer decides to ask me academical questions._

_I love you so, so much,_

_Your Ludwig_

Feli re-read that letter while waiting for Ludwig to Apparate at their olive tree. Today, she was going to visit Ludwig in England. Today, he was going to introduce her to his friends, Kiku and Sven. She was really anxious about the idea. What would they think of her? If there was someone as prejudiced as Ludwig's father, then his friends could be like that too. It was unlikely, but still a possibility. And they were going to have dinner together... she really hoped she would survive.

"Hey Feli!"

Feli jumped a mile in the air and turned around. Ludwig was there, dressed in normal Muggle clothing.

"Ludwig! Ve! You scared me!"

Ludwig took her hand. "Sorry, it's just that Apparition is always pretty sudden. Now, are you ready? I'm taking you to my new house. Sven, Kiku, Elizaveta and Gilbert are all there."

Feli felt that she was going to faint. Now she understood what Ludwig felt like when he had to see grandpa for the first time...

* * *

><p>Kiku, Sven, Elizaveta and Gilbert were all sitting in Ludwig's living room, talking and laughing, until they heard the flames roar and turn green in the fireplace. And there, along with Ludwig, was a cute, but terrorized red-haired girl.<p>

Gilbert laughed and immediately went to her, helping her out of the fireplace. "We meet again, lil' Feli. You look awesome!"

Feli gave a relieved smile to Gilbert. It was nice to know at least one person in the room. "Ve, hello Gilbert! You look good too! You didn't change one bit, ve."

Gilbert smiled and turned to Ludwig. "Come on, West. Won't you properly introduce your girl to us?"

Ludwig sighed. "I was going to do that before you interrupted us. But anyway. Feli, that woman is Elizaveta, my sister-in-law."

Elizaveta went to Feli and practically squealed "My, you're just too cute! I just want to dress you up! Ludwig, you found yourself a right catch!"

Feli smiled warmly in response to Elizaveta's attitude. Maybe she could fit in with Ludwig's family and friends... "Ve, thank you! Ludwig told me about you! He says you're amazingly strong, and a wonderful witch, ve!"

Elizaveta laughed and patted Feli on the shoulder. "Of course he told you that, he, unlike Gilbert here, is a polite guy!"

Gilbert let out a piqued "Hey!" but said nothing further, for which Ludwig was very thankful.

"Now, that big guy there is Sven. His name's Berwald, but no one calls him that. He was a classmate of mine in Hufflepuff, and now the Beater of the Stockholm Storm Riders."

Feli was a bit scared at Berwald's intimidating appearance, but she remembered that Ludwig said that he was a really kind and gentle guy, so she acted accordingly and shook his hand when he offered it.

"H'llo there, Feli. Finally I se' you. Ludw'g here always talked so m'ch about you..."

Feli blushed a bit, but smiled. "Really? Ludwig too always wrote about you and Kiku. You must be really good friends, ve!"

Berwald answered "Ever s'nce first ye'r, actually."

Ludwig smiled "Yeah, no one would sit in his carriage because he looked ready to murder the first one that got in. Lucky for him, me and Kiku didn't notice he was there until he spoke."

Berwald sighed. "Ple'se, don't remind me..."

Ludwig laughed and turned to Kiku. "And this is Kiku Honda, another very good friend of mine, though from Ravenclaw. He's a terribly good Herbologist, and now works for the biggest greenhouse of England."

Kiku smiled politely and shook Feli's hand too. "It's very nice to meet you. I do hope we will get along well."

Feli smiled and said "Ve, I'm sure we will!"

Ludwig smiled. "Well, I guess I'm done with the presentations, since you know Gilbert already. Now, we have to head out for dinner. Gilbert, you chose the restaurant, lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Oi, tomato, help me out with this thing! I can't get the damn knot right..."<p>

Antonio smiled and went to help Lovino with his tie. "There, Lovi, it's really easy, look..."

He starting working on the knot, but when he was almost done, he felt a drop fall on his hand. He frowned and looked up. Lovino was crying.

He sighed, adjusted the knot and put a hand on Lovino's cheek. "Lovi, come on. You shouldn't cry. People get married all the time..."

Lovino sniffled. He didn't even try to deny that he was, indeed, crying like a freaking baby.

"I k-know, but dammit... Feli's getting m-married... my little sister... in that potato's hands..."

Antonio sighed and hugged him. "Come on, you know that this is for the best. You know that they're going to be really happy together. They do love each other..."

Lovino gave a shaky sigh through his tears and hugged Antonio back. "I k-know, dammit! That's why I'm bawling like a fucking fountain! Shit... "

Antonio chuckled. "There, there, Lovi. It's cool. Feli will always love you, you'll always be special to her..."

Lovino groaned and pinched Antonio's back hard, eliciting a pained yelp out of him. "I know, okay? D-damn you, what do you think I am, four? It's just... we've a-always been together... and now she goes off with s-someone else... and a kraut to boot!"

Antonio sighed again. "Well, you'll do the same too, once the war is over. We're going to move in together too..."

Lovino snorted. "I know, b-but it doesn't make it any easier!"

Antonio chuckled again. "I know, I know. But come on, pull yourself together. The best man can't be seen crying!"

Lovino sighed unsteadily, broke the hug and rubbed his eyes. "We call it 'witness' in Italian, not 'best man'."

Antonio held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Now, come on. We have to go."

Then he winked. "Oh, and you look dashing in that tux..."

Lovino blushed and turned away from Antonio, grumbling about stupid Spaniards and goddamn ties.

Roma chose that moment to show up in the room. His face was unreadable, and his elegant dress shirt was still not completely buttoned, with his tie still loose. He sighed and said "Well, at least someone here is ready."

Antonio laughed and said "Roma, you too? Come on, cheer up! It's not Feli's funeral, you know?"

Roma sighed and said "You can't understand. You don't have a sweet baby girl that's getting married today..."

Antonio shook his head, mirth still in his eyes. "Such drama queens you both are... but anyway. Where's Feli?"

Roma seemed to be holding back tears when he answered. "She's upstairs with Anita, getting ready. Should come downstairs anytime now..."

They heard giggling, and then Anita appeared in the kitchen. She cleared her voice and smiled widely as she said "Lo and behold! Here comes the bride!". She stepped aside, and Feli walked in the kitchen.

Lovino, Roma and Antonio looked at her, stunned. She looked more beautiful than ever in her white dress...

Roma burst into tears and went to hug Feli tightly, almost crushing her.

"_Tesoro! _You look so beautiful! Oh, if your poor dad could see you now, he'd die of pride! Oh, Feli, sweety, _piccola mia..."_

Feli smiled and patted his back, saying "V-ve... nonno, you're choking me..."

Roma let her go, but he couldn't stop crying. "Sorry, sorry. Oh, Feli, look at you! It seems yesterday when you were learning to walk, and now you're getting married! Oh my God, I never thought that this day would come so soon!"

Feli smiled and said "Ve, nonno, don't cry, please. Or I'll cry too..."

Antonio laughed and went to hug Feli too. "Little Feli, you look stunning! Ludwig really is a lucky man!"

Feli hugged him back and said "Thank you, Antonio! You look dashing too, ve!"

Then she unravelled herself from him and looked at Lovino, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Ve, Lovi? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Lovino immediately caught himself, coughed in his hand, blushed like a ripe tomato and looked away. "Uhm... you... you look half-way decent, I guess..."

Antonio and Anita laughed out loud, and Roma gave an unsteady chuckle through his tears. Feli gave him a beaming smile and said "Thank you, ve!"

The door opened, and a few men got in the room. Roma got up and went to shake everyone's hand. "You guys! What took you so long?"

One of them, who was sporting a bushy, chestnut beard, smiled and said "Sorry, but Francesco and Dante were at each other's throat, and it slowed us down a bit."

Dante, a young man with a big, hooked nose, said in a very piqued tone "Not my fault if that brute keeps saying that Latin is a better language than Italian for literature!"

Francesco scoffed and said "Bitch, please. I'm right and you know it!"

A plump young man with small, round glasses, rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah, but now could we please concentrate on the matter at hand? Our Feli is going to get married! You can have your quarrels later."

Another guy smiled and said in a thick Apulian accent "Camillo here is right, guys. Feli, you look so beautiful!"

Feli smiled and said "Thank you, Gaetano! Ve, I'm so happy you all could make it!"

A youngster with a goatee smiled and said "Feli, of course we made it! Wouldn't miss your marriage for the world! Just think, I had a ton of commissions, but I sent them all to hell for today!"

A guy with thick, curly dark hair scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. As if you need an excuse to hand in your work late, Leonardo..."

Leonardo stuck out his tongue at the man and retorted "Whatever, Michelangelo. You don't just make a genius like me work faster! I hate to hand in half-assed commissions!"

Feli laughed and said "Come on, don't fight today, ve! I want you guys to have fun!"

Dante smiled and said "How could we not have fun? It's your marriage. Of course we'll have a blast!"

Francesco grinned and said "For once I have to agree with him. Even if you're marrying a German!"

Camillo chuckled. "You don't listen to this conceited bastard, Feli. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Gaetano nodded. "Indeed. I'm sure it will be the best wedding of the year, even if it's a small thing."

Leonardo shrugged. "A thing doesn't need to be big to be beautiful! Look at the Monna Lisa: a small painting, yet the best in the world!"

Michelangelo nodded and gave a beaming smile. "Yeah, you'll see, it'll be wonderful! But now, we should head out, or your groom will think that you changed your mind..."

Lovino finally gave a true smile. "Okay, okay, we get it. We better go, or that kraut is going to throw a fit."

Everyone in the room nodded, and they all headed out.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the rings?"<p>

"West, if you ask one more time, I swear I'll shove the damn rings up your..."

Ludwig interrupted him swiftly. "Alright, alright, you have them. Merlin, I just wanted to make sure!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "West, if I had them two minutes ago, then why in the hell wouldn't I have them now? Just chill, bro. It's cool. It'll be one hell of a wedding, and you know it. So try to wipe that frown off your face, or Feli will think that you're having second thoughts."

Ludwig took a deep breath. He couldn't help his worry. He was going to get married in less than an hour! Gilbert of all people should know! He too had gone through the same thing! And he remembered how nervous he had looked on that occasion, so he really wasn't one to talk.

Gilbert cackled and said "Dude, West, you're pale as a ghost. Sit down and chill, ok? It's gonna be okay. It'll be over before you know it."

As Ludwig sat down, Berwald and Kiku got into the room.

Berwald laughed and gave a low whistle. "Ludwig, you lo'k like you're goin' to die!"

Kiku chuckled in his hand, and Ludwig blushed and mumbled "Yeah, I'd like to see you in my shoes now!"

Berwald sighed and patted his shoulder. "Not lik'ly to happen anytime soon. Unt'l they change marriage laws, I won't have many ch'nces of walkin' down the a'sle..."

Gilbert cackled. "Well, since I'm the only one who tied the knot already, I'll give you the most important piece of advice that you'll need to have a blissful, happy marriage."

Ludwig looked at his brother with something close to hunger in his eyes. "And that is...?"

Gilbert got very serious before saying, in a no-nonsense voice "Hide all the frying pans in the house."

Kiku and Berwald laughed out loud, while Ludwig hung his head in despair and said "Yeah, thank you, Gilbert. That surely was pure wisdom."

Gilbert laughed, but then got serious again. "Just kidding. No, the real advice is this: always listen to what Feli has to say, about everything. Trust me on that one."

Ludwig nodded. Yeah, that sounded like a really good thing to do.

Just then, the door flew open and an elegant, blond man with stubble on his chin got in the room. "Oh, Ludwig! Such a joyous occasion this is! _Ah, l'amour..."_

Gilbert turned towards the man and bumped fists with him. "Oh, hey Francis! Nice of you to show up. What's the situation with the guests?"

Francis smiled and said "They're all waiting for the groom. Oh, and by the way, I think I just fell in love."

Ludwig scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. If I could have a Knut for everytime you said it, I'd be able to buy myself a herd of unicorns."

Francis laughed. "No, I'm serious now. There's this very cute girl, a friend of Feli. Jeanne, that's her name! A French beauty with the heart of a lion! Could I borrow this church after you guys are done? I think I'm going to marry today."

Gilbert cackled. "You're always stealing people's thunder, Fran. That's not awesome at all..."

Francis smiled, then turned to Ludwig. "Come on now, we have to go. If Ludwig here doesn't get to the altar now, the guests are going to just go home."

Ludwig went very white in the face, but got up. He sighed and asked "Father is not there, is he?"

Francis sighed. "Sorry, but it seems he didn't change his mind after all."

Ludwig looked at the ground. Gilbert snorted and said "West, don't let it bother you. The old man will get over himself sooner or later. And you'll see how much he'll regret not coming. But now, you have to have all the fun in the world. You're getting married to the girl you love!"

Ludwig looked up. A shy smile had appeared on his lips. "... right. Come on now. I hate being late."

* * *

><p>Roma held a little too tight on Feli's arm. He tried not to cry as he waited for the church doors to open, but it was a futile attempt. A few tears managed to escape anyway. Damn, he was the mighty Roma Vargas, ex General of the Royal Army of Italy, hero of the First World War, and currently the leader of the Tuscan partisans! He couldn't be seen crying in front of a whole church! He rubbed his eyes and looked at his little girl. She looked positevely glowing. He sighed shakily and said "So, this is it. I'm going to give you away. Just so you know, you still have time to change your mind."<p>

Feli chuckled and elbowed her grandpa playfully in the ribs. "Ve, nonno! You shouldn't say that!"

Roma sighed deeply and said "I know, I know, but what do you want, hope is the last to die. You... you be happy, okay? And remember, if that bastard dares to make you suffer, you tell me. Wizard or not, I'm going to teach him a lesson he won't ever forget."

Feli smiled and leaned on her grandpa's side. "Ve, that won't happen. He loves me, and he'll be the best husband ever!"

Roma shook his head. "I know, I know. Just saying. Remember, though. Even if you're getting married, you're still my baby. If you ever want to come back, for whatever reason, I will always be there to welcome you with open arms."

Feli gave Roma a kiss on the cheek. "I know, ve. I love you, nonno."

Roma sniffled and said "I love you too, _piccola_. Damn, you are going to get married, and Lovino is going to go off to Spain when the war is over... what's a poor old man to do, when he has to give away his babies?"

Feli chuckled. "But ve, this isn't the first time. You went through the same with dad, didn't you?"

Roma sighed. "Yeah, but you never get used to it... when one of your chicks leave the nest, it always feels like the first time..."

Then, the church doors opened. Feli's breath hitched in her throat. Roma squeezed her hand and said "Come on, now. It'll be fine. You'll be happy as can be. I know it."

* * *

><p>Ludwig's face was sporting a dazed, happy smile as he opened the door of his new apartment.<p>

That was it.

Today, the thirty-first of August, they had finally gotten married. It had been a wonderful, albeit small wedding, since the war was still raging. They had gotten married in a small church in Feli's home village, and all his wizarding friends and family, and Feli's Muggle ones, had been there, even if they had had to pretend to be Muggles themselves, so that Feli's friends didn't get suspicious. He still was a bit sore about his father not coming, but he decided to not let that ruin the party. And besides, how could he be somber, when Feli looked positively glowing? That happy smile on her lips always managed to dispel his fears...

And besides, it had been just so cool. Feli's family had finally met his own (which sadly was only Gilbert and Elizaveta), and he was surprised to see how well they had taken to each other. Lovino especially seemed to genuinely like Elizaveta, and Gilbert, after hearing that Roma was the chief of the Tuscan partisans, had spent a lot of his time with him, drinking and exchanging stories about battles and dragon-taming. And Feli's friends had come from as far as Apulia, Liguria and Piedmont just to see her on her wedding. There had been quite a few highlights, such as the fact that Gilbert in the end managed to get drunk and cause a racket while Francis had flirted shamelessly with Feli's friend Jeanne. Dante and Francesco had been passing snide remarks back and forth between each other, ultimately resulting in a drunken duel at fork-point, and Camillo had tried his luck with Elizaveta (earning himself an under-the-table spell upside the head from Gilbert). Berwald had managed to smile in a way that didn't make the other guests head for the hills, and much to everyone's surprise, he proved to be a highly skilled dancer (Ludwig could still not believe his eyes when he went and had a dance with Elizaveta, Feli, Jeanne and Tino.) Michelangelo and Leonardo had gotten in a competition on who could sketch the best "photos" (which left Feli and Ludwig with some really amazing drawings of their wedding and the banquet), while Tino and Kiku had forgotten their shyness and had a great time, and Antonio had finally a chance to spend some good quality time with his two best friends for the first time in ages, and Lovino and Roma had crazy mood-swings, alternating between being very happy for Feli and enjoying the party to sending Ludwig very dirty looks, though everyone could tell that they weren't really serious. Not to mention that everyone from his former Quidditch team had come, and Feliks had actually made friends with Feli. All in all, it had been fun as hell.

Ludwig smiled. His wedding was sure to become one of his most prized memories.

He still could not believe it. Finally, they were married. They were husband and wife. They were going to live together. They had made it. Despite coming from two opposite worlds, from two different countries, despite all the people that had tried to break them apart, they had done it.

He turned around to look at Feli, and was nearly blinded by her happy smile.

Ludwig smiled too and scooped her up in his arms, of course bridal-style, eliciting a squeak of surprise from – he blushed a bit – his wife.

"Ve! Wizards have the same tradition of carrying the bride in the new house?"

Ludwig nodded and kissed her hair as he walked to the bedroom. "Yes indeed. And since for today, I finally am the man and you the woman, I thought I could do it. Unless you want to carry me...?"

Feli laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, ve, that's quite alright. You're too heavy for me anyway..."

Ludwig had reached the bed, and laid Feli gently on it, before climbing on top of her. He chuckled before saying "It's all muscle, you know..."

Feli was still holding her arms around his neck. She gave him a predatory smile, one that Ludwig had only seen a year before, the 24th of December...

"Yes, I kinda noticed at Christmas Eve... you're really muscly, ve... I like it..."

Ludwig leaned down to kiss her neck, and fully enjoyed Feli's moan of pleasure. "This should be our first time, you know..."

Feli didn't seem to see his point. She hugged him tighter to her and said, if a bit breathily, "Oh well, ve, not like we can do anything about it... besides, I'm kinda proud of not having married a virgin..." she smiled mischeviously "It makes me feel like a naughty girl, ve..."

Ludwig lowered himself a bit more over Feli and gave her a kiss on the point where her collarbones joined. Feli could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "You are indeed... you seduced me that day, if I remember correclty..."

Feli let out a moan at his kiss, and answered "Ve... that's because... you were not going to do... _ah, sì, proprio lì..._ anything, ve..."

Ludwig tried to not get carried away just yet. He had something to say before his brain decided to call it a day. "Feli, I love you. I'm so happy you married me. I'll do my best, I'll work hard to be the best husband for you, I..."

Feli put her index finger on his mouth to silence him. "I know you will, ve. And I love you too. I too will work hard to be the best wife for you, ve..."

Ludwig gave another dazed, giddy smile. He tangled one hand in her hair, making sure to catch her wild curl. Feli let out a breathy moan that made Ludwig almost forget that he still had a thing to say.

"You make me so happy, Feli. I... I hope you know that..."

Feli, who had thrown her head back when Ludwig had touched _that _curl, came back to her senses. She gave him a loving, tender smile. "You make me very happy too, ve..."

Ludwig kissed her neck again. "You're so beautiful... the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..."

Feli smiled. "You too, ve..."

Ludwig smiled, then decided that it was high time to enjoy their wedding night. And it seemed that Feli thought so too, if the way she was grinding against him was anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Goddammit. I can't believe life these days. On top of all the shit I've had to put up with, my grandma died. Yeah. Life, thou art an heartless bitch. So anyway.<p>

Feli's friends are all important personalities in Italy's history, because Ludwig had already quite a handful of friends, so yeah, why not play with Italy's best people and put them in a cheap fanfic? I'm sure they'd appreciate it... not. XD

Anyway, a quick presentation of the guys:

Giuseppe (Garibaldi): from Liguria in north-west Italy. The man who united Italy. He has a street in his name in every single city, village, town, whatever in Italy. a.k.a. "the hero of the two worlds", considered a BAMF in Latin America too. One hell of a guy, this one was.

Francesco (Petrarca): Tuscan, an important writer, poet and philosopher. He could write honest-to-God poems (check out "Chiare, fresche et dolci acque"). Every student in Italy hates him though, 'cause he was always a conceited little bastard. Always at Dante's throat for whatever reason. Forerunner of the Humanist movement, a.k.a. "Of men and why they need not be ashamed of being human, but they should fucking revel in how awesome we are, with greetings to the pope who said otherwise". He was the Italian Prussia XD

Anita: brazilian, the heroic wife of Garibaldi. Theirs was the very first mixed marriage of united Italy.

Camillo (Benso count of Cavour): A northener from Piedmont who had the idea to unite Italy. He was Italian,, just he couldn't even speak the language! He spoke French. His secretary always said that listening to him speak Italian made anyone's ears bleed. A renowned player, he used the Countess of Castiglione's beauty to secure the French help in Italy's independence wars. He knew Francis' weak point, one would say XD

Gaetano (Salvemini): Apulian historian, filosopher, anti-fascist. One of the best men in Italy's history.

Dante (Alighieri): If you don't know him, FEEL VERY ASHAMED. Check him out, he's awesome. Arguably the best writer of all times. You know, the one in Devil may cry. Check out the Divine Comedy. You know, he wrote that verse, "love, that exempts no one beloved from loving". One of the best books in the history of mankind. He makes Italian all over the world proud, even if today we don't have much to boast about. At least he existed XD

Leonardo (da Vinci): A.k.a., The Genius. If you play asscreed, you know the guy. Gay as a rainbow, by the way XD The man too is a constant source of pride for us wops. He painted the most famous smile in the world, AND FRANCIS STOLE IT :O

Michelangelo (Buonarroti): Does "Pietà" ring a bell? Or the Sistine Chapel? The one where there are the most famous fingers in the world XD. The guy was amazing, and together with Leonardo and Raphael they were the Solar Triad ("Triade Solare"). Together with Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, they were the Ninja Turtles XD


	21. Chapter XX

It had been close to a year since their wedding. Feli and Ludwig were now living in Venice, since it was the city where Feli had decided to finish her art studies, and she was now working there as an illustrator. Ludwig was still in Auror training, and though he still worked in England, he had accepted to move to Italy. Things had been going very well for them. Ludwig's father had never come to see her, but her own family had been surprisingly understanding of her marriage (maybe because she was still living in Italy). The war was nearly over, but Feli still worked as a partisan, though now she didn't have much to do, since anyone could see that the Fascist party had no real power over Italy anymore.

However, Feli had just found out something that could make or break her marriage. Namely, that she was pregnant. She had gone to the doctor thinking that she had the flu, but instead she had discovered that she was going to be a mother by September.

She walked home slowly. Oh God. That wasn't a good time to be having a kid. The war had not ended yet, and she had just been hired. And Ludwig was still in training.

Feli gave a shaky sigh and buried her hands in her coat's pockets.

Ludwig.

What would he say? They had never talked about having children. She had no idea what he thought of babies and the like. Surely he would not take it nicely. He was the kind of guy that didn't like unplanned things, things that could disrupt his schedule (like the true German he was, if she might add). And this baby was very much unplanned and very much a disruption to anyone's schedule.

She finally reached her house, and as soon as she got in, she crashed on the couch.

Oh, dear God. She's have to tell grandpa and Lovi too sooner or later. What would they say? Feli had no idea. Though maybe grandpa would be happy, since she was the only source of future grand-children, seeing that Lovi had gone off to Spain to live with Antonio (Feli was very thankful about Floo Powder, because she could keep seeing Lovi and grandpa anytime she wished, even if grandpa was in Tuscany and Lovino in Seville).

But still, Ludwig. Feli felt a twinge of fear about telling him. He would surely be disappointed. He would tell her that he was still a Trainee, that they were not yet making enough money, and that she must leave her job, or how was she going to take care of a child that would need her for everything?

She felt tears prickling her eyes, and she closed them. Oh dear God. How was she going to tell Ludwig?

And besides... would her child be a wizard, or a witch? Would he or she ever think bad of Feli for being a Muggle?

Strangely, that thought alone was enough to bring out the tears that she had been holding back. If her own child was ever going to be ashamed of her, she wouldn't know what to do.

Feli hugged one of the cushions of the sofa close to her chest. Damn. What was going to happen? She really had no idea. She didn't know how to break the news to Ludwig. Just how would he react?

* * *

><p>Ludwig came home to find Feli asleep on the couch. He frowned and kneeled beside her. She looked like she had been crying...<p>

He suddenly felt uneasy. Why would she cry? What could have happened to make his cheerful Feli so upset? He wondered for a moment if he should wake her up, but in the end, he decided against it. But since he didn't want her to get a stiff neck by sleeping on the couch, he gently picked her up in his arms and brought her to their bed. At least there she would be more comfortable. He would ask about her tears later.

* * *

><p>Feli woke up, and immediately noticed that she had slept for at least two hours, judging by the alarm clock on the bedside table. She shot upright. Oh man, if it really was six, then Ludwig had come home! And he had moved her to the bed! She hastily got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She cursed when she saw the tear streaks on her face. Shit, Ludwig must have noticed that! Oh God, how was she going to justify it? There was nothing tear-worthy in her life at the moment! For a second, Feli considered not coming out of the bedroom. But then she realized that sooner or later, she'd have to talk to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig was making dinner when he felt Feli sneak up behind him and hug him from behind, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He smiled, but didn't turn around. He figured Feli might want some space.<p>

"Hey, Feli. Glad to see you're up."

Feli mumbled "Yeah, ve..." in his back.

"So? What's the matter?"

Feli paused for a moment. She tightened her grip around his middle and said "Ve, do you... you know... love me?"

Ludwig stopped dead. What was Feli going on about? He turned around in her hug without breaking it to get a good look at Feli's eyes. But he couldn't, since she had buried her face in his chest.

"Feli? Of course I do. You should know. Why do you ask?"

Her voice came muffled. "No, ve, I mean, do you really love me? Come what may, will you stay with me?"

Ludwig raveled his arms around her waist. "I thought it was obvious."

Feli grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Even if I... ve, if I..."

Ludwig started to worry. What was she so worried about? What had she done?

"Feli, is there something you have to tell me?"

He felt her grip tighten around him. "... yes, ve. There's something... something I discovered..."

Ludwig didn't really know what to think. "Something what?"

Feli swallowed thickly. "I... don't be angry, okay, ve?"

Ludwig was really at a loss. "Angry? Why? What did you do?"

Feli didn't seem to let it go. "Ve, just promise me you won't be angry. Please."

Ludwig swallowed in turn. Oh Merlin. What was going on? "Uhm, I won't get angry. I promise. Now, what is it? Is it really bad?"

Feli let out a sob. "I... I'm sorry, ve, I didn't mean it..."

Ludwig was starting to get really confused. "Look, just tell me. I won't get angry, really. Whatever it is, we can work it out, I'm sure."

Feli hugged him even tighter. "I... ve, I'm having a baby."

The world seemed to stop for Ludwig. He looked at Feli, who was still huddled up in his chest, as if he saw her for the very first time. "You _what_? !"

Feli seemed to cringe under his words. "I... ve, that's it. I... I'm sorry, ve, but I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, I..."

Ludwig's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You... you... are you sure! ?"

Feli cringed again. "... yes, ve. I went to the doctor. He says I'm... ve, two months along..."

Ludwig suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Feli was pregnant! They were going to have a baby! He was going to be a father! "... but... Feli, this is wonderful!"

Feli sounded on the verge of tears when she said "... ve?"

Ludwig kept hugging her, but he put one hand under her chin, so that he was looking at her in the eyes.

Feli had rarely seen such a dazed, love-struck smile on his face. "This... this is so cool! A baby, Feli!

A little one! It's going to be so awesome, you'll see, oh my God, I have to start making the nursery, and think of a name, and adjust my weekly schedule, and..."

But he couldn't go on. Feli interrupted him with a giddy, relieved laugh. "Really, ve? You're happy? I thought you'd wouldn't, ve! I thought you didn't like unplanned things..."

Ludwig's dazed smile didn't falter. "I know, but this is special! And besides, it will take seven months for the baby to be born, right? It means seven months to prepare for it! I have all the time to make sure that we're prepared by the time it's born! Oh God! Feli, I had no idea... I..."

But Feli was just too happy, and decided to show it by placing a passionate, fiery kiss on Ludwig's smiling lips.

* * *

><p><em>315/1944_

_Dear father,_

_I hope you will read this letter, because it's very important. I have big news for you._

_I know that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, since you don't answer my letters, and you didn't even come to my wedding. But that was a year ago, and I really hope that you had some time to think the matter over, and maybe you have started to think that having married Feli is not an act of high treason._

_But now, things changed. Feli is pregnant. The baby is going to be born in late August, or early September. I don't know how you'll take this, but you have to know that I'm very happy about it, and Feli is too. Gilbert and Elizaveta have come to see us already, and they both do like Feli. And her whole family have already come over to visit too, and they don't care about me being a wizard. They don't really like me, but they think that Feli's happiness is more important than my blood status. If they could get over it, then I don't see why you shouldn't. I would be very happy if you decided to show up and visit us. Maybe you won't now, but I hope that you'll come when the baby is born. I'd really like for my child to get to know his grandfather. You and Feli's grandpa are the only ones it has. It'll also have two uncles and an aunt (Elizaveta made that very clear), and they're all very happy about it. You should be too. _

_Your son,_

_Ludwig_.

* * *

><p><em>I just can't resist giving these two a baby! Sigh... anyway, it ain't over yet, this is yet another connecting chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but don't worry, I'll keep updating until it's over. So. If you liked, drop a review! <em>


	22. Chapter XXI

Ludwig was reviewing some paperwork in his small office, when he heard someone knock. He called out "It's open" without even looking up. But when he heard the voice of Dumbledore saying "Hello, Ludwig. It's been some time since I last saw you." he shot to his feet and went to the door.

"Professor! Good morning! What brings you here? Am I in..." Ludwig cut himself off. Yeah, asking Dumbledore if he was in trouble was a wonderful way to highlight the fact that he wasn't a student anymore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I see that old habits die hard. Do not worry, Ludwig, you're not in trouble. I came because I need to ask you something. May I?"

Ludwig immediately said. "Of course, here, have a seat..." then he stopped. He realized that he was going to sit on the other side of the desk. Would Dumbledore mind...?

and as usual, Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. He chuckled and said "My boy, you can seat at your own desk. I'm here as a visitor, you are the one in charge this time."

Ludwig sighed in relief, then squared his shoulders and sat down at his desk. "What can I do for you, Professor?"

Dumbledore sat down on the visitor's chair and said "What I am going to ask of you could turn out to be very dangerous. But it is for a good cause. Just listen to what I have to ask you, then you'll decide if you want to help me or not."

Ludwig shook his head. "Professor, you helped me out on a number of occasions. I would gladly repay you for that."

Dumbledore sighed. "You make justice to all Hufflepuffs once again. You are very loyal. Alright. Do you remember Tom Riddle?"  
>Ludwig's eyes darkened. "He got himself tangled in something very Dark, didn't he?"<p>

Dumbledore said "I can't be sure of that. He just disappeared a month ago, shortly after the death of one of his clients, Hepzibah Smith."

Ludwig nodded in understanding. "Yes, I remember. Me and Moody were assigned to the case. But they cut us off of the investigation when we started raising doubts about the culprit, you know, that old house elf."

Dumbledore nodded in turn. "Exactly. I knew that you and Alastor would not let it escape your attention. That elf just fits the case too well, am I right?"

Ludwig joined his hands in front of his mouth, resting his elbows on his desk. "That's right. It's just too convenient. It reminded me so much of Riddle's doing. When there was a Dark accident at school, he always seemed to have the perfect alibi and a culprit close at hand. And it's the same with this case. Me and Moody think that he had a hand in that, but we have no proof."

Dumbledore sighed. "I think so too. I don't know his motives, but the modus operandi struck me as his doing. Ludwig, I think that Riddle is up to something."

Ludwig frowned. "What do you mean with that, Professor?"

Dumbledore went on. "I think that he disappeared so he could learn more about the Dark Arts. I think that sooner or later he will show up again. What I want to ask of you, is if you are willing to help me keep an eye on him. I want to ask you to give me all the information you have about Tom, and to keep me up-to-date concerning the Smith and Riddles cases.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "You think that he had a hand in that too?"

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say "Hell yeah", but he just said "I am nearly sure of that. Ludwig, you do realize that helping me with this could turn out to be very dangerous in the future?"

Ludwig swallowed. "... How dangerous?" if Riddle somehow showed up again and exacted revenge on Ludwig through Feli or the baby... Ludwig could not risk their lives.

Dumbledore sighed. "I hear that your wife is going to have a baby soon. And that she is a Muggle." his eyes twinkled. "She wouldn't happen to be the sick girl that you wanted to visit back in your seventh year, now, would she?"

Ludwig blushed a bit, but didn't hide his smile. "Yes, it's her. We got married two years ago. Needless to say, my father basically kicked me out as soon as I told him."

Dumbledore opened his arms in a resigned gesture. "Your father has always been a bit stubborn. He is very prideful. But don't forget to what lengths he went to keep you and Gilbert safe. He really does love you. You'll see, he'll come to his senses eventually. Especially now that he's going to be a grandfather..."

Ludwig tried not to look too vulnerable. "Maybe. I hope so. But, if I start working for you, I'll put Feli and the baby in danger, won't I?"

Dumbledore didn't shy away from the question, and gave a very straightforward answer. "I'm afraid so. But make no mistake: as long as I'm alive, I will do my best to keep them, and you, safe."

Ludwig looked a bit relieved. If he could have the protection of the most powerful living wizard, it meant that his little family would be safe to some extent.

"Something tells me that Riddle will prove to be a real danger in the future. By working for you, I'll try to stop him. I'll be working for a good cause. Am I right?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly, Ludwig. You were always very smart. I knew I could rely on you."

Ludwig nodded. Even if he was worried, he couldn't say no to Dumbledore. If he thought that something dangerous was going to come from Riddle, then he was most likely right.

"Is Moody going to work with me? I think he would prove to be an asset. I mean, he's a really talented Auror."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I've already asked Alastor for his help, and he said yes. You, me and him are the first ones to ever take a stand against Riddle. I will not forget your bravery."

Ludwig sighed. "Thank you, Professor. I hope that it won't come to what you fear, but if that's the case, you can rely on me. I'll do my best."

Dumbledore stood up and said "I know you will. Thank you for your help. It will prove to be an asset."

He started walking to the door, but before getting out he said "Oh, and congratulations about your baby. I'm sure he or she will be very proud of its father."

Ludwig had no time to say anything. Dumbledore was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Feli had just come home from work when she found Ludwig sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. She immediately knew that something was wrong. Ludwig was a guy that never got scared or depressed about petty things.<p>

"Ludwig? Ve, what's the matter?" she asked before as she sat down beside him.

He looked startled for a moment, then answered with his face still covered. "I got myself in a world of trouble."

Feli's eyes widened. "Ve? What?"

Ludwig groaned. "I think I put myself in great danger. If you stay, you could become blackmail material. You have to go to your grandpa, or better yet, Lovino and Antonio. You will be safe there."

Feli said with determination "I'm not going anywhere, ve! I work here, and we're married! You have to ..."

Ludwig didn't even let her finish her sentence. He got up and said "You don't understand! Work, marriage, that doesn't mean jack! I decided to take a stand against Tom Riddle! Shit, he's sure to remember me after what I told him in school, and he will know that now I'm working to keep an eye on him! He'll want revenge, and he's batshit insane! The guy is twisted, he's going to use you against me, he's going to..."

"Ludwig, calm down, ve!"

Ludwig let out a frustrated groan. "Calm down! ? I could have very well unleashed a Dark Wizard against me! I don't even know where he is! Chances are he knows where I live! And he hates Muggles, and thinks I'm a blood traitor! He even said that I'd regret not listening to him! He could barge in here while I'm at work and... and... shit, I can't even say it! You have to go to Antonio, he went to Durmstrang, he never had anything to do with Riddle, he'll protect you, you'll be safe there!"

Feli swallowed. "But... Ludwig, ve, I don't want to go away! I'll be careful, I'll even work from home if it helps, but ve, don't ask me to..."

Ludwig didn't seem to have heard her. "It doesn't matter! As long as you are bound to me, you'll be in danger! What are you going to do if Riddle comes here? He'll kill you, and the baby! How do you think I'd feel, knowing that it was my fault you died? You have to..."

But this time, Feli had gotten up too. "Ludwig, ve! Shut up for a moment and hear me out!"

Ludwig recoiled. Feli looked very determined. Seeing that he wasn't going to interrupt her, she spoke. "Look, ve, first off, this Tom Riddle. You said yourself that you don't know where he is. He could be very far, and maybe going after you is the last of his problems."

Ludwig wanted to scream and yell. Couldn't Feli understand? Riddle had mad skills. Finding out where he lived and taking revenge would be a piece of cake for him!

But Feli went on. "And second, don't you remember? I used to be a partisan, ve. Me, grandpa and Lovi too have fought for something that could get us killed. That nearly killed me, when I got sick. But I don't regret it, ve. I know I did the right thing. And I was very happy when you approved of my choice. Ve, wouldn't I be an hypocrite if I just left you here in the lurch?"

Ludwig snorted. "Feli, I was never a target for the Nazis! I was safe and sound in Hogwarts while you risked your life in the war! And even if they came after me, I'm a wizard! I could have gotten rid of them in literally five seconds! But Tom Riddle, he's insanely good! You don't stand a chance against him!"

Feli answered in a piqued tone "Ve, sorry for being just a Muggle!"

Ludwig was shouting now. "That's not the point, and you know it! You can't stay here! You have to go away!"

Feli shouted too. "You'll have to physically take me and kick me out for that to happen!"

Ludwig started seeing red. "You understand shit! You'll leave this house, and if the only way to make you go is physically kicking you out or using magic against you, then I'll do it!"

Feli snarled "If you do that, ve, then don't bother to come and look for me once this is all over!"

Ludwig took a step back as if Feli had threatened him with an Unforgivable Curse. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Feli didn't back out. "I mean, ve, that if you have the nerve to make me leave this house, then I'll never come back! If it comes to that, if you use magic against me, we're through!"

Ludwig looked at her in pure shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water. In the end, he said "You... you wouldn't."

Feli's eyes narrowed, and she said "Do not test me, ve. If you dare to use magic to make me leave, then I will never want to see you ever again!"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed in turn. "You can't do that. You're pregnant, you would not take the baby away from me! I won't allow it! I'm still its father! He's mine, too! You can't do this!"

Feli didn't seem to see his point. "I'd still let you see the baby, but I won't be your wife anymore, ve! I won't live in the same house as you any longer!"

Ludwig suddenly sounded pleading. "Feli, please, be reasonable! You have no idea what could happen if you stay! You can't... you can't blackmail me like this! For the love of God, go to Antonio! I'm begging you!"

But Feli didn't seem to have understood. "No, ve. I'm staying. I live here, this is my place. And if you make me leave, then it's over."

Ludwig plopped down on the couch. "Damn you, Feli! Why are you doing this to me? ! Can't you just go away?"

Feli sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, ve. But when we married, I promised to stand by you for better and worse. If I leave you now, then what's the point? We might as well be flatmates."

Ludwig felt like crying.

She was right.

He kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"... do as you please, dammit."

Feli smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Ludwig. Ve, I knew you'd let me stay."

Ludwig's voice was full of doubt when he said "But... but what if Riddle comes here? What if he does something to you?"

Feli swallowed, but kept hugging him. "We will deal with it when the time comes. But Ludwig, ve, you won't have to feel guilty should anything happen. It was my choice to stay here beside you and, ve, I'm ready to take the consequences."

Ludwig hid his face in her chest and let her hug him. "You're crazy, Feli."

Feli smiled tenderly. "Ve, I'm just in love."

Ludwig sighed. What could he possibly say to that? Nothing. So he just hugged her back.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not dead XD<em>

_Rest assured that whatever happens, unless I die (which I hope won't be the case) the fic will go on. So yeah, enjoy! And you know the drill: if you like it, drop a review!_


	23. Chapter XXII

Feli was working on a project when she heard the doorbell go off. She got up from the table and went to open the door. However, she couldn't suppress a small yelp of surprise at her visitor. He was a tall, thin man with grey-streaked, auburn long hair and beard. He was dressed in emerald green wizard robes, and his blue eyes looked like they could see right through her.

But when he spoke, his voice was pleasant, and his tone warm. "Hello. You must be Felicia. Is Ludwig home?"

Feli stared at the man for a second more, before blushing and remembering about manners. "Ve, I... yes, I'm Felicia. No, ve, Ludwig's out, he will be back in a hour or so, ve..." then she realized that her surprise was making her look rude. "Oh! Please, come on in. Would you like to wait for him, ve?"

The man nodded. He didn't look offended at all, much to Feli's relief. "Yes, that would be very nice. By the way..." he stuck out his right hand. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. Maybe Ludwig mentioned me sometimes. I am a Professor at Hogwarts."

Feli's eyes widened. This guy was, according to Ludwig, one of the most powerful wizards of all times. He kinda reminded her of the images from the books of fairy tales, like Merlin. She shook his hand and said "Ve, yes, Ludwig told me about you. I... ve..." crap! What do you say to the most powerful living wizard of all times?

"Ve, would you like a coffee?"

Feli regretted having said it the moment it was out of her mouth. She wanted to facepalm. That was surely not something to say to such a man. Of all the things she could have said...

And she was very surprised when Dumbledore smiled and said "Why, yes. I have never tried Italian coffee, but I'm sure it's delicious. Thank you very much."

Feli allowed herself a sigh of relief, and she finally smiled. "Ve, I'm sure you'll like it! Here, have a seat!" then she turned to start making coffee.

Dumbledore sat down and laid a small pile of large parchment envelopes on the kitchen table.

"Thank you. Sadly, I don't have much time today, so if Ludwig doesn't come back in half an hour, I will have to go. If that's the case, then can I ask you a favor, Felicia?"

Feli stopped for a moment with the coffee. "Ve, sure. What is it, sir?"

Dumbledore kept his usual polite tone. "Nothing much, do not fret, Felicia. I merely want you to give these documents to Ludwig and say that I sent them, should he not come home in thirty minutes. That's all you need to do."

Feli allowed herself a discrete sigh of relief. That was something she surely could do. "Ve, sure. I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you very much."

Feli turned around and sat two coffee cups on the table, along with a small sugar bowl. She finally sat down at the table too, holding a hand on her belly. Just when she was going to start small talk again, Dumbledore spoke.

"My dear girl, did Ludwig tell you anything about my visit to his office merely a week ago?"

Feli nodded. She remembered how Ludwig had told her that he had decided to work for Dumbledore and help him by keeping a close eye on Tom Riddle, a guy that could be up to something very dangerous. He had been terrified that Feli would become a target for Riddle, and had tried to make her go back to her family. But Feli had been a partisan. She knew about choosing what is right over what is easy.

"Yes, he did, ve. I know about the job you asked of him. And I approve of it, ve."

Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised. "Ludwig must trust you very much to have told you that. I'm glad to see you so well-informed." then he paused. "I don't know what Ludwig told you, but it seems that it was the truth. Now, I want you to know that you are completely safe. This Tom Riddle, I don't know yet what he's up to. He has disappeared, and that could mean that we won't hear from him ever again. But there is also a chance that he's planning something big, and terrible. However, for as long as I shall live, you and your child will be safe. I cast several powerful spells on this house, so as long as you stay within 25 km of this house, you will be completely safe. And don't worry about Ludwig. He really is a very talented wizard, and a capable Auror. He can fend for himself perfectly well."

It felt like a big weight had fallen off Feli's shoulders. Ludwig had told her about the danger, but he didn't know about the protective spells. That had been the reason why Ludwig had feared for her life and tried to make her leave.

"Ve, really? Oh, thank God! I was really worried about that, ve... now that, you know..."

Dumbledore smiled. "Felicia, there's no need to fret. It's just normal to want your family to be safe. I would have been surprised of the contrary. I understand that you now have to think not only of yourself, but of someone that completely depends on you."

Feli blushed a bit and felt a bit self-conscious. "I... ve, yes. I'm sorry if I was so scared, but last time, it was me that was fighting. Now I understand... you know..."

Dumbledore seemed to read her mind. "Now that you are the one watching him in danger?"

Feli felt the baby move, and she unconsciously put a hand on her belly.

"... yes. I didn't realize how worried Ludwig must have been about me, ve. That's worse than actually fighting. Ve, not being able to do anything... just worrying..."

then she lightened up. "But now that I know that we're safe, then it's okay! Then I don't care. I even gave Ludwig the Protecting Cross that he gave me when we were teens, though I had to do it while he was sleeping, or else he'd have never accepted, ve..."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I thought I recognized that pendant... you have done a very selfless thing giving it to him. I raise my hat to you."

Feli laughed, if a bit nervously. The most powerful living wizard had said that he "raised his hat" to her. She felt half-honoured, half-worried. "I... ve, not really..."

Dumbledore gave a warm chuckle. "No, you do deserve that. And now, let us try this wonderful Italian coffee, shall we?

* * *

><p>Ludwig came back home one hour after Dumbledore left. He got in and instantly felt that something had changed. Feli was cleaning up two cups of coffee in the sink, and there was a small pile of envelopes on the table. And he recognized the handwriting immediately.<p>

"...Feli?"

Feli turned around and gave him a bright smile. "Hi, Ludwig! What took you so long, ve?"

Ludwig sat down at the table and started giving a look to the documents. His eyebrows knitted together. It looked like serious stuff...

"Ludwig? Ve, are listening to me?"

Ludwig started and looked up. He hadn't heard what Feli had asked, nor had he noticed that she had come to sit at the table. "Uhm, sorry, I just... these envelopes..."

Feli sighed and said "Ve, Dumbledore has been here."

Ludwig could not help letting out a disbelieving "What? !"

Feli nodded. "He has come to give you those documents. He waited for you for a bit, but he said he didn't have much time, ve. And... well, ve, he also told me that we are completely safe as long as we stay within Venice, and you wear my pendant."

Ludwig let out a loud sigh of relief and leaned against the table, his face buried in his folded arms. "Thank God for that! How stupid. I should have known. Dumbledore would never leave me in shit so deep." he looked up and reached for her hand across the table. "Thank God. If something had ever happened to you or the baby, I..."

Feli got up, and Ludwig watched as she went to sit on his lap. She hugged him and said "Don't say that. Ve, we're going to be fine."

Ludwig could only return her hug.

After a pause, Feli said "I think I'll go with you to that party..."

Ludwig's eyes widened in pleased surprise. "You will? Really?"

Feli buried her face in the crook of his neck. "...ve, after all, they've invited the spouses too, right? And I'm your wife, so I have to go. Right, ve?"

Ludwig hugged her tighter and kissed her temple. He had been pestering Feli for at least about going to the Ministry Party, since he had every right to bring his spouse along. But Feli had always given ambiguous answers, and Ludwig suspected it had something to do with her feeling self-conscious about her blood status. He smiled and said "Of course. You'll see, you'll have fun. And I'll introduce you properly to Dumbledore, and Moody."

Feli sighed, but in the end, she smiled. "Okay, ve..."

* * *

><p>Feli looked nervously at the clock on the wall. The party would start in ten minutes! What was taking Ludwig so long? "Ve, Ludwig, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"<p>

Ludwig came down the stairs, perfectly calm. "No we're not, we're going by Floo. It takes literally five seconds. You need to calm down. No one at the party bites. Though I'm not so sure about Moody..."

Feli paled visibly, and Ludwig decided to stop being so immature.

"Uhm, sorry. I was joking. Look, Feli, it's okay. It's just the Ministry's Annual party, there will just be my co-workers there..."

Feli tried to calm down, but seeing the flames of her fireplace turn green, she knew her effort would go to waste. "Your co-workers are all employees of the Ministry, ve. I'm going to be the only Muggle there...!"

Ludwig laughed and stepped into the fireplace, then turned around to help Feli up too. However much she trusted Ludwig, she really wished that they would get out of the flames soon.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll be by you the whole time. And with Dumbledore around, no one will dare to say something."

Feli swallowed and held tight on his arm. "...ve. I hope you're right."

Ludwig squeezed her hand for a moment before saying "The Ministry of Magic, Ball Room." to the flames.

* * *

><p>Feli was very glad when they stepped down in a small room, where a man dressed in a bright purple uniform asked them "Hello, and welcome to the party. Can I please ask your names?"<p>

Ludwig answered easily "Ludwig Beilschmidt, Auror department. And this is my wife."

The valet read through his list. "Perfect. Enjoy your evening, sir, madam..."

Ludwig nodded a thank-you to the man and opened the door. Suddenly, Feli stepped into a huge ballroom, whose ceiling reflected the starry night sky, and where a multitude of people in ceremony clothes were talking, waiting for the dinner to start. She instinctively clutched Ludwig's hand tighter.

Ludwig squeezed her hand and said "Don't worry, it's okay. You have full right to be here. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't, okay?"

Feli swallowed. Oh God. "I... yes, ve... I..."

They were interrupted when a man came their way and said "Hey rookie. Nice to see you came."

Feli's breath hitched in her throat. The man was a bit shorter than Ludwig, but he had a look of strength and toughness around him. He had dark eyes and blond hair, and she immediately noticed that he limped.

Ludwig gave a smirk and said "Yes Moody. You should have known, come on. I'm an Auror too, even if in training."

Moody laughed at patted his shoulder. "You're a snarky little fellow, you are. And this is your wife, right?"

Ludwig smoothly said "Yes. Feli, this is Alastor Moody, my Trainer. Moody, Felicia, my wife."

Feli tried to smile at the man and held out her right hand, hoping that this Moody guy would shake it. She was surprised when he did so almost immediately and said "Don't look so scared, madam. These guys here like to think that they're all high and mighty just because they can wave a stick and do a couple of hocus-pocus. They are not worth listening to."

Feli felt suddenly more at ease. So there was someone that didn't think that Muggles were dirt.

"I... ve, thanks for saying that."

Ludwig looked a bit relieved too. "Good. Feli, Moody too is investigating Tom Riddle. He's working for Dumbledore too."

Moody said "Yes indeed. Even if I'm stuck with a rookie..."

Ludwig sighed. "I'm not going to be one much longer. Just one more year."

Moody laughed again. "Whatever, you'll always be a rookie to me. Oh well, I see that dinner started. I'll see you guys around."

Moody went away, and Feli heaved a big sigh of relief as she followed Ludwig to their sitting places. At least Ludwig's Trainer had treated her well. Maybe she was going to be alright, after all...

* * *

><p>Feli was waiting for Ludwig to come back from getting drinks, when a young woman with beautiful dark hair and clear blue eyes standing next to her started a conversation.<p>

"Hello. Nice party, isn't it?"

Feli was still a bit nervous when she answered. "Ve, yes."

The woman sipped her drink and looked at her with very curious eyes. She said "I must apologize. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Cassiopea Selwyn. And you are...?"

Feli swallowed. The woman sure had a difficult name... "Ve, Felicia Vargas."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Vargas? Never heard that surname... Are you a foreigner, by any chance?"

Feli nodded nervously. "Ve, yeah. I'm from Italy. I'm the wife of an employee."

The woman still eyed her with suspicion. "Italy? So you went to the Morgana Academy?"

Feli shook her head. "No, I'm a Muggle. I went to art school."

The woman immediately took a step back, a disgusted look in her face, as if Feli had suddenly turned into something slimy and disgusting. "_A Muggle_! ? Here at the Ministry! ?"

Feli cowered a bit at the sharp tone. "I... ve, I was invited!"

The woman still kept her distance, as if Feli could transmit her some disease. "Oh Merlin, I never knew that the Ministry itself... what is the world coming to? A _Muggle_..."

Feli didn't know what to say, when a young man with cold grey eyes and white-blond hair joined them.

"Cassy, darling, what's the matter here?"

The young woman turned to the man and said in a scandalized tone "Abraxas! This girl here is a Muggle! Can you believe that!"

The man turned so sharply to Feli that she took an instinctive step back. He looked at her as if she was a disgusting worm. "A Muggle! ?"

Then he looked like something had clicked in his mind.

He smirked. "You are Beilschmidt's wife, aren't you? I didn't know he was going to have a brat..."

Cassiopea turned to Abraxas with an astonished look. "Beilschmidt married a Muggle! Oh my God! It really does happen even in the best of families..."

Feli got a bit of strength together for her answer. "Hey! You don't have to be so rude, ve! I have never met people as arrogant as you!"

Abraxas laughed coldly. "Honestly, what were you thinking coming here? Here, everyone thinks like this of those like you. They may not say it, but it's there. And I'm sure Beilschmidt knows that very well, since he used to be of sound reasoning before he met you..."

Feli looked away from the guys and bit her lip. She remembered that back in the day, Ludwig had said that he used to be a Muggle-hater too. It meant that at some point or the other, Ludwig could have treated some poor Muggle the same way that this cold-eyed man was treating her.

Cassiopea laughed and told Abraxas "Look, did you really have to make her cry? People will notice..."

Feli felt so ashamed. She wasn't crying, but she was very close. What the hell was she thinking coming here? She should have known that she would never be accepted in such a place...

"Hey, I brought the... what the hell is going on here?"

Feli looked up. Ludwig was there, holding two glasses of Butterbeer, a look of pure hatred aimed at Abraxas.

The blond changed attitude at once and immediately got a cold smile on his lips. "Oh, hello there, Beilschmidt. We were merely chatting with your... _wife_. Surely her Muggleness is not contagious?"

Ludwig had put down the glasses, and now his hand twitched to go for his wand.

His voice was very clipped when he said "Get lost, Malfoy."

Abraxas' eyes narrowed. "That's a bit rude, isn't it? I have all the rights to be here. If there is someone that should get lost, it certainly isn't me. It's a blood traitor like you and your filthy Muggle whor..."

Ludwig had moved so fast that it was unbelievable. In a second, he had drawn his wand and grabbed Abraxas by the collar of his robes, slamming him against a wall and aiming his wand between his eyes. Cassiopea shrieked. Feli felt that this could end very badly, so she clung to his back and begged him to stop.

"Ludwig, ve, let it go! You'll get in trouble!"

Abraxas looked very frightened and said nothing. Ludwig however did have something to say.

"You son of a whore! Apologize to her NOW!"

Abraxas didn't say anything, and Ludwig pushed him harder against the wall, choking him. "APOLOGIZE TO HER!"

Feli tried to say something again, but suddenly, a polite voice said "What seems to be the problem here?"

All four of them turned to Dumbledore. Every one of them, even Feli, felt like they were high-school pupils busted during a fight that could end up in more than a bad mark. Moody, who seemed to have come along with Dumbledore, snorted.

"Albus, it's just Malfoy getting on his high horse. No need to get so worked up." and he shot Abraxas a smug look. Moody was sure that Malfoy still remembered that time when he had Transfigured him into a ferret to teach him a lesson, back in school.

Ludwig let go of Abraxas, who hacked for a moment and fell in Cassiopea's arms. Ludwig looked at the ground, sheathed his wand and said "Malfoy has insulted my wife." as if it was a sufficient explanation for all the commotion.

Abraxas immediately retorted "What! It's her that insulted us! By coming here!"

Moody let out a growl. Feli started to shake. She just wanted to go home.

Dumbledore frowned. "Abraxas, please, calm down. The spouse of a Ministry worker has every right to come to this party, no matter her blood status."

Abraxas snarled. "Why should a filthy Muggle come here? This is our Ministry! Her kind has nothing to do here!"

Moody whipped out his wand and said "My, aren't you an obnoxious little ferret! Maybe I should teach you another lesson! Tell me, should I make you a toad for a change?"

Abraxas' pale cheeks flushed in shame. Feli couldn't take it anymore. She shakily said "It's alright, ve, just stop fighting, please!"

Ludwig growled. He seemed to not have heard Feli. "You shut up about Feli, or I will _Crucio_ you right here in the middle of this fucking room!"

Dumbledore said in a louder voice "That's quite enough, all of you."

But Abraxas went on. "Oh yeah, I'd love to see you try! Tell me, does your Muggle know about that old grand time in Hogsmeade, when you and me pelted a first-year Mudblood with mud? You sure did seem to enjoy that..."

Ludwig's cheeks blazed red in shame, and he raised his wand. He would have cast an Unforgivable Curse if Dumbledore didn't shout "ENOUGH!" before he got the chance.

Everyone just froze. Moody seemed to be at a loss of words. This time Dumbledore meant it. All of the nearby people were starting to look their way and whispering to each other. Feli wished the ground could open up and swallow her.

"Mr Malfoy, you are kindly asked to hold your tongue. And you, Ludwig, lower your wand at once."

Ludwig hesitated a bit, but in the end he did as he was told. He heard Feli let out a sob, and he closed his eyes in shame. Damn. He had screwed up big time.

Dumbledore went on. "Thank you very much. Now, Mr Malfoy, it would be better if you left the party. Alastor, you sheath your wand too." he turned to Feli. "Felicia, I'm very sorry you had to see all that. But please, if you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

Feli bit her lips. She shook her head and said "No, ve, thank you. I think... I think I want to go home."

Ludwig immediately went to her side. He looked at Dumbledore and said "I'm sorry for this mess. I... I'll take the consequences. But now I need to go."

Abraxas snorted. "Sure, you wouldn't want to divorce here, in front of everyone, eh?"

Ludwig winced and kept his eyes low. Together with the burning shame, now he felt a nagging fear too. Moody turned to Abraxas and growled "If you don't shut up, I'll jinx your tongue off!"

Dumbledore's voice was very cold when he said "Alastor, please, that's quite enough. Mr Malfoy, you are not so kindly asked to _shut up_ and _scram_. Now would be a good time."

Abraxas recoiled as if Dumbledore had hit him, but in the end he took Cassiopea's hand and left the room, shoving onlookers out of the way and sending a very dirty look to Moody as he went.

As Feli watched him go, a thought raced through her mind. So Ludwig did actually treat Muggles like that at some point in his life? She didn't even have the courage to look up at him. But she heard his voice.

"Come on, now... we're going home. We... uhm... we can talk there..."

Feli followed Ludwig to the fireplace, but didn't answer.

* * *

><p><em>I'm ALIIIIIIVE! I must say, I do like this chapter. Hope you did too! See? That was Draco's grandpa there! And I looked on Potter wiki and there was nothing about Draco's grandma, so I kinda recycled a mighty pureblood surname and stuck a constellation first to it. Well, enjoy!<em>


	24. Chapter XXIII

Ludwig helped Feli out of the fireplace, and followed her as she went to sit on the couch. She looked very tired.

Ludwig swallowed nervously and said "Uhm, do you... are you alright?"

Feli snorted and buried her face in the cushions of the armrest. "I've been better, ve."

Ludwig sat down by her, but kept his distance. "I... uhm... I'm sorry, but Malfoy has always been a little shit. But not everyone is like him. You know Dumbledore, and you met Moody. And you've met Sven, and Kiku too. And my brother doesn't think all that shit too. You see?"

Feli didn't move. "You used to be just like him, ve."

Ludwig wished for the floor to open and swallow him. "I... what Malfoy said... it was... I was just fourteen, and this guy had insulted my House, and Malfoy happened to be there, but I swear, that was the only time I ever..."

Feli interrupted him. "You treated me like dirt when we had just met, ve."

Ludwig buried his fingers in his hair. "I was still convinced of that crap back then! But I changed, didn't I? Would I have busted you out of jail if I didn't? Would I have given you my pendant?" he suddenly got up. His tone was feverish. "Would I have ditched school to see you when you were sick? Would my father have disowned me? Aren't we having a kid together?"

Feli started sobbing. "You make it sound like it was all sacrifices! Ve, like I made you do it! Like I only brought trouble to you! If I had known that it would like this before, I wouldn't have married you!"

Ludwig froze. He looked at Feli in horrified surprise. "... you don't mean that."

Feli got up and dried her tears, but it was no use. "... no, I don't. But tonight... I have never been so disappointed in you as I am now."

With that, she went to bed, leaving Ludwig on the couch, feeling like someone had slammed a ton of bricks on him.

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up the next day feeling like shit. Maybe because he had decided to sleep on the couch. He kind of had a feeling that Feli didn't really want to see him. But now he was awake, it was eight o'clock, and Feli was still in bed. Thank God it was Sunday, so he didn't have to go to work and face his colleagues after the mess at the party. But if he stayed at home, he'd have to face Feli. And the thought was ten times scarier than his co-workers' reactions.<p>

He sighed and got up, went through his morning routine and simply waited for Feli to come out of their room. He had to make Feli understand that he didn't hate Muggles anymore. That since he had fallen for her, he had known how stupid he had been. He had to make sure she understood that he had never regretted anything he had done, or had to go through, for her.

As he was making breakfast for the two of them, Feli appeared at the door of the kitchen. "Good morning."

Ludwig turned to her and nodded his greeting. He frowned at her state. She looked as if she hadn't slept much... "Good morning. Are you alright? You look tired."  
>Feli took a seat at the kitchen table. "Ve, I had some bad dreams. I couldn't sleep too well."<p>

Ludwig felt a stab of guilt. "Oh. I... I'm sorry. Would you like some breakfast?"

Feli nodded.

Ludwig put breakfast on the table, but as they started eating, Feli didn't start to talk. Which was strange, Feli usually talked so much...

"Feli? I'm sorry about yesterday. I... I can't say much else."

Feli kept on eating slowly. "... I know you are, ve. But I overreacted. You are not like that anymore, ve. I can't get angry at you for things that you did in the past. Ve, I'm sure you feel bad enough about them already."

Ludwig felt instantly relieved. "... thank you, Feli."

Feli gave a small smile. "You're very welcome. However, I have a question, ve."

Ludwig nodded to signal her that he was listening.

Feli took a deep breath. "Is the baby going to be treated like that, ve?"

Ludwig stopped eating for a moment. He had not really thought about what people would think of his child. Well, some bastards like Malfoy (and his younger self) would always be around, but for most people, a Half-blood was okay. The majority of the wizarding population was Half-blood, so his child should be safe enough from teasing.

"I don't think so. Bastards like Malfoy will think all that, but most people will be okay with him. As long as a baby has at least a wizarding parent, they are pretty much left alone about the subject."

Feli sighed. "This reminds me so much of the war. Of all the nonsense about Jews, and gypsies, and homosexuals..."

Ludwig felt a bit ashamed at the comparison. But he couldn't deny it. "I know. You see? Muggles and wizards are much more alike than people like Malfoy want to admit. We have the same good sides, and the same bad ones. We're both scared of what is different. We both prefer to hate instead of getting to actually know each other."

Feli nodded. Ludwig sure was right about that. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you so much trouble. I never realized how prejudiced some people are about Muggles, ve..."

Ludwig reached for her hands and held them. He looked at her straight in the eyes as he said "I don't care. I don't give a shit about what people like Malfoy say. You're not the cause of my troubles. He and people like him are."

Feli looked down. "But ve, if you had married a witch, then..."

Ludwig interrupted her. "... then I would have been unhappy. There is no witch, or Muggle, that I could ever love but you, Feli. And if I have to listen to some son of a troll's rants once in a while, then be it. I don't care. You're well worth it."

Feli tried not to cry at those words. "Ve... thank you, Ludwig. I..."

Ludwig squeezed her hands again. "You don't need to thank me. It really doesn't bother me. The people that matter have accepted you. And those who didn't..." Ludwig gave a sad sigh. "Those who didn't, I don't want in my life."

* * *

><p><em>97/1944_

_Dear father,_

_I hope you'll read this letter and not throw it out the moment you realize it's from me. I know that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, since you didn't answer when I sent you that letter telling that Feli was pregnant._

__But n_ow it's been six months, and I guess you worked out that this letter is to announce you the birth of my child. He was born on the third of September, at three o'clock in the morning. You have become a grandfather. _

_It's a boy, and he's beautiful and healthy. He has blue eyes, and just some blond hair. He really does look like me, even if he has a crazy curl, that he inherited from Feli. _

_I know that you won't come and see him, but at least you know that he's born. _

_We called him Friedrich. He's really the most beautiful boy in the world. _

_I hope you will come and see him nonetheless. I have been wondering if I should tell you of his birth, but in the end, you're my father. Even if you want to deny it and forget me, the fact that I'm your son will never change. And now I have a son too, and I think that I should set the example for him. So I'm inviting you over to see Friedrich. But if you do, it will mean that you accept Feli as my wife. Don't come if you don't change your mind about her. _

_But if you do, then you're more than welcome. _

_Your son,_

_Ludwig _

Gerhart read the letter twice. He didn't know why he was so surprised. Usually, when a woman gets pregnant, she ends up having a baby. But knowing for sure that now his son, his youngest, talented, shy boy had had a child... it was a bit overwhelming.

He had become a grandfather. His baby boy had become a father. Damn. He really did grow up.

But still, his grandchild was the son of a Muggle. Ludwig had known very well that Gerhart would have never accepted his marriage, let alone a Muggle's child.

Ludwig had also chosen to get married to that woman knowing all too well that Gerhart didn't approve. And he remembered how angered he had been when Ludwig had sent him a letter announcing that he was going to have a grandchild before the year was out. He had not even answered to that. In a way, he had still hoped that Ludwig would give some more thought to his decision and realize that it couldn't end well. But no, he had even knocked up that little Muggle wench! Gerhart still remembered how disappointed and angry he had been while reading that letter...

But now, the baby was born. There was no chance that Ludwig would leave his new little family now.

Gerhart snorted. Not like he expected Ludwig to do that. He had known that Ludwig was serious when he had announced his marriage and had that blazing row that ended up in Gerhart kicking Ludwig out of his house and telling him that he was as good as dead to him, and to never show up at home again.

But now, what could he do? Ludwig had spoken as if he was the grown-up of the situation. And Gerhart had to admit (though he would never do so out loud) that he was just being immature. He had a choice to make: either keep on pretending to have only one child, or try and make up with Ludwig.

Gerhart sighed.

He really had no option.

* * *

><p>Feli was finally relaxing. Friedrich had fallen asleep, and she finally had time to work on her painting. But as soon as she started, someone knocked at the door.<p>

She quickly went to get the door, hoping that the noise had not woken up the baby. For once that he was sleeping soundly during the day...!

She opened the door to reveal a tall man in wizarding clothes. She could tell who he was simply by looking at him. He looked like an older, sterner Ludwig with green eyes. He had to be his father. Suddenly, she became worried. The man had never approved of her, and had refused to see her more than once. What was he doing at home now? He surely knew that she was home alone, since it was a normal working day and Ludwig was at his office... would it be dangerous to invite him in? Would he try something?

The guy didn't look too excited to see her. "Hello. You must be Felicia."  
>She nodded nervously and said "Yes, ve. And you must be Gerhart."<p>

The man said in a stern tone "You really have no manners. Won't you invite me in?"

Feli felt a bit piqued at the comment. "Hey! Ve, I'll invite you in when I'm sure that you won't harm me or Friedrich, ve!"

Gerhart looked stunned at her reaction. "What? ! Why would I do that? I'm Ludwig's father! I'm the baby's grandfather!"

Feli didn't know from where she was drawing her courage, but it seemed to work. "Ve, you've never wanted to see me until now. And you chose to show up right when Ludwig isn't home! And I know that you hate me because I'm a Muggle! Ve, I would be stupid if I let you in just like that!"

Gerhart sighed in defeat. "... alright. You have a point. But believe me, I'm here merely because I wished to see my grandson. Won't you let me?"

Feli still looked suspicious. "I don't know... maybe it's better if you come back when Ludwig is home..."

Gerhart looked at the ground. Shit. Why was he feeling like a stupid schoolboy in front of a teenage Muggle? "I can't come when he's home. We haven't seen each other in years. I can't just waltz in here while he's around He'll get the wrong impression."

Feli's eyebrows knitted together. "Ve, I think he'd just get the impression that you finally decided to talk to him again. How is that a bad thing?"

Gerhart snorted. The concept of "pride" seemed to be lost on this girl. "Look, I don't want him to think that I approve of you! He wrote to me and said that if I came here, it meant that I accepted you! That's why I chose to come when he's not home. Is that so difficult to understand?"

Feli seemed to ponder what to say next. "Ve, so you're saying that you want to see my son while you still don't want to acknowledge me as Ludwig's wife? And I should say yes to that? I'm still Friedrich's mother. If you want to see him, you'll have to see me too, ve."

Gerhart wanted to die of shame. He knew he was coming off as an immature bastard. "I'm seeing you now, okay? I'm here, I accepted to talk to you, I'm even asking your permission to see the baby! Don't you know that I could do as I please if I used magic against you? I could knock you out, do what I came here for and go away! Yet I'm here, asking to be let in. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Feli knew it was an empty threat. "You would have done it already, ve. And besides, I think that Ludwig would be livid if you did that."

Gerhart bowed his head in defeat. "... goddamn you. What do you want me to do? Do you want to take revenge for disowning Ludwig? For kicking him out when he married you?"

Feli was a bit startled. Revenge? "... ve, you got it wrong. I don't want revenge at all. I... ve... I don't know what to say to you. But if I let you in, you will have to talk to Ludwig again."

Gerhart cursed under his breath. He thought that he could have his way with this girl, but she was proving to be a real pain in the ass. "Damn you. Couldn't you just allow me in? Just this once?"

Feli was going to say something, but then she heard the flames in the fireplace roar. It could only mean that Ludwig had come home. Which was strange, he was at least two hours early...

"Hey Feli, how... _what the hell are you doing here_? !"

Feli felt a storm coming. Gerhart looked like a deer in the headlight. Ludwig looked just as stunned.

Gerhart coughed in his hand and said "I came to... it doesn't matter, I'll be going now anyway."

Ludwig's hand snaked to his father's wrist, as if he didn't want him to go away.

"But this is the first time I see you in two years! You came to see Friedrich, didn't you? You read my letter!"

Feli discreetly went to the kitchen, leaving the two men alone to talk.

Gerhart didn't even seem to notice. "Yes, but don't get ideas! I didn't come because I approve of that Muggle, but because I wanted to see my grandchild. He's family."

Ludwig decided to not get cross so early in the discussion. "But Feli is family too. She's your daughter-in-law. She's Friedrich's mother. She's my wife."

Gerhart let out a frustrated noise. "I know she is, dammit! Do you have to rub it in my face?"

Ludwig didn't really feel like getting angry. If father wasn't going to understand, then he couldn't do anything about it. "I just want you to stop pretending that I don't have a wife. I want you to finally get over your stupid prejudice. Gilbert has never thought that I betrayed you for marrying Feli. Why should you?"

For the first time, Gerhart felt that he couldn't tell Ludwig to just shut up and do as he was told. Ludwig was a grown man now. He had a job, a house, a wife and a baby. He had no reason to listen to his orders anymore.

"I... dammit, how dare you talk to me like you're the parent?"

Ludwig sighed. "Because you said that you don't want to be my father anymore. If you say that, you can't expect me to treat you like I used to when I was younger. You should know that."

Gerhart's breath caught in his throat. "You... you..." then he felt his pride acting up. "That's right, you bastard. You're not my son anymore. Why should I come and see your brat? I think I'll leave."

Ludwig answered tiredly "By all means, please do. If you're not my father anymore, then you really have no business being here."

Gerhart wanted to both cry and scream. "Fuck you, Ludwig. Fuck you and that girl to hell and back!" and with that, he was out of the door.

Ludwig plopped down on the couch and clutched his head in his hands.

Man.

Father had proved once again that he was never, ever going to get over Feli. Or better, himself.

* * *

><p><em>WE WON WE WON WE WOOOOOOOOON! AH! POTATO BASTARD, YOU WERE ALL "ITALY SUCKS, WE'VE ALREADY WON. WE HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THE FINALS NOW, WE ARE SO GODDAMN AWESOME", AND NOW, UH? HOW D'YOU LIKE THAT, UH? UH? RIGHT IN THE WURST, MUTTERFICKERS! XD<em>

_Ok. Ahem. Sorry about that. It's just, Italy won against Germany in the eurocup semifinals, and now we're going on to play against Spain for the title and it's just ajkdhfaksjfac. I mean, Gerita (or better, Itager) is my super OTP, but dude. Football is something else. XD_

_Finally something good to happen in this poor, stricken country! COME ON ITALY! WHO TAUGHT LUDWIG AND GILBERT A LESSON? WE DID! CAN WE WIN THE CUP? YES WE CAN! CAN WE TEACH ANTONIO A LESSON? YES WE CAAAAAAAAN!_

_FORZA ITALIA!_

_If Italy loses, I'm going to hang myself from a goalpost. _

_Just sayin'._

_So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chap and did not focus too much on my football-related madness._


	25. Chapter XXIV

Elizaveta was developing some photos for the next issue of the _Prophet _when someone rang the doorbell. She went to open and allowed herself a wide smile when she saw Feli and Friedrich on the other side. "Feli! Sweetie, how are you? Come on in!"

Feli smiled in turn and said "Fine, thanks! Ve, and you?"

Elizaveta smiled and said "Oh, the usual. You want some tea?"

Feli nodded and sat down in the kitchen, holding Friedrich in her lap. "Ve, thank you. Look, I came because... ve, I need to ask you something."

Elizaveta put two steaming cups on the table and sat down. "Sure. What is it?"

Feli sighed. "You know where Ludwig's father lives, right, ve?"

Elizaveta frowned. "Of course I do. Why?"

Feli went on. "Ve, I decided to go to him and show him Friedrich. He looked like he really wanted to see him."

Elizaveta shook her head in disapproval. "He doesn't deserve to see him if he won't accept you as Ludwig's wife. You were right not allowing him to. I'm sure Ludwig thinks so too."

Feli blushed a bit. "Ve, that's why I didn't tell him. But I saw Gerhart. He looked... ve, he looked awkward to the point of pity. He really wants to make up with Ludwig and see Friedrich, but he doesn't know how to ask for forgiveness. He's too proud. And I treated him really coldly, ve. So maybe, if I go and see him, he will feel more at ease. Or at least I hope so, ve."

Elizaveta looked at the cup in her hands. "... are you really sure, Feli? Gerhart could very well have a stroke if a Muggle comes to his house. He could kick you out as soon as he sees you."

Feli shook her head. "No, ve. He could have used magic against me already, but he didn't. Ve, I think that just for that, he earned the right to see Friedrich. And if he does kick me out, then ve, I'll know that there's no chance for him and Ludwig to make up."

Elizaveta sighed. "... it's better if I come with you. That way, I can keep him at bay should he decide to do something really, really stupid."

Feli gave Elizaveta a beaming smile. "Ve, thank you! I knew you would have understood!"

* * *

><p>Gerhart was reading in his living room when one his oldest house elves knocked on the door and said "The Master has visits, sir. Should Nixe let them in?"<p>

Gerhart's eyebrows raised. "Visits? Who are them?"

Nixe cowered a bit behind the door and said "Master, it's your daughters-in-law, sir."

Gerhart suddenly got up from his armchair. "What! You mean also that Muggle! ?"

Nixe nodded shakily. "Yes, Master, sir. Does Nixe let them in?"

Gerhart was going to say no, when Elizaveta appeared on the threshold behind Nixe. She gave a very formal smile to her father-in-law. "Hello, Gerhart. Surely you're not going to kick Feli out today, right? She even brought Friedrich for you to see."

Gerhart looked affronted. "You brought a Muggle to my house! How dare you!"

Elizaveta didn't seem affected in the slightest. "Yes, I did. The least you can do now is invite her in."

Gerhart groaned. "Do as you please. It seems I have no authority in my house anymore!"

Elizaveta smiled and looked behind her. "You heard the guy, Feli. Come on, he doesn't bite. Usually."

Gerhart tried to look as intimidating as he could while Feli shyly got in the room. However, his eyes softened when he saw that she was indeed holding Friedrich.

"Ve, hello, Gerhart. I... ve, I came here to let you see Friedrich. I'm sorry that I treated you so coldly a week ago."

Gerhart looked positively dumbstruck. "You... you... what do you want, dammit! I'm not going to accept you! Not now, not ever!"

Feli let out a sad smile and re-adjusted Friedrich in her arms. The baby gave a happy giggle.

"I know you won't, but ve, I decided that I don't care. You can see Friedrich and keep on pretending that I don't exist. You can pretend that Fritz was born out of nowhere, ve."

Gerhart's eyes widened. This girl really had no pride at all. "Are you listening to yourself! After what you told me just a week ago!"

Feli sighed. "I know, ve, but someone has to make the first move."

Gerhart wanted to retort something, but Elizaveta cut him off. "Look, Gerhart. If you want to see Friedrich, just do it. Neither Feli nor me are going to tell Ludwig."

Gerhart looked like someone had magically Paralyzed him. But in the end, he coughed embarrassedly and got nearer to Feli. "You... today never happened, okay?"

Feli gave a sad nod. "I know, ve. But anyway..." she turned Friedrich in her arms, so that his grandfather could get a good look of him. "... here you go, ve. Isn't he the most beautiful baby in the world, ve?"

Gerhart looked at the baby as if he had never seen one in his life. He couldn't hide a happy, proud smile. Little Fritz looked exactly like Ludwig when he was a baby. He had the same tuft of blond hair, the same pale skin and the same blue eyes. And he looked pretty much the same size, too... just, he had a crazy curl coming out of the side of his little, downy head.

"He... he's really Ludwig's spitting image... he looks exactly like him..."

Feli smiled and said "Ve, I know, right? Honestly, I could have just cloned Ludwig instead of going through the process of having a baby, ve!"

Gerhart forgot to sound cold to Feli. "You very well could have. But that little curl there... that surely isn't from Ludwig..."

Feli sounded very happy when she answered. "Ve, I know, that comes from me. Everyone in my family has at least one! Grandpa even has three, ve..."

Gerhart softly pinched Friedrich's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the baby, that made Gerhart literally melt. "Oh, look at that! Lil' Fritz is all happy! You're the cutest little pipsqueak in the world, you are! Grandpa's so proud of you!"

Elizaveta couldn't hold back a laugh, and Gerhart immediately blushed. "What! Can't I be affectionate to my own grandkid now?"

Elizaveta sobered up a bit. "Of course you can, please, don't mind me..."

Gerhart was still a bit flushed when he asked Feli "Can I... you know... hold him?"

Feli smiled and nodded. "Sure, ve! Here, gently..."

But Gerhart was no rookie when it came to babies. After all, he had two of his own, back in the day. He took Fritz from Feli's arms and held him as if it was something he did every day. Once Fritz was settled in his arms, he couldn't help himself any longer. "Oh, look at you, all little and cute! You're grandpa's little man, you are! You're going to be the best wizard in the world, wait and see!"

Feli and Elizaveta exchanged an amused glance. Gerhart, who was always so cold and aloof, had gone completely gaga over his grandchild.

Then Fritz started crying. Feli felt that he wanted to be changed and went to take him back, but Gerhart said "Don't be such a girl, Fritz, you just need a diaper change! Don't cry, here, grandpa will make it go away..."

Feli was way more surprised at how Gerhart had immediately understood that Fritz wanted to be changed rather than at him whipping out his wand and saying "_Scourgify!"_, resulting in a happier, cleaner and giggling Fritz.

"Ve? How did you know that he wanted to be changed?"

Gerhart was still looking down tenderly at the baby when he said "Ludwig used to cry exactly like that when he needed a diaper change. He really is his son, uh?"

Feli smiled. "Yes, ve. I'm glad that you two get along so well."

Gerhart waited a long time to say something. "... I'm sorry."

Feli and Elizaveta exchanged a look full of hope and wonder. "Sorry, ve? What about?"

Gerhart sighed. "About being a complete prick to you. Even though I treated you like dirt just a week ago, you came here and let me meet Fritz. You... you're a good girl. Better than me, anyway."

then he took a deep breath, and before Feli could say anything, he said "I was stupid. Ludwig really got himself a good wife. I... I'm very sorry for how I treated the both of you. I was stupid, and blind. I'm sorry if I made Ludwig feel like I don't want him as a son anymore."

Feli felt tears come to her eyes. "V-ve, then why don't you come and visit us, tomorrow? Ludwig will be so happy to hear that you finally changed your mind, ve..."

Gerhart sighed. "... I think I'll do just that." then he passed Fritz back to his mother and said "Tomorrow, I will come. Though please, don't tell Ludwig. He will find out soon enough anyway."

Feli gave a bright, happy smile as she took her baby back from her father-in-law. "Ve, yes. I can hardly wait, ve!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God.<em>

_Italy lost._

_To Spain._

_4-0._

_There wasn't enough wine in the whole wide world to comfort me._

_Lovino sure as hell dumped Antonio after that._

_Still._

_I didn't kill myself, because an American friend of mine came to visit me in Italy, and I'll have to hang myself when I'm done showing him the sights and trying to convince him that ye olde Europe is one amazing place._

_Same old, same old._


	26. Chapter XXV

_9/16/1944_

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I'm very sorry to announce you the death of your father. He was found yesterday night in his house, and since he didn't have his wand by him, I can safely assume that it was Grindelwald's doing._

_I really am truly sorry. But make no mistake: I decided to go and track down Grindelwald myself. Now that he has the Elder Wand, I can't let him roam free. _

_Do not fear that your father's death has been in vain. I will personally make sure that Grindelwald doesn't get off scot-free. And please, forgive your father if you can._

_My most heart-felt condolences,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Ludwig held the letter for a long while, a completely blank look in his eyes.

Father had died.

Father was no more.

Father had never talked to him willingly in two years.

Father had died without ever meeting Fritz.

Father had died while still thinking that Ludwig was no son of his.

Father had not accepted Feli.

It was all over.

There was nothing that Ludwig could do. All his hopes of making up with father had been in vain. How could Ludwig have let it come to this! ? He knew that a crazy murderer was on father's back! Why had he not tried harder to make up with him? How could he not foresee such a thing? How could he make it right now?

He suddenly felt very weak. He slid against the wall until he was sitting on the floor, the letter still in his hands.

It was all over. There was nothing he could do anymore. He had lost both his parents. He was an orphan now. And his father had died hating him.

He felt tears come up to his eyes. He rubbed them forcefully.

He suddenly felt angry. Why should he feel like that for a man that had disowned him? That had told him "You're dead to me" "You're not my son anymore" "Fuck you to hell and back"! He was not going to cry over that son of a bitch! Ludwig didn't care one fucking bit that he had died! Why should he? It wasn't like his father had died! Who died was just a bastard, a Muggle-hater that could not get over something so trivial as his wife's blood status! Gerhart didn't deserve his tears! He could fucking burn in hell now! Ludwig suddenly got up and started walking nervously around the room. Right. No need to cry. His father had died on his seventeenth birthday. He had cried already over that, shit! He was not going to give that old bastard the satisfaction of crying again!

But his treacherous eyes didn't seem to have heard his reasoning. Ludwig gave a frustrated cry and rubbed his eyes forcefully. Damn tears! He must have gotten something in his eye...

* * *

><p>Feli got in the house while balancing a grocery bag and Fritz in her arms. Today, Gerhart was going to visit them! He was finally going to ask for Ludwig's forgiveness! She knew already that she would cry a river. She smiled and called out "Hi Ludwig, I'm home!"<p>

But she didn't hear his answer. She frowned and put Fritz in his stroller and went to the living room. Ludwig was lying on the couch, his arms folded over his face, an empty bottle of Firewhisky next to him.

Feli immediately ran to his side. He reeked of alcohol. "Ludwig! Ve, are you okay? You drank all of this on your own! ? Hey!"

Ludwig groaned and said in a slurred voice "Leave me alone, will you?"

Feli frowned. When Gerhart came and saw Ludwig in that state, what was he going to think? "Ve, Ludwig, come on, you have to get up! I told you, we're going to have a visit today..."

Ludwig snorted. "Tell them to fuck off. I'm not in the mood."

Feli didn't know what to do. Ludwig sounded as if something terrible had happened. "... ve, but this visit is just too important! Ve, you'll regret it forever if you don't..."

Ludwig cut her off. "Well, then tell them that I just became an orphan, so they'll back off!"

Feli's eyes widened in horror. "What! ? Don't say that, ve!"

Ludwig groaned and slurred "But it's the truth. Father died yesterday. I'm sure that whoever the fuck wants to see me today, will understand that I ain't in the mood to be making small talk."

Feli stood up at once. Her voice was shaking. "What? ! Are you serious! ? Your father died? !"

Ludwig turned around on the couch, lying on his side and burying his face in a cushion.

"... yes, he did. I just received Dumbledore's letter. He got killed by Grindelwald. He died hating me. He died thinking that he had just one son. He wished I was dead."

Feli couldn't hold her tears. Ludwig suddenly sat up. He looked angry. "Don't you dare cry over him! That bastard hated you! Don't you cry! Stop right now!"

But Feli couldn't. "V-ve... just now that he... he was going to come and see you... ve..."

Ludwig slumped against the back rest. "No, he wasn't going to. He just tried to have a sneak peek of Fritz. He didn't want to see me. Hell, I'm sure he pretended that he was Gilbert's son, and not mine!"

Feli was sobbing now. "N-no, ve... I... I went to see him yesterday, ve... he... he's the visit, Ludwig, he was going t-to come and see us today, ve..."

Ludwig suddenly sat up straighter. He looked at Feli as if she had lost her mind. "... what! ?"

Feli hid her face in her hands. "I-it's the truth, ve! Y-yesterday I went to his house, ve, t-to show him Fritz, and ve, he decided to come and s-see us today! He... he wanted to ask your forgiveness, v-ve...!"

Ludwig got up. He couldn't stand up really straight, but he clutched Feli's shoulder to help him stay upright. "Feli, this is a lie! It can't be!"

Feli kept on sobbing. "V-ve, Eliza was with me, she w-will tell you... I'm so sorry, Ludwig, ve, your father was such a good man, ve, y-you should have seen him with Fritz... he was so happy to s-see him, ve... he even said sorry to me, v-ve... that I am a good wife for you..."

Ludwig felt his legs give out under his weight, and he knew that it wasn't because of all the Firewhisky he had drunk. He fell back down on the couch, dragging Feli along with him, since he forgot to let go of her shoulders. She fell on his lap, but quickly adjusted and straddled him. She hugged him very tight. She didn't know what else to say.

Ludwig let Feli wrap her arms around his shoulders. He weakly said "... Feli, if you're saying all this just to make me feel better..."

Feli sobbed and said "No, ve, it's the t-truth! I wouldn't lie on something l-like this, ve!"

Ludwig felt like he would die if he tried to hold back his tears a second more. "... After all this time, he finally saw reason..."

Feli buried her head more in his chest. "V-ve, yes, he did! He never really h-hated you, ve! Oh, thank God I went to see him yesterday, v-ve, or you would never know that he had ch-changed his mind, ve..."

Ludwig let out a sob.

Gerhart had died.

But not hating Ludwig, his wife and child.

He had died with all the intentions of coming to his house and asking for his forgiveness.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feli's waist and pulled her closer to him, buried his face in the crook of her neck, and cried.

Because his father had died.

And as his son, he didn't have to feel ashamed of crying over him.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. Uhm... sorry. I just felt really bad about killing Gerhart after reading your lovely reviews...<em>


	27. Chapter XXVI

Ludwig was walking through the happy, celebrating crowd, trying to keep up with Feli. Today, the 25th of April 1945, Italy was officially free. The war was finally over, and Feli had decided to go and celebrate in Rome, with Lovino and her grandpa, leaving little Fritz with Gilbert and Elizaveta.

Ludwig was finding it hard to keep up with her, since she was practically running and stopping to happily greet every person that was sporting a red handkerchief, the symbol of the partisans.

Ludwig was happy to see that there were still things worth celebrating in the world, even if the Muggle one. And besides, Feli's smile was so bright, and contagious...

Suddenly, he heard Feli excitedly call out in Italian "Lovi! Hey Lovi, ve, I'm here!"

Lovino, who seemed to have been looking for her too, ran to her to hug her, all bashfulness forgotten. He too answered in Italian. He sounded a bit drunk too.

"Feli! We won, we won, WE WON! The war is over! We did it!"

Feli laughed and hugged him back. "I know, I know, ve! It's so awesome, we're free, we're finally free! Viva l'Italia, Lovi!"

Lovino laughed and said "Viva l'Italia!"

Ludwig, who didn't really catch everything that was being said, decided to go and stand by Antonio, who looked beaming as well.

"Hey there, Antonio. It seems everyone is happy now..."

Antonio gave him a blinding grin. "Yes indeed, _amigo_! The war is over, and Italy is free! Such a great, great day!"

Ludwig smiled brightly. "Yes. A great day for a free country, finally."

Then they heard guitar notes. It seemed that a partisan had started playing in the middle of the street, and many people had started dancing. Ludwig had to admit that he had never been to such a merry gathering.

Feli and Lovino reached them with a wide grin on their face.

"Ludwig, ve, isn't this glorious? Look, everyone is happy! The war is over now! I never thought I would see this day, ve!"

Ludwig was going to answer, but then Roma Vargas sneaked out behind his grandchildren and slung an arm on their shoulders. Ludwig noticed that he looked at least twenty years younger today.

"Indeed, sweethearts! Such a glorious, awesome day this is! It will be in the history books! Today will be a national holiday! And we fought for it! I've never been so proud of old, little Italy in my life!"

Lovino didn't even try to squirm away from his grandpa's hug. He answered in Italian with a dazed grin. "Yes! We were a part of it! We worked for this, we risked so much, but we did it! Dammit, this is so fucking amazing! This is our celebration! It's for us who fought!"

Roma gave a boisterous laugh. "I'm so proud of you children! Yes, this is really amazing! A day to remember!"

Antonio smiled and offered a bottle of wine to Roma. "Roma, here! Let's all drink to a free Italy, and the end of the war!"

Roma grinned and said "Oh yes, Antonio. Here, pour for everyone! Ludwig, you drink too!"

Ludwig knew he didn't have a lot to do with everyone's happiness, but it was just so contagious...

He smiled happily and said "Thanks, Roma. Sure, I'll drink to that!"

They all laughed and shared a glass to the cry "Viva l'Italia!"

Then suddenly Feli latched onto Lovino's arm and said with an excited smile "Lovi, Lovi, this song! Ve, we have to dance!"

Lovino seemed caught off guard. He paused a moment to listen to the song. And he grinned widely. "Feli, this is a _taranta_. You sure you want to dance to that?"

Ludwig didn't really understand and turned to Antonio. "What's a _taranta_?"

Antonio shrugged with his dazed grin still in place. "I don't know. Never heard the word."

Lovino and Feli turned to the both of them with a scandalized face. "You don't know what the _taranta_ is! ? Ve, Lovi! Now we have to dance, we have to show them!"

Lovino sighed and then he said, full of determination "Dammit Feli! No choice but to show them! The next song is ours! Hey, one of you wizard freaks, can you make a shawl appear or something?"

Antonio and Ludwig shared a dubious look. "A shawl, Lovinito?"

Lovino nodded and gave a cheeky grin. "Yes, dammit, no point dancing a _taranta_ without one. Come on!"

Antonio decided to play along, and he discreetly Conjured a black silken one with woven silver flowers sawn on. "Is this alright, _mi vida?"_

Lovino didn't even bother protesting. He just blushed and took the shawl from Antonio's hand with a "Damn wizards, they have it so easy..." and passed it to Feli, who went to stand a bit farther than she was.

The guy who was playing seemed to notice the exchange, and said something in the ear of a friend of his, who laughed and took out a tambourine.

The guy with the guitar smiled and looked at Feli and Lovi. He grinned and said in Italian "Hey you guys, we hear you want to dance a _taranta_. Are you up for a little challenge on this glorious day? If a couple of Tuscans like you can dance it, that is..."

Lovino turned to the guy and gave him a determined grin. "Judging by your accent, you're from Apulia, aren't you? The land of the _taranta._ You'll play for us?"

The guy with the tambourine gave a broad, teasing smile. "Yes, we are. We're gonna play a nice, fast song for you, if you're up for it..."

Lovino and Feli exchanged a smug look. Then Feli said "Go ahead then, ve!" and went to stand in the middle of the circle that the crowd seemed to have opened for them.

Lovino walked in the middle of the improvised dance floor and smiled. "Lay it on us, Apulians. Feli, I'm ready when you are."

Antonio and Ludwig exchanged a dubious glance. Roma, who had come to stand by them, said "The both of you will want to get a room by the time they're done. Trust me."

They both turned to Roma in doubt, but then the music started, with a cheerful, close paced beat. One of the guys strummed his guitar, whereas the other played his tambourine, and he started to sing.

_Lu tamburreddu meu vene de Roma_

_Lu tamburreddu meu vene de Roma _

_cu' rami e senza rami ca su lu sona _

_cu' rami e senza rami ca su lu sona_

_E ai, e ai, e ai lu core meu, _

_meu meu meu, ca su lu core tou _

_Nella nella nella-ni-nà _

_bedda l'amore, e ci la sape fa' _

The moment it had started, Feli grabbed her skirt so that her ankles showed, put her hands on her hips to hold the shawl in place, and started moving in tune with the music, looking as if the earth she was dancing on was hot, judging by the speed with which she moved her feet, making her skirt and shawl sway hypnotically around her, while Lovino follwed her lead, dancing with the same fast moves around Feli, as if he was courting her.

The guy with the tambourine laughed and said in dialect to his friend "Looks like the kids here know what they're doing! Next stanza, come on!"

The guy with the guitar nodded and started singing.

_Lu tamburreddu meu è de cucuzza _

_Lu tamburreddu meu è de cucuzza _

_Mo iata ci lu sona e ci lu tuzza _

_Mo iata ci lu sona e ci lu tuzza _

_E ai, e ai, e ai lu core meu, _

_meu meu meu, ca su lu core tou_

_Nella nella nella-ni-nà _

_bedda l'amore, e ci la sape fa'_

With this stanza, Feli had started playing with her shawl. She was still jumping and dancing very fast, and her skirt was riding way more up with the fast pace of her legs. Ludwig started feeling a bit hot, and also jealous at the catcalls of the spectators, that seemed to appreciate Feli's prowess. Ludwig thought they were lucky that he didn't know a lot of Italian, or he'd have to kill every one of them. But he couldn't think of them too much, the way Feli's shapely legs moved... damn, she looked completely wekghtless, as if it didn't tire her out to be moving so fast...

Lovino gave exactly the same impression, and Antonio sullenly noticed how the girls in the crowd were eyeing him with interest and pointing to him. He had started dancing even faster, still circling Feli, occasionally stopping in front of her to dance in sync with her, achieving an effect that Ludwig could only call "erotic". Ludwig wished he could be there in Lovino's place, but obviously, he had no idea how to dance like that. He sneaked a peek at Antonio, whose thoughts seemed to exactly match Ludwig's.

The two Apulians laughed and the one with the tambourine said "What do you say, audience, another stanza?"

The public roared "Yes!" and the guy with the guitar said "Then let's go!" and he started singing the next stanza.

_Lu Santu Paulu meu de le tarante _

_Lu Santu Paulu meu de le tarante _

_pizzichi le caruse a 'mmenzu ll'anche _

_pizzichi le caruse a 'mmenzu ll'anche _

_E ai, e ai, e ai lu core meu, _

_meu meu meu, ca su lu core tou_

_Nella nella nella-ni-nà _

_bedda l'amore, e ci la sape fa'_

The public laughed at the stanza and clapped their hands to the beat. Ludwig could only guess that it was a bit suggestive, or the reaction would have been strange.

Feli and Lovino looked at each other with a smug smile, then Feli danced while holding the shawl around Lovino's shoulders, making him come closer and closer. Lovino, much to Ludwig's surprise, was completely at ease with it. He let Feli play with her shawl and danced way closer to her, matching her fast steps perfectly.

Oh, Ludwig would have given his wand to be in his brother-in-law's place... the way Feli's legs moved was nothing short of hypnotic, and Lovino looked way more like her boyfriend than her brother. The passion they were showing through that dance...

Antonio was completely shocked at how Lovino had gotten so carried away. He exchanged a glance with Ludwig, and they both undid the first few buttons of their shirts at the same time. The Vargas twins were in for something that night...

They vaguely heard Roma chuckle and call out "That's right, those are my kids!" to the crowd.

The Apulians seemed pleasantly impressed with the twins' dancing abilities. The guitarist said "Alright, then, let's see how you keep up with this!" and the tambourine guy started singing the next stanza.

_Lu Santu Paulu meu de li scurpiuni _

_Lu Santu Paulu meu de li scurpiuni _

_pizzichi li carusi alli cuiuni _

_pizzichi li carusi alli cuiuni _

_E ai, e ai, e ai lu core meu, _

_meu meu meu, ca su lu core tou_

_Nella nella nella-ni-nà _

_bedda l'amore e ci la sape fa'_

The audience laughed again and still kept clapping to the beat. Lovino grinned and while still ravelled in Feli's shawl, grabbed one of Feli's legs, thus showing an incredibly good view of Feli's tanned thigh, that made Ludwig sweat. Shit. However much he appreciated the show, that little bastard Lovino would pay, showing his wife's legs to the crowd! He'd have to teach him a lesson for that, but he knew that he would forget about that after they were done dancing, and Ludwig had brought Feli to a secluded corner...

The Apulians laughed to each other and the tambourine one said "Alright, we get it, you guys can dance! For the last stanza! Marco, give it all you've got!"

The guitarist smiled, said "You bet!" and passionately sang the last stanza.

_Santu Paulu meu de Galatina _

_Santu Paulu meu de Galatina _

_e lassila ballare 'sta siggnurina _

_e lassila ballare 'sta siggnurina _

_E ai, e ai, e ai lu core meu, _

_meu meu meu, ca su lu core tou_

_Nella nella nella-ni-nà _

_bedda l'amore e ci la sape fa'_

Feli laughed at the stanza, and turned around, dancing with her back to Lovi, that danced behind her, making it look like he was courting a coy girl. Ludwig and Antonio felt their mouth go dry at the show. But then Feli put both her hands on her hips, holding the shawl in front of her, only giving a glimpse of her ankles to the crowd, while Lovino was slowly circling her, and when the last, sudden note hit, Feli had slung her shawl around him, and Lovino had scooped her up in his arms, turning to the Apulians with a smug grin.

"Was that good enough for you guys?"

The crowd clapped and whistled, loudly commenting on Feli's beauty and skill, and on Lovino's ability and prowess.

The Apulians laughed and said "You guys are amazing! Where have you learned to dance like that anyway! _Signorina, _you were amazing! _Ragazzo, _you too! Audience, a big applause for... what's your names?"

Feli smiled and said "Felicia and Lovino Vargas, partisans from Tuscany, ve!"

The Apulian named Marco turned to the crowd and said "Felicia and Lovino Vargas, straight from the Lily Region, _signore e signori_! Never knew that people who came from there could dance like that!"

Lovino grinned and said "We learned in Salento, anyway!"

Marco laughed and patted his shoulder. "Nice to know that Tuscans can dance a _taranta_! It really does mean that we're a united country! Viva l'Italia!"

The crowd laughed at the comment and kept on applauding, and Ludwig decided that he could not resist any longer. He walked in the middle of the dance floor and took Feli from Lovino's arms, making Feli laugh, and he said a breathless "I'll get her from now, thank you very much."

Lovino just laughed and turned to the crowd, who had turned a bit cold seeing a German-looking guy snatch away their beautiful dancer. "You guys don't worry about that kraut! He's the husband, and he fought on our side of the war anyway!"

The crowd went back to their happy state, and the two Apulians started playing again, and this time, everyone joined in the dance.

Ludwig saw how Antonio had walked to Lovino, grabbed his hand and ran away from the spotlight with a hungry look in his eyes, possibly to a secluded corner.

Ludwig turned his attention to Feli and said huskily "I never knew you could dance like that... you were sexy as hell."

Feli grinned wolfishly and held on tighter to Ludwig. "If you liked it so much, I can do it again for you, ve..."

Ludwig repressed a moan. "Yes, but not in public next time. Damn you, making me feel like this... where's a dark corner when you need one..."

Feli merely laughed and hugged Ludwig tighter.

Today, she was happy.

Today, the war was over.

Today, she could finally say that she lived in a free country, with the best of husbands and also, the best of brothers.

* * *

><p><em>A carefree chapter...<em>

_Sorry, I've really had no time at all. The American boy that I've been taking around is proving to be quite a handful._


	28. Chapter XXVII

Ludwig stepped out of the fireplace and weakly called out "I'm home."

Feli came out of the kitchen and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ve, hello, Ludwig. How was your day?"

Ludwig gave a weak smile and said "It could have been better."

He walked to the kitchen, where his two children were coloring on the table. They both turned to Ludwig and greeted him. Ludwig smiled to them and gave a kiss on the cheek on each child.

Fritz immediately said "Daaaad! I'm eight! Don't kiss me!"

Ludwig let out a tired chuckle. "Sorry, sorry. And you, Annika? Are you too old for kisses yet?"

The little girl smiled and hugged her dad. "No, daddy. Kiss, kiss, kiss...!"

Ludwig chuckled and gave her another one on the cheek. "Thank Merlin for you, Annika. At least someone here doesn't mind kisses from her old man..."

Annika giggled and went back to her coloring. Ludwig looked at Feli and said in an eloquent tone "Feli, we have to talk."

Feli, who had been busy cooking, turned around. Ludwig sounded serious...

"Ve, what about?"

Ludwig gave her the typical "not in front of the children" look. Feli immediately understood. She turned to the children and said "Come on, go and wash your hands. Ve, dinner is almost ready."

Both children whined for a while, but in the end they complied and went to the bathroom. Feli turned to Ludwig and said "So, ve? What is it?"

Ludwig sighed. "Feli, tonight Dumbledore is going to come and have a meeting here. I offered our house because it's in the Muggle world, so less traceable. It will be me, Moody, Dumbledore, Meadows, Jones, McGonagall, Doge, Tino, Sven, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Hagrid, and McKinnon. It has to do with... you know... Riddle."

Feli frowned in worry. "Ve, tonight? Is it dangerous? What about the kids?"

Ludwig sat down at the table. "I wanted to send them to Antonio after dinner. The less they're involved with this, the better."

Feli seemed very uneasy. "Ve, Ludwig, is it really that dangerous?"

Ludwig sighed, but didn't chicken out. "Yes, Feli, most probably it will be a mess. But the kids are going to be safe at Antonio's. And besides, we still have no idea what Dumbledore will tell us. But it's going to be serious, Feli. I'd ask you to go along with the kids to Antonio, but I know that it will be useless, so I'll spare myself the trouble."  
>Feli swallowed and nodded. "Well, ve, at least you learn from your mistakes. Alright then, ve."<p>

Ludwig smiled. "I knew you'd understand."

* * *

><p>Fritz squirmed a bit while Feli hugged him and Annika.<p>

"Mamma! It's okay, we're just going to uncle Lovi!"

Feli sighed and let go of the children. "I know, ve, sorry. You guys behave for uncle Lovi and Antonio, ve."

Annika nodded, feeling very important. "Yes, mamma. Daddy, are you ready?"

Ludwig took a pinch of Floo Powder from the mantlepiece and threw it in the fire, which obediently turned green. "Yes, I am. Now Fritz, Annika, step in."

Both children obeyed. Ludwig stepped in the fireplace too and said to Feli "I'll be back in a minute. Now, Antonio's house!"

Feli felt a rush of worry when she saw Ludwig and the kids disappear. She really hoped that whatever Dumbledore was going to say tonight, it wouldn't be as scary as she felt it would be.

Ludwig came back barely five minutes later and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey, Feli. Lovino and Antonio say hi."

Feli nodded and hugged Ludwig tight.

He hugged her in return, not knowing what to say to comfort her.

* * *

><p>All of the invited people had turned up. Minerva McGonagall, a terribly skilled student in her sixth year, was making small talk with Alfred Jones, Hagrid and Elphias Doge. Sven and Tino were also chatting about Quidditch with Dorcas Meadows and Marlene MacKinnon. Gilbert, Elizaveta, Moody and Ludwig were talking in hushed tones to each other.<p>

Jones decided that he couldn't take the underlying tension anymore. He turned to Sven and said "Hi, man. Just so you know, my hand still hurts."

Sven stopped his own conversation to give Alfred a scary grin. "I know it does. But I se' th't your pr'de is in good sh'pe again."

Alfred gave one of his contagious laughs. "You should have known. Tell me, would you be up for a friendly match one of these days?"

Sven was going to answer, but suddenly the flames in the fireplace roared. Everyone turned to see that Dumbledore had arrived. A heavy silence fell on Feli's living room.

Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace and said "Hello to everyone. I'm glad to see that you all came. Felicia, Ludwig, thank you very much for lending us your house."

Feli nodded nervously and said "Ve, no problem, Professor."

Dumbledore gave her a smile. "Thank you. Now, everyone, I think you have an idea as to why I decided to have a meeting with all of you."

Jones scoffed and said "It's that crazy bastard You-Know-Who, isn't it, Prof?"

Dumbledore nodded and sat down on an armchair. All eyes were on him.

"Yes, indeed. I believe that Voldemort – oh please, you're all grown ups here! – is going to come out of the shadows. Today, he has come and asked a post as Professor at Hogwarts."

Minerva shot to her feet and exclaimed "WHAT! ?" so loud that several people instinctively recoiled.

Dumbledore went on. "Yes, Minerva. He came and asked, knowing full well that I would never, ever let him near my students. This only means one thing. That Voldemort has decided to come in the open. He has declared war on our world. He and his "Death Eaters" decided to let us know of their existance. You know all too well what this means."  
>Another heavy silence fell on the room. Ludwig looked at Feli, who was twisting her hands in worry. Sven held on tight to Tino's hand. Minerva, Dorcas and Marlene looked as if Voldemort himself had stepped in the room. Alfred too didn't seem to have a witty comeback. Gilbert and Elizaveta held completely still. Elphias let out a yelp, while Moody and Hagrid cursed.<p>

Dumbledore went on. "I believe that every one that I decided to meet tonight will be willing to take a stand against him. I believe that you all are brave enough to stand up to Voldemort. But if there is anyone, anyone at all that doesn't feel up to it, then he or she should leave the room now. And obviously, I won't chase after them. The dangers you will face are very, very real. If you want to stay, and fight, it has to be a completely free decision. I don't want people that feel obliged to do it. If you don't think that standing up to Voldemort is the right thing to do, please, step out now. But if you do think that it is worth it, then remain."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances with each other. Feli didn't dare to say a word, and Ludwig neither. However, Elizaveta shyly talked.

"Professor, if we decide to fight, what about our families? We all have spouses, children, siblings, parents and friends. Will they be safe if we fight?"

Dumbledore smiled to her. "Elizaveta, it is a perfectly legitimate question. Do not be shy about it. Anyway, yes. By coming here and deciding to fight, you will earn my utmost protection. I will put everyone under the Fidelius Charm, and I'll be the Secret Keeper."

Everyone in the room seemed instantly relieved, but Feli had no idea why. Before she could help herself, she asked "What's a Fidelius Charm, ve...?"

Everyone in the room, even Ludwig, looked at her in wonder before remembering that she was a Muggle. Feli blushed at the sudden attention and felt a bit ashamed. Probably she had asked a stupid question.

Dumbledore however was very polite when he answered. "My dear Felicia, please, do not feel ashamed. It's only normal that you don't know, and you have every right to ask, since it will affect the safety of your family. The Fidelius Charm is a very powerful enchantment. Once I'll have cast it, Voldemort and all his followers will not be able to find your houses, not even if they stumble across them by mistake. As long as I'm alive and don't reveal your locations, you will be completely safe. Your house will become a stronghold. Should Voldemort, or his followers, decide to do something against you, no harm will come your way if you stay in your house. Anyone that you invite in, not only your direct family, will not be in danger. I hope that I cleared your doubts."

Feli finally understood why everyone had sounded so relieved. Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort feared. If they could be under his protection, then it would be okay.

"I... ve, thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled and said "No need to thank me. I should thank you all for deciding to stay, and fight. Am I right when I think that everyone who is in this room will?"

All the invited people nodded with the exception of Alfred, Hagrid and Gilbert, who said a loud "Hell yeah" in response, that made Dumbledore chuckle.

In the end, he got up. "Very well. Everyone who is in this room, is now a member of the newly-constituted Order of the Phoenix. You are all very brave. I will never forget your help, your loyalty and bravery. And now, goodnight. You will hear from me very soon. Felicia, Ludwig, thank you again for having us over."

Ludwig shook his head and said "It's alright, Professor."

Before stepping in the fireplace again, Dumbledore smiled at Feli and raised his tall wizard's hat to her.

That night, when she and Ludwig went to bed, they felt very scared about the upcoming war. But also proud that they were going to be fighting on the right side.

* * *

><p>"Mr Beilschmidt? A note for you."<p>

Ludwig looked up from his desk to see one of the secretaries of the Auror Department with a note in her hands. He got up and said "Thank you, Jenny." before taking it.

"Who sends it?"

Chastity shook her head. "I don't know, sir, it just seemed to appear on my desk, and it has your name."

Ludwig frowned. "Ok then. Thank you, Jenny."

He waited until she had left his office to read it. It said

_Bloody kraut,_

_Meet me at the Hog's Head today at 10 pm. I'll be alone, and you too. It's urgent as hell. Can't tell you in a letter. You have to come. Go to the bartender, and tell him that you're looking for Guy Fawkes. He'll understand._

_Greetings,_

_You'll-Know-Soon-Enough-Who_

Ludwig frowned. The handwriting looked familiar... where had he seen it? He tried to rack his brains, but he wasn't able to remember where he had seen it before.

He looked at the note with suspicion. Someone who didn't want to state his name wanted to meet him? Could it be a trap? Ludwig was a known member of the Order of the Phoenix. There were a lot of people who would be more than happy to do him in. It would be unwise to go. But then again, if the someone who had sent the note was so desperate to send a message that would probably be ignored, then he had to see it to the end. He would of course bring his wand along...

Though he should tell Feli to not leave the house for today. And to keep the kids safe at home, too.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not dead. I was just stuck somewhere with no internet. Worst week evah. Someone really should convince my grandma to get internet... <em>


	29. Chapter XXVIII

The sender of the note was sitting in the Hog's Head, his tall wizard's hat so low on his brow that his face was invisible. He was nervously stirring his teaspoon in a cup of tea as he waited impatiently for the kraut to come. He checked his watch.

Five to ten.

He scoffed. Goddamn Beilschmidt, always with punctuality. Couldn't he arrive early once in his life? Bloody Germans...

The sender scoffed. If the Dark Lord, or his fellow Death Eaters ever found out what he was doing, he was as good as dead. But damn it all, what choice did he have? He couldn't just sit and watch as the Dark Lord carried out his plan... even if it could get him killed, he had to do something.

But then he heard the door swing open, and he saw Ludwig get in. The sender gave him a good look as he walked to the bartender to ask for him. He looked more like a man than he remembered. He even had a bit of stubble. But it was only natural. It had been, what, more than ten years since he had seen him the last time... however, he noticed how his clear blue eyes held the same serious look, and his hair was still slicked back. Still, he was thankful that he was not wearing his Auror uniform.

Finally, Aberforth pointed to the sender, and Ludwig went to sit at his table. He started with no bows and scrapes.

"Hello. You must be I'll-Know-Soon-Enough."

I'll-Know-Soon-Enough nodded.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "If you want to talk to me, you'll have to show me your face. I don't like talking to anonymous people. It's terribly rude."

The sender sighed and said "Always a royal pain in the ass, you are, Beilschmidt." but complied. He took off his hat, and Ludwig's jaw fell open. The man looked a bit more weathered than he remembered, but his big green eyes and huge eyebrows were unmistakable.

"I can't believe it! You! Of all people, you! What the hell! Is this a joke?"

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "I wish it was, kraut."

Ludwig's look of surprise remained firmly lodged on his features. Then it morphed in one of pure despise.

"What the hell does a filthy Death Eater like yourself want from an Auror? If this is a trap..."

Arthur groaned. "Look, bloody hear me out, okay? You think I like being here? You know that I could be killed if I was found out?"

Ludwig's gaze remained hard. "Oh, that sure would be a tragedy. Don't worry, if that's the case, I'll gladly attend your funeral."

Arthur wanted to cry. "Beilschmidt, please, will you let me bloody talk or not?"

Ludwig sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose really hard. "... talk. And please, make it quick. I don't want to be seen in your company for longer than it is strictly necessary."

Arthur lowered his eyes. "... I changed my mind. I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then go into hiding. Disappear. Run away like the coward you've always been."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. "I... I don't want to run away. I... want to switch sides. I don't want to fight for the Dark anymore."  
>This time, Ludwig let out a joyless laugh. "Please, Kirkland. I remember you from school, we were in the same year, you know. You have always hated Muggles and Muggle-borns, and you were quite close to Riddle. You've always loved the Dark Arts. Why should I believe you?"<p>

Arthur swallowed. "... I know, it sounds hard to believe, no need to rub it in my face, you bloody git. But... but I changed."

Ludwig scoffed. "Oh yes, you _changed_! How cruel of me to treat you like this! Why don't you come over at my house, so I can tell you about the Order right away, and we'll have a nice catch-up chat. I'll even let you meet my wife and kids! Won't that be just jolly good?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "... the Dark Lord is after Alf... Jones. I can't let him."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "... what did you say?"

Arthur swallowed, and hung his head in his hands. His voice took a desperate tinge. "It's because he's in the Order! The Dark Lord decided to go after you one at a time, and the first one he decided to get is Jones, because he's famous, a popular Quidditch hero, and his death would be widely publicized as his doing! I can't let him do it!"

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. "... Kirkland? Are we talking about the same Jones? Alfred F. Jones? Blond, blue eyes, obnoxiously loud?"

Arthur scoffed. "Of course I'm talking about that Jones! Who else?"

Ludwig was speechless. "... I thought you hated the guy?"

Arthur seemed to be close to tears. "I never hated him, okay? I was stupid. I... oh God, if you tell this to a single soul..."

Ludwig's eyes were open so wide that his eyeballs could very well fall in Arthur's tea. "You _love_ him! ?"

Arthur recoiled as if Ludwig had raised his wand at him. His face twisted. "I... I... I don't want to love him, goddammit! That's freaky, that's disgusting, he even has Muggle relatives, he was a Gryffindor, he's American, he's ..." then he stopped and took a deep breath. His voice sounded very resigned when he spoke again.

"Fuck this. I love him. I loved him ever since he was a second year with a big head. I'm a fucking fag. I'm a disgusting poof. That's it."

Ludwig could not believe his ears. "You... you... I can't believe you! You always treated him like dirt, you called him every name in the book, you taunted him every chance you got!"

Arthur seemed to be getting very nervous. "I know, okay? I... I didn't want to be in love with a guy. I didn't want to be a fag. For a blood traitor, even! A Gryffindor! But fuck it, I am. I tried and I tried, but these bloody feelings won't just go away. And now, the Dark Lord wants to kill him! I can't have that!"

Ludwig didn't know what to say. "I can't believe this. You, one of the first to follow Riddle... you..."

Arthur seemed to become smaller under Ludwig's stupified gaze. "I know, okay? I know! Look, you have to keep him safe! You have to tell him that he's in danger! You... please, I'll do anything!"

Ludwig took a deep breath. Calm. He needed to stay calm. "Anything, Kirkland?"

Arthur slumped over the table. "... yes, goddammit, anything. Hell, even if you asked me to chop off my arm with the Dark Mark, to kill myself, I'd do it. Anything at all. Just... keep Al safe. The Dak Lord wants to make an example of him. He'll torture him, he'll do terrible things to him. Alfred... he doesn't deserve this destiny."

Ludwig's eyes softened. He could relate at least a bit to Kirkland, now that he thought about it. The both of them were in love with someone that society had trouble accepting. Just, Ludwig had chosen to go with his feelings, unlike Kirkland, who had decided to suppress them out of shame. But now, he was willing to change his mind... to fight for what was right... he would even chop off his Dark Mark arm...

Ludwig took a moment to get a good look at Kirkland. He looked completely miserable. Ludwig felt a rush of pity for the man.

In the end, he sighed. "Kirkland, I need proof that you're here of your own free will, and not as a trap from Riddle. Prove that to me, and I'll take you to see Dumbledore right now."

Kirkland sighed. "... I have no proof I can give you, you git. Just my word."

Ludwig decided to insist. "Your word is not enough."

Kirkland groaned. "I know, okay? I didn't exactly win your trust in these years! But there's nothing I can do to convince you. What do you want me to do anyway?"

Ludwig looked at Arthur straight in the eyes. "You do know that Jones is going to marry in three weeks, right?"

Arthur looked like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on him. He looked at Ludwig in horrified surprise. "WHAT! ? To whom! ?"

Ludwig answered. "To Belle Van de Vos. Do you remember her?"

Arthur's voice was thick when he spoke. "... really now. They were always good friends... fuck..."

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. What do you say, Kirkland? Do you still want to protect him now that you know the truth? That he's not gay, that he could never be with you, and that he's going to marry someone else?"

Arthur lowered his eyes. He started wringing his hands. He looked very ill at ease. "... I... I..." then he hung his head low. His voice ws shaking. "Shit. I don't even care. It doesn't matter. I'm just that much of a fag. Al... he never had a reason to wait for me. I never gave him one. Fuck. I hope that Van de Vos will be a good wife for him."

Ludwig smiled. "So you're willing to help the Order anyway? Even if Jones will never return your feelings?"

Arthur's voice was heavy with unshed tears. "Fuck you, Beilschmidt, stop saying that! I understood you the first time! It's not like I can stop feeling like this just because he won't return my... you know... l-love. I have no choice. Al has to be safe. Al doesn't deserve to die like a dog. Even if he will never look my way. He has to live. If the Dark Lord kills him, then I... I..."

Ludwig chuckled. "I was joking. Jones is not getting married. Actually, he's been single for a year or two."

Arthur's eyes shot up to Ludwig's, a betrayed grimace on his features. "You... you bastard! Why in the hell did you... I was going to get a stroke, you bloody git!"

Ludwig got up. "Sorry, I had to see if you were willing to really do anything. Oh well. Come on now. I think Dumbledore will very much like to have a word with us tonight."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was talking to Alfred about the next move of the Order, safe in the Headquarters, when they heard someone knock at the door. The two men exchanged a look of suprise, then Dumbledore said "It's open."<p>

He smiled when he saw that it was Ludwig. "Ludwig! I thought our next appointment was in a week?"

Ludwig looked at Alfred and seemed a bit taken aback, then turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Uhm, I know. But something really good has come up. You better come with me right away. I have... someone... that needs to talk to you."

Alfred let out an annoyed noise. "Really, Lutz? Tonight? Can't it wait?"

Ludwig looked at Al as if he was a pretty interesting TV program. "... I think you should come too, Alfred."

Dumbledore and Alfred exchanged another surprised look. Then Dumbledore said "Alright. Lead the way."

Arthur was wringing his hands while he was sitting in his couch. He knew that Beilschmidt would not be bringing him to the Headquarters before he spoke to Dumbledore, but it didn't bother him. He just wanted to make sure that Al would be alright. That he would be safe. If he had to discuss the terms of his safety in his house, in the Headquarters or on the moon, he really didn't care.

However, he jumped out of his skin when he heard someone knock.

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and got his most annoyed look on before opening.

And there were Beilschmidt, Dumbledore and...

"JONES! ?"

Ludwig chuckled and said "Hey Kirkland. We're here too, just so you know..."

Alfred's eyes had widened in complete and utter shock. Arthur! Of all people, Arthur! His eyes became hard. "Oh. Hey, Eyebrows. Fancy seeing that a vile traitor like yourself wants to talk to the Order..."

Arthur sent Ludwig the dirtiest look he could muster. "Why in the hell have you brought him along, you bloody kraut? !"

Dumbledore decided that it was enough. "Please, boys. We're all grown-ups here. Arthur, Ludwig here tells me that you have something to discuss with me. Is it true?"

Arthur suddenly lost all his confidence. "I... I... oh, fuck it. Get in, quick. If someone sees you..."

All three of them obeyed. They went to sit down in the living room, though Alfred chose the farthest spot possible from Arthur.

Dumbledore said "Perfect. Now that we're comfortable, could you tell us what's the matter, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. He didn't dare look at anyone present in the eyes. He blurted out "The Dark Lord is after all of you. He decided to hunt you guys down one at a time. He's going to start with you, Jones."

Alfred sat up straighter in his armchair and gave a snort. "Then let him come at me. I'm not scared. I'm a hero. I'll teach him a lesson!"  
>Arthur shot to his feet before Dumbledore could reply. "You obnoxious little git! Don't you realize that if he does come after you, you're as good as dead? Use that hamburger-filled brain you have once in a bloody while, will you?"<p>

Alfred got up too. Dumbledore and Ludwig could only witness the exchange.

"Oh yes, because you care so much, don't you? I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Eyebrows! Why would you care if he killed me? You would be fucking happy, and I know it!"

Arthur looked very piqued. "I would be happy? I WOULD BE HAPPY! ? You don't understand shit, you fucking yank! You are every bit as dumb as I've always thought you were!"

Alfred's eyes were crossed by a fleeting murderous light. "Well, excuse me if I think that! You've always told me how much of a worthless fuck I am, so now you'll forgive if I am a teensy bit skeptical about your... _change of heart, _if you have one, that is!"

Arthur retorted in pure anger "You really are a tactless idiot! Why do you think I sank so low as to speak with a member of the Order to make sure you didn't end up with an Avada Kedavra between the eyes, eh?"

Alfred grunted. "Get off my case, you bloody Brit! I'll be fine! And I don't remember asking you to come and play hero! I'm not going to swoon and let you come and rescue me, you filthy Death Eater! You want me to owe you one, don't you? You just want to stay out of jail! Since you know that You-Know-Who can't win in the long run, you decided to switch sides like the slimy son of a troll you are, to get some credit and stay out of Azkaban when the time comes!"

Arthur was turning very red. "Are you bloody blind! ? The Dark Lord will lose in the long run! ? I don't think so, since people as thick as you are in this pathetic Order anyway!"

Alfred whipped out his wand and hissed "Say that again, you bastard. I dare you."

Arthur seemed to be this close to burst in tears of anger. "Alright, since you are such a thick troll, I guess I'll have to spell things out for you! I fucking love you, you bloody yank! That's why I want to switch sides! Happy now?"

Alfred looked like someone had slapped him in the face. He looked in dazed surprise at Arthur and said weakly "... come again?"

Arthur turned around with a fierce blush on his cheeks and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "You heard me right the first time, you yank. I suggest you get your hearing checked."

Alfred didn't know what to say.

Dumbledore, however, muttered darkly under his breath as he handed ten Sickles to a grinning, smug Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Feli heard the fire roar, so she got out of bed and went to greet Ludwig.<p>

He looked tired, but also had a small smile on his lips.

She went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, Ludwig. Ve, why the smile?"

Ludwig gave her a kiss too, then said "Hello, Feli. You didn't need to wait for me. It's almost two o'clock."

Feli shook her head and guided him to the couch. "No, ve, I wanted to know what is going on. Here, sit down, I'll bring you something to drink."

Ludwig did sit down, and waited until Feli came back with two steaming cups.

She sat down beside him and she asked "So, ve? What happened?"

Ludwig smiled and sipped his tea. "... something glorious has happened today, Feli. A Death Eater has betrayed Riddle and decided to work for the Order."  
>Feli's eyes widened in very pleased shock. "What! ? Ve, really? A full-fledged Death Eater?"<p>

Ludwig nodded. "Yes indeed. The guy received the Dark Mark and everything. However, he decided to switch sides today."

Feli smiled and asked "And why, ve?"

Ludwig smiled. "Because he's in love with one of the Order."

Feli said a surprised "You don't say, ve! Who's the lucky girl?"

Ludwig made himself a bit more comfortable. "Guy."

"Ve?"

Ludig answered "Guy. This ex-Death Eater is in love with a guy. Alfred, to be precise."

Feli's eyes widened. "No way! Really? Does Al know, ve?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Yes, he does. Kirkland confessed right there in front of us. I knew he would. I even won ten Sickles off Dumbledore for that."

Feli laughed. "Really, ve? And what did Al say?"

Ludwig smirked. "I wouldn't know. Right after Kirkland confessed, Al kind of kicked me and Dumbledore out. And I don't think they played chess, so to speak."

Feli looked more serious now. "Really now? I never knew that Death Eaters could love, ve..."

Ludwig sighed. "You know what I think? I think that in the long run, Riddle will lose. Because his Death Eaters are humans, and all humans can love. And if they do, it brings out the best in them. It changes people, love. And Riddle will pay very dearly for not having understood that."

Feli sighed and leaned on Ludwig's shoulder. "Well, ve, I hope you're right."

Ludwig smiled. "Believe me, I know. If I hadn't met you, I would have ended up a Death Eater too."

Feli shivered. "Ve, maybe you're exaggerating..."  
>Ludwig shook his head. "No, Feli. Before we met, I too thought that wizards were superior to Muggles. And I think that in my seventh year, when Riddle asked me if I was up for a "little game" I could have very well told him that I was. But thank God I had already met you, Feli. You spared me a life of misery and darkness. You gave me something to fight for. You changed me."<p>

Feli blushed. "... ve, you're welcome, I guess...?"

Ludwig smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for everything, Feli. I love you."

Feli smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you too, ve!"

Ludwig took advantage of her hug to pull her on his lap and kiss her neck.

Needless to say, that night they didn't make it to the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Hang on cause there's one last chapter!<em>


	30. Epilogue

Ludwig was in the middle of the celebrating room when he saw Dumbledore discreetly make his entrance. He had to talk to him NOW. The rumours couldn't be true. How could a one-year old have defeated the most powerful Dark Wizards of all times? However much he wished to believe it, he simply couldn't.

"Professor! Hey, Professor!"

Dumbledore turned to him and smiled when he saw him. "Ludwig. It's been forty years that I'm not your Professor anymore. You should really call me Albus."

Ludwig brushed the comments off with a "You will always be Professor to me. But, is it true? That Potter kid... he really did...?"

Dumbledore allowed himself a wide smile. "Yes indeed, Ludwig. Harry Potter did vanquish Lord Voldemort."

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. "What! ? How is that even possible? That kid is what, a year old? How the hell did he manage to..."

Dumbledore sighed. "I guess we will never know. I have an idea or two, but I can't be sure. But anyway, yes. The stories, the rumours you've heard tonight, they are indeed true. Voldemort was defeated tonight."

Ludwig finally allowed himself a big sigh of relief and a liberatory laughter. "I can't believe it! This is awesome! We won in the end! That Potter boy is really one awesome lil' toddler, isn't him!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Ludwig, I'm afraid that what we won here is just a battle, not the war."

Ludwig instantly sobered up. "What do you mean with that?"

Dumbledore looked strangely old and tired all of a sudden. "Voldemort has been beaten tonight. But not forever. There was no body in the house. It means that Voldemort is still lurking somewhere. He's just disappeared. Maybe for a year, or ten, or fifty. But he will come back. Of that, I am sure."

Ludwig felt like Dumbledore's words had dampened his joy. "But... Professor, are you really sure? Does it mean that we will have to deal with him again?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. And am I right to think that once he'll be back, you will join the Order once again?"

Ludwig didn't even stop to think. "Yes, sure. You should know by now."

Dumbledore smiled. "I wish it won't have to come to that. But I'm very relieved to know that you'll still fight by our side, Ludwig."

But there was something else that was bugging Ludwig. "Professor, did Black really betray the Potters...?"

Dumbledore's good mood seemed to evaporate. He answered with a dark "I'm afraid so. I can't believe it. I never, ever thought that Sirius would turn out to be Voldemort's spy. I really am baffled by this turn of events. I have no words."

Ludwig shook his head in disbelief. "Of all people, it had to be Black. He was always an arrogant little bastard, but I thought he was reliable, and loyal to his friends. I trusted him. I even invited him over to my house once or twice! I can't believe it. When I heard about the Potters, it was just... incredible. If there was a spy, I'd have thought it was Pettigrew. But now... _Black._ If this mess didn't happen, I would never believe it."

Dumbledore's face remained dark. "Peter disappeared too. I believe he's going after Sirius. I hope we'll find him before he does something very, very stupid."

Ludwig swallowed. "If he goes after Black, he's done for. Black can kill him with both hands tied behind his back. Pettigrew was never a particularly skilled duelist."

Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know, Ludwig. I do hope we'll find Sirius before Peter does."

Ludwig sighed and said "One more thing. I hear they arrested Arthur. You're going to help him, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. He did an amazingly good job in deceiving Voldemort all this time. So much that he has even been arrested on the grounds of bearing the Dark Mark. But fear not, his trial will be in a month, and I'm sure that Alfred will vouch for him and keep him out of Azkaban. And I will be there, and tell the Wizengamot everything about his deeds. And you should go too, since you were the first to whom he turned when he decided to switch sides."

Ludwig nodded and said "Of course I will. Poor Arthur... a month in Azkaban awaiting trial... he's not that young anymore, he'll come out completely worn out..."

Dumbledore sighed. "Ludwig, enough of this terrible, terrible thoughts. Arthur will make a full recovery under Alfred's care, I'm sure of it. But, even if it's just for a while, we should enjoy peace. You should go home to Felicia and celebrate. You should go and visit your children, and grandchildren."

Ludwig's face finally became happy. "Yes. You're right. Professor, I... I..."

Dumbledore smiled and patted Ludwig's back. "Now, Ludwig. I'm sure that Felicia needs your company way more than anyone in this room."

Ludwig smiled. He felt like he was seventeen again. "I... yes. See you, uhm... Albus."

Dumbledore only smiled.

* * *

><p>Feli was pacing anxiously up and down the living room in front of the fireplace. Ludwig had gone to look for Dumbledore, to see if the rumours were right. She really hoped so, but she also wanted them to be wrong. Because if they were true, then Lily had died. Feli suppressed a sob. Poor, poor Lily! She was such a kind, adorable young woman. It would be too sad if she had really died. Voldemort was really the most cruel, evil bastard in the history of civilization. Him, along with Hitler. Feli felt a fleeting twinge of pride for having stood up against the both of them.<p>

Then suddenly, Ludwig Appareted in the middle of the living room, completely startling Feli.

"Ludwig! Ve, so? Is it true? Did Harry really beat Voldemort? Did Lily really...?"

Ludwig hugged her tight before saying anything.

"Yes. Everything's true. Harry Potter beat Voldemort. Lily and James died. Black betrayed them. Riddle is not going to be back anytime soon. But he will, eventually. Feli, this is not over yet. When the time comes, will you still fight by my side?"

Feli started crying, but hugged Ludwig tight. "Ve, this is the first time in forty years that you don't try and ship me off to Antonio because of Voldemort..."

"I know. But I figured that you'd want to stay by me anyway. We've been together forty years. We've been married thirty-nine. If you wanted to go away, you've had plenty of chances. Yet you always stayed by my side. It must mean something."

Feli broke the hug to get a good look at Ludwig. He had aged in those forty years. His hair was receding, and almost completely grey. His serious, handsome face was lined with the years. But Feli had aged too. Now her hair was white, and she too had wrinkles. Yet, when she looked at Ludwig, she could still clearly see the sixteen-year-old boy that had decided to talk to her under that olive tree in that little Tuscan town.

She gave him a smile that carried forty years of love, intimacy, petty fights and serious ones, wonderful times and horrible ones.

"Of course, ve. I will always stand by you, Ludwig. How could I not? I love you."

Ludwig gave her the exact same smile. "I knew you would say that. I love you too."

Feli smiled when Ludwig rested his hand on her cheek. "You're still wearing that ribbon that I gave you when we were sixteen, ve..."

Ludwig smiled, but still blushed a bit, making Feli chuckle. "Yes, of course. And you still have the lily that I Conjured for you before my seventeenth birthday..."

Feli smiled. "Ve, of course. After all this time, it's still alive..."

Ludwig cupped her cheek with his hand. "Of course it is. I told you, it's enchanted. It will forever stay alive."

Feli leaned in closer to Ludwig. "Forever?"

Ludwig nodded. "Forever."

It was still not over. But Ludwig knew that as long as his Feli was by his side, he would always have the strength to fight. And he thought that Feli knew that too, if the intensity of the kiss they shared was anything to go by.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>I suck so hard at endings. But yeah, it's over. This is probably my last story, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews, I really did read each one! So long, my cyber-friends!<em>


End file.
